Happy Days
by Bliblou
Summary: Severus Snape était bien le seul à ne pas s'inquiéter pour le chétif petit héros ; Lorsque celui-ci cependant lui demanda où pouvait bien être le placard, ses grandioses illusions s'en trouvèrent sincèrement bouleversées. -COMPLETE-suite LONELY DAYS
1. I Le placard

Finalement, après réflexion, je suis plus avancé dans cette fic que dans 'Les Fils' (qui reparaitra dés que je l'aurais bien avancé) mais j'espère que vous serez content du changement : )

_Disclaimer : Merci d'exister JKR. Tout est à elle, jusqu'à la plus invisible lettre de ses bouquins. _

Et sans plus attendre,

Voici,

Happy Days

_I. Le Placard_

Harry Potter n'avait jamais été heureux.

Mais il l'ignorait totalement.

Il vivait depuis qu'il était tout petit chez son oncle et sa tante, allait à l'école avec son cousin, dormait dans un placard, n'avait pas de jouets, pas d'amis, pas d'amour, mais cela ne lui semblait pas moins normal que le fait que 'Duddy chéri' soit surchargé de baisers. Après tout, il n'était pas le fils de la tante Pétunia et aurait été bien présomptueux - mot que son oncle utilisait toujours pour le lui expliquer - de prétendre aux même marques d'affection.

Alors pour le petit Harry qui dormait dans ce sombre placard sous l'escalier, tout avait toujours été normal.

C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il découvrit le monde sorcier et sa véritable histoire, que l'on tenta de l'approcher, d'en savoir plus sur lui et de devenir son ami, le petit garçon brun ne su pas trop quoi faire, et répondit rarement.

Et c'est pour cette raison que plusieurs personnes s'inquiétèrent de son comportement.

"Votre gracieuse majesté Potter, aurait-elle l'amabilité de répondre à la question que je viens de poser."

Oui, tous s'inquiétèrent de son comportement.

Sauf lui. Sir Severus Sascius Sirius Snape, fils et descendant d'une longue lignée de grand brun déginguandé au regard froid et au ton dur répondant inexorablement aux douces allitérations de S.

Severus, Sascius, Sirius, Sianus, Silius, Sionus, Siracus, Sensetus...

Le petit brun aux allures angéliques et à l'air perpétuellement égaré releva brusquement la tête et fixa interloqué son vis à vis. Le professeur Snape était trés près de lui, et presque aussi effrayant que son oncle lorsqu'il lui disait de ne pas déranger son travail.

Est ce que le professeur Severus Snape le voyait tel qu'il était? Un petit monstre ingrat? Il soupira légèrement alors que quelque chose de rassurant soulagea sa poitrine. Enfin quelque chose de normal. Les autres autour l'effrayaient tant avec leurs gestes et leurs paroles innattendues.

Il garda ses petits yeux verts longuement fixés dans ceux froids et noirs de son professeur de potion avant que sa faible voix ne retentisse. "Euh, je n'ai pas entendu ce que vous avez dit monsieur, excusez moi."

"Bien sûr, notre petite célébrité ne voit pas ce qui est intéressant dans l'art subtil des potions." Glacial et dur.

Son oncle était bruyant et colérique. Mais c'était tout de même fantastique de retrouver des bases, des choses connues. Il était tant effrayé de toutes ces anormalités autour de lui, qu'il aurait presque souri.

"Oh. Si. Mais je suis fatigué. Pardonnez-moi monsieur." Répondit-il d'une voix qu'il tentait de ne pas laisser paraître trop joyeuse. Peut être le professeur Snape avait-il un placard dans lequel il enfermait ses élèves quand ils n'étaient pas sage. Où il enfermerait Harry. Et Harry pourrait alors se sentir bien plus en sécurité qu'il ne l'avait été depuis qu'il était entré dans cet endroit trop grand et bien trop effrayant.

A sa réponse, le regard de Snape sembla s'assombrir encore un peu plus. "Ho, et bien pardonnez-moi également votre excellence, si je recquiert votre présence ce soir à 19h pour récurer soigneusement chaque recoin de mon laboratoire." Et les inflexions de sa voix paraissaient faussement désolé mais toujours si froides, que Harry se retint d'acquiescer vivement. Ce n'était pas le placard, mais ranger, laver, récurer, il connaissait bien.

Et le soulagement l'envahit tant qu'il en rougit.

"Bien monsieur."

Et le cours reprit.

- & -

Lorsque 19h sonna, de faibles coups retentirent dans le silence du couloir des cachots.

La porte de la salle de potion des premières années s'ouvrit brusquement quelques instants plus tard et Severus Snape baissa la tête sur la petite chose à l'air tout sauf repentante et craintive qui se tenait plantée devant lui.

Deux yeux verts vinrent à sa rencontre.

" Et bien, monsieur Potter, je ne vous attendais pas si tôt." Mais plutôt que d'énerver le petit garçon, celui-ci sembla un instant s'affoler et il regarda sa montre et sortit le petit papier de colle que le professeur lui avait remis après le cours.

"Mais, monsieur, il y a écrit..."

"Je sais ce qu'il y a écrit Potter. Peu importe. Entrez." Et sans plus d'explications au garçon, le maître des potions dégagea le passage et Harry entra.

"Vous me laverez les chaudrons qui sont là." Et il pointa une série de chaudrons crasseux. "...les éprouvettes et le sol." Le jeune garçon secouait vivement la tête à chaque fois et quand Severus eut terminé de donner ses instructions, il posa prestement son sac et alla se saisir de la petite brosse et du seau d'eau qui l'attendait.

Et il ne s'aperçut pas un instant de l'air surpris de son professeur.

Lorsque deux heures plus tard, la salle fut étincelante, il laissa partir le garçon sans un mot de plus, et celui-ci, un sourire un peu tremblant sur les lèvres à l'idée de retourner dans son dortoir plein de gens anormaux, quitta lentement la pièce.

Ce fut la première fois que Severus Snape s'inquiéta pour un Potter.

- & -

"Rebelle, souriant, arrogant. Ca, ce devrait être Potter. Ce gosse ne prononce presque jamais un mot Albus."

"Je sais cela Severus."

"Alors qu'est ce que vous attendez? Lui avez-vous parlé? il doit y avoir quelque chose qui ne va pas quelque part avec ce gosse."

Le vieil homme releva les yeux vers son plus fidèle protégé. "Nous lui avons déjà parlé. Il n'a rien voulu dire. A vrai dire, il ne parle jamais. En cours, c'est à peine si l'on arrive à lui soutirer une réponse. Et je ne comprends pas." L'homme semblait épuisé.

"Sa famille?" Et Severus fronça les sourcils lorsqu'Albus haussa les épaules. "Et bien nous avons déjà vérifié. Il a une petite chambre à côté de celle de son cousin, beaucoup de jouets, et sa tante et son oncle ont l'air de s'inquiéter de ce qu'il devient. Il n'a pas l'air d'y avoir de problèmes." Mais le directeur des Serpentards semblait tout sauf convaincu. "Albus, votre confiance en tous les êtres humains vous perdra; ' Ils avaient l'air...' qu'est ce que cela veut dire? Vous n'êtes pas sûr?"

"Et bien...Kingsley m'a rapporté qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de photos de l'enfant, alors que celles de son cousin apparaissent partout."

"Et vous trouvez cela normal!?" Et le brun semblait choqué. "Je ne sais pas Severus, que voulez-vous que je fasse. J'ai déjà convoqué Harry ici, je lui ai demandé comment était sa vie dans sa famille. Il m'a dit que c'était bien. Et ensuite il m'a demandé si il allait y retourner bientôt. Il avait l'espoir d'y retourner bientôt."

"Salazard Albus, Ce n'est pas normal! Aucun gosse ici n'a envie de rentrer chez lui. Même ceux à qui leurs familles manquent. Poudlard est...Et bien, Poudlard est Poudlard." Cela semblait évident au serpentard.

"J'ai appris que vous l'aviez collé. Comment s'est-il comporté?"

Severus soupira. "Et bien, il a fait tout ce que je lui demandais sans rechigner un instant. Et cela Albus, est vraiment anormal. Même les serdaigles rechignent. Et les Gryffondors sont les premiers à rouspéter."

"Pour quelle raison l'avoir collé?"

"ll n'écoutait pas." Et il soupira au regard réprobateur du directeur. "Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour coller un élève Severus." Le réprimanda t-il. "Il n'était pas attentif. Il dormait presque sur ses bras Albus. Et il a osé avouer qu'il était fatigué."

Albus sourit. Severus était attendrissant parfois. " Severus, vous savez bien que les enfants de cet âge sont assez innoncent. Harry ne pensait sûrement pas un instant à être insolent. Je pense." Le plus jeune laissa là le discours parternel et fit un geste agacé de la main. "Oui, je sais. Je suis un méchant professeur rancunié. Peu importe. Le gosse a répondu à mes questions. Il a fait des phrases."

Et cela semblait fortement interesser Albus. "Vraiment?"

"Vraiment. Sujet, verbe, complément. Il a fait des phrases. Deux, pour être exact. Et lors de la retenue, je lui ai fait une petite reflexion et il a semblé paniquer et a tenté de s'expliquer."

"Tenté?" Et de nouveau ce regard réprobateur."Severus..."

"Je ne l'ai pas laissé finir sa phrase. Il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme Albus." Et son regard se fit plus noir, agacé. "J'aimerais que vous lui parliez Severus." Ce n'était pas une requête.

"Je ne suis pas son directeur de maison Albus." Et le ton cette fois n'était plus agacé, juste las et résigné.

"Minerva n'arrive à rien."

Il acquiesca. Il ne pouvait jamais résister à Albus de toute façon.

- & -

Harry Potter ne s'était jamais senti chanceux. Le garçon qui occupait le lit à côté de lui, Ronald, disait toujours qu'il n'avait pas de chance parce que Croutard, son rat, était vraiment laid, et qu'il aurait préféré avoir une chouette comme celle de Harry. Dans ces moments là, Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, parce que lui ne se sentait pas heureux d'avoir un oiseau. C'était juste un oiseau qui ne lui servait à rien puisqu'il n'avait personne à qui écrire.

Mais quand il reçu un petit message volant de la part de son professeur de potion, il ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine joie, rassurante, et se dit que peut être que c'était cela, avoir de la chance. Il avait de la chance de recevoir un message de son professeur de potion.

Il toqua trois coups à la porte lorsque l'heure fut rendue, et celle-ci s'ouvrit de la même façon que la fois précédente.

"Entrez Potter." L'enfant entra, et s'installa comme demandé dans le fauteuil accoeuillant, faisant face à un large bureau recouvert de papier.

"Bien monsieur Potter, est ce que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici?" L'homme était toujours si froid et avait l'air si dérangé par sa présence que Harry pensa qu'il devait sûrement connaître l'oncle Vernon, parce que c'était vraiment bizarre qu'ils aient tous les deux cette même expression de 'dérangement' en sa présence.

Il répondit par un haussement d'épaule et l'homme s'en agaça visiblement. Comme Vernon.

"Vous avez une voix Potter! Servez-vous en."

"Pardon monsieur." Il baissa la tête. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là. Je pense que j'ai du faire quelque chose de mal." Là l'homme allait lui rétorquer qu'il ne devait pas se permettre de penser parce qu'il était un petit monstre ingrat et que les monstres ne pensaient pas, et il allait enfin l'envoyer dans son placard, dans lequel Harry resterait aussi longtemps que possible.

_S'il vous plait._

"Et qu'auriez-vous fait de mal Potter?..." L'enfant ne répondit pas et Severus soupira. Albus s'était trompé. il n'obtiendrait rien de plus que les autres. "Bien, j'aimerais que vous me parliez de votre oncle et de votre tante. Comment les trouvez-vous?"

Et là, Harry sentit son estomac se tordre. Pourquoi n'était-il pas déjà dans son placard? Est ce que l'homme avait menti? Est ce qu'il faisait semblant d'être comme oncle Vernon, pour lui demander des choses et encore essayer de le transformer en personne anormale? Comme l'avait fait la vieille madame Mac Gonagall deux jours plus tôt?

Il se sentit pâlir légèrement et ferma osbtinément la bouche.

"Potter." Siffla Snape. Et Harry releva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers lui et Severus se retint d'en avoir l'air ébahit.

"Potter, votre oncle. Comment est-il avec vous?"

Mais Harry ne répondait toujours pas et fronçait plutôt les sourcils en regardant autour de lui.

Puis Severus eut l'impression que l'enfant était agaçé, et déboussolé, puis encore inquiet, et lorsque les yeux verts se posèrent sur lui, il y eut comme de la peine et de la détresse qui les traversèrent.

Et puis, le gosse ouvrit la bouche.

"Monsieur, où est le placard?"

Et Severus Snape, cauchemar de bien des petits élèves turbulents, se sentit confusément effrayé par le regard de l'enfant.

"Le placard monsieur Potter?" Sa voix n'était plus froide à présent. Juste incertaine. Et Harry ne s'en sentit que plus perdue. Est-ce que tout n'avait été qu'un mensonge?

"Le placard, professeur." Mais l'autre ne sembla pas comprendre et Harry s'en senti encore plus peiné. "Vous avez menti." L'accusa t-il alors, d'un seul coup.

"Pardon?" Et cette fois, l'homme semblait vraiment choqué. "Vous avez fait croire que c'était bon, que vous saviez, mais en fait vous m'avez menti. Vous ne savez rien."

Severus ne comprenait rien. "Je veux rentrer chez moi." Et Harry était presque prêt à pleurer. "Je veux rentrer chez moi, je ne veux pas être ici. Même oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia ne voulaient pas que je sois ici. Vous avez pas le droit de me forcer. Je veux rentrer chez moi." Et les larmes dévalaient les petites joues rosées de chagrin.

L'enfant avait véritablement un problème.

Severus se leva prestement et contourna son bureau, s'accroupissant devant le fauteuil de Harry. "Est ce qu'il y a un placard chez vous Potter?" L'interrogea Severus de façon urgente. Et le petit garçon - et Severus remarqua alors à quel point ce gosse était malingre - bien trop perdu dans son desespoir incohérent acquiesça.

"Et vous allez dans ce placard souvent." Ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation. Et Harry releva la tête. Est ce que le professeur connaissait?

"Oui." Répondit-il. "J'y fais dodo, et j'y vais quand je fais des bêtises, ou quand j'ai fini."

L'homme fit des effort, beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas paraître choqué. " Fini quoi?" Les yeux de Harry étincelèrent de nouveau de méfiance et il se redressa un peu sur le fauteuil. "Fini de faire ce que oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia me demandent de faire." Répondit-il quand même. Plus vite il aurait terminé, plus vite on le renverrait dans sa famille.

"Et ta petite chambre, à côté de celle de ton cousin?" Mais l'enfant ne sembla même pas comprendre de quelle salle il parlait et Severus serra les dents. "Il n'y a pas de chambre à côté de celle de Dudley. Il y a celle de Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia et la salle de jeu de Dudley."

"Et tes jouets à toi Harry? Où sont-ils?" L'enfant redressa d'un seul coup la tête, et ses yeux devinrent sombres de colère.

"Un petit monstre comme moi n'a pas à avoir de jouets. Je dirais à oncle Vernon ce que vous avez dit. Je veux rentrer chez moi."

Mais Severus secoua vigoureusement la tête. "Il en est hors de question, Mr Potter. Vous ne retournerez jamais là bas." Et avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de réagir, Severus l'avait saisi et calé dans ses bras, - et l'enfant semblait à peine plus grand que son filleul lorsqu'il avait 8 ans - le garçon totalement raide et mal à l'aise. "Nous allons voir le directeur."

"Mais pourquoi?!" S'énerva le petit survivant, mécontent. Et il se mit à pleurer de rage. "Je n'aime pas le directeur, s'il vous plait monsieur."

"Pourquoi vous ne l'aimez pas Potter?" Demanda t-il en grimpant les marches d'un large escalier. "Il est toujours trop gentil avec moi. Ce n'est pas normal. Je sais pas ce qu'il veut. Tous les gens ici sont pas normals de toute façon. Je veux rentrer chez moi." "Détendez vous Potter!." Le gamin était lourd tant il était tendu.

"Vous avez qu'à me poser par terre."

"Non."

"Mais siiiii. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être là. Dudley pourrait. Moi pas. Laissez moi." Et il se mit à bouger presque hystériquement dans ses bras. Et Severus leva sa baguette et l'endormit.

- & -

"Il trouve cela normal Albus! Normal! Il faut faire quelque chose contre ces gens. Et il faut placer ce gosse ailleurs."

Le directeur avait semblé totalement paniqué lorsqu'il avait vu Severus entrer avec un petit Harry Potter inconscient dans les bras, mais il avait rapidement laissé place à de l'inquiétude et de l'effroi par ce que lui avait appris Severus.

Maitenant, il faisait vraiment son âge.

"Et qui proposeriez-vous Severus?" Demanda t-il en fixant le petit corps étendu sur le sofa du salon des appartements du directeur.

"Je n'en sais rien Albus! Mais vous ne pouvez pas le laisser dans sa famille!" Et Severus semblait scandalisé que le directeur ne cherche pas immédiatement quelqu'un.

"J'ai bien une idée. Mais..." "Mais quoi enfin! Vous avez toujours d'excellentes idées Albus, reprenez-vous!"

Mais le directeur semblait vraiment profondément choqué de l'état du garçon-qui-a-survécu. "J'ai eu l'idée de placer cet enfants chez sa tante. Regardez le résultat."

"Vous avez la plupart du temps d'excellentes idées Albus, et vous ne pouviez pas savoir."

"Bien."

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et seul était audible le souffle régulier du jeune garçon.

"Et bien?"

Le vieil homme se racla légèrement la gorge et fixa un regard éloquent sur Severus, qui comprit immédiatement.

"Non."

"Vous êtes le seul à réussir à le faire parler Severus."

"Non. Je ne peux pas." "Severus." Et le ton de Dumbledore paru à Severus tellement suppliant qu'il su, même s'il se battrait bec et ongles, qu'il accepterait finalement.

"J'ai bien trop de choses à faire. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'allais avoir que lui..." Mais Albus avait retrouvé un visage serein et souriait à présent. "J'ai confiance en vous deux. Il sera ravi de l'avoir prêt de lui. Il pourra l'aider avec ses devoirs."

"De quoi est ce que vous êtes en train de parler Albus."

"Et bien, je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous le preniez chez vous le soir également. Il ne peut rester dans son dortoir, il doit apprendre à vivre normalement avant d'être confronté plus longtemps aux autres."

Et le petit sourire parfaitement content d'Albus -Alors qu'il était si désespéré quelques secondes plus tôt - fit soupirer Severus.

"Albus..." Et il secoua la tête. "Vous me feriez vraiment faire n'importe quoi." Mais Severus semblait presque amusé. "Peut être devrions-nous le prévenir."

Et Albus acquiesça.

- & -

Harry Potter ignorait ce qu'être heureux voulait dire, mais il pouvait clairement dire en cet instant qu'il ne l'était pas.

Le monsieur qui semblait normal l'avait conduit contre son grè jusqu'au bureau du vieux monsieur et l'avait réveillé pour lui dire quelque chose d'important.

"Est ce que je peux rentrer chez moi?" Demanda t-il anxieusement.

Severus soupira et Albus eut un petit sourire malheureux. "Non Harry, je suis désolé. En réalité, il faut que tu comprennes que ton oncle et ta tante n'ont pas eu un comportement normal avec toi."

"Mais...!"

"Potter. A partir de maitenant, vous allez habiter avec moi."

Et c'était vraiment effrayant, mais pas tant que rester ici avec le vieux monsieur.

* * *

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre de cette jolie histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. _

_:)_

_Grosse biz à tous. _

_Bilbl'_


	2. II Le manoir Snape

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

**Jenni944 :** Et bien, je ne sais pas encore comment tout va se passer, mais ca n'aura rien à voir avec les livres en tout cas et j'espère que ca te plaira. Biz et merci pour ta review. : )

**Alexiel10 :** Et bien merci : ) Je susi contente que cette fic te plaise, surtout si tu es fan des Slashs HPSS. Ce n'en sera pas un du tout, mais j'espère que la suite te plaira. Et la suite des Maudits va arriver un jour...(Je suis un peu déçu de n'avoir que 15 reviews alors, j'attends encore un peu : ) Biz.

**Brigitte 26 :** La voilà! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewers : ) Biz.

**Petit Grenouille :** Oui, bien sûr que Snape va pouvoir l'aider. Et le mystérieux 'Il' aussi...Mais ce ne sera pas trop rapide, parce que Harry reste assez méfiant. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Biz

**Lilou :** Tu sauras qui vit avec lui dans ce chapitre : ) J'espère qu'il te plaira. Et ca ne va pas être aussi facile que ca pour Harry, ni pour Sev, ni pour 'il'. Mais tout ira bien un jour. Bonne lecture. Biz

**Riddik :** Alors je n'ai pas lu Catéchisme, mais j'ai été au Caté et c'est vrai que certaines personnes ont une notion du normal assez étrange. J'espère que la suite te plaira et merci pour ta review. Biz

**NEPHERIA **: Merci pour ta review! Voilà la suite. Biz

_Note :_

J'ai eu deux questions intéressantes auxquelles je me dois de répondre pour tout le monde. Dans ma fic, il n'y a pas de Tobias Snape, Severus est un sang pur descendant d'une longue lignée, (je le voyais vraiment comme ça dés le début, j'avouerais que les tomes 6 et 7 m'ont passablement déçu) et les 7 tomes ne seront que trés vaguement respectés.

Vous croyez que Severus va laisser arriver à Harry tout ce qui doit lui arriver. Non, non, Severus a maintenant une raison de tenir tête au vieux sénile.

Mais trêve de blablatage,

Place au chapitre II.

Happy Days

_II_. _Le manoir Snape_

"Reg', tu es là? Venez Potter." Le petit garçon, ronchon, suivit avec réticence son professeur et pénétra dans un vaste hall sombre éclairé par des chandeliers à quatres branches.

Il y eut quelque cliquetis sur le carrelage et un homme d'une trentaine d'année apparu à l'autre bout de l'entrée, par une grande porte qui semblait donné sur un salon. "Sev?"

Harry plissa les yeux et observa l'homme avancer jusqu'à eux. Quelque chose était étrange.

"Il y a quelqu'un avec toi?" Demanda l'homme d'une voix un peu lointaine. "Albus m'a confié quelqu'un Regulus."

"Qui?" Et l'homme approcha encore un peu et Harry comprit, la canne, et les yeux vagues. L'homme devait être aveugle.

"Harry Potter."

Un mouvement de recul surprit Harry qui fronça les sourcils. - Quoi? C'était quoi le problème? -

"Je peux rentrer chez moi si ca vous dérange." Se permit-il de dire, d'une petite voix colérique. De toute façon, il pouvait tout se permettre ici, il l'avait bien compris, maintenant. Personne ne lui ferait jamais rien. A part son oncle. Son oncle lui aurait déjà donné une fessée et envoyé dans son placard.

Il ne s'apercut que lorsqu'il parla que l'homme s'était baissé face à lui, regardant fixement son nez.

"Je n'ai pas dit ça. J'ai juste été surpris." Il tendit sa main en face de lui et Harry la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. "Je m'appelle Régulus Black, je suis le frère de ton parrain." Et l'homme sourit au grognement que lâcha Severus Snape à ses mots.

Harry sembla un instant décontenancé mais prit tout de même la main de l'homme - c'était cela qu'il fallait faire, il avait déjà vu oncle Vernon le faire avec des invités.-

Cependant il fronça les sourcils. "c'est quoi un 'parrain'?" Et Régulus pinça les lèvres en levant son visage vers Severus. Et Harry se demanda confusément pourquoi il le faisait puisqu'il ne pouvait pas voir l'autre homme. Où alors n'était-il pas aveugle?

"Vous êtes aveugle?" Demanda t-il. Et Régulus tourna de nouveau rapidement son visage sur lui. Bien, peut être que ça, il n'avait pas le droit de le dire. Et dans cette grande maison, il y avait sûrement un placard.

Mais l'aveugle -ou non- ne le réprimanda pas. Il sourit juste et acquiesça. "Oui Harry, je suis aveugle. Dis moi, est ce que je peux toucher ton visage pour voir à quoi tu ressembles?"

Mais Harry fronça les sourcils et recula de plusieurs pas, allant se cacher derrière son professeur de potion. C'était ça! Son oncle lui avait dit que les hommes gentils voulaient toujours des choses en échange; Qu'il devait être trés prudent. Que peut être on voudrait le toucher, ou le déshabiller.

Oncle Vernon lui avait bien dit que les hommes voulaient souvent cela, et que ca faisait trés mal et qu'il ne devait faire confiance à personne d'autre qu'à lui. Il ne devait pas faire confiance aux autres personnes, surtout pas les gens gentils. Il ne devait avoir confiance qu'en oncle Vernon.

"Je veux rentrer chez moi!" Cria t-il. Et il se retint de paniquer, mais les larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Il ne voulait pas avoir mal.

"S'il vous plait." Ajouta t-il. Mais Snape ne fit que s'accroupir devant lui tandis que l'autre homme se relevait. Et Harry sanglota encore un peu plus.

"Potter, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous ayez peur ici. Personne ne vous fera de mal."

_Personne ne te fera de mal Harry. C'est ce que l'on te dira. Et puis ensuite..._ Alors l'enfant se mit à pleurer et à gémir de quelque chose comme de la terreur, et il recula en criant lorsque Severus, peut être un peu alarmé approcha sa main du gryffondor.

"Severus, que se passe t-il?"

Mais le maître des potions ne répondit pas, trop concentré sur l'air totalement paniqué de Harry. Le hall n'était peut être pas le meilleur endroit pour parler, et la panique du garçon, pas le meilleur état pour s'expliquer. Alors, avant qu'Harry n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, Severus leva une fois de plus sa baguette et endormi Harry.

"Il semblerait que cet enfant n'ait pas eu une enfance tout à fait normal." Et sans un effort il souleva le petit garçon et se dirigea vers le salon, Régulus à sa suite.

- & -

Harry était terrorisé. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre le moment où il avait eu tellement peur et le moment où il s'était réveillé. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il n'était pas nu, et qu'il n'avait pas mal. "Tu es réveillé Harry?" Demanda une voix calme. Plus calme que tout ce qu'il avait entendu auparavant.

Mais l'enfant ne savait pas s'il devait répondre ou pas. " Bon, alors c'est probablement mieux. Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose et je voudrais que, même si tu as peur, tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout." Il y eut un silence mais Harry ne répondit toujours pas. " Bien, tout d'abord, je sais que ce sera difficile, mais tu dois vraiment comprendre qu'il ne te sera fait aucun mal ici. Ce que tu as vécu dans ta famille quand tu étais petit n'est pas normal. Un enfant a des jouets, fais des bêtises, dort dans une chambre et peut être tenu dans les bras de quelqu'un. Un enfant...Un enfant, Harry, n'a pas à faire tout ce que l'on t'a forcé à faire lorsque tu étais petit."

- & -

Harry Potter n'avait jamais été heureux.

Lorsqu'il était vraiment tout petit, que ses lunettes sur son nez tenaient à peine, et qu'il était enfermé dans son placard, dans le noir, il s'était dit qu'il était trés triste, et que papa viendrait le chercher et le remettre dans son lit et lui donner 'Doudou'. Mais personne n'était jamais venu, et il avait même oublié qu'il avait eu un père un jour, ou une quelconque chose appelée 'doudou'.

Au fur et à mesure, Harry Potter était devenu juste apathique, exécutant ce qu'on lui demandait sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi les autres petits enfants à l'école souriaient et riaient.

Quand il était devenu à peine un peu plus grand, il avait définitivement perdu ce qu'il pensait se souvenir d'avoir ressenti un jour.

Et tout devint normal.

Sauf que maintenant, ce monsieur trés grand lui disait que finalement, ce n'était pas ça du tout, et qu'il avait sûrement dû en fait être trés malheureux.

Et qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Et là, tout seul sur ce grand sofa, tout recroquevillé, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il devait faire, qui croire, pleurer, crier, être en colère ou bien parler.

Il était totalement perdu, et du haut de ses 11 ans à peine, complètement terrorisé.

Parce que plus que tout, Harry Potter avait peur du changement.

Quelque chose avait changé quand il était petit, et il se souvenait que ca avait été difficile et trés triste.

Il entendit le bruit des robes de son professeur bruisser alors qu'il devait s'accroupir au bord du sofa, et une main fine et lente saisit sa petite épaule et le retourna doucement.

Son regard ravagé par les larmes se posa sur l'homme sombre.

Et il renifla.

"Est ce que tu comprends Harry?"

Le petit secoua négativement la tête mais ne semblait plus si terrifié par lui, et Severus soupira de soulagement.

"Est ce que tu serais d'accord pour que je te fasse visiter le manoir?"

Est ce qu'il était d'accord?

"Est ce que...Je..." Mais l'enfant ne trouvait pas ses mots et il serra ses lèvres.

Severus l'aida à s'asseoir sur le sofa et resta face à lui, attendant que la petite chose tremblante se décide à trouver quelque chose comme le courage qui lui avait permit d'entrer à Gryffondor.

Sauf que Harry aurait dû être à Serpentard, et que le Choixpeau l'avait mit là, uniquement parce qu'il avait vu que Harry n'était pas trés heureux, et qu'il était donc préférable qu'il aille dans un endroit heureux.

Harry avait eu beau argumenter que là où il devait normalement être, c'était trés bien, le choixpeau n'avait rien voulu entendre et l'avait mit avec les rouges et or. Et le petit garçon lui en voulait encore.

Il baissa la tête et contempla sagement ses mains.

"Harry?"

Le petit se racla la gorge et releva la tête. Il plissa les yeux. "Je n'ai jamais été heureux." Et il attendait comme un assentissement dans le regard, ou l'attitude du plus grand. Mais rien ne vint qui affirma ou infirma sa question. "Réponds!" S'exclama t-il, embêté. Et Severus fronça les sourcils alors qu'un rire s'élevait de derrière l'homme. Harry sursauta, et posa rapidement ses yeux sur l'homme qui se tenait assis dans un fauteuil de l'autre côté du tapis.

"Qui c'est?" Et ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Severus, qui soupira. "C'est Régulus Black, tu l'as vu lorsque nous sommes arrivés." Harry acquiesça. "Mais c'est qui?" C'est vrai, peu importe que l'homme soit Régulus Black ou n'importe quel autre nom, qui était-il et que faisait-il là?

"Je suis le frère de ton parrain, Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de ton papa, et un ami de Severus. Il s'occupe de moi à cause de mes yeux." Et le professeur Snape grogna.

"C'est qui Severus?" Continua le petit bonhomme. "Moi."

"Ho." Les yeux de Harry pétillèrent. Puis son visage redevint sérieux. "Ce n'était pas normal, le placard?" Ce gosse passait vraiment du coq à l'âne, c'était déconcertant. "Non." Répondit Severus. Et il tenta un sourire rassurant. "Donc je n'ai jamais été heureux." Il y avait quelque chose dans cette question qui semblait tellement important pour l'enfant que Severus chercha un moment la réponse. "Quand tu étais bébé, que ton papa et ta maman était prêt de toi, tu as été heureux."

Mais Harry ne fit que hausser les épaules. "Je m'en souviens pas." Et il avait l'air si triste. "Tu pourras être heureux ici." Leur parvint la voix douce et rassurante de Régulus. Snape fronça les sourcils.

"Mais Harry, être heureux est quelque chose de compliqué." Salazard, comment expliquer à un enfant qu'il n'y a pas une constante sensation de joyeuseté, qu'être heureux est juste un combat perpétuel, assombri plus souvent qu'à son tour par les tristes aléas de la vie.

"Pourquoi?" Le petit garçon pouvait-il comprendre.

Peut être fallait-il qu'il en fasse l'expérience. Expliquer était trop compliqué.

"Peut être...Qu'est ce que tu dirais de visiter la maison maintenant?"

L'enfant hocha la tête et se laissa glisser du sofa, avant de suivre Severus. Mais alors qu'il passait à côté de Régulus, sa main fut emprisonnée dans une bien plus grande, et il releva vivement la tête. "Je ne vois rien du tout, tu peux me guider." Et la voix n'avait vraiment pas l'air de cacher quelque chose - quelque chose de douloureux - et Harry acquiesça, avant de se rendre compte que c'était idiot, puisque le monsieur ne le voyait pas. "D'accord." Et ensemble, ils suivirent Severus.

Le hall, était grand, trés haut, et sombre, mais c'était la nuit et Harry se dit que l'immense fenêtre au dessus de la porte devait apporter beaucoup de lumière à l'entrée et à l'escalier longeant le mur de droite.

Ils venaient du salon, assez petit, mais avec une grande cheminée, un beau tapis blanc et des fauteuils d'un bleu assez sombre. Et Harry se dit qu'il aimait bien ce bleu. Sous l'escalier il y avait une grande porte, encore -tout avait l'air grand ici- et le petit graçon entra dans une immense cuisine trés éclairée par des bougies suspendues à quelque mètres au dessus d'eux. Le plafond, encore une fois, semblait trés loin d'eux. "Est ce que je devrais faire la cuisine?" Demanda t-il. Parce que les meubles étaient étranges et il ne lui semblaient pas trés simples d'atteindre les placard. Severus se retourna et s'accroupit devant lui et Régulus serra un peu plus sa main.

"Harry, ici tu n'auras rien à faire d'accord. Un petit garçon n'a pas à faire la cuisine, ni laver le sol, ni rien qui concerne l'entretien d'une maison. Juste ranger sa chambre quand il y a trop de jouet partout, tu comprends." Harry haussa les épaules. "Pas vraiment." Répondit-il honnêtement. Et Severus ébouriffa ses cheveux en pinçant les lèvres. "Tu comprendras, je te promets que tu comprendras."

La salle à manger était adjacente au salon et à la cuisine, puis l'escalier donnait sur un couloir plein de portes éclairé par de grands chandeliers. Et Severus ouvrit celle qui était la plus éloigné.

Grand. Mais trés jolie. Un petit lit, plus petit que son lit à Poudlard, était collé contre le mur du fond de la pièce, et deux grandes fenêtre prenait presque un des deux autres murs entier. Il y avait un petit bureau, un grand tapis à l'air moelleux et des jouets et des nounours. Harry fronça les sourcils. Heureusement que le lit n'était pas aussi grand. Il dormait trés mal dans des lits trop grand. "C'est ta chambre." Lui parvint la voix de Severus.

Et Harry réalisa qu'en quelques semaines, il était passé du statut de normal chez son oncle, à normal chez ces gens là, et il ne savait pas bien ce qui était le mieux ou bien le plus normal.

C'était fatiguant, même pour un petit garçon de onze ans relativement intelligent.

Mais puisque maintenant il était ici, il pensa que ce serait peut être facile de faire un effort. Alors il avança dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

"Est ce que..." Il réfléchit et Severus et Régulus pénètrèrent dans la pièce. "Est ce que je vais être heureux?"

Snape soupira et Régulus rit. "On fera tout pour que tu sois bien et heureux ici Harry. Est ce que tu penses que tu peux l'être avec nous?"

Le petit garçon les observa un moment, machouillant sa lèvre puis fronça les sourcils. " C'est qui Sirius Black?" Lança t-il d'un seul coup surprenant les deux hommes. "Ho, c'est ton parrain." " Régulus" Severus lança un regard froid à l'autre adulte et Harry se dit que son professeur était un peu idiot, parce que 'Régulus' était aveugle et ne pouvait pas le voir, mais bizarrement le garçon eut l'impression que si, ou du moins 'Régulus' l'avait-il ressenti parce qu'il se retourna et plongea ses yeux morts dans ceux trés sombres du Professeur Snape.

"Il ne sera pas comme les autres, je refuse que lui croit à tout ça. Sirius est innocent Severus."

"Mais es-tu obligé d'en parler maintenant? Comment vas-tu lui expliquer où _il _est?"

Et la réalité sembla frapper l'aveugle. Et Harry s'agaça. "Est-ce qu'ignorer quelqu'un est normal?" Severus grogna encore une fois et se tourna vers Harry. "Parfois, les grandes personnes ont des choses à se dire, et comme c'est important, il est possible de laisser simplement la plus jeune personne attendre." Tenta de lui expliquer l'homme. Et il semblait vraiment embêté et Harry se mit en colère.

"Et bien je viens de poser une question non? Est-ce que c'est poli ou je ne sais pas trop quoi de ne pas répondre à une question? Est-ce que c'est normal? Ou est-ce que c'est parce que je suis un enfant que je suis moins intéressant?"

Et Harry était vraiment en colère. Ses yeux étaient devenus sombres et il pincait les lèvres. Severus allait se tapper la tête contre le mur de la chambre lorsque Régulus passa devant lui et s'avanca nonchalemment - comme si il y voyait quelque chose, et cela surprit Harry - jusqu'au petit lit, sur lequel il s'assit au côté du petit survivant. Le gosse était en colère, mais il cachait surtout ses angoisses sous couverts d'autres choses. " Tu as beaucoup de question, n'est ce pas Harry?"

"J'ai juste posé une question, et vous n'avez pas répondu, comme si je n'étais pas là. Je n'ai jamais posé de question chez mon oncle et ma tante, mais le résultat est presque le même en fait. Alors, je ne vois pas bien ce que vous voulez que je fasses ici, si finalement vous êtes pareil." Il y eut un silence, et Harry croisa les bras. " Et si vous l'êtes, je vois pas ce que je fais ici, et je veux rentrer à la maison."

Et Severus qui avait choisi de laisser Régulus s'expliquer passa une main las dans ses cheveux. "Harry, nous t'avons expliqué tout à l'heure que..."

"JE SAIS ce que vous m'avez expliqué." L'interrompit Harry, se jetant du lit pour se mettre debout, ses petites mains encore enfantines serrés en deux poings au bout de ses bras raides de colère. "Vous m'avez dit des choses sur 'être heureux' et 'vivre comme un enfant normal avec des jouets', mais j'ai onze ans! C'est trop tard tout ça non? Alors qu'est ce que vous voulez? Moi je veux bien jouer à ce jeux si vous voulez. Si vous voulez que je souries, je peux sourire, regardez." Et il sembla se calmer instantanément et offrit un sourire adorable, plein de contentement et d'émerveillement. "Je peux mettre du désordre dans ma chambre, pour que vous puissez me dire ensuite gentiment de la ranger parce qu'un enfant range sa chambre, parce que c'est à peu près la seule chose qu'un enfant devrait _normalement_ faire." Et en disant cela, il avait attrapé quelques peluches, et les jetait par terre, recouvrant la moquette verte et le plancher sombre d'un amas de divers jouets pour enfant. "Je peux aussi faire comme si tout allait bien et que j'étais content et que finalement je pouvais vivre normalement."

"Harry." Et ce devait être la dixième fois que Régulus tentait de l'appeler mais le garçon était tellement pris par sa fureur qu'il n'y faisait pas attention.

"Et alors, quand vous serez sûr que je suis un enfant _normal_, vous n'aurez plus rien à faire, n'est ce pas? Et alors, qu'est ce que je deviendrais? J'ai onze ans! Onze ans! Vous croyiez que quand j'irais mieux - comme si j'étais atteint d'une foutu maladie - vous pourrez me relâcher simplement dans la nature! Vous croyez que je suis juste un petit enfant malheureux, que je ne me suis jamais apercu que les autres avaient toujours quelque chose comme des étincelles dans les yeux, quelque chose qui les faisait 'être heureux'?! Mais personne n'a semblé penser que ce n'était pas forcément normal que je ne sois pas comme ça. Alors pourquoi ça ne le serait pas. Peut être que j'ai fait quelque chose de vraiment mal et que je suis puni maintenant, et que je n'ai juste PAS LE DROIT d'avoir tout ça. D'être comme vous voulez. Oncle Vernon a dit que je devrais les remercier, lui et tante Pétunia, d'être toujours là pour moi. Et c'est VRAI, personne d'autre n'a été là, jamais!"

Et il se tue. Et sa bouche tremblait légèrement mais lui même, cet enfant, semblait un peu plus grand qu'il ne l'était il y a quelques instants. Probablement était-ce du au fait qu'en réalité il n'était PAS finalement si totalement dépressif, comme Severus et Albus l'avait d'abord pensés, ou peut être était-ce parce qu'il venait de tenir un discours de petit garçon assez instruit, ce que ni Severus, ni Albus n'aurait pu soupçonner. Et c'est ce qui laissa Severus muet quelques instants.

"Tu nous a nous maintenant, Harry. Et nous n'allons pas te laisser quand tu iras mieux." Laissa finalement tomber Régulus, et il regardait fixement en direction du garçon dont les cheveux noirs avaient glissés devant les yeux.

"C'est quoi un parrain?" La voix du survivant était buté et mécontente et Régulus allait répondre lorsque Severus posa sa main sur son épaule, les sourcils froncés et Harry le fusilla du regard pour avoir empêché le monsieur aveugle d'expliquer.

- Et n'importe comment, c'était ça le problème. -

"Tu sais ce qu'est un parrain, n'est ce pas Harry?" Demanda alors Severus.

Et alors Harry perdit les quelques ombres roses qui coloraient ses pomettes et son visage sembla s'affaisser sous ses cheveux, ses bras qu'il tenait croisés contre son torse, tombèrent le long de son corps et son regard se fit fatigué et suppliant.

"Je voudrais juste rentrer chez moi." Et sa voix était saccadée, pas de peine, ni de colère, juste pleine de lassitude, juste bien articulé pour bien se faire comprendre.

"C'est impossible Harry."

Et le gamin arrêta de résister et éclata en sanglot, tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

Et relevant ses yeux verts embués sur Severus, il parla d'une petite voix vraiment trés triste.

"Alors s'il vous plait, monsieur, laissez moi rester dans un placard."

* * *

_Et point final pour le deuxième chapitre. _

_J'ai adoré l'écrire. J'adore décrire Harry, faire parler et réagir Harry. C'est un sujet de psychologie infantile vraiment sympa. Harry n'a jamais pu s'exprimer chez lui, ni apprendre comment réagir, comment être mesuré, retenu ou toutes les autres choses. Mais il est un petit garçon intelligent, qui sait réfléchir et parler. Il a compris que personne n'était là pour lui quand il était chez les Dursley, mais il est allé à l'école et a bien vu que ce n'était pas comme ça chez les autres, mais chez lui, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, personne n'était là pour le défendre ensuite, alors il s'est accoutumé._

_Si vous pensez que mon Harry est trop éloquent et intelligent, et bien revoyez votre jugement sur les gamin de onze ans...J'ai été la baby sitter pendant 1 an de deux horribles monstres de cet âge, et intelligent et éloquent je peux vous jurer que les mômes de onze-douze ans ( eux, et leurs copains !) le sont, et plutôt deux fois qu'une. (Mon dieu, j'en fais encore des cauchemars : )) _

_Voilà, c'était juste pour faire le point._

_Je vous remercie bien fort de toutes vos reviews. _

_Grosses bises._

_Blibl'_


	3. III La cuisine

Réponses aux anonymes :

Et nous voilà déjà une heure et quart après que j'ai commencé à répondre aux reviews!! Merci encore à tous! Grosses bises.

**Brigitte26 **: Et bien, là voilà déjà! J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Biz et merci pour ta review.

**Petite Grenouille :** ho moi aussi je garde des petiots. J'ai été jeune fille au pair d'une petite de 18 mois, et depuis septembre je garde un bébé tous les soirs, il avait 7 mois, maintenant il a 1 an et presque 3 mois, c'est génial de les voir grandir. Il en est presque a marché maintenant...Hoooooooo...Je gagatise totalement. Bref, merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. J'adore Harry vraiment vraiment beaucoup et je suis tellement déçu de ce que JKR en a fait...Comme de Severus, de Régulus et de Sirius de toute manière alors...Mais bref, Harry n'est pas si perdu que ça, il est suffisamment lucide pour accepter et d'ouvrir. Déjà, faire la cuisine! C'est un bon moyen de faire une thérapie...Mais est ce que c'est du goût de Sev' et Reg'...Voilà la réponse. Bonne lecture et merci encore pour ta review. Biz

**Jenni944 :** Merci beaucoup. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. :) Biz

**Gwladys Evans :** La réponse à ta question est dans le début de ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère te plaira. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture. Biz : )

**Mamou :** Coucou! Et bien j'espère que Harry continueras à te plaire même si je suis sûr que tu ne t'attends pas à ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre :) Excellente lecture et à bientôt. Merci pour ta review. Biz

**Alexiel10 :** Sevy chéri fera un excellent papa. Et Reg' un excellent monsieur gentil sans aucune mauvaise intention. Oui! Régulus Black est un personnage sappé par JKR! Et je propose de monter une manifestation pro-Régulus Black. J'adore ce personnage. Il est attachant sans qu'on sache qui il est vraiment. Sirius est un enfoiré de l'avoir abandonné (même si ils vont se réconcilier rapidement. Enfin surtout Sirius, parce que Reg' adore vraiment son frère) Mais bref, je voulais vraiment faire apparaitre Régulus et il était prévu ici bien avant tous les autres. - oups je dois allez manger les fraises...bon ben encore quelques minutes avant le prochain chapitre...: ) - Voilà! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Un peu plus de Régulus, un peu plus de Severus, plein de Harry...Et un tout petit peu de Sirius... :) Merci pour ta review. Biz

**Makie :** Et bien, tu vas le voir, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je compte bien faire chaque année de Harry. Mais ca n'aura rien à voir avec la vraie histoire! J'espère que ca te plaira. En attendant de retourner à l'école, voici un petit court de cuisine magique :) Bonne lecture. Biz

**Kyu :** Merci beaucoup! :) Régulus n'est pas un monstre! Jamais! Il est trés trés courageux et je déteste JKR de l'avoir si peu développé. Heureusement que je suis là pour ça. :) Harry va aller de mieux en mieux et va accepter tout ce qui se passe (avec Severus et Régulus...Il est pas prêt d'apprécier Dumby) relativement vite - Espérons juste que Dumby ne s'en mêle pas...:). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. bonne lecture. Biz

**Adenoide :** Et bien, eh, en fait, justement pas vraiment. Mon Harry n'est pas du tout comme ça. Il accepte ce qui lui arrive. Il a peur, au début, mais Severus est là. Et comme c'est un enfant relativement intelligent qui n'a jamais été maltraité au sens propre du terme et qui a pu à loisir observé et réfléchir sur la vie et les gens, il n'a qu'une angoisse compréhensible quant à accepter de vivre pleinement avec Severus. Parce qu'il a peur que tout cesse et qu'il doive repartir chez Vernon, chez qui il n'est vraiment pas heureux. Mais, tant qu'à faire, maintenant qu'il a un grand lit et une belle cuisine, autant en profiter. Mais sous certaine condition. N'allez pas chercher à juste remodeler Harry. Il a été elevé d'une façon étrange et il reste un peu craintif face au monde sorcier. Et il ne va pas se mettre à déblatérer des choses à tout le monde maintenant. Mais avec Sev et Reg c'est différent. Cependant, Harry aime certaines choses, et même si ce n'est pas considérer comme normal, on ne le fera pas changer comme ça na! Tétu, le ryry. Mais pas super tristou. Mais tu as raison, il aimera pas Dumby pendant un long long long moment...Mais qui l'aime lui, de toute façon? Merci pour ta review. biz

**Stormtrooper :** Et bien, je viens de donner une explication trés similaire à celle que je devrais te donner à la personne au dessus. Comme je le disais, Harry n'a pas été maltraité. Ni formaté. Pas vraiment. Il sait - et il l'a dit lui même - que rien de ce qu'il a vécu n'est vraiment normal, mais il s'y est habitué et personne n'est venu l'en sortir et le placard, pour lui, est un endroit rassurant. C'est pour ça qu'il le veut. Ce monde totalement inconnu lui fout vraiment la trouille. Maintenant Regulus et Sev' sont différents de ce monde. Severus n'est pas à ses pieds, et reste assez froids, et Régulus est trop adorable - comme un petit garçon, cf chapitre qui suit - alors, Harry va être plus disposé à accepter d'essayer d'être heureux. Mais pas selon les critères de 'petit garçon heureux' cf chapitre qui suit : ) J'espère que ca te palira et que tu verras en Harry plus qu'un jeune garçon formaté. Mais bien un gosse caractériel à la volonté de fer, rusé et réfléchi. Même si quand même inquiet, bien sûr. Merci pour ta review. Biz

**Rinaly :** Coucou. Et bien voilà qui va te convaincre que Harry fait bien son âge et qu'il est intelligent et terre à terre. Tout n'est pas gagné, surtout à Poudlard. Mais les points sont faits chez Severus et Régulus - Chez lui maintenant - Et c'est plutôt attendrissant et sympathique de voir qu'il fait des efforts et qu'il est ouvert naturellement et que Severus et Régulus deviennent ce qui sont intimidés - d'une certaine façon - par Harry. Ils sont pas au bout de leur surprise...: ) Mais tout va bien aller. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review. Biz

Hou lala, j'espère n'avoir oublier personne, ca fait deux heures que je suis dessus (bon j'ai mangé des fraises entre temps - n'est ce pas Alexiel10:)) et j'espère n'avoir oublié personne. Encore une fois je vous remercies tous pour vos reviews. J'adore écrire cette fic et répondre à vos reviews (même si je m'enflamme pas mal :) n'est ce pas?) Continuez comme ça! Je suis toujours toute sourire quand j'ouvre ma boîte mail. - Je ferme exprès msn pour pouvoir l'ouvrir et être bombarder de reviews :) - Bon arrêtons de blablater - je crois que ca suffit là non? lol -

Et place, enfin, au troisième chapitre de,

Happy Days

_III. La cuisine._

Le gosse dormait.

Il avait fallu tout le calme de Régulus et la présence un peu effrayante de Severus pour réussir à le faire renoncer au placard mais maintenant il était endormi. Et sans potion ni sort.

"Tu crois vraiment qu'il sait ce qu'est un parrain?" Demanda Régulus d'une voix un peu lointaine, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis dans le salon.

"Je pense qu'il sait ce qu'est un parrain." Répondit simplement Snape. Mais devant la moue agacée de l'aveugle il continua. " Mais qu'il voulait une réelle explication, venant de nous, pour être sûr qu'il avait bien un parrain et qu'il ne s'était jamais occupé de lui, ce qui lui aurait permis d'être encore en colère et d'argumenter sur sa volonté de rentrer chez lui, et nous aurions été obligé de lui expliquer où est ton frère et pourquoi il y est et qu'il y est alors qu'il ne devrait pas y être et le côté ' être heureux ' aurait été déjà surpassé par un 'la vie est injuste, je veux rentrer chez moi'. Sincèrement Régulus, c'est mieux qu'il ne sache pas pour Sirius. Pas maintenant."

Le plus jeune acquiesça et soupira, les yeux baissés sur ses mains. "Comment est ce que tout ça a pu arriver?" Et il releva son visage vers Severus. " Tu sais. Je me demande si Dumbledore n'est pas qu'un grand manipulateur qui fait tout ce qu'il peut pour avoir les gens sous ses ordres." Régulus sentit son ami se crisper et il leva la main pour l'arrêter. "Par Morgan Sev', regardes toi. Tu es pareil. Je suis pareil. Et Sirius aussi." "Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, Régulus." L'interrompit sèchement Séverus. - Bien sûr qu'il savait. -

"Prends moi pour un poufsouffle, Snape." Siffla le plus jeune des Blacks. " Comment Sirius peut-il être en prison? Comment Dumbledore peut-il croire que Sirius soit coupable? Comment peux-tu toi, être ici, et à Poudlard, en liberté, alors que je suis obligé de rester caché? Comment Harry a-t-il pu vivre si longtemps ce qu'il a visiblement vécu, sans que Dumbledore ne s'en apercoive alors qu'il est surveillé? Comment et pourquoi toutes ces choses sont arrivées alors qu'il a su que la pierre de Flamel allait être dérobée? Pas parce que c'est au dessus de ses capacités, pas parce qu'il ne peut pas tout gérer, le pauvre vieil homme. " Et il était cynique maintenant. " Non, Dumbledore sait tout. N'importe comment il sait tout et il sait que tout ce qu'il fait et ne fait pas lui servira plus tard."

Severus pensait qu'il avait terminé mais Régulus se leva, se tourna vers lui, croisa les bras et continua. " Et toi, tu laisse tout faire comme un bon serviteur."

Et Régulus eut juste le temps de reprendre son souffle que Severus était déjà sur lui, une main tenant son col de chemise, le visage près du sien, furieux.

"Tais-toi." Siffla t-il. L'aveugle lui répondit par un sourire froid. "Tais-toi." Reprit Severus. "Tu crois que je ne sais pas tout ça. Tu crois que je ne le vois pas. Qui je sers Régulus? Qui je sers?! Tu crois que j'ignore que tout ce que fait Dumbledore est manipulation. Je sais que tu m'en veux d'être de son côté, et de ne pas avoir tenté de faire innocenter Sirius. Mais je suis un mangemort Régulus, un mangemort! Que vaut ma parole?" "Tu aurais dû essayer." Régulus avait les lèvres pincées, et la pièce semblait trembler sous la magie retenue, les colères rentrées. "Je sais! C'est toujours le même problème Régulus. Ton frère est en prison, et nous sommes libres, alors qu'il est le seul innocent de nous tous. Je sais! Mais on ne peut rien faire. Faire exploser Azkaban n'est pas une option. D'un, parce que tu es aveugle et mort, aux dernières nouvelles, de deux, parce que se rendre jusqu'à Azkaban est infaisable.'" Et puis sa voix se fit plus douce. " Est ce que tu nous vois, est ce que tu me vois saisir la cour et relancer le dossier sur Sirius. Dumbledore ne me suivra pas, personne ne me suivra. Et quoi ensuite? Il n'y aura rien. Il n'y aura même pas de suite. On ne peut rien faire Reg'."

Les larmes coulaient encore sur le visage du plus jeune. Cette conversation revenait toujours, et toujours elle se terminait avec un Régulus épuisé et sanglotant dans les bras de Severus Snape, froid professeur de Potion de l'école de Poudlard, et à présent tuteur d'un Harry Potter psychologiquement fragile. - Son manoir était-il finalement devenu un refuge de cas sociaux? -

- & -

Voilà, maintenant il en était sûr, sa vie était quelque chose comme le jeu préféré d'une divinité sadique. C'était ce que sortait toujours la baby sitter de Dudley quand elle venait le garder. - Lui n'avait pas besoin d'être gardé, il était toujours caché dans son placard avec interdiction de sortir de là jusqu'à ce que 'Rosa' soit partie. Et elle détestait viscéralement garder Dudley. ' Rosa, je veux du chocolat', 'Rosa, donne moi du jus d'orange', 'Rosa, à manger', 'Rosa...'. Et Harry aimait bien quand la pauvre Rosa était là parce qu'elle avait toujours de bonnes expressions qu'il s'imaginait replacer dans une conversation.

Et aujourd'hui c'était celle-ci - Il était quelque chose comme le jeu préféré d'une divinité sadique -

Que s'était-il passé la veille pour qu'il soit en pyjama et que le matin pointe déjà par la fenêtre? Est-ce que le professeur Snape - Qui ne connaissait finalement sûrement pas l'oncle Vernon - avait utilisé un sort pour l'endormir? La fin de la soirée était flou. Il se souvenait juste avoir hurlé des choses et jeté des jouets par terre, et le type aveugle et gentil - franchement, Harry ne pouvait pas le nier, il était gentil. Et sans mauvaise intention. Un peu comme le beau monsieur aux cheveux châtains et blancs -ou gris - qui lui avait parlé il y a deux ans. Lui aussi avait été gentil. Ca l'avait marqué. Et il avait l'air tellement fatigué ce pauvre monsieur. - Mais bref, peu importe, Harry reconnaissait qu'il y avait sûrement des gens vraiment gentils sans intention de le déshabiller derrière - et ça il le sentait, n'importe comment, il sentait que Régulus était gentil comme il sentait les gens malsains. Quirrel, le prof de Défence contre les forces du mal, était un type malsain par exemple -

Quoiqu'il en soit, la soirée de la veille restait floue.

Mais il n'avait pas la sensation d'avoir reçu un sort. Il avait l'impression d'avoir bien dormi. Et longtemps. Et un sort ne donnait pas cette impression. Parce qu'il avait été endormi magiquement deux fois la veille et que ce n'était pas comme ça.

Bon, d'accord, alors probablement s'était-il endormi de lui même ici, et comme personne n'était venu le tirer violemment du lit, sûrement personne n'attendait de lui qu'il fasse le petit déjeuner. Les deux hommes lui avaient bien dit hier qu'il pouvait maintenant être un petit garçon heureux et que les petits garçons heureux ne faisaient pas à manger. - Comme c'était mignon. -

Mais que devait-il faire alors?

Attendre qu'on vienne le chercher ou vadrouiller dans la maison? - C'était la sienne maintenant, au fait? Est ce qu'il allait rester ici pour toujours? -

Le petit garçon se redressa et se laissa glisser par terre, ses pieds foulant joyeusement l'épais tapis. En tout cas, même si il était encore en colère d'être ici, c'était vraiment trés confortable.

Et il n'avait pas du tout peur que tout change d'un seul coup et qu'il doive de nouveau retourner chez les Dursley. Après tout, il voulait y retourner, n'est ce pas?

_Ne t'habitues pas à ta vie loin de nous Harry, parce que jusqu'à ce que tu puisses te débrouiller seul, tu reviendras ici._

C'est ce que lui avait dit son oncle avant de le laisser partir pour King cross. Bien, son oncle n'avait pas toujours dit que des vérités mais quand il lui promettait quelque chose avec cet air furieux et dangereux, Harry n'arrivait pas vraiment à douter.

Mais bon, pour le moment, il était là et on lui avait dit qu'il allait y rester alors, et bien - ok - il voulait bien le croire.

Même si il avait peur quand même. Parce qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas le changement. Et que vivre avec des inconnus totales, dont un de ses professeurs, c'était quand même vachement effrayant.

Il quitta la pièce.

Le couloir était encore sombre parce que le soleil ne pointait pas encore suffisamment pour l'éclairer mais Harry estimait qu'il devait être 5h30. C'était l'heure à laquelle il se réveillait tous les matins. Il se rendit jusqu'aux marches et resta un instant planté là, émerveillé, fixant le soleil monté toujours plus haut à travers la grand baie vitrée au dessus de la porte d'entrée. Il pouvait toujours attendre le soleil dans le couloir, visiblement celui-ci donnait vers le nord.

C'était tellement beau! Il n'avait jamais vu ça chez les Dursley, d'une parce que les rideaux du séjour était toujours fermés, de deux, parce que jamais Tante Pétunia ne lui aurait permis de rester planté devant un levé de soleil 'bien trop éblouissant, ne regarde pas Dudy chéri, ca pourrait abîmer ta rétine'. Alors maintenant qu'il était face, pour la première fois de sa vie, à ce spectacle si splendide, Harry avait juste envie de s'asseoir sur les marches et de rester ainsi jusqu'à ce que la lumière, le rose, le bleu et le jaune ait totalement disparu.

Et le survivant s'assit.

Personne n'était réveillé de toute façon. Et aujourd'hui il commencait à 10h, avec Quirrel qu'il aimait pas du tout. - Malsain, malsain, malsain. Et quelque chose en plus qu'il ne pouvait pas définir. -

Bref, il aurait pu aller préparer le petit déjeuner aussi, ça aurait peut être fait plaisir au professeur Snape et à l'autre, le frère de son parrain, l'ami de Severus - Professeur Snape - mais il se disait aussi que peut être ça les mettrait plus en colère qu'autre chose.

Le petit brun serra les dents, restant tout de même dans la contemplation du ciel. Bon sang, il savait faire le petit déjeuner, si il était le premier levé, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas? D'accord 'les petits garçons heureux n'avaient pas à faire ça' mais lui savait comment on faisait, et c'était plutôt bon, d'ailleurs. Les incessantes réprimandes de son oncle et de sa tante lui avait permis de se perfectionner et maintenant ses petits déjeuners étaient vraiment trés bons, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus en faire?

Il aimait cuisiner!

Tant pis, il allait sûrement le regretter et se faire gronder mais le soleil venait de quitter la baie vitrée et il n'y avait plus rien à voir à part quelques oiseaux volant et piaillant de ci de là au dessus des arbres.

Harry descendit les escaliers et se souvenant de la maison - il n'y avait pas trop de pièces - se rendit à la cuisine. - C'était quand même amusant parce qu'il aurait cru que le professeur Snape - Severus - se levait aux aurores. C'était ce genre d'homme, se disait Harry. Mais la cuisine était bien vide et personne ne semblait prêt à se lever.

Bien, comme il l'avait dit hier, les meubles étaient un peu étranges, pas trop hauts, il lui arrivait au niveau de ses aisselles, peut être un peu plus bas, mais il manquait certaines machines dont Harry avait besoin.

Probablement y avait-il une certaine manière de faire la cuisine chez les sorciers. Encore quelque chose que Harry sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ici. Et si il devait faire une liste, elle serait sûrement trés longue.

Les hiboux, les professeurs malsains, le vieux monsieur, les gryffondors, les chocogrenouilles - bon sang, un truc qui se jette hors de ta bouche c'est quand même trés stupide, surtout du chocolat - les elfes de maison, et maintenant, encore une, la façon sorcière de faire la cuisine. Sans aucun plaisir sûrement.

Alors que franchement, c'était tellement bien de faire la cuisine.

Bon - Harry fronça les sourcils - ceci était sûrement une plaque. C'était rond et noir et ça prenait une grande place sur le plan de travail et ça semblait pouvoir chauffer alors ça devait être ça. Il fouilla dans quelques placards et finit par trouver une poile. Au moins il y avait une poile. Le petit brun la posa sur ce qu'il pensait être la plaque et se retourna, cherchant le réfrigirateur et se mettant de nouveau à ouvrir tous les placards. Bacon, Bacon, Bacon.

"Est ce qu'il n'y a rien à manger dans cette maison?!" S'exclama t-il, énervé.

Et un 'pop' effrayant le fit sursauter et se retourner rapidement vers une créature aux yeux globuleux.

Le numéro 6 dans la liste de ce qu'il n'aimait pas chez les sorciers venait d'apparaitre. "Monsieur Harry Potter cherche quelque chose?" Demanda la bestiole. Et Harry voulait juste lui dire de retourner d'où il venait et de le laisser tranquille mais en même temps, l'elfe pouvait sûrement lui trouver à manger.

"Je voudrais faire le petit déjeuner. Mais je ne sais pas comment tout ça marche."

Les yeux globuleux de la créature verte s'ouvrirent sous le choc et comme Harry l'avait craint, elle se mit à piailler un peu partout. "Mais monsieur Harry Potter ne doit pas faire à manger, ce n'est pas de son rang. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Lapy va vous faire à manger. Qu'est ce que vous voulez? Maître Snape et Black ont dit que vous ne deviez pas faire à manger, il ne serait pas content de vous voir ici. Vous devriez être encore au lit, il est trés tôt et..."

Harry soupira d'agacement et jeta un regard dans la pièce. Il pouvait peut être l'assomer avec la poile.

"Lapy!" S'exclama t'il alors que l'elfe semblait proche de l'hyperventilation. Il se stoppa immédiatement. "Monsieur Harry Potter?"

"Ecoute Lapy, j'aime vraiment faire la cuisine. Ce n'est pas une corvée ou quelque chose comme ça. Alors, est ce que tu pourrais me trouver à manger. Et je promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien. C'est comme un jeu pour moi, tu vois. Et Maître Snape ne t'a pas dit de m'empêcher de jouer n'est ce pas?" Lapy secoua la tête. Non, bien sûr qu'il ne lui avait pas interdit de jouer.

"Alors tu peux m'amener ce qu'il faut et m'expliquer comment tout ça marche?"

Et la créature acquiesça, vaincu, et disparut pour réapparaitre quelques instants plus tard les bras chargés, posant tout ce qu'il fallait pour un bon petit déjeuner sur la grande table en bois.

Harry sourit, attrapa un tablier - la bestiole pensait vraiment à tout - et l'enfila - à sa taille, parfait - le ferma et se mit à farfouiller dans les provisions.

Lapy lui montra ensuite où poser la poile. Ce n'était pas le rond noir, là c'était pour poser les chaudrons - Harry acquiesça mais ne comprit pas vraiment les explications de l'elfe - mais un carré en carrelage bleu roi - vraiment il aimait cette couleur - qui tranchait avec le rouge foncé du carrelage et des murs - carrelés eux aussi d'une mosaîque de rouge et de blanc - Lapy lui expliqua que la plaque chauffait magiquement, qu'il suffisait pour cela d'incanter. - Enfin, Lapy lui expliqua que c'était ainsi que les elfes faisaient. Mais que c'était différent chez les sorciers, croyait-il, mais qu'il ne savait pas faire parce qu'il avait fait la cuisine toute sa vie et n'avait jamais eu à aider ou regarder un sorcier faire. -

Harry haussa les épaules et demanda comment on faisait pour incanter.

"En fait, incanter signifie s'adresser aux forces magiques présentes autour de nous pour qu'elles exaucent votre volonté, mais pour cela vous devez les sollicitez en quelque sorte."

Harry acquiesça. Bien, c'était un peu comme les contes de fées de Dudley. Le garçon se concentra quelques instants puis ferma les yeux.

"Pour pouvoir faire un bon repas, la chaleur devrait être là. Magie du feu, de l'air et eh..." L'enfant hésita et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, il entendit avec stupéfaction le petit elfe pouffer à ses côtés. " Art de la table et fée des friandises chauffe ce plat." Termina Harry. Et l'elfe se mit à sautiller partout en applaudissant alors que la plaque rayonnait et chauffait déjà la poile.

"Bravo monsieur Harry Potter, c'était trés bien! " Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à l'elfe, il avait l'air d'être vraiment content et Harry le raya de sa liste des choses qu'il n'aimait pas.

"Les fées des friandises existent?" Demanda t-il incrédule.

Et l'elfe repartit à rire. "Non monsieur Harry Potter. Mais la magie a trouvée votre incantation amusante et vous a exaucée."

" Est ce que la magie est quelqu'un?" C'était une pensée bizarre, et il ne pouvait formuler autrement sa question.

" Non! Mais...la maison l'est. En quelque sorte. Oh lala, c'est vraiment compliqué. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de comprendre la magie pour l'instant monsieur Harry Potter. Vous êtes encore jeune."

Harry acquiesça. Il aurait pu s'énerver parce qu'il ne se sentait pas trop jeune pour comprendre les explications de l'elfe. - Ce n'était pas une bestiole finalement, elle semblait vraiment intelligente et savait rire. - et retourna à ses fourneaux.

" Bien. Passe moi l'huile."

A deux, la cuisine devait être sympa aussi. L'elfe lui tendit ce qu'il demandait et Harry en fit couler une lampée dans la poile, et le liquide grésilla, puis il craqua des oeufs, fit frémir le bacon et charga Lapy de faire les haricots. "Oui Monsieur Harry Potter!" Répondit l'elfe ravi. Il ne semblait plus craindre un quelconque mécontentement de la part de son maître, l'enfant s'amusait vraiment.

"Bien maintenant prépares la table." Ordonna Harry qui s'appliquait à faire croustiller le côté des oeufs et le bacon. Puis il sembla satisfait et posa sa spatule. "Magie de la cuisine et fées des friandises, gardez ce repas sain jusqu'au levé de hôtes." Avec un autre rire de l'elfe et un sourire satisfait de Harry, la poile sembla être enveloppée d'un dôme et glissa jusqu'au fond du mur. Là, à sa place, une bouilloire apparut et de l'eau vint la remplir.

Et l'elfe applaudit plus fort. "Vous avez pensé à faire le thé des Maîtres monsieur, la maison a entendu." Répondit Lapy à la question muette du survivant. "Je ne savais même pas qu'il buvait du thé." "La maison le sait, Monsieur Harry Potter."

L'enfant fixa encore un instant la bouilloire puis se retourna et fut stupéfait de voir que la table était dressée, des sets blancs recouvraient le bois foncé et les assiettes décorés de paysages vivants et les couverts immobiles, aux manches en porcelaine et la carafe de jus de fruit, et les tasses aux motifs identiques aux assiettes et les serviettes et c'était tellement joli que Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Finalement, il voudrait bien habiter ici. Parce qu'il y avait même son assiette placés là, en face de celles des deux hommes. Et il n'avait jamais eu d'assiette à table, chez lui, à Privet Drive.

"Monsieur Harry Potter va bien?" S'inquiéta l'elfe, le sortant de sa rêverie."La table ne plait pas à Monsieur Harry Potter?"

Le garçon tourna rapidement son regard sur l'elfe et lui offrit un grand sourire, ses yeux encore un peu brouillés. "Si Lapy, j'adore. C'est magnifique."

Il souffla un peu, reprit sa respiration vraiment trés tremblante et passa sa manche sur ses yeux pour chasser l'eau qui s'y accumulait.

" Il nous reste encore un cake et des toasts à faire cuire." "Le cake est déjà prêt Monsieur Harry Potter. Lapy les fait toujours la veille pour qu'ils soient meilleurs à manger." Harry acquiesça. C'est vrai que les cakes étaient toujours meilleurs un tout petit peu sec. Dur et moelleux.

" Il n'y a pas de grille pain." Constata Harry en regardant tout autour de lui, et il tomba finalement dans les yeux globuleux interrogateur de l'elfe. "Lapy ne voit pas de quoi vous parlez Monsieur Harry Potter." S'excusa presque l'elfe, et Harry sourit. "Est ce qu'il faut incanter aussi pour avoir des toasts?" Demanda Harry. C'était presque aussi amusant de faire faire la cuisine en étant sorcier finalement, parce que Harry aimait incanter. - Pour ce qu'il en savait. -

"Oui. Mais toujours chez les elfes. Les maîtres utilisent un sort, parce qu'ils le font parfois seuls quand ils n'en restent plus."

Harry aqcuiesça et s'apprêtait à solliciter de nouveau la magie pour des toasts bien chauds quand des bruits dans les escaliers se firent entendre.

"Magie, magie, Que les hôtes trouvent tables mises et plats et thé là ou il faut." L'elfe pouffa et Harry sourit alors que la table terminait de se mettre seul en place. Et la porte s'ouvrit.

- & -

Comme d'habitude, les yeux de Severus s'ouvrirent brusquement quelques secondes avant que l'horloge ne sonne six heures du matin et il prit deux minutes avant de se redresser - comme d'habitude - et de sortir de son lit. Il parcourut sa chambre. Vaste, sombre, au tapisseries vertes, au lit à baldaquins aux tentures vertes, contourna le bureau en bois brun, et tira d'un geste brusque les rideaux - verts - révelant la grande lumière de ce matin ensoleillé.

"Beau temps, mauvaise journée." Grommela t-il passant sa main devant ses yeux, remontant jusqu'à ses cheveux qu'il lissa légèrement sur le haut de sa tête.

Il ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre et ferma les yeux, profitant de l'air sur son visage et son torse, ses pieds se crispant et se décrispant sur l'agréable tapis noir, frôlés par le pantalon de pyjama en soie un peu trop long. Et comme tous les matins, après les quelques minutes passées à profiter du calme, du silence, du bonheur simple, Severus se détourna et passa une porte pas loin de celle de l'entrée de sa chambre et entra dans la salle de bain.

Douche. Dix minutes.

Habillage. Dix minutes.

A six heures et ving deux minutes - comme d'habitude - Severus était hors de sa chambre et allait frapper à celle de son 'colocataire' qui grommela un vague 'entrée'.

Cependant Régulus n'était pas dans son lit et était déjà vêtu et douché, et coiffé, mais ne semblait pas pour autant se porter aussi merveilleusement bien que Severus - malgré son air revêche et froid -

Régulus était assis sur un petit sofa, la tête dans les mains et il semblait qu'il voulait juste s'arracher les yeux.

"Tu as pris ta potion?" Demanda Severus en s'approchant de l'aveugle, s'agenouillant ensuite devant lui pour dégager son visage et observer ses yeux.

Ils étaient rouges, et certains vaisseaux avaient éclatés et rougissaient l'oeil jusqu'à la pupille morte.

"Tu fais encore plus peur que Voldemort, Reg'." Lâcha gentiment Severus. Et Régulus sourit douloureusement. "Tu veux une potion anti douleur?" Demanda le maître de potions, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. "Non. Ca va aller. Ca va passer." Et Régulus finit par se lever, se tenant tout de même à Severus au cas où un vertige le laisserait retomber à terre, incapable de savoir où il était, et ils quittèrent la chambre.

"Est ce que Harry est réveillé?" Articula l'aveugle. Et il semblait souffrir vraiment vraiment beaucoup. " Je n'ai pas encore été voir." Grommela Severus. - Beau temps, mauvaise journée - Et Régulus sourit. " Peut être qu'il aura réfléchit et accepté de vivre ici sans en faire une montagne."

"Tu parles d'un Potter, Regulus, même ton frère était moins chiant."

"Tu baisais mon frère, bien sûr qu'il était moins chiant." Lâcha Régulus d'un ton enjoué - la douleur avait finalement commencé à refluer - alors qu'il s'arrétait devant la porte du nouveau venu.

Severus ne releva pas. - En fait il grogna, le coin de ses lèvres s'étirant trés légèrement - et toqua à la porte.

Sauf que comme Harry était depuis longtemps en cuisine, aucune réponse ne vint et la porte poussa même le suspens jusqu'à s'ouvrir dans un grincement, révélant un lit défait et vide.

"Parfait." Lâcha Severus, crispé. Regulus sentit bien le corps de son ami se tendre et soupira. "Il n'est pas là?"

"Non." Et Severus l'entrainait déjà hors de la pièce. "Oh. Papy Dumby va pas être content si tu as perdu son précieux chevalier." - La douleur revenait. - "Tais toi Régulus."

Et ils descendaient les escaliers. Arrivés en bas, Severus lâcha Régulus, qui tint plus d'une seconde sur ses jambes - ce qui était la limite de temps, si il tenait plus, alors c'était bon - et ils se rendirent jusqu'à la cuisine. Sauf qu'arrivés à peine au milieu du hall l'odeur qui englobait visiblement tout le rez de chaussée leur criait où pouvait être le survivant. "Tiens, je crois qu'on a trouvé le chevalier de Dumbledore." Et l'aveugle dépassa Severus, qui s'était arrêté et parvint à la cuisine qui semblait assez silencieuse sauf quelques éclats de rires étouffés, et quand il sentit Severus le rejoindre, Régulus ouvrit la porte.

- & -

Harry était de nouveau légèrement effrayé maintenant que les pas se rapprochaient. - Tiens, ils venaient de s'arrêter? - - Ha non. - Mais il avait vraiment pris du bon temps avec Lapy et sa cuisine et espérait vraiment que le professeur Snape - Severus - et Régulus - le frère de son parrain - pourrait comprendre ça. Ce n'était pas une corvée.

Il était en train de le répéter dans sa tête, comme si il pouvait déjà y convaincre quelqu'un - mais c'était vraiment la vérité - les yeux fixés sur cette si belle table, quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, révélant les deux hommes déjà propre et vétu.

Oups, lui était encore en pyjama.

" Monsieur Potter." Et le professeur Snape soupira en avisant la table. " Non! S'il vous plait." Et Harry prit un petit air suppliant. "Lapy reste là!" Lança t-il à l'elfe alors que celui-ci s'apprétait déjà à disparaitre. "Ecoutez. J'adore vraiment faire la cuisine, et ça m'amuse vraiment beaucoup alors s'il vous plait, laissez moi faire au moins ça. Et puis peut être que j'aurais pas envie tous les jours et je sais que si je n'ai pas envie je pourrais ne pas le faire, mais s'il vous plait, c'est vraiment amusant. Hein Lapy, qu'on s'est amusé." Et c'était pour ça qu'il avait absolument voulu que l'elfe de maison reste. Celui-ci lança un regard anxieux à ses Maîtres mais aquiesça. "Oui, c'est la vérité, Monsieur Harry Potter s'est vraiment amusé. Il a fait les oeufs, le bacon et a donné des ordres à Lapy pour qu'il dresse la table et fasse les haricots. Et Monsieur Harry Potter s'est vraiment beaucoup amusé. Même Lapy a rit." Et l'elfe su que c'était ce qu'il fallait dire quand Harry lui adressa un sourire accompagné d'un clin d'oeil.

" Allez s'il vous plait, venez mangez. C'est tout chaud." Et avant qu'il n'ait obtenu de réponse, il vint s'asseoir à sa place. Et ce fut ce geste qui devait convaincre les deux hommes de ce que Harry pensait. Certainement que le garçon ne s'était jamais installé avec sa famille à table après avoir fait le repas. Et là, il prenait place comme si c'était normal - et ça l'était, bien sûr. -

Alors Severus fit un bref hochement de tête et attira Régulus dans la cuisine, lui décrivant la table. "Et il y a aussi des toasts et de la confiture." Ajouta Harry quand les deux hommes furent assis et que Severus arrêta sa description, sans avoir fait l'inventaire complet des mets présents sur la table.

" Oh, est ce que tu peux m'en donner un s'il te plait? Et mettre la confiture à côté?" Harry s'éxécuta avec plaisir. - Et Severus dû reconnaître que cela faisait vraiment plaisir au gamin d'aider et de servir Régulus. - " Dans votre assiette vous avez deux oeufs, trois bacons, une saucisse et des haricots avec de la sauce tomate." Continua Harry. Et Régulus semblait ému de la sollicitude du gosse. "Un Potter hein?" Murmura t-il un peu plus tard alors que Harry dégustait son plat tout en parlant de la façon dont il avait tout réalisé. "La ferme." Lui répondit aussi doucement l'autre homme. " ...Et ensuite j'ai incanté. C'était vraiment amusant. Lapy m'a dit que les elfes des friandises n'existaient pas, mais j'ai quand même fait chauffer la plaque, parce que la magie trouvait ça drôle."

Et l'attention des deux hommes se focalisa totalement sur Harry. " Tu as quoi, Harry?" Demanda Régulus en le dévisageant - du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait faire, mais comme il était aveugle - "Lapy m'a expliqué comment incanter, et je l'ai fait." "Et ça a marché monsieur Potter?" Harry haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers le professeur Snape. " Vous ne m'appelez plus Harry?" Et Severus remarqua que ça semblait presque blessé le gosse. "Pardon, Harry." Et ça ne lui brûla pas autant la langue que ce qu'il pensait - après tout, il l'avait déjà appelé par son prénom et tutoyé hier. - - Sauf que là, tout semblait plus réel. Et Harry était trés présent et semblait totalement maître de lui même.- Ce gamin était étonnant. - Et Severus se mordit la langue pour avoir pensé ça. - C'était quand même un Potter Salazard!-

"Oui, ça a marché. Pourquoi ca n'aurait pas marché?" Répondit Harry. Et Régulus tourna un visage incrédule vers Severus. "Avec votre baguette?" Continua le professeur. Harry haussa les épaules. "Je n'ai pas encore pris l'habitude de toujours l'avoir avec moi. Pourquoi?"

Régulus était toujours tourné vers le maître des lieux. "C'est possible ça, Severus?" Et l'aveugle semblait vraiment étonné et Harry se sentit fier de lui.

"Non. Ca ne l'est pas."

"Et tu vas en parler à Dumbledore?" Et Harry sentit que la conversation était en train de repartir dans du sérieux comme hier - ca y est, il se souvenait, il s'était endormi après avoir longtemps pleurer sur lui même et cette histoire de parrain - D'ailleurs il y avait visiblement un truc louche avec son parrain.

Le professeur Snape lança un regard noir à Régulus - qui ne voyait rien. Et Harry soupira parce que ces deux personnes étaient vraiment bizarre. - Severus sembla réfléchir puis secoua la tête.

Et Harry s'étouffa un peu avec son chocolat, et les deux hommes tournèrent leurs visages vers lui.

" Un problème?" Cet homme était vraiment froid quand même. Mais il n'en plaisait pas moins à Harry. - Plus vraiment parce qu'il était comme Vernon. Harry avait vraiment décidé de mettre Vernon au placard - ahah- pour l'instant, et il s'y tiendrait - mais le professeur avait quelque chose de gentil dans ses faits et gestes et bref, voilà.

"Est ce que vous êtes vraiment aveugle?" Harry s'adressait directement à Régulus qui tourna son visage vers lui. "Eh, oui." " Mais vous avez vu le professeur Snape secouer la tête?" Et il savait que sa question était idiote mais Régulus semblait avoir compris la réponse négative et muette de Severus. "Oh, tu sais, je n'étais pas aveugle avant, alors j'anticipe et je capte les choses même quand elles ne sont pas dites à voix haute. Et je fixe d'instinct les gens. Mais, crois moi, je ne vois vraiment rien." Lui expliqua gentiment Régulus. Et Harry acquiesça. Sans rien dire. Et, et bien, Régulus sembla se contenter de sa réponse et Harry le crut.

"A quel heure vous êtes vous..." "Vous pouvez me tutoyer s'il vous plait? Ca fait vraiment trop bizarre d'être vouvoyé. Surtout si je vais habiter chez vous."

Severus acquiesça et allait reprendre sa phrase mais Harry releva de nouveau la tête - qu'il avait baissé dans son chocolat - " Au fait, pourquoi je dois venir chez vous?"

"Parce que vous m'avez demandé où était le placard, monsieur Potter. Et qu'aux vues de votre comportement, il était préférable de vous éloigner un peu pour vous..." Mais il s'arrêta encore, irrité par les mimiques de Harry. "Quoi, Potter?" Aboya t-il. Et Harry se retint de sourire. Il aimait vraiment bien cet homme. " Vous avez oublié de me tutoyer." "C'est aussi bizarre pour moi de vous tutoyez Potter. Je ne tutoies jamais mes élèves." Et Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Mais ici, je reste votre élève?" Et ca semblait l'attrister. Et il ressembla tout d'un coup de nouveau à l'enfant qui avait demandé où était le placard. "Non Harry, mais tu n'es là que depuis hier soir, c'est un peu compliqué comme situation. Mais Severus va faire un effort. Hein Sev'?" Et Régulus sourit. L'homme grogna. " Bien donc, Harry, tu dois rester ici parce qu'il est visible que tu ne te sens pas bien au château et que tu as un problème avec les placards et toutes les autres choses que t'a visiblement inculqué ta famille."

Harry acquiesça; "Ok. Est ce que..." Il se mordit la lèvre. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry?" Franchement, comment cet homme pouvait-il avoir l'air si gentil. On aurait dit un petit garçon. "Bon, ok. Voilà. je voudrais savoir, le choixpeau, il met les enfants dans leur maison en fonction de leur personnalité." Et il s'adressait à Severus plus qu'à Régulus. - L'homme avait-il été à Poudlard? - "Oui monsieur Potter." "Et si l'élève est envoyé dans une maison qui ne convient pas à sa personnalité, qu'est ce qui se passe?" "Le choixpeau ne fait pas d'erreur monsieur Potter - Harry - ."

Ah, d'accord. Le directeur de la maison des Serpentards semblait sûr de son fait. Sauf que Harry était la preuve vivante que si, il faisait des erreurs. Mais aujourd'hui, après tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie, Harry se disait que peut être c'était lui qui attirait les erreurs et les problèmes.

"Si, pour moi." Répondit-il finalement. "Il a dit que ma place était à Serpentard, mais que vu mon passé il était plus prudent de me mettre à Gryffondor pour que je puisse cotoyer des gens joyeux et débordant d'amour." Il avait dit ça d'un ton sarcastique et colérique et Severus soupira. " Putain de Dumbledore." Grogna t-il. Et il se prit un coup de coude de Régulus.

"Pas devant les enfants." Le réprimanda celui-ci.

Et Harry éclata de rire.

Ok, il pouvait sûrement vivre ici. Et Oncle Vernon ne le saurait pas, même si il devait finalement revenir cet été.

Une heure plus tard, il partait avec le professeur Snape - "Tu peux m'appeler Severus quand nous sommes ici, Harry." "Et moi Régulus" - pour poudlard, laissant derrière eux un aveugle tout sourire.

Il serait à Serpentard dans la matinée, avait-il dit. Et le regard froid de Severus qui s'était posé sur eux n'avait rien démenti.

Bien, peut être que tout allait aller mieux maintenant. Du moins tant que les dégoulinants Gryffondors ne se jetaient plus sur lui, et que le vieil homme ne lui demandait pas 'Comment vas tu aujourd'hui Harry? Un bonbon au citron?'

Parce qu'il n'aimait vraiment -vraiment- vraiment pas du tout Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

_Oh, j'adore vraiment vraiment vraiment beaucoup ce chapitre et j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant._

_Aujourd'hui, pas de 'mise au point' sur le comportement de Harry ou quoique ce soit. Je pense que vous pouvez voir vous même que notre petit survivant n'est pas faible et trés déterminé et qu'il aime vraiment beaucoup Severus et Régulus._

_Gros bisous à tous._

_Blibl'_


	4. IV Poudlard

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes: _

**Petite grenouille :** Merci beaucoup de prendre du temps même si tu es fatigué et que tu travailles pour me lire et me reviewer : ) J'espère que ce chapitre, bien que moins drôle - et oui, on peut pas se fendre la poire à chaque fois non plus :) - saura t'émouvoir. Merci encore pour ta review. Biz.

**Makie :** Merci pour ta review! Oui Harry est a-do-ra-bleuh! Et il l'est encore plus dans ce chapitre, mais dans un autre genre...J'adore la fin! Kya! - Non, non, je ne suis pas en train d'être totalement fan de moi, ce n'est pas vrai : ) - Alors Sev' et Siri', la question est importante et je t'invite à lire le passage du bas, bien que je te sentes déjà pour. Et pour la personne enchanté par la présence d'Harry...:) Tu verras. Merci encore pour ta review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Biz

**Fanny-Kun :** Je crois que vous êtes la centième revieweuse (vous me vouvoyez, je vous rends la pareille...Mais je vous autorise à me tutoyer pour la suite :) ) et, même si je n'ai vraiment pas le temps en ce moment de récompenser les revieweurs par un OS - sauf si vous voulez pas le chapitre vite vite vite :) c'est avec plaisir que je vous décerne le prix de la centième revieweuse. Lol. Ca, c'est fait. Encore merci. Ensuite, pour votre review...oh, merchi. C'est trés gentil. Comme je ne parle pas anglais je n'ai pas la chance de lire énormément de fic sur les relations parentales Harry-Severus, sauf Shadow qui est merveilleuse, et donc j'en avais assez et me suis dit, allez Camille, tu en as une dans tes fics en attentes, mets y toi. Et bien, me voilà, et je suis tellement contente d'avoir autant de gens qui me suivent que c'est encore plus un vrai bonheur d'écrire. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. On est dans la psychologie un peu plus adulte, mais c'est toujours les tréfonds des pensées mélangés au faits et gestes des personnages. Bonne lecture. Biz

**Mamou :** Et oui, Serpentard ouvre ses portes à notre petit survivant. Chapitre clé que voilà, je te laisse le déguster sans modération et espère que tu en seras enchantés :) On voit un peu moins Harry, mais un peu plus Severus. Et Régulus. Et Lucius chéri mon amour :) bonne lecture. Et merci pour ta review. Biz

**Jenni944 :** Merci beaucoup : ) Je suis contente que ca t'ai plus. J'espère que ce sera pareil pour la sutie. Biz.

**Sysy chan :** Et bien, c'est grâce aux gentilles reviews comme ça que tu peux avoir la suite :) Merci beaucoup pour ça. Harry en un chou n'est ce pas? Et bien, j'espère que ce chapitre, qui est un chapitre clé vraiment vraiment vraiment trop trognon te plaira autant que les autres. En espérant que tu continueras à passer de bons moments. Bonne lecture. Biz

**Typhi :** Youpi, une nouvelle fan! Et bien d'abord, merci de reviewer, j'espère te revoir sur les autres chapitres, ensuite, ravie que tu aimes cette fiction. J'essayes de l'écrire aussi bien que possible pour qu'elle fasse passer autant de sentiments et de plaisirs que j'en ressens à l'écrire. Visiblement ca marche, lol. : ) Et j'espère que ca continueras avec ce chapitre super méga important :) Parce que ca commence! Donc bonne lecture pour ce chapitre trés trés rapide. Suffit de reviews pour avoir le prochain aussi vite :) Grosse biz et merci encore d'être là. Bonne lecture.

**Brigitte26 :** Oui, exactement, et je me dis que c'est ce que je vais demander pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir le temps d'envisager la suite...lol. Atteindre les cents reviews en deux jours je m'y attendais pô du tout...Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, j'aime à tenir mes promesses donc voilà le nouveau chapitre...Que j'adoooooore, tellement tellement tellement beaucoup et qui j'espère te plaira aussi. Pour ce qui est de Sirius, je ne sais pas encore du tout quand il va sortir, si ce sera en troisième année ou plus tard, ca va dépendre du retour de Voldemort. (Et oui, comme mon Sevy va protéger Riry, qui va empêcher quirrel d'avoir la pierre Philosophale??...) : ) Et Sirius habiteras avec Régulus et Severus et Harry dés qu'il sortira. ("Vous allez habiter avec Harry Sirius, ne vous inquiétez pas. ...ahaha, tu imagines la tête de Sirius...Rapport à la fin de ce chapitre. Tu comprendras tout en bas :)) Bon allez je te souhaite une excellente lecture et merci encore d'être là et de reviewer, c'est comme ça que les chapites arrivent. Biz

**Alexiel10 :** Et bien, ta review est déjà superbe alors si tu la faisais plus longue imagines ce que moi je mettrais comme réponse - il suffit de voir certaines reviews de 6 lignes dont la réponses en fait le double, lol...Je blablates trop : ) - En tout cas, follement merci pour ta review, oui les fraises c'est des vitamines, mais ca fait mal au ventre quand on en mange trop. Lol. Bon, alors, plus sérieusement...Oui, le monsieur fatigué est Rémus, mais shhut, c'est un secret, :), je sais pas encore ce que je vais en faire mais si Sirius débarque plus tôt, Rémus aussi, sans hésiter. J'espère vraiment que tu apprécieras ce chapitre qui est le point central de départ et qui donne le ton pour la suite. Je l'aime beaucoup. Le précédent était fun, celui-ci assoit le début de la fic. On pourrait, c'est bon, c'est parti! Et ce serait parfait. Sauf qu'on le fait pas, on termine juste par : " ..." non, je vais pas spoiler, ce serait vraiment trop méchant, mais tu remets la petite phrase de Sev à la fin et tu l'as, mon 'c'est bon, c'est parti!'. Harry est moins présent. Il est là, mais les méandres compliqués des esprits étudiés sont plus ceux de Snape que ceux de notre petit brunt aux yeux verts. Bien qu'il y en ait un peu. Mais Harry est toujours aussi chou, avec son caractère lunatique et un peu fatigué. Holala, j'ai failli pleuré moi même rapport au moment ou il se sent angoisse...Le reste, l'autre côté qui fait qu'il a une boule au ventre. Je ne spoile en rien, mais cet autre côté, qui n'est pas grave parce que c'est tout le temps, ca me retourne moi même. : ) Je suis fière du rendu que j'obtiens dans cette fic, c'est un plaisir. :) Enfin bref, trêve de blablatage...Parce qu'on part vraiment pour des heures et des heures si je ne me retiens pas et comme je n'en suis qu'aux reviews anonymes et que je n'ai pas commencé les autres, ca va encore prendre du temps. En tout cas, n'hésites à me faire des romans. j'adore ça. En espérant vraiment que la suite te plaise. De gros gros bisous à toi.

**Manoë :** Coucou! Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ensuite, ahah! Moi aussi j'adore cette réplique, elle m'est venu toute seule et j'en étais ravie. Lol. J'aime Régulus. Pour Siri et Sevy, le problème se pose dans une note importante en fin de chapitre. Ensuite ensuite...ah oui, c'est un UA, total et irrémédiable. Voldy n'est même pas sûr de revenir quand il doit revenir...J'ai donné un indice dans le message du haut du deuxième chapitre je crois. Ahah, mais tu verras. :) J'espère que tu continueras à aimer encore trés longtemps, et pourquoi pas jusqu'à la fin. J'espère ne pas te décevoir. :) Et ce chapite est une clé, le départ...Tout va aller mieux après...N'est ce pas? bonne lecture. Et merci encore. Biz

**Axelle :** Hello! Merci pour ta review. Comme je le disais, je m'intéresse à la psychologie des enfants, et même si je ne me targuerais pas de savoir décrire parfaitement les sentiments, même si je m'attache à le faire au mieux et que je crois, selon les dire de pas mal de revieweurs, que ca marche pas mal, je peux t'affirmer qu'un gosse de cet âge peut tout à fait avoir cet état d'esprit. Et encore, je le fais soft. Quoique, dans ce chapitre tu verras qu'il est vraiment lunatique. Mais c'est un môme intelligent, comme beaucoup de sixième. Il y a un grand nombre de gamin trés intelligent en sixième, il s'intéresse à tout et selon leur parent s'y connaisse en beaucoup de chose, c'est ensuite que ca part en vrille avec la crise d'ado et tous els trucs de fashion et de recherche d'identité, mais le passage entre l'enfance et l'adulte est un moment trés intéressant, et Harry en est la preuve, un exemple trés bon pour moi pour m'entraîner à décrire ses sentiments partagés, tantôt triste, tantôt colérique, tantôt réfléchi, tantôt trop... Et même si dans ce chapitre ce sont plus ceux de Severus qui sont évoqués, Harry reviendra. Il est trés intelligent. Je l'adore ce petit. : ) Ensuite pour Dumbledore...Haha. Méchant bonhomme, mais pas mauvais. Sevy chou? Ses motivations? N'était ce pas clair dans le chapitre précédent? :) Je ne me spoilerais pas. Et puis, franchement, Severus est gentil. C'est un bon gard. Merci encore pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Soleil du Matin :** Et bien merci. C'est joli des reviews comme celle-ci. J'en rosie de plaisir. - Même si je suis déjà rose de toutes les autres :) - Régulus est mon personnage préféré alors comme il n'est nulle part ailleurs où presque, je le voulais présent. Les liens fraternels sont trés importants pour moi et je ne pouvais pas laisser Sirius haissant son frère mort pour avoir tenté de les aider. Quelque part, ca n'allait pas. Et voilà :) Severus est Severus. il est trop enfermé dans son personnage d'homme froid et aigri et méchant dans les livres, JKR laisse trop de côté le côté humain de ses personnages et ca m'a toujours un peu déçu, j'essais de combler cette déception, et j'espère que ca rend bien. - Visiblement oui : ) - En espérant que la suite vous plaise. Bonne lecture.

**Gwladys Evans :** De rien, c'est tout à fait normal, je réclame des reviews, il est normal que j'y réponde. Ce qui n'est pas trop le cas pour les Maudits, mais j'ai pas le temps! Lol. J'espère que tu adoreras ce chapitre aussi. Il a été trés sympa à écrire et c'est le chapitre qui marque le début de tout. :) Excuse j'ai reçu un appel. - Quoi? Tu ne t'en est même pas aperçu? Oh, tant mieux alors...- Donc, où en étais-je? Ah ben, oui, c'est la fin, lol. Bonne lecture. Biz

**Stormtrooper :** Oui oui, ca plaît à Severus. Et puis, ca va l'aider aussi pour la fin de ce chapitre-ci. Qui j'espère te plaira même si il change de ton. On voit plus Régulus et Severus et ce qu'ils pensent. Mais Harry restent présent tout de même. C'est un chapitre clé de l'histoire, c'est de là que tout part et j'espère que la façon dont les choses avancent te plairont. Il y a mon sempiternelle message de fin qui parlera un peu de ce qu'il se passe à la fin donc je vais pas te faire un petit spitch ici. Sinon, le chapitre, il est pas posté avant ce soir minuit. Lol. Alors je te laisse avec plaisir à ta lecture et espère que tu en sortiras content-e-. Biz

**Sumomochan : **Et ben, je m'attendais pas à recevoir une review juste au moment où j'allais poster ce chapitre. Lol. J'espère que la suite te plaira. :) Merci encore pour ta review. Biz

_MERCI ENCORE A VOUS TOUS. Je crois que je le répètes suffisamment dans mes longues réponses mais merci, merci! Je vous adore. _

PS: Je ne relis pas mes réponses, pardonnez moi si il y a des fautes ou des incohérences dans les phrases. :)

_Et sans plus attendre, place au chapitre IV._

Happy Days

_IV. Poudlard _

Ils apparurent devant l'immense portail de l'école et Harry se retint de faire directement demi tour. - Pour aller où? Les seuls choses qu'il voyait autour de lui étaient la forêt, les arbres, la forêt, la pelouse, et deux ou trois toits de maisons qui transpercaient les arbres au niveau de Pré-Au-Lard - Il n'irait pas bien loin.

Le petit brun se mordilla les lèvres et se retint de grogner quand il vit que le professeur Snape - Au fait, il pouvait l'appeler Severus quand il n'était pas en classe? - s'était déjà largement avancé dans le parc sans s'apercevoir que lui ne suivait pas - Du tout - et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie de le faire. Il voulait retourner dans la grande maison du professeur et rester avec Régulus et Lapy. Là, il n'y avait pas toutes ces personnes effrayantes qui le terrorisaient et lui donnaient envie de rentrer se terrer chez son oncle.

"Monsieur Potter, comptez vous prendre racine?" Retentit la voix lointaine du directeur des Serpentards qui s'était finalement arrêté. Harry croisa les bras - et il semblait vraiment petit à Severus alors qu'il était à peine à quelques mètres - et lui envoya un regard empli de colère. "C'est Harry!" Cria t-il. " Et je n'ai pas envie d'y aller." Et il recommençait à se comporter comme Dudley à vouloir et exiger des choses qu'il savait impossibles.

Mais c'était plus fort que lui, les Gryffondors lui faisaient vraiment peur. Sans parler du vieil homme.

Le petit brun vit Severus - dans sa tête il pouvait bien l'appeler Severus, personne ne le saurait - s'approcher d'un pas raide de lui et il faillit faire un pas en arrière. Autant il avait la certitude que son professeur ne connaissait pas l'oncle Vernon, autant il ne connaissait pas suffisamment l'homme pour être réellement persuadé que celui-ci ne lui flanquerait pas une rouste pour se mettre en colère pour rien - Ce que Dud' pouvait toujours faire, bien sûr, mais lui n'était rien comparé à Dud', il n'avait même pas de parent - Mais l'homme ne sembla même pas penser à lever la main sur lui, et il se contenta de s'arrêter à son niveau et de le toiser d'un air sombre.

"Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'y aller Harry. Mais tu vas être transféré à Serpentard et tu seras probablement mieux là bas." Et l'homme l'avait tutoyé et appelé par son prénom. - Et il s'attendait sûrement à ce que ça marche sur Harry. Ben, non, et il pourrait user de tous les stratagèmes, ca ne marcherait pas. - Il n'avait pas envie.

"Je voudrais rester avec le monsieur aveugle, enfin, Régulus." Ca lui faisait étrange d'appeler une grande personne par son prénom, surtout qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis hier soir. Vraiment c'était bizarre.

"C'est impossible Harry, tu dois suivre ta scolarité ici, à Poudlard, comme tes parents."

Et le professeur Snape ne paraissait finalement pas tant agacé par Harry, mais plutôt inquiet de ne pas savoir quoi dire pour le convaincre. Il fronça cependant les sourcils quand Harry palît brusquement. "Je n'ai pas connu mes parents." Il aurait voulu dire 'je n'ai pas de parents', après tout il ne les avait même jamais vu, mais il pensait que ce serait peut être un peu trop cru de le dire à voix haute.

"Et bien tes parents étaient de grands sorciers Harry, et il serait fier de te voir ici." Et il en rajoutait une couche en plus. Le survivant toujours livide à la stupéfaction de Severus - qui se garda bien de le montrer et gardait un visage impassible - releva brusquement son visage vers celui bien plus haut de l'homme et recula comme pour mieux le voir.

Et il ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose quand il aperçut derrière Severus le vieil homme.

Severus vit son élève se refermer brutalement et lui lancer un regard totalement paniqué. - Bien, que se passait-il maintenant? - Il capta ensuite son regard et se retourna pour tomber presque nez à nez avec cet insupportable directeur. "Albus." Lâcha t-il froidement à l'homme qui les dévisageait tour à tour en souriant.

"Bonjour Severus, bonjour Harry. Je vois que tout se passe bien." Répondit-il et ses yeux malicieux qui se posèrent sur Harry donnèrent à celui-ci l'envie de lui faire bouffer ses lunettes - Il l'avait fait une fois, à un copain de Dudley qui avait essayé de lui mettre la tête dans les toilettes. Bon maintenant qu'il y pensait, probablement la magie l'avait-elle un peu aidée - Mais là n'était pas le problème. Il ne pourrait sûrement pas faire preuve d'autant d'habileté avec cet individu effrayant.

"Harry, est ce que tu veux venir avec moi?" Et Severus vit qu'Harry semblait juste terrorisé à cette proposition. Le garçon se rapprocha d'ailleurs de lui et sembla vouloir se cacher derrière ses robes - Alors qu'il lui arrivait à la taille - "Albus, je ne suis pas sûr que ce genre de proposition mielleuse lui plaise. Peut être pourriez-vous me laisser faire et juste aller demander au choixpeau pourquoi il a mis Monsieur Potter à Gryffondor alors qu'il lui a dit que sa maison était celle des Serpentards." Et la voix de Severus était aussi sarcastique que celle de Dumbledore était tout plein de gentillesse.

"Le choixpeau a fait ça?" Et l'innocence n'allait vraiment pas à ce vieux barbu, constata Harry.

"Oui", s'exclama t-il, "Il a dit que j'y serais mieux parce que ce serait plus joyeux. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'être avec ces gens. Je veux aller à Serpentard. Sinon je rentre chez moi." Et il avait dit ça avec autant de volonté qu'il avait pu et espérait que ca convaincrait Dumbledore de le laisser aller dans sa maison. "Mais Harry, tu es sûr? Tu sais tes parents..."

Mais l'homme à la longue barbe blanche n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Harry reculait, l'air furibond. "Je me fiche d'où mes parents étaient, alors arrêtez de me parler d'eux." C'était quand même un monde ça! Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ses parents et n'en avait pas du tout envie. Quoi? Ils étaient à Gryffondor, trés courageux, et ils seraient fiers de lui? Ha bon, et où étaient ils pour le lui dire? Qu'est ce que voulaient tous ces gens à s'évertuer à lui rappeler à quel point il n'avait pas de parents. Il ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait bon sang! - Et il se répétait. -

"Bien Harry." Et avec satisfaction, le survivant vit que le directeur semblait avoir renoncé.

Il allait enfin pouvoir être dans sa maison, et celle de Severus - du professeur Snape, tss, c'était difficile et un peu étrange quand même -

"Est ce que tu accepterais tout de même de repasser sous le choixpeau." Tenta tout de même encore Dumbledore. Et Severus grogna. Et Harry aussi, grogna. "Non. Il va m'y renvoyer parce que 'c'est mieux pour toi Harry, tu y seras plus heureux.' Alors non, je ne resterais ici que si je suis à Serpentard. Et nulle part ailleurs."

- Finalement, Dudley avait raison de passer son temps à exiger des choses avec colère et détermination, parce que ca marchait super bien ! - La preuve en était que l'homme venait d'acquiescer et de visiblement renoncer et que Severus semblait tout d'un coup satisfait. - Si le gamin vociférait contre Dumbledore, c'est qu'il en était un peu moins effrayé que ce qu'il pensait au début. -

Ensemble, ils rentrèrent au château et Harry offrit un grand sourire au directeur de sa nouvelle maison quand celui-ci lança un rapide sort sur sa cravate et son écusson.

Maintenant, Harry Potter était à Serpentard. - Avec Severus Snape. -

- & -

Il allait s'endormir. S'endormir et ronfler sûrement, vu comme il était mal installé à moitié tourné et étouffé par un coussin. Mais il n'en avait que faire, parce que le sentiment de solitude qui l'opressait était vraiment vraiment étouffant - il le connaissait d'avant bien sûr, il avait toujours vécu ici tandis que Severus restait parfois à Poudlard - mais là, il avait eu la présence d'Harry - oh, et il était tellement content d'avoir pu le voir, et de pouvoir le garder ici. Le filleul de son frère et le manoir avait semblé s'apaiser de la présence d'un enfant en ses lieux - mais maintenant il était reparti - ils étaient repartis - et Régulus ressentait plus violemment encore que d'habitude la solitude dans laquelle il vivait depuis tant de temps.

Onze ans. Onze années qu'il vivait terré ici avec pour seule visite les amis les plus fidèles de Severus. Ce qui revenait à trés peu, et quand ceux-ci pouvaient simplement être là.

Mais ils avaient des obligations, des travails, des familles - ce que Régulus n'avait même jamais pu connaître, il était 'mort' à 19 sans avoir obtenu ses ASPICS. Il n'était rien. Et parfois il se disait même que c'était quand même con qu'il ait survécu, parce que tous les regrets, les peines et les douleurs qu'il ressentait chaque jour lui rendait réellement la vie compliquée. Et pas vraiment belle.

Mais ensuite il se retournait un peu dans le manoir, se baladait, et apercevait chaque petits objets, meubles, vêtements qui appartenait à Severus et il se disait alors que non, il ne pouvait pas laisser Severus ici tout seul parce que c'était quand même un adorable type froid comme une glaçon. Et qu'il avait été ce que son grand frère aurait dû être pendant bon nombre d'année, et même avant sa mort.

Mais de toute façon jamais il n'aurait eu le courage d'attenter à sa vie. Il avait été assez courageux pour récupérer l'Horcruxe de Voldemort et ce serait sûrement la seule fois dans sa vie où il ferait preuve de courage. Ca avait été grandiose et trés héroique de sa part, mais aprés il avait été attaqué et il n'avait dû sa survie qu'à son frère de substitution, qui avait tué tout le monde et l'avait soigné lui. Encore. Parce que plus que tout, Severus veillait toujours à prendre soin de lui, où qu'ils soient.

Heureusement que Voldemort était trop occupé à cette époque par les Potter et la prophétie pour se demander pourquoi les mangemorts qu'il avait chargé de le tuer n'étaient jamais revenue, et pourquoi c'était Severus qui l'avait déclaré mort auprès du maître. Heureusement que jamais ils n'avaient fait preuve d'un quelconque attachement dans l'enceinte du château, sinon il est trés fort probable que lui comme l'espion ne seraient pas là aujourd'hui.

Et finalement il était quand même content d'avoir fait tout ce chemin. Même si il y avait tant de choses qui n'allaient pas du tout.

Comme la menace du retour de Voldemort.

Son frère en prison.

L'Horcruxe caché à la cave dont il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Et Severus non plus.

Les autres Horcruxes qu'ils ne savaient vraiment pas où trouver.

La pierre philosophale à Poudlard.

Quirrel, que Severus n'aimait pas du tout - du tout -

Et Lucius qui se retrouvait fourré dans un pétrin pas possible entre son image de marque et la menace du retour de Voldemort.

En résumé : Ô joie! Monde merveilleux.

Bon point, Harry allait pouvoir être super copain avec Draco et ca allait être super mignon. Ils deviendraient comme des frères et avec un peu de chance, Draco comprendrait que suivre les traces de son père quand Le Maître serait de nouveau là - parce qu'il le serait - n'était pas une bonne idée.

Mais Lucius veillerait sûrement à cela également. Il aimait trop son petit goss blond pour le laisser s'humilier au pied d'un sang mêlée.

Salazard, que n'avaient-ils tous pas compris par le passé pour se laisser embobiner par cet homme. D'accord, il était trés beau, et trés charismatique, et pas idiot du tout. Et ce qu'il disait semblait réalisable. Tellement réalisable.

Mais après il avait commencé à tuer.

Et à torturer.

Et à eux, leur ordonner de tuer.

Et puis son pouvoir était devenu trop grand, et la crainte de ses suivants trop présente pour que quelqu'un envisage seulement de se rebeller.

Sauf certain, mais discrètement. Comme Severus.

Et puis il y avait les inconditionnels de Voldemort. Les grands fans. Ceux qui, même si l'homme les torturait et s'avérait être mécontent d'eux, lui vouaient quand même une admiration et une loyauté sans borne.

Bellatrix Lestrange - anciennement Black - sa bien aimée cousine, et la soeur de la femme de Lucius, était une de ceux-là.

Et Régulus allait partir sur une liste de tous les souvenirs qui prouvaient à quel point cette femme - qui partageait hélas! son sang - était folle, lorsque la cloche à l'entrée du manoir retentit.

Et comme toujours dans ces moments-là, une angoisse sourde vint enserrer son estomac.

Parce qu'il n'attendait personne.

Que Severus n'était pas là.

Et qu'il ne voyait rien.

- & -

"Monsieur Malfoy." Harry et Severus avaient habilement - enfin c'était surtout Severus qui avait été habile, parce que Harry s'était tenu bien à l'écart du directeur tout le temps de leur marche - fossés compagnie - trés aimablement cependant - à Albus et ils étaient ensemble partis rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentards, un elfe de maison ayant été mandé quelques instants plus tôt pour récupérer les affaires de Harry et les transférer dans sa nouvelle chambre, même si il n'allait y rester que pour faire ses devoirs - quand Severus n'était pas là pour le ramener - et avoir sa place dans sa vraie maison pendant un temps.

Le jeune garçon blond dont le nom avait été appelé un instant plus tôt releva la tête de son livre - et il était étonnamment seul dans la salle commune, sombre, verte et à l'air étonnement chaleureuse - Les larges canapés et fauteuils en cuir marron y étant sûrement pour quelque chose - et sourit à son directeur.

Trés sérieusement - mais avec un sourire en coin qui ne trompait personne - il répondit :

"Professeur Snape." Puis il aperçut le petit brun à ses côtés et fronça les sourcils, et le nez. "Eh, qu'est ce qu'il fait là." Et il semblait bien qu'il voulait ajouter quelque chose - et Severus savait que c'était soit cet infâme surnom 'Sev'' ou bien encore parrain - mais rien ne vint ensuite.

Harry s'avança de lui même, tendant la main vers le jeune Malfoy.

"Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir prêté attention à ce que tu m'as dit au début de l'année. Je n'écoutais pas grand monde à ce moment là. Mais je n'apprécies pas plus Weasley que le professeur Dumbledore."

Et il sourit à Draco - qui le regardait d'un air dédaigneux, et franchement, il allait peut être passer pour un petit dingue, mais c'était bien plus rassurant d'être méprisé que d'être adulé par des 'fans' - qui après un instant, et un regard vers Severus qui avait émis un grognement à la comparaison du survivant répondit :

"Ravi de voir que tu as décidé de t'entourer de gens fréquentables Potter." Et il lui prit la main, lui offrant un trés trés fin sourire.

"Draco," continua le directeur de leur maison. - Oui, leur maison! - et Harry s'étonna qu'il utilise le nom de son nouveau camarade. "Je voudrais que ca reste entre nous, mais Harry, ne résidera pas avec vous. Pas la nuit. Il restera avec moi, au manoir."

Le regard du jeune Malfoy se fit un instant surpris avant de reprendre une sorte d'expression impassible qu'il semblait vouloir piquer à Severus - selon Harry - et le résultat était assez amusant, même si il n'y avait pas à douter sur le fait que bientôt - trés bientôt - le jeune héritier saurait disposer à sa guise des expressions de son visage.

Et tout à ses reflexions, Harry ne s'aperçut qu'après un temps que le professeur Snape s'était tourné vers lui. "Si je mets Draco au courant," expliqua t-il. Et Harry se sentit tout un coup bizarrement ému de s'entendre expliquer la raison de leur étrange comportement. "C'est parce que Draco est mon filleul et que sa famille nous rendra sûrement quelque fois visite au manoir."

Le brun sourit, remerciant l'homme pour l'explication et se tourna de nouveau vers Draco qui s'apprétait à parler.

"Est ce que je peux lui faire le tour du propriétaire Sev'?" Le dit 'Sev' leva les yeux au surnom finalement revenu à la charge et acquiesça, ne manquant pas d'apercevoir au passage la petite mimique un peu triste qu'arborait l'ancien Gryffondor. - Encore une fois, que se passait-il avec ce goss? Peut être allait-il vraiment envisager de le laisser chez lui avec Régulus. Ce qui permettrait en même temps à Régulus d'aller mieux. -

"Monsieur Potter, attendez." Les épaules de Harry se voutèrent encore un peu plus et il se retourna, se rapprochant lentement de Severus.

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?" - Et il devait s'inquiéter n'est ce pas? Il allait devenir son tuteur après tout, alors il le devait. -

Le garçon haussa les épaules et Severus soupira. Sauf que rien ne serait vraiment facile. Sauf, comme il le disait, l'enfermer avec Régulus. Mais là encore, Severus n'était pas sûr que cela marche réellement. Probablement y faudrait-il également ajouter Paly et une cuisine. Et là, tout serait peut être plus calme et moins prise de tête.

L'enfant releva finalement ses yeux verts sur l'homme, mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour autant.

"Ecoutes Harry, il va vraiment falloir que tu fasses un effort, tu sais, je pourrais aller lire directement dans tes pensées ce qui te tracasse, mais ce ne serait pas bien et je préfererais que tu me parles directement, après tout c'est pour cela que tu va habiter chez moi dorénavant."

Et Severus était choqué de parler si gentiment - Arg, Merlin, maintenant il voulait bien se voir arracher un bras pour qu'on le frappe avec...Parce que, bon sang, il n'était PAS gentil! - Mais cela marcha, pourtant. - Bien sûr que ca marchait. Ce n'était que manipulation après tout. Hein. Parce qu'il était un Serpentard avant tout. n'est ce pas?- - Le bras Severus, le bras. -

"Je voudrais savoir..." Commença le goss, hésitant. Un regard de Severus sembla l'encourager.

"Bon", continua t-il d'une voix un peu plus posé, bizarrement tintée de courage - Et il en fallait pour parler à cet homme aux yeux noirs qui s'était contenté de le hâir tout le mois qui s'était écoulé depuis que le petit brun avait pénétré dans cet endroit. "Je sais que c'est tout juste hier que ça s'est passé. Mais, bon." Et de nouveau il fit une pause parce que c'était vraiment compliqué de mettre un ordre à ses pensées et de savoir, simplement, exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Mais le professeur Snape était calme. Vraiment calme et patient et finalement, pour ça - parce qu'il savait que l'homme n'était pas patient - du tout - sauf probablement avec Régulus, et il se dit que justement si il l'était finalement aussi avec lui, c'était peut être bon.

Harry laissa sa question lui échapper, hésitant.

"Est ce que..." Il fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est ce que je suis pour vous maintenant?"

- & -

C'est Lapy qui était allé ouvrir. - Bien sûr, c'était toujours Lapy - Mais Régulus avait quand même, comme toujours, la trouille que l'elfe se prenne un avada entre les deux yeux et ne fasse plus du tout rempart entre lui, pauvre aveugle incapable et celui qui voudrait indubitablement le tuer.

C'était relativement méchant pour Lapy - mais c'était un elfe donc bon - mais aussi trés réaliste.

Et même si Severus disait qu'il était paranoïaque, cela avait fait suffisamment mal la dernière fois pour qu'il ait toutes les peines du monde à rester stoïque et juste attendre de voir. Parce qu'être tué, à la limite, il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire, même si ça allait probablement bouleverser Severus et qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'occuper de Harry, mais celui qui voudrait le tuer ne comptait sûrement pas le faire rapidement et prendrait donc son temps.

Et plus que tout aujourd'hui, Régulus avait peur de la douleur.

"Régulus, tu es trés pâle."

Sauf que c'était bon, ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il mourrait.

"Encore un petit scénario catastrophe dans ta petite tête?" Et Régulus sentit le bout du sofa s'affaisser et comprit que l'homme venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés. "Quand est ce que tu intégreras l'idée, que dis-je, la certitude que le manoir est protégé, et te protège?"

"Quand Voldemort, ses mangemorts, les Aurors et tous ceux qui veulent me tuer auront disparu?" Lui répondit l'aveugle, plus sérieux qu'amusé.

L'autre soupira. "Tu te fais du mal pour rien, tu sais. Ni Sev' ni moi ne laisseront quoique ce soit t'arriver. D'une part, parce que je n'ai pas envie de voir pleurer Severus, d'autre part, parce que je n'ai pas envie de me faire flinguer par Cissa." Et il y avait de l'amusement et de l'affection dans sa voix. "Et Draco serait vraiment trop triste."

Oh, cet aristocrate blond était vraiment adorable.

"Et moi aussi."

Vraiment - Vraiment - Trés - adorable.

Régulus laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son visiteur et ferma les yeux. "Harry Potter va habiter avec nous." Lâcha t-il sans relever les conséquences de son hypothétique décès.

"Je sais, Severus m'a averti hier par courrier. Il devrait mettre Draco également au courant dans la journée."

"Harry est à Serpentard."

Et l'ambiance était plus joyeuse maintenant. Qui aurait pu croire que c'était grâce à la mention du petit survivant. "Je sais ça aussi." Régulus su que Lucius souriait. "Un Potter à Serpentard. J'aurais aimé voir la tête de son père."

"Et de mon frère, tiens." Et ils partirent tous deux à rire légèrement. "C'est bien qu'il soit là, la famille de sa mère l'a vraiment maltraité."

"Battu?"

"Hmm. Non. C'était plus du formatage pour qu'il se considère comme un monstre. Severus m'a dit que le gamin lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas de jouet parce que les petits monstres ingrats n'avaient pas le droit d'en posséder. Et que c'était normal."

Régulus se redressa, sa voix avait un peu grondé de colère.

"Je vois." Répondit Lucius.

"Tu pourrais faire quelque chose? Toi, au ministère. Lances une enquête, fais les arrêter et condamner pour ça."

Et l'aveugle avait tellement l'air enthousiaste qu'il arracha encore un sourire à Lucius Malfoy, le froid bureaucrate du ministère de la magie, connu pour être dans les petits papiers du ministre lui même.

"Et quand Le Maître sera de retour, je pourrais lui expliquer autour d'une tasse de thé et des petits macarons que la famille de Harry Potter, la cause de sa disparition, de sa déchéance, de son presque trépas, était vraiment maltraité dans sa famille et qu'il fallait agir pour qu'il puisse être heureux et aimé, c'est ça?"

Régulus sourit.

"Ben oui." Et haussa les épaules.

Et Paly choisit ce moment pour apparaître avec un plateau de thé et des petits macarons présentés avec soin.

Lucius laissa encore son rire envahir la pièce sombre.

- & -

Bien. Cette question devait arriver un jour ou l'autre non? - Non! bien sûr que non. Et pas maintenant surtout. Ca ne faisait même pas un jour. Le gamin était-il à ce point tourmenté de n'être personne pour demander cela maintenant? Déjà. -

"Pourquoi veux tu savoir cela maintenant Harry?" Le petit garçon - et il avait l'air vraiment petit et Severus sentit une boule se former quelque part par là parce que ce môme ressemblait vraiment à Régulus quand il était petit. Cette façon d'avoir les épaules un peu voûtées comme si il avait tout le poid du monde sur les épaules et plus personne d'autre que des personnes effrayantes pour l'entourer - haussa les épaules et Severus vit dans ses yeux qu'il aurait sûrement finalement préféré ne pas poser la question.

Et se trouver avec Paly dans la cuisine du manoir, à faire des bons gâteaux.

"Harry."

"J'ai posé la question en premier professeur, si vous ne voulez pas répondre, ce n'est pas grave." Et le ton était trés sérieux. Et il s'apprêtait même à déjà s'en aller.

"Harry." Et en plus, ils étaient dans la salle commune des Serpentards qui commencaient à rentrer de leur précédent cours. - D'ailleurs que faisait Draco là à cette heure? -

Les élèves qui rentraient, d'âges différents, regardaient le survivant d'un oeil à moitié surpris et légèrement méprisant. Mais la présence de leur directeur les encourageait à éviter toute réflexion malvenue.

"Mesdemoiselles et messieurs. Il est apparu que le choixpeau a fait une erreur en ce qui concerne la répartition de Monsieur Potter, et que la maison à laquelle il appartient réellement est la nôtre. Je vous prirais donc de l'accoeuillir comme il se doit. Cependant, et pour des raisons qui ne vous concerne en rien, monsieur Potter ne dormira pas ici. Du moins pour le moment. Et." Et sa voix se fit plus sévère alors que certains airs sur les visages des étudiants semblaient précéder une objection. "Il n'y aura aucune question sur ce sujet."

Les bouches se refermèrent. Severus Snape avait parlé.

"Et maintenant, monsieur Potter, venez avec moi. Monsieur Malfoy, je vous l'emprunte quelques instants." Lança t-il à son filleul qui avait attendu Harry jusque là. Le directeur des serpentard mi ensuite sa main sur l'épaule du survivant et le conduisit jusqu'à son bureau. Et il invita le plus jeune à s'asseoir sur le large fauteuil faisant face long meuble recouvert de copie.

"Nous serons plus tranquille ici, tu ne crois pas?" Le gamin hocha la tête, mais l'air incertain sur son visage convainquit Severus qu'il aurait préféré être ailleurs.

"Bien. Donc, ta question." Harry releva les yeux, presque interloqué qu'il envisage finalement de lui répondre. Et le son de la voix de l'homme, bien que froide, ne semblait pas cacher un quelconque agacement.

"Qu'est ce que tu es pour moi maintenant?" Le petit brun garda simplement ses yeux fixés sur le visage du professeur tandis que celui-ci réfléchissait. "Je sais que tu ne vas pas trop apprécier que je réponde par une autre question mais, que voudrais-tu que je sois pour toi? Visiblement, tu n'aimes pas trop l'idée des parents, probablement parce que tu n'en as jamais eu, donc, si tu ne préfères pas que je sois comme un parent pour toi, je pourrais être simplement un tuteur, quelqu'un qui s'occupe de toi, et qui attends de toi du respect et de la confiance, qui veillera à ta sécurité et sur ton futur. Mais si tu as aussi des difficultés à me voir ainsi, je pourrais simplement rester ton professeur, un professeur particulièrement attentif mais un professeur tout de même."

C'était réfléchi et posé finalement. Et ce n'était pas bien dur d'énoncer les possibilités qui s'offraient au gamin. "Qu'en penses tu?" Continua t-il en relevant la tête. - Parce qu'il l'avait gardée baissée, concentrée sur une petite pile de copie d'élève. - Ce n'était pas trés courageux, mais il n'était qu'un pauvre petit serpentard, et il était au courage ce que les Gryffondor était à la traitrise, c'est à dire, pas grand chose -

Et il s'empêcha d'hausser un sourcil en avisant les larmes qui dévalaient les joues du petit homme. - C'était sûrement la millième fois mais, quoi encore maintenant? -

"Harry?" Et il se leva et vint proche de lui, se demandant quelques instants si il devait pousser la chose jusqu'à s'agenouiller devant le garçon. - Et lui prendre la main et l'attirer pour un gros calîn tout en essuyant ses vilaines larmes - - Mais bien sûr. -

Il s'agenouilla.

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu voudrais?" Sa voix avait sonnée à la fois comme une interrogation et comme un affirmation et Harry frémit, avant de secouer la tête.

Mais Severus n'en tint pas compte et attendit que Harry s'exprime. Après tout, il était à peu prêt le seul avec qui Harry parlait réellement - sans exiger quelque chose avec violence - donc il voulait l'entendre lui dire ce qu'il avait.

"Je...Vous..."

Eloquent.

"Harry, n'ais pas peur de t'adresser à moi. Il en faudra beaucoup pour que tu me mettes en colère" - et il vint à l'esprit du garçon que c'était vrai, il n'avait pas souvent vu son professeur se mettre en colère. Gronder froidement quelqu'un, oui. Siffler une punition, oui. Mais jamais hurler ni même sembler être au bord d'une crise de rage - comme en faisait souvent son oncle - Severus était un homme calme. Ok, c'était bon. -

"Vous avez dit, " Reprit alors Harry, avec courage. - Mais était-ce bien du courage? Il fallait qu'il le dise de toute façon. Il le fallait parce que c'était son futur qui se faisait maintenant. C'était sa chance. Et cet homme-là, il voulait qu'il reste avec lui parce qu'il ne le voyait pas pareil que les autres et qu'il était concerné par lui quand même. - - C'était compliqué, mais il devait le faire. Même si la peur lui comprimait l'estomac. Et la tristesse aussi, bien sûr. Mais ca c'était un peu tout le temps alors ce n'était pas si important. - "Vous avez dit que vous voudriez être un parent?"

Non. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait dit et Severus se retint de se frapper le front du plat de sa main - bien qu'il l'imagina aisément - il avait juste demandé à Harry ce qu'il voudrait que Severus soit pour lui. Un parent, un tuteur, ou un professeur. Il n'avait pas dit qu'il voulait être un parent d'Harry. Ce n'était pas la même chose.

"Je. " Commença l'homme. Et Harry le regardait avec - Morgan et Mordred, par l'enfer - quelque chose comme tellement d'espoir qu'il su que là, maintenant, en cet instant fatidique, sa vie allait changer radicalement.

Et en même temps il se retint de ricaner parce que Dumbledore allait en faire une syncope.

Ca, le vieil ne l'avait sûrement pas prévu. Mais si Harry le voulait aussi, qui pourrait l'empêcher lui, espion, sous la protection de l'illustre professeur Dumbledore et grand ami du si estimé Lucius Malfoy de devenir son père?

Il ricana.

Et Harry laissa échapper un sanglot et ferma violemment les yeux et ferma ses poings pour ne plus voir l'homme en face de lui qui avait ricané à sa question.

Ah, non. Il s'était trompé alors. Peut être qu'il n'aurait pas du espérer et croire à sa chance. Parce que ca faisait vraiment trop mal. Oh non, il aurait dû le savoir. Il le savait.

Et il voulait rentrer chez lui. Et il s'en fichait finalement du reste. Mais les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues ne voulaient pas vraiment s'arrêter et ses lèvres pincées, mordillées pour éviter aux faibles sanglots, encore, de passer par là et de résonner dans la pièce, démontraient bien que non, bien sûr, il n'en était rien.

Harry Potter était juste brisé d'avoir trop espéré.

Sauf que deux mains vinrent délicatement enserrer les siennes - et celles de l'autre étaient vraiment trés trés grandes et trés fines et un peu froides - et il fut tiré délicatement de son siège et atteri contre un large torse, noir et moelleux de tissu.

"Je ne riais pas de ta question Harry." Il-le-tenait-dans-ses-bras. Il pouvait se pendre maintenant. Se frapper avec son propre bras n'était plus suffisant.

"J'imaginais juste la tête du directeur quand je lui dirais que je souhaite... " Il déglutit et fronça les sourcils - c'était ça que voulait le goss hein? - "être ton père."

Et l'enfant se serra contre lui en étouffant visiblement ses sanglots mais les petites mains qui étaient encore dans celles de l'adulte et qui s'accrochèrent un peu plus à lui, désespéremment, lui firent comprendre que ce n'était pas de peine que le petit pleurait, mais d'espoir.

"Et que tu le veux aussi. Et ça m'a fait rire. Excuse moi." Et Harry lâcha les mains du professeur de potion - de Severus - et vint les passer fébrilement autour de son cou.

Et Severus répondit à l'étreinte - Au point où il en était. Et puis il avait déjà réconforté Régulus. Et ce qu'il devrait faire avec le gamin n'allait pas tant être différent de ce qu'il faisait habituellement avec Régulus. Le réconforter. Veiller sur lui. S'assurer qu'il n'était ni malade, ni blessé. Etc. Il l'avait fait depuis Poudlard avec Régulus. Harry y aurait droit aussi. C'était ok. Même si c'était un Potter. -

"Harry Snape." Murmura t-il en souriant doucement dans les cheveux de Harry. Et le petit brun ressera encore ses bras - il allait l'étouffer là, quand même. -

"Albus va en faire un syncope."

Qu'on ne le pende pas finalement. Ca allait être bien. C'était ok.

* * *

_N'était-il pas juste trop moignon ce chapitre? C'était un peu plus centré sur Severus et Régulus - et mon Loucious est là... : ) - et vraiment désolé, mais il est amoureux de sa femme chérie - mais je suis trés contente d'avoir réussi pile poile à le mettre comme je le voulais. J'ai hésité à finir sur la discussion avec Harry, je la voulais dans le prochain chapitre, mais comme il s'avère que j'étais vraiment bien partie, je me suis fendue de le faire là. Et finir sur ces quelques jolies choses, ca m'émeut beaucoup. _

_Ce n'est pas long, il n'y a pas des monceaux de rebondissement rocambolesque pour que Severus décide d'être le père de Harry et j'aime ça. Severus est un homme, et il s'est occupé de Rég' depuis que Sirius l'a laissé tomber...Donc depuis trés longtemps, et il a beaucoup d'affection pour Lucius et Draco, et Narcissa également. Ce n'est pas une espèce d'humanoïde en permanence sombre et froid comme le caractérise hélas un peu trop JKR - Ce n'est pas qu'elle lui a fait un mauvais caractère, j'essais de garder ce côté froid de l'homme, c'est ce qui fait ce qu'il est, mais elle a enfermé ses personnages dans un traits de leur caractère, sans leur laisser l'espace pour être autre chose. Et on voit bien finalement, à la fin du 7e tome que Severus est humain, puisqu'il a toujours été amoureux de Lily, c'est juste dommage que cet aspect plus humain de l'homme n'est été qu'éffleuré à la fin. - et donc, comme c'est mon histoire et que je remanies tout, le voilà vraiment lui même. Donc Severus accepte Harry. Vite, bien, pour le salut de l'enfant que Harry est encore._

_Et c'est tout bonnement sympathique à écrire._

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié : )_

_Biz _

**MESSAGE TRES IMPORTANT :** Voilà, j'ai une adorable lectrice - ou lecteur, ze sais pas d'ailleurs - dont la review a soulevé un problème que je me pose. Dans le précédent chapitre vous avez tous bien évidemment relevé le lien entre Severus et Sirius - mort ou non - le lien, pas Sirius - et cette personne qui n'est pas fan des slashs, m'a demandé si ca allait en être réellement un. Et là, je me pose des questions. Bien, voyez vous, j'aimerais que cette fic soit réaliste. Un peu dans le ton d'un remaniement totale de l'histoire de JKR mais en possible tout de même. Bien sûr, plus cru, plus sentimental et mieux écrit - hahahaha - mais bref, et, bien que ca ne me dérange pas du tout d'écrire un slash, je me demandais lesquelles d'entre vous préfererais ne pas voir de slash ici?

J'ai ensuite évoqué la possibilité de faire deux histoires parallèles, une slash et une pas slash, mais dans le cas d'une pas slash, combien me suivrait? Bien sûr l'histoire serait sûrement différente, donc ce serait encore autre chose, mais bref, je n'ai pas trop envie de me lancer dans l'écriture d'une semi deuxième fic, si c'est pour n'avoir que quelque lecteur...Donc, dîtes moi. Mais de toute manière, si slash il y a, ce ne sera pas avant quelques nombreux chapitres. Pour l'instant, rien n'est encore sûr.

_C'est tout! Gros bisous encore. _

_Blibl'_


	5. V L'infirmerie

_**TRES IMPORTANT:** Et non ce n'est encore pas un rêve. : ) Bon je voudrais que vous me fassiez plaisir en allant écouter ceci : Soit maintenant, pour que vous l'ayez en tête, soit plus bas dans l'histoire, et vous saurez à quel moment c'est utile, soit après pour vous faire une idée. Allez voir dans ma bio. J'y laisse le lien tout en bas. Merci. _

_Maintenant en ce qui concerne - slash ou pas slash - et bien ce sera donc...Je ne sais pas du tout mais sûrement pas grand chose vu que ce n'est pas le sujet, et si il y a quelque chose - slash ou pas slash - ce sera à peine effleuré et même que vous vous en rendrez même pas compte si il y a quoique ce soit alors...- Sauf à un moment, mais on y reviendra lorsque ce moment sera venu. - Il est déjà écrit :)...Et vous aimeriez savoir hein... Mais non, ze dirais pas. En fait, vous savez quoi...Le dernier chapitre a été rédigé hier. Avec succès. - c'était prévu comme ça depuis le début alors j'espère que ca vous va. : ) De toute façon, comme on dit pas mal de personne, c'est mon histoire alors je fais ce que je veux et j'espère que ca vous plaira jusqu'à la fin...: )Merci d'avoir répondu avec tant d'empressement...- _

_Bon et maintenant je vais me lancer dans les réponses aux reviews...Il est 16:12, je vous retrouve à la fin. _

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes :_

**Tif : **Coucou! Wha, quelle longue review!! Merci énormément beaucoup. Lol. Bon, alors pour ce qui est du slash, il n'y en aura finalement pas. Ce n'est pas encore trés clair mais mon idée de base partait sans slash, je me suis inquiété un peu bêtement ensuite de ce qui plairait au lecteur. Même si la remarque Régulus à propos de Sirius et Severus dans le chapitre précédent était prévu. Je suis désolé mais j'espère que tu continueras à suivre cette histoire quand même parce que même si il y avait eu un slash, et je ne garantis pas qu'il n'y est rien, mais cette fic ne sera pas basé sur une relation amoureuse, elle est surtout basé sur la vie de Harry et de Régulus avec Severus. Et puis le petit Potter n'a que 11 ans pour l'instant alors...: ) En tout cas, je suis vraiment vraiment ravie que ma fic te plaise autant, et j'espère que Régulus te plaira toujours autant à la fin de ce chapitre - écoutes bien la musique, tu pleureras peut être un peu, lol - et que le chapitre dans son entier te conviendra. :) Merci encore pour ta review, et je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas en faire une aussi longue que toi - bon tu as pas mal blablater sur le slash donc... : ) - mais quand même. Mais bon, si je fais un roman à chacun, comme c'est mon habitude - et tu n'es pas en reste héhé - vous n'aurez pas le chapitre avant cette nuit alors...Je te souhaite une excellente lecture et à bientôt. Biz

**Eni :** Hello! Et bien, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. Et en fait tu oublies une toute petite personne dans la liste des 'amis' de Severus et elle est vaguement et mystérieusement mentionné par Harry au chapitre 3 - Je crois. - Et c'est un pauvre monsieur fatigué...: ) Tu vas voir que tu t'inquiètes pour rien tout au début de ce chapitre quant à l'adoption de Harry, et pour ce qui est de la fragilité...ahah...J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre. Bonne lecture. Biz

**Rinaly :** Hello. Merci pour ta review. Et bien ton voeux est exaucé puisqu'il n'y aura finalement rien. Ou pas grand chose. :) Bonne lecture. Biz

**Gwladys Evans :** Oui oui, on reverra Sirius, bien sûr. Quant au slash, c'est décidé, il n'y en aura pas ou à peine effleuré. Peut être même qu'il y en aura mais que vous le saurez même pas. :) Lol. Bonne lecture. Et merci pour ta review. Biz

**Mamou :** Et bien la voilà! Lol. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Biz

**Makie :** Et que le nouveau soit déjà là? Tu es étonné aussi. Je dis tant de reviews, je les obtiens, alors je postes le nouveau - même si je pleure le matin en voyant qu'il y a déjà autant de reviews que je le voulais alors que je n'ai même pas encore envisagé le chapitre. lol. Mais il est là, bien vivant. Même si j'ai eu un gros creux hier et que je me suis retrouvé avec le dernier chapitre et un autre de milieu d'histoire, et le prochain. : ) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. La tête de Dumby est décevante, mais sa réaction, et celle d'Harry...Et celle de Draco...Je te laisse déguster. Biz et merci pour ta review. Ah pardon...Pas de slash donc. Ou peut être, mais invisible. Ce n'est pas le sujet de l'histoire. :) Mais Sirius Powa!

**Me :** Merci beaucoup. Ta review m'a fait chaud au coeur - je suis pas sûr que tu t'en mordes pas les doigts plus tard - mais elle m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur. Je vais en effet fait comme je le sens et comme je le voulais depuis le début, c'est à dire que qu'importe quelle relation il y est dans cette fic ce ne sera qu'à peine effleurer - SPOILERS Sauf pour Draco, mais c'est Draco et c'est juste trés compliqué - J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre, hélas un peu plus sombre. Contrairement à JKR je n'ai pas prévu de lancé les offensifs en fin d'année - ce que j'ai toujours trouvé totalement bizarre...Mais les livres en soient étaient un peu irréalistes? Quoi? Quirell ne tente pas de tuer Harry pendant l'année? Pour quelle sombre raison? - et voilà. J'espère que ca te plaira. Biz

**Lilyp :** La voilà. Merci pour ta review. :)

**Hermiron :** Tant mieux, j'espère que ca continueras. Biz et merci.

**Jenni944 :** Rassurez? Il n'y aura finalement rien. Ou ce sera totalement à peine suggéré ou même serais-je la seule à savoir que là, il y a quelque chose, si je décide finalement de faire quelque chose. En tout cas, je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ais plu et j'espère que les nouvelles confrontations qui suivent te mettront l'eau à la bouche pour la suite. Biz et encore merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.

**Typhi :** Sérieusement. Moi non plus. :) Mais je dis tant de reviews pour le nouveau chapitre, et les reviews arrivent trés trés vite...Alors...Me revoilà déjà et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. :) Bonne lecture. Biz

**Fanny-Kun :** Wha, quelqu'un qui est autant d'accord avec moi je lui ferais des bisous. Est ce que tu vas être aussi d'accord avec mon message de fin? - Je peux pas le mettre au début parce que sinon je me spoilerais moi même - JKR est manichéenne et un peu irréaliste dans ce qu'elle a écrit, même si c'était absolument magnifique et ohlala merci à elle d'avoir écrit ce livre mais j'espère que mon histoire à moi te plaira jusqu'à la fin et que tu continueras à aimer les caractères plus développés des personnages de cette grande écrivine. Bonne lecture. Biz

**Delphine :** Coucou. Merci pour ta review. Et bien finalement, quoique ce soit ce ne sera qu'à peine effleuré alors peu importe finalement. Je vais faire comme je le voulais depuis le début et j'espère que ca te plaira. Tu m'as apprit que Dumby était gay, je n'en reviens pas. Pour être honnête j'ai lu le tome 7 en anglais et je parle anglais comme une vache grec, donc... Je n'ai pas tout compris et, et bien, ce passage là m'a échappé. Et comme j'ai une flemme immense de le relire en français, parce que je ne l'ai pas du tout aimé. - Non mais, qu'est ce qu'elle va en plus inventer des amulettes bizarres. - Enfin des reliques je veux dire :) - Ca m'a un peu refroidit. - Bref, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Biz et bonne lecture.

**Manoë :** Bon...Je pense que le début de ce chapitre va te faire - et la suite en fait - va te faire revoir ton jugement son Severus, parce qu'il se fend quand même impassiblement la poire pendant une bonne partie de ce qui suit. - Oh excellent. - mais j'espère que tu le trouveras toujours aussi mignon. :) Ensuite, pour ce qui est du slash c'est réglé - voir petite note au dessus - Aaaaaah mince, c'est toi qui veut me faire un dessin...- petit lèvres tremblotantes - oh s'il te plait...Quand même. Et je te dirais quand est ce qu'il faut tilter que là, ils sortent du plumard...pitiéééééééé...: ) Harry va être bien avec Severus, trés trés bien et Severus vraiment ravi d'être papa. Mais il y a encore quelques angoisses et incertitudes. Et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre, qui rentre un peu dans l'action, te plaira. Biz et merci encore pour ta review...Et pitié, un dessin. Muh. :) Biz

**Marisa :** Et bien, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre malgrè le manque de syncope. : ) Et pour le slash, merci pour ta réponse, c'est réglé, il n'y aura qu'une histoire et pas de slash ouvertement évoqué. Les gens se feront leurs propres idées en fait. On va dire. Lol. Mais l'histoire de porte pas là dessus donc voilà. :) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. Biz

**Stormtrooper :** Hello. Déjà merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce sera toujours aussi délicieux pour ce nouveau chapitre. Pour ce qui est du slash...Réponse au dessus, dans la note :) Et pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, et bien, je ne veux pas spoiler alors je te laisse découvrir...: ) N'oublies pas d'écouter la musique. Biz et merci encore. Bonne lecture.

**Garla sama :** Wha! Quelle review. Et bien merci. A moi aussi il me semblait évident que Harry ne pouvait pas juste débarquer à Poudlard et être heureux après avoir dormi 10 ans de sa vie dans un placard. J'espère que les facettes de chaque personnage continueront à te plaire. Autant les 'gentils' que les 'méchants' et que tu seras tout ému à la fin. Bonne lecture et merci encore pour ta review. Biz

**Sumomo-chan :** Salut. Bien alors pour le slash, voir au dessus. C'est rappé mais j'espère que je n'en patierais pas et que tu continueras à suivre - ce dont je ne doute pas - pour l'évolution des méchants et de l'histoire revisité...Et bien, là voilà déjà qui commence. J'espère que ca te plaira. Biz et merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.

**Whitangel :** Eh désolé, mais pas de slashs. Pas explicite ni visible en tout cas. J'espère que ca ne te dérangeras pas pour la suite. Il n'y aura de toute façon pas vraiment de relation. Sauf quelqu'un. Mais je ne peux pas en dire plus parce que je spoilerais...Si tu veux vraiment savoir, le spoiler est déjà dans une réponse au review, un peu plus haut y SPOILER écrit en gros...Mais ca ne dit pas grand chose. Et ne te fais surtout pas de fausses idées. C'est assez compliqué. : ) pour ce qui est de mes reviews. Et bien, c'est amusant parce qu'en réalité c'est justement à l'opposé. Je donne un nombre de reviews à atteindre et dés que je les ais atteind je poste le nouveau chapitre - bon normalement celui-ci aurait dû arriver hier mais je me suis retrouvé à écrire la fin de cette fic alors... -:) Severus est trés réaliste ici et il a pas fini de se fendre impassiblement la gueule...Cf chapitre qui suit. Surtout le début. C'est absolument parfait. lol. :) Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review. Biz

**Makiang :** Merci pour ta review. Pour le slash, c'est réglé. Bonne lecture. Biz :)

_Il est 18:08 et je viens de terminer les 17 reviews anonymes...Place aux enregistrés. _

_Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews! Je vais juste un peu augmenter le nombre là, juste pour que j'ai un tout petit peu plus de temps, lol. :) Enfin, j'espère qu'augmenter marchera, sinon, tant pis, je vous posterais dans deux jours! Je vaincrais! Encore merci. Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic plaise autant. :) Bisous à tous et bonne lecture._

_PS: Veuillez m'excuser pour la petite erreur avec Lapy. En fait à la base il s'appelait Paly, et j'ai écrit le chapitre 3 avec Paly, puis j'ai pensé que Lapy était mieux et j'ai tout remplacé. Sauf que l'âme de Paly me possède parfois et que dans le feu de l'action je ne fais plus la différence. Veuillez m'en excuser. Mais ils sont bien la même personne._

_Il est 18:36 et je viens de finir les reviews...Je me lance dans la correction. _

Happy Days

_V. L'infirmerie_

Il ne s'était pas passé beaucoup de temps ensuite, entre le moment où ils étaient encore dans le bureau du professeur Snape et celui où ils étaient face à un Dumbledore un peu surpris de les voir là. - Et avec un Snape jubilant impassiblement- - Albus Dumbledore connaissait suffisamment l'homme pour savoir qu'il était extatique -

Le garçon, quant à lui, se mordait la lèvre et lançait quelques oeillades incertaines vers Severus puis lui. Et puis l'espion parla et Dumbledore comprit pourquoi l'homme avait été placé à Serpentard sans une hésitation.

"Albus, voyez-vous, Harry et moi avons discuté de son statue envers moi, et après concertation...Il est apparu que nous étions tous les deux d'accords pour qu'il devienne mon fils. J'aimerais que vous soyez mon témoin pour la demande."

Et si Severus était heureux de moûcher le directeur, Harry lui était content pour autre chose. - Oh non, content n'était pas assez fort, il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve extraordinaire dont il ne pourrait plus jamais se réveiller. Un rêve plein de sécurité et d'avenir. Un rêve avec quelque chose comme de vrais parents -

Le professeur Dumbledore n'en fit cependant pas une syncope, et même si Harry ne savait pas ce qu'était une syncope, il fut un peu déçu. Le directeur s'était contenté de palîr brusquement en fixant ouvertement Harry. Et celui-ci s'était un peu plus rapproché de son professeur préféré.

"Harry, " commença t-il alors d'un ton emprunté et concerné. - Et Severus serra les dents. Bien, donc il avait décidé de ne pas accepter juste la chose ainsi qu'elle était proposée, presque ordonnée, et de les ennuyer avec quelques discours sûrement tout à fait passionant et plein de bonnes intentions. - Et il se retint de sourire à la vue du regard féroce du petit brun. - "Est ce que tu es sûr de toi? Tu sais, nous pouvons te trouver une famille, une vraie famille, quelqu'un de plus approprié, avec déjà d'autres enfants. Severus et moi même n'avions pas un instant pensé à l'éventualité qu'il puisse t'adopter, c'était justement en attendant de te trouver quelqu'un de mieux."

- Ah oui? Vraiment? Amusant que lui, Severus, n'est jamais assisté à cette conversation. - - Et il attendait de voir la réaction du vieil homme quand Harry crirait avec force qu'il ne voulait que lui -

Sauf que :

"Comment ça?"

- Pardon? - Et Severus tourna impassiblement son visage vers le goss à ses côtés - non, il ne se sentait pas du tout quelque chose comme outrageusement trahi par un môme de 11 ans qui avait pleuré de gratitude dans ses bras - que lui même avait tenu dans ses bras - pendant des minutes entières. - Pas du tout. -

Mais le regard et l'attitude du garçon le rassurèrent en cela qu'il n'était pas curieux. Pas du tout - et Severus sourit intérieurement. - Non, non, le petit semblait juste prêt à sauter sur le vieil homme tant il avait l'air en colère - Parfait-

"Et bien Harry...Il y a des familles qui..." " Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire. " Siffla le garçon, les yeux assombris de colère - Oh et en plus il sifflait, avec cette haine et cette maîtrise de Serpentard. Encore, parfait - "Comment pouvez-vous dire que le professeur n'est pas suffisamment approprié pour s'occuper de moi? Vous m'avez confié à lui, non? Alors comment pouvez-vous dire qu'il n'est pas assez _approprié_? " - Et c'était ce mot-là qui semblait autant révolter le survivant. - "Vos choix en matière de famille, pour moi, pour ma sécurité et mon confort n'ont jamais vraiment été _appropriés_ monsieur le directeur. Alors comment pouvez-vous dire ça? Je veux vivre avec le professeur Snape."

- Et Harry espérait que ça ne sonnait pas comme un caprice mais vraiment comme quelque chose qu'il souhaitait ardemment. -

Le directeur soupira. - Encore une défaite. Severus aimait de plus en plus cet enfant. -

"Bien Harry. Tu as sans doute raison." Et il releva la tête vers Severus qui lu parfaitement dans ses yeux la volonté, la prière du directeur pour qu'il revienne sur sa décision. Et brise un peu plus encore le gamin. - - _'Dans vos rêves Albus' _-

"Parfait. Merci monsieur le directeur." Et son ton était presque joyeux, et le directeur n'en palît qu'un peu plus. - Parfait. - Dehors, le temps était gris. - Temps gris, EXCELLENTE journée. -

D'un mouvement de tête, il remercia Albus et tourna les talons. "Monsieur Potter, il me semble que vous avez un cours maintenant, n'est ce pas?" Et bizarrement le vouvoiement et l'utilisation de son nom de famille ne semblèrent pas mettre en colère l'ex petit Gryffondor.

- Non, parce que maintenant il était en sécurité. C'était bon. Severus pouvait bien l'appeler comme il le voulait, il savait qu'il reviendrait avec lui, au manoir, voir Régulus et Lapy le soir même. Du moins tant qu'il ne ferait pas de grosses bêtises, ou qu'il ne décevrait pas l'homme en face de lui. Et Harry allait vraiment s'appliquer pour être un enfant parfait. - - Oh vraiment, il ne fallait jamais qu'il fasse quelque chose pour que cet homme se lasse de lui. -

Il envoya un sourire à l'adulte et le suivit, dévalant les escaliers devant lui, mais toujours assez prêt, au cas où.

"Tu as cours avec le professeur Quirell?" Demanda Severus quand ils furent arrivés au bas des marches. - Bien, devait-il lui dire que Quirrel était vraiment bizarre et malsain, et qu'il y avait quelque chose en lui qui hurlait, ou vrombissait, ou chatouillait - non, ce n'était définitivement pas un chatouillement - ou tremblait, cognait? - Il lança un regard incertain à son père qui leva un sourcil. " Et bien?"

- Non, sans doute ne valait-il mieux pas. Son père - Oh la la, il l'avait pensé. Il avait pensé 'son père'. Naturellement. Parce que c'était bien plus facile que de penser 'le professeur Snape' de cette manière un peu incertaine ou encore 'Severus' qui vraiment était trés compliqué à dire parce que nommer une grande personne par son prénom était quelque chose de dur - allait sûrement lui dire qu'il ne fallait pas se braquer contre un professeur pour rien. C'était ce que la directrice avait dit à Dudley un jour où il avait refusé d'aller en cours. - Et Vernon était arrivé peu après cela et avait hurlé sur la pauvre femme -

Il hocha la tête. "Oui." Puis il fronça les sourcils. "Mais ensuite je ne sais pas mon emploi du temps, parce que les Gryffondors n'ont que défense en cours commun avec les Serpentard aujourd'hui"

"Tu as soin au créature magique et botanique cette après-midi. Tu n'auras qu'à rester avec Draco." - Et cela amusa Harry de voir que non seulement l'homme connaissait son emploi du temps - et sûrement connaissait-il tous les emplois du temps des élèves de sa maison - ohlala, il était vraiment fort - mais qu'il voulait vraiment que Harry soit ami avec ce Draco Malfoy, son filleul -

Harry hocha la tête "D'accord", et lui offrit un sourire avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux lorsque l'une des cloches d'une des tours sonna 10h. Il jeta un regard alarmé à son père - Encore, ah! Peut être qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de penser cela non? Ca pouvait s'annuler n'importe quand. - - Oui, tant qu'il n'était pas sûr, il ne fallait pas. -

Il fit un bref signe de main au professeur Snape - D'accord, à Severus - et tourna les talons rapidement, attendant d'avoir tourné l'angle pour se mettre à courir. - Parce que c'était interdit de courir dans un couloir _devant les professeurs -_

Et il courait enfin à travers le bon couloir - c'était vraiment super loin - quand au dernier angle il rentra violemment dans un corps.

Et il tombait en arrière quand une main s'aggripa à son bras pour l'empêcher de heurter le sol.

Et il hurla.

Et la personne en face de lui aussi.

- Oh non, son père n'allait pas être content. - -Encore, il l'avait pensé. - Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

- & -

"Il n'a rien Severus, juste une petite migraine." - Petite? Harry avait l'impression que son cerveau était en train de bouillir et de vouloir sortir par sa cicatrice.

- Mais il n'en dit rien, après tout, il n'avait jamais réellement interessé les gens sur sa santé -

"Harry, comment tu te sens?" Sauf que c'était un peu le 'job' des pères de faire ça et que le professeur Snape - Severus - lui avait bien dit pas plus tard que tout à l'heure qu'il voulait bien être son parent. Et ils en avaient même déjà parlé à Dumbledore!

Pour que vite Harry soit en sécurité. Alors ok, il était d'accord pour rendre plus aisé le 'job' de son futur nouveau père - Il espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas se mettre en colère et se dire à quel point Harry était en fait un garçon ennuyeux. -

Finalement il secoua la tête. "Non, ca fait vraiment trés mal."

Et en réalité il ne pouvait même pas dire à quel point ça faisait mal parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de réel point de comparaison. Il savait juste que ça faisait beaucoup plus mal que lorsqu'il s'était cassé le bras quand il avait 4 ans. - Alors était-ce vraiment trés douloureux? -

"Où ça?"

Et bien, en tout cas, Severus semblait le prendre au sérieux alors il pouvait bien tenter d'expliquer - Et il le fit. Le cerveau bouillant, la cicatrice. Tout ça. -

Sauf que l'homme palît et que Harry ne pensait pas que palîr était une bonne chose pour la situation.

- Quoi? Etait-il finalement vraiment un enfant ennuyeux? Est ce que souffrir de maux de tête était un problème pour que Severus soit son père? - - Oh non, pas ça, s'il vous plait.-

"Harry, tu as mal à ta cicatrice comment?"

Et pourquoi lui posait-il cette question bizarre? Il avait mal à sa cicatrice comme on a mal...Eh bien, heu...

"Comment ça?"

"Est ce que c'est à cause de ta tête ou est ce que la douleur vient de ta cicatrice?"

Oh il savait que sa cicatrice venait du sort du sorcier qui avait fait partir - Tué, Harry, dis le, tu es grand maintenant. On a jugé bon de t'en faire part, de te raconter, alors c'est que tu es bien assez grand pour utiliser les bons mots n'est ce pas - tué ses parents. Alors si la question de Severus portait sur sa cicatrice, c'est qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose en dessous.

Et est ce que c'était bon ou mauvais pour lui, ça?

"Qu'est ce que ca fait?" Severus fronça les sourcils - oh, pas grand chose Harry, juste qu'il est fort probable que Voldemort soit vivant quelque part et que ta cicatrice marche comme la marque des mangemorts ou peut être même quelque chose d'encore pire au vue de ta douleur -

Mordred, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça.

"Cela peut être important pour savoir comment te soigner Harry." Et c'était et un mensonge, et la vérité. Si c'était bien sa cicatrice - et Severus était presque sûr que ça l'était - alors il n'y aurait rien à faire pour le soigner à part tuer Voldemort, et pour cela ils devaient d'abord tous trouver les Horcruxes. Et pour l'instant, il n'en avait qu'un seul.

Cependant, la réponse sembla satisfaire Harry qui plissa quand même les yeux inquiets face à Severus puis acquiesça.

"Je pense que la douleur vient de ma cicatrice, parce que c'est parti de là et que ca fait plus mal à cet endroit." Et il retraça de ses doigts le fin petit éclair.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Severus ne fasse qu'acquiesçer en réponse, un air sombre sur le visage. Et il paniqua. - Quoi? Quoi? Non, s'il vous plait. -

"S'il vous plait."

Et l'homme haussa un sourcil et semblait surpris - et c'était rare de le voir avec une telle expression - une expression tout court - sur le visage - "Quoi Harry?" Demanda t-il d'un ton bas. - Et même ça, faisait mal au crâne. N'importe quel son. Alors peut être qu'il devrait également arrêter de penser -

Il fronça les sourcils puis ferma les yeux. "Rien." Murmura t-il. "Je voudrais juste que ça ne fasse plus mal." Et il avait la nausée maintenant. - Oh non, il était vraiment ennuyeux. - Mais une main vint se poser sur son front et dans son dos et l'obliga à se rallonger - et c'était si doux et si gentil - et il sentit qu'on posait quelque chose contre ses lèvres. "C'est une potion anti-douleur et de sommeil, ca ira mieux quand tu te réveilleras."

Et le ton était rassurant et ne semblait pas agacé alors Harry bu, sentant le monde autour de lui devenir sourd et noir.

- & -

Severus était resté un moment à regarder le petit corps - Mordred, il semblait vraiment petit au milieu de ce lit au draps blancs - et il semblait vraiment trés pâle avec ses cheveux si noirs autour de son visage - puis avait quitté la pièce après une pression sur la main du gamin - Oh oui, il s'était déjà trop attaché. Mais peu importe, Régulus serait ravi d'apprendre la nouvelle -

Pour l'heure, il devait se rendre auprès de son filleul pour savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé. - Parce qu'à n'en pas douter, Quirrel n'avait pas dit la vérité. -

Oh Dumbledore l'avait réprimandé pour douter ainsi de son collègue, il lui avait dit qu'il avait bien fait attention, etc...Mais Albus et ses manières semblaient passablement infructueuses aux vues de toutes les erreurs qu'il avait déjà fait - L'homme n'était pas infaillible. -

Severus atteint lentement les cachots et murmura le mot de passe de la salle commune de sa maison répendant un silence respectueux à son entrée. Il hocha brièvement la tête pour saluer les élèves puis en fit un autre vers Draco pour lui signifier qu'il voulait le voir maintenant.

Puis il tourna les talons et se rendit à son bureau, et il était déjà installé quand Draco frappa quelques coups et entra sans réponse.

"Salut Parrain." Dit le plus jeune à peine la porte refermée. Il s'installa trés élégamment - mais chez les Malfoys, c'était un gêne donc...- dans un des fauteuils et lança un regard curieux à Severus.

"Comment va Potter?" Demanda t-il ensuite. Et Severus eut ce rictus amusé qui voulait dire 'Oh, tu vas brusquement palîr et t'étouffer quand ce que je vais dire atteindra ton cerveau'.

"Ce sera Snape dans peu de temps."

Et Draco blanchit - et pourtant il portait déjà une couleur de peau trés trés pâle - et déglutit - Oh, il était sensé s'étouffer, tant pis. -

"Snape? Tu..." Et il semblait vraiment - vraiment - trés - interloqué. "Pardon?" Et au plus grand amusement de l'homme l'information semblait atteindre le cerveau de Draco trés difficilement.

Et finalement - parce que ce n'était pas de son rang de paraître étonné. Même devant son parrain - Draco se redressa droit sur son fauteuil et eut un de ses airs sérieux et emprunt de froideur - et Severus savait qu'il était juste totalement frappé par la curiosité. -

"Tu vas l'adopter." C'était une affirmation. Les Malfoys ne posaient pas de question, ils interprêtaient les faits et les affirmaient.

Et Severus avait souvent retenu de grands éclats de rire quand Draco était plus jeune - vraiment plus jeune. Oh, 5 ou 6 ans peut être - Et qu'il le voyait s'entraîner à être comme son père. Et il se souvenait avec exactitude - et bonheur et tendresse - des fois où le petit Draco l'avait invité à boire du thé dans son petit salon privé.

"Tu veux du thé." Avait dit l'enfant. Avait affirmé l'enfant froidement, à la manière de son papa. Et Severus n'avait pas souri, n'avait même pas hoché la tête - comme il fallait le faire lorsque l'on était en présence d'un hôte tel qu'un Malfoy - et Draco en avait semblé tellement satisfait qu'il avait rosi de plaisir - ce qui ne se faisait pas du tout chez un Malfoy.- Mais c'était un goss. Et Severus l'avait encore plus adoré si c'était possible. -

Petit bonhomme adorable.

"Mon père va en faire un infarctus." Continua Draco et Severus sourit - Oh oui, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Et ce serait extraordinairement amusant de le lui annoncer. -

"Oui." Et la voix de Severus - même elle! - semblait tout à fait ravi et Draco ne pu retenir un petit sourire amusé. "Et je te demanderais de ne pas lui en souffler mot. Je veux lui annoncer moi même." Et il jubilait. Ses yeux, sa voix, son attitude, tout en lui criait - discrètement, mais il parlait à quelqu'un qui savait voir cela - qu'il jubilait à la perspective de laisser un Malfoy - Lucius Malfoy - sur les fesses.

- Ah oui. Ah ah ah.-

Puis il y eut un silence et l'atmosphère changea radicalement et Draco su que ce pourquoi il avait été demandé allait être évoqué.

Il se redressa. - Encore un peu. -

"Je t'ai fait venir pour te demander exactement ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, avant que Harry ne soit amené à l'infirmerie." Expliqua simplement Severus d'un ton beaucoup plus grave.

Draco hocha la tête et sembla réfléchir.

"J'ai entendu deux cris. Celui d'Harry était plus fort. Enfin, celui de l'enfant était plus fort. Je ne savais pas que c'était Harry à ce moment là. Je suis sorti, comme les autres, et je l'ai trouvé étendu par terre, inconscient. Ensuite, Quirell est arrivé et a ordonné qu'on ne le touche pas. Puis il a lancé un sort pour le léviter et l'a conduit à l'infirmerie."

Severus hocha la tête et sembla réfléchir un instant.

"Quirell était avec vous quand cela s'est produit?"

Draco secoua la tête."Non. Il est arrivé après."

"D'où venait-il?"

Le petit blond sembla réfléchir puis releva les yeux. "Il venait de notre salle de classe. Je supposes qu'il est passé par son bureau pour rentrer. Il était en retard."

Mais le blond savait que la question de Severus était 'Est ce que l'autre cri pouvait venir de son professeur de défense.'

Et à cela Draco ne pouvait répondre que oui, parce que l'homme avait l'air plus essouflé qu'arlamé, ses joues un peu rosées. Et même si ca n'aurait pas été évident au commun des mortels, le blond était sûr et certain de son fait.

"Merci Draco."

Le garçon hocha la tête. "Je t'en pris." Puis il laissa son sourire d'un peu plus tôt reparaître et Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

"Alors, est ce que je pourrais être là quand tu l'annonceras à mon père?"

Le brun fronça les sourcils, sembla réfléchir - imaginer - encore - la scène - puis acquiesça. "Je m'arrangerais pour te ramener avec Harry un soir."

Draco sourit. " Parfait." Et ca sonnait comme un hurlement de joie. - Brave petit Malfoy. -

"Tu peux retourner en cours maintenant, Draco. Je ne voudrais pas te retenir." Et l'héritier hocha la tête et se leva. "C'est toujours un plaisir parrain." Puis il quitta la pièce.

- Sans oublier de poser une bise sur la joue de Severus -

Vraiment, ces aristocrates blonds étaient des perles.

- & -

La douleur semblait un peu passée. Mais il se sentait si groggy qu'il avait l'impression que même si il avait eu ses deux bras arrachés violemment, il ne l'aurait pas senti non plus.

Dans un effort épuisant, il ouvrit les yeux.

"Harry?" - Oh non, pas lui. -

"Harry, comment te sens-tu mon garçon?"

- Qu'est ce que ca pouvait bien lui faire? C'était de sa faute si il était là de toute façon.-

L'enfant se contenta de jeter un regard noir au professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal qui était assis à ses côtés et l'homme sourit. "Ce n'est pas trés poli de ne pas répondre aux questions que l'on te pose."

Il y avait quelque chose. Et Harry fronça les sourcils en cherchant ce qui pouvait bien le gêner en dehors du fait que cet homme était là à côté de lui et qu'il était dangereux et malsain, et qu'il faisait quelque chose à sa cicatrice et à quelque part en lui qui vrombissait un peu douloureusement encore.

- Il ne bégayait plus! - Les yeux de l'homme semblèrent s'illuminer quand Harry laissa un instant échapper un regard paniqué. - Oh non, où était Severus? N'était-ce pas aussi son 'job' de le protéger contre des méchantes grandes personnes? -

"Harry, je voudrais que tu me promettes quelque chose, est ce que tu crois que tu pourrais le faire, ne rien dire?" Et il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres, souriant innocemment comme si il parlait à un petit enfant.

- Non! - - Bien sûr que non! - "Non." Souffla t-il. Et même sa voix était groggy. - Bon sang, n'y avait-il pas une infirmière dans cette _infirmerie_ pour veiller à ce que les élèves blessés ne se fasse pas ennuyer. -

- Proposer de telles choses effrayantes -

"Non. Laissez moi tranquille." Et plus que tout, Harry ne voulait pas que l'homme le touche encore parce que ca avait fait tellement mal. Mais l'autre ne semblait pas vouloir le toucher, juste lui parler, le menacer.

"Ce serait dommage qu'il arrive quelque chose au professeur Snape, Harry, tu ne crois pas?"

Et le survivant devint livide, presque tremblant - et il était tellement fatigué et c'était tellement désagréable, ce fourmillement - et secoua violemment la tête. - Non, s'il vous plait, ne faites pas de mal à Severus, pas maintenant. -

"D'accord, d'accord. Mais laissez le tranquille." Et sa voix était enrouée de larme mais il papillonna des yeux pour les empêcher de couler et lança un regard noir à l'homme. Qui acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

"Parfait Harry, parfait. Parce que si tu dis que c'est moi que tu as rencontré malencontreusement dans ce couloir, tu peux être persuadé que Severus Snape, pauvre professeur Snape, sera blessé, ou peut être même tué. Et tu ne veux pas ça n'est ce pas Harry?"

Encore une fois, le garçon secoua la tête. - Non, surtout pas, il voulait garder Severus intact auprès de lui. - - En vie. -

Le professeur se recula finalement - il s'était avancé pour que Harry l'entende bien alors qu'il murmurait toutes ses vilaines menaces - et se releva, continuant de sourire.

"Bien, monsieur Potter " Reprit-il, et l'infirmière venait d'apparaître à la porte de son bureau. "Je suis content...que...que...v...vous alliez...mi...mieux." Il offrit un gentil sourire et quitta la pièce, non sans un dernier regard lourd de menace à l'enfant.

- Bien, Harry mentirait déjà à l'homme qui avait accepté d'être son père - mais c'était pour le protéger - alors il espérait juste que rien ne soit jamais découvert et que tout aille bien. -

Il renifla plusieurs fois, tentant de faire fuir ses larmes et réussit à tout cacher derrière un joli sourire lorsque Madame Pompresh arriva à son niveau. "Comment allez-vous monsieur Potter?"

Il déglutit. - Tout va bien, madame, tout va trés bien. - - Et il aurait juste aimé pouvoir laisser échapper un hoquet de peine pour alarmer l'infirmière, mais il était trop...serpentard...pour cela. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que quelque chose arrive à Severus. -

"Ca va mieux madame. Je n'ai plus mal."

Il mentait, sa tête avait recommencé à le lancer depuis que Quirell était venu, mais il ne pouvait pas le dire, c'était peut être encore quelque chose de dangereux.

L'infirmière acquiesça et lui sourit. "Parfait, et bien je pense que vous pouvez y aller alors. Mais j'aimerais que vous repassiez me voir si jamais vous avez des vertiges ou de nouveaux mots de tête, d'accord?"

Harry acquiesça vivement. - Mensonge, vilain Harry - et remercia l'infirmière en s'extirpant d'en dessous les draps. Il mit pied à terre et se stabilisa. Surtout, ne rien montrer de sa douleur ou de quoique ce soit d'autre. -

Quelques minutes plus tard, il quittait l'infirmerie, la gorge encore serré de peur et de tristesse. - Mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était des sentiments nouveaux, il vivait avec depuis longtemps alors il pourrait aisément les cacher. Mais quand même...il croyait...-

Dans un soupir tremblant il ferma les yeux. - Bien, il s'était trompé. -

- & -

Lucius l'avait finalement laissé seul après 10h - L'aristocrate devait faire montre de présence à quelques endroits différents - et de nouveau Régulus était seul avec sa solitude. Si seulement il pouvait s'amuser avec Lapy comme l'avait fait Harry le matin même.

Mais il était un adulte et il s'était habitué depuis longtemps à ne vivre que pour les visites des amis de Severus - Oh, bien, soit, ils étaient également ses amis - et dans l'attente du retour de Severus.

Que pouvait-il faire maintenant?

Il soupira et se leva. Il voyait bien ce qu'il pourrait faire, mais c'était si habituel que rien que l'idée l'ennuyait déjà. Cependant il grimpa tout de même les escaliers et se dirigea comme si il voyait jusqu'à une grande double porte en bois qu'il ouvrit sans hésiter, révélant un grand salon de musique.

Un piano à queue trônait fièrement au milieu de la pièce entre deux immenses fenêtres.

Mais Régulus s'en fichait. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pu profiter de la vue. Il avança - Rien n'était jamais posé en travers de sa route, les elfes y veillaient - et vint s'installer sur le large tabouret en velour, posa ses mains sur les touches blanches et joua quelques notes, les yeux fermés.

Quand il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il leva ses mains, ses bras droit devant corps, et les laissa tomber, laissant ses doigts parcourir le clavier.

Et cela lui fit encore un peu plus mal, quelque part par là, d'attendre d'entendre résonner le violon et le violoncelle qui aurait du répondre à son piano.

Mais depuis bien longtemps plus personne ne l'accompagnait et le trio pour piano N°2 en mi Bémol de Schubert ne faisait plus que boiter tristement.

Il y a longtemps, un temps que parfois Régulus pensait avoir juste imaginé, ils se retrouvaient dans leur salon de musique, avec son frère au violoncelle et Cissa au violon et devant la famille ils jouaient, et faisaient ressortir leurs émotions - c'était le seul moyen -

Sirius et sa rage un peu désespérée de pouvoir quitter ces convenances qu'il trouvait ridicule, de pouvoir s'enfuir et moûcher leur mère.

Narcissa et sa grâcieuse volonté de plaire toujours, et de faire toujours mieux, pour être une bonne fille et être digne des Malfoys à l'héritier desquel elle était fiancé, et qui étaient présents.

Et lui, avec sa timidité et son incertitude quant à ce qu'il devait faire en tant que dernier héritier des grands Black, ou ne pas faire, pour plaire à ses parents si déçus par Sirius, pour plaire à un Sirius si égoiste. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait jamais. Et tandis que les notes résonnaient solitaires sans aucune oreille pour juste les entendre, Régulus laissa de nouveau s'échapper quelques larmes.

Parfois il se disait qu'il n'aurait pas dû naître, que ça aurait été tellement plus simple. Pour lui. Et ça n'aurait gêné personne qu'il ne soit pas là. - Oh, bien sûr, sa mère n'aurait pas eu de deuxième fils pour tenter de remplacer Sirius. - - Qui était si droit et si fier et dont elle était si fier. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit envoyé à Gryffondor, et puis qu'il se rebelle. -

Quand cela s'était produit, c'était lui, le petit dernier toujours un peu mis à l'écart, toujours un peu perdu et auquel on ne faisait pas vraiment attention qui était devenu le nouvel espoir, et quand il avait pensé que peut être, son frère l'aiderait à s'échapper aussi de ce poid sur ses épaules, de cette froideur, de cette douleur, il l'avait juste dédaigné et haït. Rejeté.

Parce qu'il était devenu le chouchou de sa mère et qu'elle parlait de lui comme Le digne héritier tandis qu'elle dénigrait toujours Sirius.

Et puis, il avait été envoyé à Serpentard. Et si Severus et Lucius s'était pris en pitié pour ce petit élève un peu chétif et timide, Sirius ne l'en avait que plus abandonné.

Et la famille avait fini d'être brisée.

Les larmes se tarirent un peu et dans un soupir tremblant alors que les notes venaient à peine de cesser de faire entendre leur écho, il reprit, encore, et pour cette fois il laissa les souvenirs et les notes des instruments de son frère et de sa cousine ressurgir autour de lui et il sourit un peu, derrière ses larmes.

Le souvenir. Il ne lui restait plus que ça.

- Oh, Salazard, comment? Comment la famille des Black avait-elle pu perdre tant de choses? Comment Sirius pouvait-il être à Azkaban? Sirius! Et comment lui pouvait-il être enfermé ici, condamné à jamais parce qu'il était mort?! Comment Bellatrix avait-elle pu devenir une telle femme psychopathe? Alors qu'elle n'était pas née ainsi.

Elle n'était sûrement pas folle avant. Du tout. Elle était l'ainée et aimait même s'occuper de Régulus quand il était petit. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Sirius parce qu'elle le jalousait de l'avoir lui pour petit frère - Oh, parce que Sirius ne l'avait pas toujours haït non. Il l'adorait son petit frère, avant. Il était à lui et il en était fier, et Régulus l'aimait tellement pour cela. Puis il l'avait abandonné. - Et Bellatrix voyant le déclin de sa famille avait commencé à devenir sombre, méchante, vilaine, et elle n'hésitait plus à lui mettre une gifle à lui, et il avait alors 12 ans déjà, parce qu'il n'avait pas respecté tel ou tel code et que ce n'était pas bien, que c'était ainsi que la famille sombrait.

Et Régulus ne pouvait qu'acquiescer parce que Bellatrix était la seule et dernière personne à s'occuper de lui. Parce que sa mère était enfermée, sans arrêt, dans son petit salon et que son père - il ne savait même pas où était ou que faisait son père - Et comme Bellatrix avait déjà eu son diplôme, il ne restait plus qu'elle pour s'occuper de lui. Pendant les vacances - que Sirius ne passait même plus avec eux, mais avec ses amis - et même pendant l'école, où elle s'évertuait par lettre à lui rappeler chaque principe. - Mais il avait Severus à Poudlard - Lucius avait aussi eu son diplôme à la fin de la première année de Régulus, comme Bellatrix - et celui-ci veillait à le faire rester maître de lui même, à tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait choisir d'être ce qu'il voulait. -

Puis elle l'avait présenté au Lord, un jour, il avait 16 ans alors, et ça avait été bien. L'homme s'était interessé à lui et avait congratulé Bellatrix. Il lui avait dit de belles choses, il lui avait promis que sa famille, grâce à lui, retrouverait son honneur et sa splendeur d'antan et c'était ce que souhaitait sa mère, et sa cousine, et même peut être aussi Narcissa même si maintenant qu'elle était une Malfoy, elle ne semblait plus vraiment s'intéresser à eux.

Le Lord lui avait dit qu'il était le dernier héritier mâle des Black - parce que Sirius avait été finalement déshérité - et qu'il pourrait faire de grandes choses, contribué à l'essort du monde sorcier, du monde des sorciers supérieurs.

Et Régulus avait été convaincu. Et il avait été ravi de rencontrer là bas Severus et Lucius.

Ca avait été bien.

Et puis, quelques mois avant son 18ème anniversaire tout avait basculé et Le Maître leur avait donné pour ordre d'attaquer un village. Moldu et sans défense.

Et de tuer.

Et Régulus avait senti son monde s'écrouler et - quoi? De quoi? - et Severus et Lucius semblaient déjà savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire - Mais...pourquoi ne lui avaient-ils pas dit? -

Et Régulus était parti avec les autres.

Et il avait pleuré et vomi, couvert de sang et de larmes tout le jour d'après, tantôt contre Lucius, tantôt contre Severus, ou bien contre le mur. Et il avait gémit de détresse et puis il avait aperçu tout ce sang sur ses mains, et son visage dans la glace, et il avait perdu connaissance.

L'aveugle respira un grand coup.

Et rejoua.

Encore.

'_Allez Sirius, fais un effort. On reprends. '_

_'Mais Cissa, c'est dur.' - Oh, bien sûr que c'était dur, c'était un horrible morceau pour un garçon de 14 ans. Et pour Régulus encore plus. Ses doigts étaient souvent trop petit pour atteindre les touches assez rapidement. -_

C'était la première fois. Ensuite, c'était devenu normal. Et Régulus n'avait plus jamais eu ce regard joyeux et emplit d'affection et de timidité qu'il possédait lorsqu'il regardait les personnes qu'il aimait. Il était devenu une ombre solitaire et triste qui ne parlait plus qu'à Severus et Lucius - quand il les voyait, puisqu'il était le seul désormais à poudlard. -

Et puis un jour - oh ce jour. Il plissa les yeux, l'un de ses doigt ripa et la musique cessa. Régulus expira. Puis reprit - un jour il avait surpris Le Maître en train d'accomplir un rituel, parler dans une langue inconnue, et assassiner quelqu'un - encore - une sorcière cependant - et avec horreur le jeune apprenti avait observé un morceau de 'quelque chose ' s'échapper du corps de l'homme et se réfugier dans un petit médaillon posé sur une table, près de lui.

Et Régulus avait découvert les Horcruxes. Et tandis que la prophétie était révélé - par un Severus repentant - tellement - - Il l'avait ramassé à la petite cuillère après qu'il eut appris les conséquences de son acte - et que le Lord était occupé à interpréter et à former des plans, Régulus était juste parti à la recherche de ses maudits morceaux d'âme. Pour faciliter la tâche de celui qui serait assez cinglé pour s'attaquer au Lord et tenter de le tuer - et il n'y arriverait que si les Horcruxes étaient tous détruit. -

Et il l'avait trouvé.

Caché.

Et avait été tué.

Ou presque.

Régulus ramena ses mains contre lui, et ferma les yeux.

Il avait suffisamment jouer pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

_Est ce que vous avez écouté la musique en même temps? Ou allez-vous le faire après? Je rappelles que le lien est dans mon profil tout en bas. Et c'est vraiment trés beau - et c'était trés beau d'écrire en même temps - alors j'espère que vous voyez bien Régulus tout seul dans cette grande pièce - qui n'est pas celle de son manoir mais bien celle de Severus - à déprimer. Vous pleurez? Pauvre famille Black. Je l'ai toujours vu ainsi, pas vous...? _

_Ensuite...Alors? Quirell...Un petit zeste de méchanceté? N'est ce pas que cela paraît bien plus normal que Quirell passe à l'action rapidement? D'ailleurs, quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi Harry a commencé à faire des cauchemars au début de sa quatrième année? Parce que avant ca aurait pu trop choqué le petit enfant qu'il était? Désolé, mais je ne crois pas que ce genre de bons sentiments marchent avec moi. De même que Quirell qui ne le fait pas réagir du tout...C'est un peu insensé. Bref, heureusement que je suis là pour rendre l'histoire de JKR crédible. :)_

_Pour ce qui est du passage avec Harry...Et de ses fameux 'père'. Est ce que certains ont été un peu choqué de la rapidité avec laquelle il s'habitue? ...Bon je pense qu'il est clair qu'il est totalement largué avec ses espèces de 'job' et tout. Mais voilà. Il voulait un père - c'est la sécurité - et aussi un moyen de nommer Severus qui ne soit ni Severus ni professeur Snape...Alors c'est père. Et comme il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'est un père même si il y a une valeur derrière, il le nomme ainsi pour pouvoir le nommer. C'est clair ou c'est pas clair? Tant que pour moi c'est clair, je pense que c'est bon. : )_

_Bon...Je crois que c'est tout. _

_Alors je vous laisse là._

_Biz._

_Blibl'_


	6. VI Le Manoir Malfoy

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes - enfin, si, nonyme, mais pas enregistrer : ) - :_

**Eni :** Coucou. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et oui, Mumus chéri est là. Pour ce qui est de Harry et de sa faiblesse...hum...Voir chapitre juste en dessous. niak. : ) Et Pauvre pauvre Régulus, il est pas gâté avec moi. Mais ca va s'arranger, t'inquiètes. Merci encore pour ta review et bonne lecture. Biz

**Delphine : **Merci beaucoup. J'aime beaucoup faire ressortir les sentiments des personnages, j'aime que le lecteur se sente aussi triste et désorienté que moi lorsque j'ai écrit. : ) Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre fort en émotion. Biz

**Manouckaia : **Whoua, merci beaucoup pour la review...Je ne m'excuserais pas de t'avoir focaliser sur ma fic plutôt que ton travail parce que j'en suis toute fière mais j'espère que tu as réussi à finir ce que tu faisais : ) J'aime beaucoup imaginer et décortiquer mes persos et je suis toujours trés contente de voir à quel point les gens sont emballés. Alors, merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite, pleine d'action, te plaira. Bonne lecture. Biz

**Stormtrooper : **Et bien...Comme tu vas le voir juste en dessous...Ahah, je ne te dirais pas. : ) Mais j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre qui réponds à ta question. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review. Biz

**Mamou :** :) Merci beaucoup. La voilà finalement avec un peu d'avance sur le nombre de reviews souhaités. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Bonne lecture. Biz

**Fanny-kun : **Et bien, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre en plein dans l'action te plaira autant. Un peu moins d'humour et un peu plus de larmes - mais faut ce qui faut - et un chapitre encore plus long que les autres avec une fin à assassiner l'auteur...J'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review. Biz

**Egwene : **Je suis contente que ma fic te plaisa, j'espère qu'il en sera autant pour la suite. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review. Biz : )

**Typhi : **Si t'es claire, lol. Mais...eh...Et bien c'est comme ça et c'est pas autrement. lol. C'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai du mal à m'y retrouver parfois mais c'est pour faire encore plus ressortir le côté 'être dans le personnage et ressentir les choses lorsqu'il le ressent' j'espère que ca ira mieux avec ce chapitre : ) Pour Quirrel...Je pense que tu vas vouloir l'éviscérer encore un peu plus à la fin de chapitre qui j'espère te plaira. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. : ) Biz

**Marisa : **Bon allez, je vais m'en prendre plein les dents à la fin de ce chapitre je le sens. Alors premièrement, c'est bien que tu poses la question de l'intelligence : Réponse. Parce que JKR passe son temps à nous faire des méchants idiots et que c'est totalement irréalistes. Quirrel est intelligent. Déjà il arrive à faire semblant de bégayer pendant tout le bouquin en gardant son rôle de timide et tout - et je pense que dans le bouquin il est assez intelligent rien que pour ça - et je n'imagines pas des méchants pas intelligents. Si ils étaient tous crétins et les gentils tous trés intelligents, il n'y aurait aucune crainte à avoir. C'est comme Voldy qui dans les livres est un peu trop bête. Je rectifierais ça aussi, tout est un peu trop facile. Donc, j'espère que j'ai été claire - non, pas du tout, mais tant pis, lol - deuxièmement, désolé pour la déception pour l'annonce à Lucius, elle n'y est pas...Mais j'espère que le petit morceau qui relate 'la visite' - tu comprendras - te plaira quand même un peu. : ) Pour Dumby, désolé, pas de syncope - vieux con, va. - et pour Reg...ahaha...Cf chapitre juste en dessous. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture. Biz. : )

**Gwladys Evans : **Oh merchi ! Tu peux prendre ton fusil pour assassiner Quirrel, et le monstre derrière sa tête si tu veux. : ) Biz et merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.

**Makie : **Merci pour ta review...Et bien, eh...il aura pas vraiment besoin de courage. : ) Mais lis plutôt la suite, et tu verras pourquoi...bouinnnnnnnnn...oups, j'ai rien dit : ) Bonne lecture. Biz. : )

**Mélanie : **Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que tu ressentes les émotions que je veux faire passer, c'est ma principale crainte à chaque fois - même si quand je me relis je vois bien que ça 'happe' quand même pas mal et que donc, pour moi c'est bon, je peux poster - j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et que ce n'est pas moi que tu aura envie de tuer à la fin - gardes Quirrel en tête : ) - Bonne lecture. Biz

**Anonyme : **Ah ben si, y a quand même un vrai - ou une - anonyme : ) Merci beaucoup pour ta review. La voilà! :) Biz et bonne lecture.

**KIrAa : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que la suite - Vraiment totalement différente des livres - te plaira. Et que Régulus aussi. :) Biz et bonne lecture.

**Garla sama : **Whoa, quelle grande review. Merci beaucoup. : ) Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé la tête du vieux citronné, j'ai adoré écrire les pensées de Severus. : ) Je l'aime bien ce monsieur. Par contre, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu pour Lucius, il fallait vraiment que j'avais et ce n'était pas vraiment une scène que j'avais en tête - celle que j'avais c'est celle dans ce chapitre, tu reconnaitras quand on y sera - pour la première rencontre mais c'est assez court. M'enfin bon, j'espère que le reste du chapitre rattrapera le manque de blocage neuronal de Lucius chéri :) J'aime beaucoup la famille Black, j'aime beaucoup les grandes et belles familles aristocratiques et qui ont tout perdu dans la décadences - c'est l'histoire de ma famille, alors j'adore décrire tout ça - Sauf que Rég a pas été déshérité, il est mort lol : ) - Pour ce qui est de la volonté de les voir revoir tous ensemble, c'est vrai que ce serait trés beau, genre comme celle finale de cette fic...Mais...Ce n'est pas vraiment prévu comme ça. Mais on verra, peut être, pourquoi pas. : ) Mais il y aura de la musique dans le dernier chapitre, promis. : ) Merci encore pour cette belle et longue review, j'espère avoir pu t'apporter des réponses ou un peu de précisions quant au prochain et précédents chapitres. : ) je te souhaite une excellente lecture. Biz

**Milla : **Oui, surtout pendant les vacances...bouh. J'ai pas réussi. Mais pour le prochain chapitre, pas de quartier, je posterais pas tant que j'en aurais pas 280 na! - Oui, le nombre de reviews m'ait un peu monter à la tête, mais je peux t'assurer que si je n'avais pas ses limites, je n'écrirais pas, parce qu'il me faut vraiment de la motivation pour me mettre dedans et écrire - : ) Je ne sais pas combien cette fic fera de chapitre, parce que même si le dernier chapitre est écrit, je n'ai pas encore décider de la longueur, de ce que je garde, de ce qui va se passer et du retour de Voldemort et tout ça, donc je ferais au filling au fur et à mesure, mais on va parfois passer des passages plus rapidement que d'autres. J'espère que cette suite te plaira. On est encore en pleins dans les persos et leurs sentiments. Bonne lecture et merci encore pour ta review. Biz

**Manoë : **Je suis bien contente que tu n'es pas réussi à tuer Quirrel à distance...Ca me rassure pour la fin de ce nouveau chapitre : ) héhé. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et je n'ai pas vraiment de recette pour écrire, la plupart du temps je commence mon chapitre en écrivant une phrase qui n'a rien à voir avec la fic et qui ne reste parfois jamais là. Mais elle est le point de départ du chapitre et après je peux plus m'arrêter et je rentre et je ressens ce que les persos ressentent. Mais la plupart du temps ce sont des choses que j'ai ressenti moi même et c'est plus facile de les décrire, même si ce n'est donné à tout le monde - oups, je me lance des fleurs là? : ) - Et oh, ne pleures pas...Pas encore...Peut être pour ce chapitre là tu peux...: ) hinhin. Merci encore pour ta review et bonne lecture. Pauvre, pauvre Harry...biz

**Amande : **Et bien finalement, ce ne sera pas 240 review - bouh - mais me voilà quand même. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu ais aimé la musique, tu es la première à m'en parler : ) C'est beau hein! Et encore, tu n'as pas entendu celle de Draco - Baaaaaaaaaah...Pauvre passage. : ) - mais je pense que tu la connais, mais je ne spoilerais pas. : ) J'espère que l'action toujours aussi rapide te plaira autant que le reste. Merci encore et bonne lecture. Biz

**Judges : **Non. Et en plus je le tiens pas - mais ce ne sera que pour ce chapitre ci...A partir de maintenant, pas de quartier! : ) - Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu aimes mes persos remanier à ma sauve réaliste - franchement, qui pourrait faire confiance à Dumby je manipule tout le monde c'est mon métier ahahah - J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre. Biz et bonne lecture.

_Whou, et bien voilà, fini pour les reviews...Et maintenant le plus important, avant le chapitre : _**IMPORTANT! Manoë**, _encore une adorable revieweuse, me fait des fanarts pour Happy Days, ils sont visibles sur le site : blibl. ...Alors n'hésitez pas à vous y rendre, ils sont magnifiques! Merci encore à toi d'ailleurs. : )_

_Et maintenant, chose encore plus sérieuse que vous attendez tous, _

_voici le chapitre V de, _

Happy Days

_V. Le Manoir Malfoy_

Cela faisait trois semaines - Oh déjà? - et Harry dormait mal et faisait des cauchemars chaque nuit, et chaque nuit il était réconforté par son père - ils avaient signés les papiers et fait ce bizarre lien du sang deux semaines auparavant, et Harry en avait encore la gorge nouée parfois parce que, alors que cela aurait dû être le plus beau moment de sa vie, il y avait cette menace et cette peur au dessus de sa tête - et de celle de Severus - et finalement, peut être aurait-il été plus heureux si tout avait finalement été annulé. Parce qu'il préférait être triste - il y était vraiment habitué, alors ce n'était pas si grave - qu'avoir peur - parce que, oh vraiment, il avait tellement peur de Quirrel et de ce qu'il y avait sous son turban -

Et comme chaque nuit il se réveilla en hurlant, la gorge en feu et les larmes roulant de ses yeux et il se mit à sangloter encore un peu plus alors qu'il entendait les quelques pas précipités résonner dans le couloir - comme toutes les nuits -

Il ferma les yeux, et retint encore quelques sanglots - malgré tous ces tremblements, ces frissons glacials qui parcouraient son corps - il aurait tellement voulu lui dire.

Ses yeux se fermèrent encore plus fort et il colla ses petits poings dessus lorsque Severus - son papa, il l'appelait ainsi maintenant, déjà. Parce qu'il fallait qu'il puisse l'appeler d'une manière stable et rassurante - le prit dans ses bras et tenta comme tous les soirs de le calmer, et de lui faire dire quel était son cauchemar, de quoi il avait peur.

"Le placard." Répondit Harry. Et cela marchait toujours. Son père croyait qu'il rêvait qu'il y était de nouveau et que tout ce qu'il vivait jusqu'à présent n'était qu'un rêve et comme Harry s'accrochait toujours désespéremment à lui juste après, Severus y croyait - Bien sûr qu'il s'accrochait. Parce que l'autre faisait tellement peur et avait l'air tellement dangereux avec ses yeux tout rouge, et il pourrait vraiment faire du mal à Severus et il ne voulait pas - non, jamais. -

"Harry." Souffla la voix apaisante de l'homme qui le tenait toujours contre lui. Mais Harry ne fit aucun geste lui signifiant qu'il l'écoutait - Parce qu'elle l'avait vu. La chose l'avait vu dans le miroir, il en était sûr. Il avait commencé par entendre la voix de Quirrel, et il faisait tout noir, et puis...Et puis quelque chose s'était retirée de devant ses yeux et il avait vu. Et c'était horrible. C'était quelqu'un, le visage de quelqu'un dans le miroir, face à lui. Avec ses yeux rouges. - Encore un peu plus, Harry se bougna contre l'homme et s'accrocha à lui, si fort. Et il pleurait tellement.

"Harry, s'il te plait. Dis moi ce que tu as."

Mais rien ne vint - jamais - et quelques longues minutes plus tard, Harry pu se rendormir dans les bras de son père.

- & -

"Oh Père, s'il vous plait." Et le ton avait à la fois quelque chose d'impérieux et de trés trés suppliant. Mais le regard de glace de Lucius Malfoy restait implacable et Harry s'autorisa un petit sourire fatigué - et sa peau était encore trop pâle du manque de sommeil. Mais ça allait mieux, les potions de Severus et de Poppy faisaient des miracles, il n'y avait plus de Quirrel ni de monstre dans ses rêves - L'adulte blond releva les yeux vers lui, et le lui rendit, ses yeux s'éclairant un peu.

"Ca vous amuse monsieur Snape?" Et Draco qui continuait à s'évertuer à expliquer pourquoi il ne voulait absolument pas perdre son temps avec sa leçon de violoncelle alors qu'ils étaient au manoir pour les vacances - enfin - s'arrêta et se tourna vers Harry. "Ca t'amuse Harry? J'essais de nous organiser de bonnes vacances et toi tu ris?" Et Draco avait ce petit air de parfait petit monsieur mécontent et cela fit encore un peu plus sourire Harry.

Ces Malfoy étaient des spécimens vraiment étranges. Mais vraiment sympathiques. Et ce qu'il fallait de totalement effrayants.

Harry se souvenait encore de la première fois où il avait rencontré Lucius Malfoy et son épouse, c'était quelques jours à peine après que Severus ait signé les papiers d'adoption. Il avait étré présenté officiellement aux amis de son nouveau père.

Lucius et Nacissa Malfoy étaient arrivés habillés de beaux habits, et leurs maintiens étaient parfaits, et leurs visages et leurs yeux vraiment trés froids. Et Harry s'était inquiété d'être là tout seul dans le hall juste derrière Lapy.

_"Je supposes que vous êtes Harry Snape."_ Avait dit l'homme et Harry n'avait rien pu répondre parce que sa voix était trés trés sèche et que celle qui avait parlé était glaciale et coupante comme un rasoir. - Et il s'était imaginé courir les bras en l'air, en hurlant hystériquement 'papa' dans le manoir pour échapper à ces individus. - Et il en avait laissé échapper un sourire.

Parce que plus que tout, il était persuadé que rien ne pourrait jamais lui arriver ici, dans ce manoir, avec Severus et Régulus pour prendre soin de lui. - Ce qui n'était pas le cas au château. Non. Pas là bas. Jamais. Et son sourire s'était fané -

Et puis parce que son père lui avait bien expliqué que les Malfoys étaient des êtres étranges et effrayants mais particulièrement sympathiques et doux.

Lucius avait haussé un sourcil et fait un pas dans la maison et Severus était apparu, Harry allant rapidement se réfugier près de lui. - Bien, il n'avait pas peur parce qu'il était chez lui, mais quand même! -

"J'aime bien t'entendre jouer du violoncelle Draco, alors ça ne me dérange pas qu'on ne passe les vacances qu'à cela." Répondit Harry sortant de ses pensées et reportant son attention sur son trés cher camarade blond.

"Bien sûr, toi tu n'auras pas le bras épuisé par tant et tant d'allées et venues sur des cordes vibrantes." Et Draco avait ce visage - comme si il se sentait outrageusement trahi. Un peu comme son père le faisait parfois - et Harry sourit encore un peu plus. "Ah non, je serais juste affalé sur un canapé à t'écouter rouspéter. Je ne sais quel est le moindre de ces maux."

Et Lucius laissa échapper un léger rire - toujours trés court et trés discret, ce qui avait le don de fasciner Harry, parce qu'on avait l'impression que ce rire si fin était un immense éclat joyeux, et c'était bien. C'était vraiment bien d'entendre ce grand monsieur un peu effrayant et trés froid rire ainsi - et lança un regard attendri aux deux enfants assis autour du thé. - Harry avait appris tant de mots et d'expressions qui le transformaient en petit aristocrate tout à fait fréquentable que cela donnait quelque chose de vraiment amusant, et de trés attendrissant. -

Draco se mit à bouder et Harry lança une moue désolée accompagnée d'un petit sourire à Lucius.

- Il était tellement bien ici. Il en oubliait presque cette douleur, cette peur, là, dans sa poitrine. Cette peur de voir le visage ressurgir et l'avaler, et prendre son père -

Finalement Draco accepta d'honorer son professeur de violoncelle de sa présence - comme toujours, il en fallait beaucoup pour que Draco réussise à faire capituler son père - et Harry resta avec lui tout du long, rendant la corvée finalement assez amusante au vue des rires et des réflexions qui fusaient dans la salle de musique à chaque fois que Draco rouspétait - ce qui revenait à trés trés souvent, parce que Draco n'aimait vraiment pas ses leçons de violoncelle -

Et puis Severus rejoignit les adultes en toute fin d'après midi - il devait repartir cependant rapidement parce qu'il était 'de garde' ce soir, lors du banquet à Poudlard - Et Harry et Draco avaient suppliés, avec force larmes, tristesse, et rage et désespoir de ne pas avoir à assister à cette fête lamentable qu'était Halloween et était venu passer les vacances de Novembre au manoir Malfoy, avec Régulus. - C'était une de ces choses pour lesquelles Lucius capitulait face à son fils -

"Je passe juste quelques minutes pour voir comment les choses se passent. Ils ne sont pas trop infernaux?" Demanda Severus à Lucius en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil en face de son ami. Celui-ci secoua la tête et eut un de ses regards froids mais content que Severus connaissait tant.

"Régulus et toi avez de la chance de l'avoir avec vous. Cet enfant est une merveille."

- Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Harry - Son fils - était un goss adorable, naturellement. Severus le savait, maintenant. Ca faisait presque un mois déjà. - Il acquiesça.

"Mais il est bien trop fatigué, Severus, et ce n'est pas normal."

- Et cela aussi, il le savait. Mais le maître de potion ne pouvait se résoudre à violer l'esprit du gamin - de son fils -

"Je sais."

- & -

"Cissa, s'il te plait."

"Oh, Régulus, je t'en pris, j'ai l'impression d'entendre mon fils. Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas possible."

Narcissa Malfoy, la grâce incarnée dans sa robe bleutée passa une main blanche et fine sur son visage et observa son cousin. Qui boudait ostensiblement.

Elle soupira.

"Régulus." Et cela sonnait comme une menace mais Régulus connaissait trés - trés - bien sa chère cousine et ne se laissa pas embobiner.

"Oh s'il te plait, ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais de..."

"Si, c'est comme si tu me demandais quelque chose de trés compliqué et dangereux à faire. Je ne peux pas."

La réponse de la femme sembla énerver Régulus qui se refonça dans son fauteuil et tourna son regard vide sur la véranda. - Bien, elle refusait. D'accord. De toute manière, tout le monde avait toujours refusé de faire quoique ce soit pour lui. Sauf Severus. Et Harry. Mais sa famille...Sa famille avait toujours des choses mieux à faire que l'aider lui, pauvre petit dernier des Black. -

Il aurait dû s'en douter, et ne même pas venir. De toute façon, Lucius l'avait prévenu que ce serait vain. Mais il lui avait rétorqué que Narcissa était sa cousine et qu'elle accepterait sûrement. Il avait juste oublié dans l'équation que justement, elle était de sa famille, et que sa famille l'avait toujours juste déçue.

Il soupira, toussota puis se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. - Tant pis, l'Horcruxe que détenait sûrement Bella dans son coffre à Gringotts y resterait et pourrait être ainsi restitué au Maître dés qu'il serait revenu -

Mais quelle importance n'est ce pas? Il demandait juste à Narcissa de l'aider à faire quelque chose pour pouvoir détruire cette enflure, pour pouvoir assurer un avenir fait d'autres choses que de soumission à son fils, mais Narcissa était ce qu'elle était et elle ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose comme 'se mettre en danger'. C'était une vraie Serpentarde, faible et trouillarde. Et Régulus serra les machoîres de tristesse et de rage alors qu'il rejoignait le petit salon.

"Je t'avais prévenu Régulus." Lui parvint la voix froide mais pourtant si douce de Lucius Malfoy - Comment cet homme faisait-il pour modeler sa voix comme il le voulait. Il pourrait manipuler n'importe qui avec ça. Et preuve en était qu'il était Le Bras Droit à la belle époque, et qu'il était maintenant le confident, 'l'Homme des petits papiers' du Ministre de La Magie, et Merlin, comment pouvait-il faire cela? -

"Peu importe. Ca n'a pas d'importance." Sa voix était coupante - lui aussi savait le faire - et enragée - Et ne pas voir lui donnait l'impression d'être encore plus vulnérable et inutile. -

Etait-il le seul à s'inquiéter de savoir où étaient les Horcruxes, à s'inquiéter de l'avenir des gamins qui jouaient dans la petite pièce de musique à l'étage?

Et si c'était le cas, comment pourrait-il faire pour les protéger, il était aveugle.

Et l'angoisse qu'il ressentait, et qui lui tordait les entrailles fut ressentit par les deux ainés et ce fut Severus qui prit la parole d'un ton rassurant.

"Peu importe qu'on ne récupère pas cet horcruxe maintenant Régulus. Même si Bellatrix réussissait à sortir de prison, par n'importe quel moyen que ce soit, je suis persuadé qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'est un Horcruxe."

" Et Voldemort ne le sait pas, peut être!" Siffla t-il, en colère. Vraiment, c'était fatiguant. Fatiguant de s'en faire. - Pour lui, pour les Horcruxes, pour le futur, et pour Harry. Harry et ses cauchemars. Ce n'était pas normal. Ca n'allait pas du tout -

- & -

"Tu ne sais vraiment pas incanter?" C'était la dixième fois au moins que Harry posait la question depuis que le professeur de violoncelle était parti - Et Harry pensait que cet homme était vraiment fait de patience pour subir Draco pendant deux heures à chaque fois. -

"Non, Harry. Pourquoi devrais-je savoir incanter? C'est quelque chose que les elfes de maison font, pas les sorciers."

Et parce que les elfes de maison le faisaient il paraissait répugnant à Draco de savoir le faire également. - Parce que les elfes de maison étaient des êtres inférieurs. - Harry soupira. Parfois Draco pouvait être juste étonnament ridicule.

"Est ce que je peux au moins te montrer?"

Bien, le petit blond avait des principes, son père les lui avait inculqués et il aimait montrer qu'il les connaissait et les maîtrisait. Et faire quelque chose que les elfes de maison faisaient entrait dans la catégorie 'ne pas faire des choses vulgaires que les êtres inférieurs à notre famille trouveraient normales de faire'.

Cependant c'était Harry qui le lui proposait, et cet apprenti Serpentard avait trouvé chaque mot et chaque faille utile pour l'amadouer lui, fier petit héritier Malfoy, et attiser sa curiosité.

Et il aurait maudit cet idiot d'être un aussi fin manipulateur.

"D'accord." Vraiment doué.

Harry sourit. Il était ravi. Et encore c'était un bien faible mot parce qu'il pourrait du même coup montrer à quel point incanter était utile, et que les elfes de maisons n'étaient pas forcément si inférieur à eux.

"Est ce que tu aimerais quelque chose de particulier? A manger? Un vêtement? De la musique?"

"On peut incanter pour de la musique?" - Eh...ça Harry n'en savait rien, mais c'était toujours amusant de juste l'envisager. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait tout incanter si il le voulait. Peut être pourrait-il même incanter quelque chose d'énorme qui laisserait Draco bouche bée. -

Harry sourit. - Oh oui, quelque chose de vraiment impressionant. -

Il ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup, et se lança :

"Que la magie autour de moi m'entende et qu'elle me dévisage avec soin. Pour que le déguisement que révêtira l'air, trait pour trait soit le mien."

- Oh, vraiment il était doué. -

Et le deuxième petit Harry qui le fixait avec un grand sourire semblait d'accord avec lui.

D'un même mouvement, il se retournèrent vers Draco et sourirent deux fois plus en avisant son visage pâle et choqué.

- sauf que choqué n'était pas suffisant. Pas du tout. Le petit blond était comme horrifié -

"Ce n'est pas..." Et l'héritier cherchait ses mots et semblait réellement paniqué. "Ce n'est pas bien!" S'exclama t-il. "Harry il ne faut pas faire ça!"

Et c'était sérieux là, vraiment.

- Quoi? Pourquoi ne le pouvait-il pas? - Severus et Régulus ne lui avait rien dit lorsqu'il l'avait fait la dernière fois. Son père lui avait juste demandé de ne pas le faire à Poudlard. Alors qu'est ce que Draco avait avec cet air catastrophé.

"Père!" Cria tout d'un coup Draco. Et cela n'avait plus grand chose d'amusant. - Quoi? Est ce que c'était mal? - Et ce fut au tour d'Harry de ressentir une pointe d'angoisse au creux de l'estomac. - Oh non, qu'est ce que son père allait dire si c'était une grosse bêtise. Il ferma les yeux. Oh, il était fatigué et il en avait assez d'avoir peur pour son père et pour lui. Pour tout -

Draco avait couru jusqu'à la porte du petit salon de musique maintenant, et l'avait ouverte pour appeler de nouveau.

"¨Papa! Père!" Pressé, vraiment anxieux. - Ok, en réalité, peut être y avait-il quelque chose de dangereux quelque part. "Harry, arrête ca, s'il te plait. Est ce que tu peux le faire partir?"

Et sa question semblait un peu étrange à Harry - parce que ce n'était que lui qui était là non? Son double n'était pas une espèce de monstre qui allait bouffer tout cru le blond terrorisé. -

Des bruits se firent entendre, rapides, dans l'escalier.

- Ok, arrêtons là le massacre. -

"Que la magie hôte son déguisement et ne soit plus visible au commun des mortels."

Et il entendit un vague gémissement de terreur alors que les pas se rapprochaient et Harry rouvrit les yeux - qu'il gardait toujours fermés pour incanter - pour tenter de rassurer le blond et tourna son visage vers l'endroit où devait avoir disparu son double.

Dont le visage était prêt. Vraiment tout prêt de lui. Et le regardait fixement, son souffle, un râle peut être, caressant sa joue. Et Morgan, Draco avait raison d'être effrayé parce que ce n'était pas normal qu'il agisse ainsi. - Et ses yeux! Harry voulait fermer les siens pour ne plus voir le petit visage - le sien - si prêt de lui et si effrayant. - D'accord il avait fait une bêtise, pardon, mais que tout s'arrête maintenant. -

Il rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le sourire malveillant de son double.

Qui se jeta sur lui.

Il entendit vaguement Draco lâcher un autre cri, la porte s'ouvrir et quelques jurons retentir avant que lui même ne se mette à crier de terreur.

- Il essayait de l'étrangler -

Puis sa tête tappa contre quelque chose de dur et il s'évanouit.

- & -

Il avait atrocement mal à la tête. Et tout son corps semblait alourdi et angoissé à la simple idée d'envisager de bouger. Ses muscles tendus à l'extrême.

- Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il soit dans cet état? Oh, et son père était-il au courant qu'il était là? Allait-il le gronder? Mince, qu'avait-il fait? Il se souvenait juste qu'il était avec Draco dans le salon de musique et qu'il parlait. Et maintenant il était là et il se sentait vraiment trés mal. Oh, non non non, son père allait sûrement être en colère et déçu d'avoir un fils comme lui. - Il déglutit et tenta de respirer un peu mieux, mais l'angoisse serrait sa gorge et ce fut une sorte de hoquet étranglé qui passa ses lèvres - Mais c'était juste la première fois qu'il faisait une bêtise - Mais est ce que c'était une bêtise? Où était-il, Merlin? - et il pourrait promettre à son père que c'était la dernière. - Mais, oh, s'il vous plait, qu'on ne lui enlève pas déjà Régulus et son père. -

"Harry?"

Bon, la voix de son père ne semblait pas en colère. Juste un peu froide et inquiète mais c'était assez habituel. Alors c'était bon. Tant que c'était comme d'habitude, il était en sécurité.

Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage de Severus, penché sur lui.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?" Osa t-il demander, une vague de douleur traversant sa tête. Et il paniqua légèrement. - Oh non, était ce le visage? Etait-il finalement réapparu devant ses yeux? En pleine journée? -

"Tu as incanté Harry."

Et le garçon fronça les sourcils? - Quoi? Non. Enfin, non. Il n'avait pas incanté- Et son père dû comprendre son air perplexe puisqu'il soupira. " Harry, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit cela plus clairement mais tu ne dois pas incanter, c'est quelque chose de dangereux."

"Mais. A la maison?" Le petit brun fronça les sourcils.

"A la maison c'est différent, c'est la magie de la maison qui t'aide, et elle n'est pas nocive. Ici nous sommes chez les Malfoys, et ce manoir a été habité par de nombreuses personnes mauvaises, donc la magie n'y est pas aussi attentionnée qu'à la maison. C'est pareil pour le château, il y a bien trop de magie là bas pour que tu te risques à incanter. Et surtout pas un deuxième toi. C'est trés dangereux et je ne veux plus jamais que tu le refasses, même à la maison. Il est trés difficile de faire disparaitre une antité créé magiquement, d'autant plus qu'elle n'aspire qu'à une chose, tuer son créateur et prendre sa place."

- Tant que ça?- et Harry était livide de peur mais il ne savait pas, avant. Alors ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. "Je suis désolé." Mais Severus ne semblait vraiment pas en colère, juste trés inquiet. "Est ce que c'est parti?" L'adulte acquiesça. "Oui."

"Je ne me souviens pas." - Et c'était effrayant. Est ce que c'était normal?-

"C'est normal." - Bien. Tant mieux. - "Pour détruire la créature il faut l'emprisonner dans le noir total. Les particules de magie qui se sont accumulées pour te ressembler n'ont alors plus de point de repère et se séparent et l'incantation est rompue. Quand une incantation de cette puissance est rompue et non levée par magie, le créateur perd la mémoire. C'est pourquoi c'est trés dangereux Harry. Alors promets moi que tu ne le feras plus."

L'enfant hocha vivement la tête et promit d'une petite voix à son père. Puis il se rendormit, exténué et rassuré.

- Mais il aurait dû se souvenir. Rester les yeux ouverts, malgré tout. Parce qu'il n'avait pas de potion. Pas de remparts contre les deux visages. Et les yeux rouges -

- & -

Une demi heure plus tard Severus quitta le manoir, déjà en retard pour la soirée d'Halloween, laissant un Harry profondément endormi dans l'immense lit d'une des chambres d'amis du Manoir des Malfoys.

Seulement, même profondément endormi, Harry assista à l'introduction du Troll dans Poudlard, et il voulait hurler contre l'homme pour faire quelque chose comme cela - Heureusement que son père était au manoir - - Mais il y avait tous les autres enfants - puis au cri paniqué de Quirrel alors qu'il pénétrait dans la grande salle - et - oh Merlin - son père était là - Et Harry voulait crier et empêcher ce qui devait arriver et - oh non, il devait encore dormir - il voulait se réveiller, maintenant.

Mais rien n'y fit et il gémissait de peur et de crainte alors que les élèves s'éloignaient déjà et que Quirrel évanoui - il ne l'était pas, c'était un mensonge! S'il vous plait - était doucement réveillé et quittait rapidement et discrètement la pièce ensuite, feignant d'aller racompagner des élèves.

Mais aucun élève n'avait sa place au troisième étage de l'aîle est et Harry sentit son ventre se serrer de peur et de panique quand l'homme pénétra dans un couloir poussiéreux, fixant immédiatement une petite porte en bois, et s'y rendant rapidement - et merlin, Harry pouvait sentir l'excitation de l'homme en lui et il en aurait pleuré parce que c'était malsain, et vraiment effrayant - puis quirrel ouvrit doucement la porte et Harry, encore, aurait hurlé lorsque ses yeux - où quoique ce fut qui lui permette de voir - tombèrent sur la créature à trois têtes qui dormait sur le sol.

- Oh non, il voulait se réveiller et ne pas voir cela - Et il tenta de fermer les yeux mais rien n'y faisait et toujours Quirrel - et lui, n'importe comment - s'approchait de la bête.

Et puis il le vit sortir une flute - ou quelque chose comme ça - et au moment où le professeur se mit à jouer la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Harry gémit et tenta de crier et de pleurer et de se réveiller aussi parce que - oh non, non non non - c'était son père qui était là, face à l'homme à deux visages et il était seul.

Et il y eut alors plusieurs sorts de lancés et Harry sentait que son corps se débattait entre des bras étrangers, et alors que le monstre, les deux monstres - celui à trois têtes et celui à deux visages se jetaient sur son père, le griffait, tentait de le mordre et de le blesser Harry se réveilla, suffoquant, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

"Harry!" Il sentit qu'on le relevait brusquement - et il fallait cela pour qu'il ne reparte pas. - "Harry." - Il devait suivre la voix et crier après son père. Vite. Trés vite. Mais il voyait tout blanc et noir et c'était si sourd autour de lui et - oh mon dieu pas son père - il fallait qu'il parle, vraiment.

"Harry, tu m'entends, restes avec nous. C'est Lucius. Et Régulus est là aussi. Reste avec moi." Et la voix de l'aristocrate blond était douce et rassurante mais - oh il sentait tant de larmes rouler et sa tête tombait en arrière sans qu'il ne puisse la tenir, c'était si lourd - ce n'était pas lui qu'il voulait auprès de lui mais Severus, son père et l'homme à deux visages avait promis. "Papa" C'était sa voix. Il parlait. Il pouvait peut être le dire maintenant. - Allez, s'il vous plait, que tout reprenne des couleurs. S'il vous plait. -

"Non, ton père est à Poudlard Harry. Ca va aller, calmes toi." - Non. Non, ça n'allait pas bien et il fallait que son père soit sauvé. Pas mort, oh non, pas mort. Non. - Et il sentait sa poitrine se soulever trop rapidement et c'était toujours si dur de voir et de respirer maintenant.

"Papa." Mais il fallait qu'il force, qu'il le dise, qu'il le sauve. " Poudlard...Papa est...danger. Quirrel...et ...Monstre. Troisième étage...interdit. " Et il se mit à sangloter et il voulait tant pouvoir voir autre chose que du noir. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu fermer les yeux là bas, et ne pouvait-il pas les ouvrir ici, alors qu'il le voulait tant.

"Régulus, restes avec lui." Et Harry senti qu'il changeait de bras et il fut attiré contre un torse plus fin, un peu tremblant. Il eut ensuite conscience d'une main fraiche posée sur son front et d'un murmure contre sa tempe mais il entendait de nouveau tellement mal - tellement sourd - et il gémit de peur et de tristesse et tenta de s'accrocher à l'homme. - Oh non, il ne fallait pas qu'il retombe évanoui, surtout pas. Il allait encore le voir, les voir et peut être que son père serait mort, déjà et - Oh non. Non. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. -

Il aurait dû en parler. Il aurait du prévenir son père qu'un homme à deux visages voulait le tuer. Et que lui pouvait le voir. Il aurait dû. C'était de sa faute.

"Pardon." Et sa voix lui semblait irréellement lointaine et cassée et les bras de l'aveugle - de son cher Régulus, si gentil - se resserèrent autour de lui et alors qu'encore plus de larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux il perdit de nouveau connaissance.

- & -

Lucius courrait.

Et il en fallait beaucoup - vraiment énormément - à Lucius Malfoy, dernier représentant de la belle et grande et puissante lignée des Malfoy - pour se laisser emporter par la panique et courir devant témoin.

Mais là, alors qu'encore dans sa tête résonnait les hurlements de terreur et de supplications du petit Harry Potter, nouvellement Snape, onze ans à peine et ami de son fils, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de courir et espérer arriver à temps.

"Monsieur Malfoy?" Il se retourna et fit à peine attention à l'air interloqué de Dumbledore et s'avança vers lui. "Qu'y a t-il au troisième étage?"

Il n'allait pas répondre. Le vieil homme n'allait sûrement pas lui dire à lui, un mangemort suspecté - c'était il y a longtemps - ce qui pouvait bien être caché là bas.

"Severus est là bas. Et il est en danger. Répondez Dumbledore."

Encore le directeur sembla réfléchir et Lucius ne lui laissa pas plus de temps de l'aider et parti en courant. "L'aile Est" Entendit-il au moment où il tournait au coin.

Bien, l'aile est, c'était vaste comme aile. C'était un château de plus de 1500 pièces par étage, sans compter celles qui n'existaient que quand elles le souhaitaient. Cependant les escaliers de l'aile est le menèrent pratiquement imédiatement juste en face d'une petite porte entrouverte et Lucius - et si il n'avait pas été un Malfoy il l'aurait sans doute fait - se retint de remercier chaudement le château.

Il s'engouffra sans attendre dans le couloir sombre, baguette en main et ne pu retenir un hoquet étranglé - de peur, d'angoisse, de tristesse - -Non. - en avisant le corps - amas de robes et odeur âcre et métallique - qui gisait un peu plus loin. "Severus, je t'interdis d'être mort."

Et l'homme blond se précipita sur son meilleur ami - si vieil ami - et le retourna avec précaution, priant mille et un dieu pour que Severus Snape soit encore en vie. "Severus." Et le visage était crispé dans le douleur - Salazard, par l'enfer, merci - Et il aurait soupiré de soulagement si il l'avait entendu gémir de douleur en plus mais cela semblait trop difficile pour l'homme et Lucius serra les dents.

Il était en vie, oui, mais pour combien de temps. Et sans attendre, sans réfléchir et penser un instant à la magie - parce que la magie ne rassurait pas - il passa rapidement ses bras sous le corps moite de sang et désarticulé et fonça vers la sortie.

"Je l'emmène à Saint Mangouste." Et son ton de voix était inplacable lorsqu'il s'adressa à Albus, mais Albus étant Albus il le retint. "L'infirmière pourrait..." "Non". Et ce fut court et bref et froid et Lucius quitta le château, rejoignant la sortie et transplanant directement dans le hall des urgences de l'hôpital. - Et oh, par l'enfer, Severus allait se marrer pendant des jours en imaginant Lucius, lui, si élégant, l'image même de l'aristocrate froid et maître de lui, apparaitre échevelé portant un corps presque sans vie au milieu d'une sale bondé. - - Oh oui, Severus avait intérêt à en rire. A être en vie. -

Il n'eut pas le temp d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé - il n'en savait rien - que son meilleur ami était sur un brancard, recevant déjà des soins. Et les médecins et Severus - ce qu'il en restait. Salazard, tais toi - disparurent dans un concert de sort, de paroles indistinctes et scientifiques et de légère panique.

- Bien, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre maintenant. A s'assoir parmis ces gens et à attendre. Et malgré son malaise - son dégoût - d'être assis entre une petite ménagère de cinquante ans aux habits rapiécés, la cheville visiblement foulée et une mère de famille aux trois goss épuisants, Lucius Malfoy n'aurait souhaité quitter ce lieu pour rien au monde. Parce que son meilleur ami était là.

Et que peut être, il allait disparaitre. - Mourir -

- & -

Régulus était épuisé. Nerveusement.

Il n'avait rien pu faire pour coucher Draco et celui-ci était semblait-il - parce qu'il ne voyait rien et ne maîtrisait rien - étendu sur le lit auprès d'Harry qui dormait, ou était inconscient. Et Régulus aurait voulu appeler quelqu'un pour vérifier. Pour être sûr que Harry n'était pas juste en train de mourir, qu'il n'était pas dans un coma ou quelque chose comme ça mais bien profondément endormi et qu'il allait se réveiller un jour.

Mais Narcissa était absente - comme toujours, Madame Malfoy avait une réunion mondaine auprès de ses dames - et aucun elfe ne semblait vouloir répondre à son appel.

Et il ne voulait surtout pas quitter le chevet des garçons - de Harry - dont la main dans la sienne, chaude, lui prouvait que le petit était en vie.

Et lui ne pouvait appeler personne. Il était mort - Merlin - il était mort et enterré, et jugé coupable de mangemorie, crime contre l'humanité, crime contre la paix, association avec l'ennemi, et surtout, frère de l'ignoble et cruel Sirius Black. Un appel, un seul, à n'importe quel médecin le rendrait encore plus vulnérable - mort - qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Oh, mais pouvait-il laisser Harry ainsi - L'aveugle plissa les yeux et passa sa main libre dessus, puis sur tout son visage.

Ils avaient passés de tellement jolis moments ce dernier mois. Harry s'était adapté. Il était heureux, semblait-il, même si ses cauchemars étaient fréquents et que d'après Severus, son regard se faisait souvent triste - il était heureux, et Régulus ne voulait - ne pouvait - pas le perdre maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas concevoir que ce petit bout d'homme attentionné disparaisse, sans jamais connaître un peu plus de la vie, de son statut de fils, de neveu - Allez, un jour, il réussirait à appeler Régulus et Lucius 'tonton' - -et Régulus sourit douloureusement quand il se souvint de la tête de Lucius lorsque Severus avait émit cette idée folle - et de filleul. Harry ne pouvait partir sans avoir connu son parrain. - Oh Merlin, Harry ne pouvait juste pas partir -

L'aveugle ressera sa main sur celle de l'enfant et laissa tomber sa tête sur le matelas juste à côté du petit oreiller de Draco, et laissa quelques larmes couler - Il en avait tellement assez, lui. Il avait l'impression, tout le temps, d'être encore un de ses adolescent vulnérable, à l'instant enrôlé par le Lord, empâté dans le sang et la douleur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir cessé de vivre, et de grandir, le jour de sa mort. De sa cécité. -"Réveilles toi Harry. Réveilles toi." Et c'était une supplique qu'il avait formulé tant de fois depuis que Lucius était parti - depuis deux heures que Lucius avait quitté le manoir à la recherche de Severus -

Il y eut un bruit alors qu'il allait se mettre à sangloter - ce n'était pas loin, ce hoquet coincé dans sa gorge allait bientôt se déchirer, résonner dans la pièce - et il releva brusquement la tête et s'approchant un peu plus de Harry. Il passa sa main libre sur le fin visage en sueur et tenta de voir, de toucher, les yeux verts du garçon. "Harry? Harry, tu m'entends?"

Il y eut encore ce petit changement dans son souffle et Régulus sourit. "Harry?"

"Régulus." Retentit la petite voix - vraiment trés faible - et puis l'homme sentit quelques fils d'eau contre ses doigts et il tenta de les essuyer, et Harry pleura encore un peu, tout son corps tremblant. "Où est papa?" - Et Régulus aurait voulu pleurer encore plus - parce qu'il pleurait déjà beaucoup parce que c'était nerveusement épuisant et il était déjà presque 1h du matin - quand il lui apprit qu'il ne savait pas, mais que Lucius était aller le chercher.

"Harry." Et le visage du garçon se tourna un peu vers lui - il entendit le léger froissement - et sa main et son corps tremblèrent un peu. " C'est le professeur Quirrel, il faut l'arrêter. il m'a dit qu'il tuerait papa si je lui disais que c'était lui. Et je ne pouvais pas. Et il y avait ces deux visages, et ces yeux. " Et les sanglots écorchaient les mots et secouaient le garçon et Régulus sentit son corps se glacer et il arrêta de pleurer, et de respirer.

"Ses yeux Harry?"

- Oh Salazard, non, il ne fallait pas. Oh, non, Severus ne pouvait pas. Ne devait pas. Pas face à lui. Et lui ne pouvait être là. Pas déjà -

"Rouges. Et ils parlaient ensemble. Et ca a fait tellement mal quand il m'a touché. Mais il a dit que je ne devais pas le dire parce qu'il tuerait papa. C'est de ma faute. Je suis désolé."

Et Régulus dû faire une tête horrible parce que le garçon vint se serrer contre lui en tremblant et en murmurant une litanie brisés de petit 'pardon' - mais ce n'était pas sa faute! Oh, non, pauvre goss, ce n'était pas sa faute. - et Régulus l'entoura de ses bras et le serra trés fort. "Oh poussin, ce n'est pas ta faute, ce n'est pas ta faute."

Et ils restèrent ainsi, la respiration lente de Draco les calmant doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'un elfe de maison n'apparaisse dans la salle - et le 'pop' violent réveilla le jeune blond en sursaut et il parut soulagé de voir Harry éveillé, et lui sourit -

"Qu'y a t-il Evy?" Demanda t-il ensuite. Et sa voix était froide - comme si il ne venait pas tout juste de se réveiller, mais ses yeux étaient encore presque à demi fermés -

Et la créature, les yeux larmoyants, comme submergés de chagrin, reniflant - et il y eut comme un cri en Régulus. Un déchirement. - Pas ça - ouvrit la bouche.

* * *

_Vous avez remarqué comme j'adore les - oh non - En fait, il faut les imaginer un peu cassé, brisé, plein de larmes. J'aime beaucoup ce son - quoi? Comment ça je suis bizarre? Mais non, j'aime juste ce son. C'est trés pratique au théatre pour faire pleurer tout le monde. : ) -_

_J'adore Régulus. J'adore Harry. J'adore Draco et J'adooooooooooooooooooooore Lucius chéri. N'est ce pas qu'il est mignon tout paniqué. Il en arrive des tuiles dans ce chapitre hein! Mais souvenez vous quand même de chaque détail, ca pourrait être utilé pour le suite. _

_Il vient d'y avoir deux accidents devant chez moi et à chaque fois je sursautes au son des roues qui crissent contre le béton puis le 'BOUM'. Vraiment, les gens, sur une petite route en ligne droite avec des saute-sautes, faut être con quand même. Heureusement, pas de blessé. - Les Whion whion, m'aurait encore plus fait flipper tiens - j'ai peur des gros bruits soudain - - Genre même un truc qui tombe de mon bureau sans que je m'y attende, ca me laisse toute tremblante pendant un bout de temps - Oui je suis cinglé, soit. - D'ailleurs, j'ai presque - presque - hyperventilé avec le passage ou Harry tente d'ouvrir les yeux puis lorsqu'il essaye de voir, quand il est réveillé, et de se sortir de cet état horrible de semi inconscience malsaine - j'ai vécu ça, avec des crises de manque - ouai, la dépendance aux somnifères, c'est dangeureux - et je peux vous assurez que c'est ignoble. Ajouté à cela l'espèce de sensation au niveau du nombril, ou du dos qui semble nous aspirer vers le fond du matelas, et nous endormir et nous rejeter immédiatement et nous réveiller, et c'est pateux et vrombissant. - Bouah, horrible. -_

_Bref...Tout ça pour dire que : Ce chapitre était plus long que le précédent et bien sympathique à écrire. On sent que je n'attendrais pas la fin de l'année pour tout mettre en place et que...oh, mais au fait...Où est Quirrel? -_

_Grosse biz à tous._

_Blibl'_

_PS: N'oubliez pas d'aller voir les fanarts de Manoë. Je laisse le lien sur ma bio. : )_


	7. VII La maison

HAPPY DAYS

_Réponses aux reviews non enregistrées : _

**Lucy Poppins : **Hello Miss Poppins, et oui, passage obligé... : ) niak. Et j'espère que tu seras encore là pour réclamer la suite à corps et à cris! Et bien, en effet, c'est mon choix qu'il meure...et je ne vais pas te gâcher le plaisir de découvrir ce qui se passe alors je te souhaite juste une bonne lecture. Encore merci pour ta reviews. Biz Blibl'

**Egwene : **Bonjour! Wha, j'ai pleins de nouveaux sur ce chapitre. Et bien j'espère que tu resteras longtemps sur cette fic et qu'elle te plaira jusqu'au bout, parce qu'elle est lonnnnnnnngue...Mais déjà toute prête et trés trés trés belle...Surtout sur la fin. Miam! Voilà donc le prochain chapitre avec les bobos de Severus. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review. Biz. Blibl'

**Fanny-Kun : **Et bien la voilà enfin, j'espère que tu as su contrôler le stress dû au suspens jusqu'à aujourd'hui - je ne voudrais pas te provoquer un ulcère - et j'espère que ce chapitre, un peu plus en douceur - chapitre repos et transition...- te plaira et que la fin te mettra l'eau à la bouche pour la suite...: ) Je te souhaite une excellente lecture! Biz. Blibl'

**Typhi : **Hello...Alors, que crois tu qu'il va se passer? Le suspens est à son comble n'est ce pas? ... J'espère que les multiples surprises - surtout celle de la fin - te plairont. Merci pour la remarque, j'ai corrigé immédiatement. Bonne lecture et à bientôt. Biz. Blibl'

**Sarah : **Coucou! Désolé, il aura bien fallu dix jours pour avoir la réponse. Je suis désolé mais j'étais dans un endroit où je n'avais même pas mon ordinateur alors...Merci pour la remarque sur les personnages attachants, c'est pour moi l'une des principales choses auxquelles je m'attache particulièrement lorsque j'écris. J'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire. Biz et bonne lecture. Blibl'

**Garla sama : **Coucou. Tout d'abord, merci pour cette longue review...Ensuite, merci pour tes remarques, et oui, je suis désolé pour la réactions des Malfoys mais je ne peux pas faire évoluer les choses jours après jours, ce serait trop long et je n'ai pas suffisamment de patience pour cela. Pour ce qui est de Narcissa, patiente, elle fera son petit bonhomme de chemin dans tes personnages préférées...: ) et Lucius est un chou total, je sais. : ) Merci pour ton commentaire sur le montrage des émotions, je me concentres beaucoup là dessus. Pauvre Ry et Sev, oui, mais...héhé. Bonne lecture. Biz et à bientôt. Blibl'

**Gwladys Evans : **La voilà! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaire. Biz, blibl'

**Eni : **Coucou, merci pour ta review. Et oui, un peu. Je trouve aussi mais c'était ce qui était amusant. Lucius peut être vraiment trés inquiet au point d'en oublier presque qui il est pour les personnes qu'il aime. Et il adore vraiment son Severus copain. : ) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, plus calme et moins dramatique, et avec une bonne petite fin annonciatrice d'un bon chapitre derrière... Bonne lecture. Biz. Blibl'

**Stormtrooper : **Coucou...Alors alors...Tant de suspens n'est ce pas...! : ) Alors...Et bien, les réponses à tes questoins sont dans le joli chapitre qui suit et j'espère que la fin te fera me pardonner pour cet odieux sadisme dont j'ai fait preuve au précédent chapitre. : ) J'espère qu'il te plaita. Bonne lecture. Biz, Blibl'

**NEPHERIA :** Et bien la voilà enfin. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Biz et bonne lecture. Blibl'

**Marisa : **Je pense que tu vas m'aimer pour la fin de ce chapitre. Elle annonce une belle chose bien plus tôt que prévue et ca va en contenté plus d'un - surtout moi parce que je vais franchement m'amuser à écrire le prochain chapitre : ) - Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi...Si Peter était si idiot que ça, il ne serait pas dans les petits papiers de Voldemort. JKR s'est un peu viandé sur le charisme des grands méchants...J'espère rattrapé cette erreur. : ) Je te souhaite une excellente lecture. Biz, Blibl'

**Amande : **En fait, si, si j'ai pas le net, je peux pas écrire parce que je ne me trimballes pas mon ordi...Donc j'ai écrit ce tout nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, mais j'espère que l'attente vaudra le coup, surtout pour la fin! et que tu seras plus came - j'ai peur de provoquer des ulcères moi, lol :) - Oh, et pardonnes moi...J'adooooooore bien entendu Severus. C'est même pas la peine de le marquer tellement je l'aime...cependant...GROS BISOUS HEU! Et excellente lecture. : ) Et aussi, j'adore Régulus, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je les adore tous...Surtout à la fin de la fic...oh vi, je les adore. : ) Hinhinhin...Biz. Blibl'

**Walexia :** Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi! Héhé. Hello. Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite avec toutes les réponses que tu attendais - enfin surtout la grande réponse à ta grande interogation ! : ) - Bonne lecture. Biz, blibl'

**Neverland : **Hou, tu es la première à ne pas faire de hauts cris quant à ma fin...Héhé. Merci beaucoup pour ta review, voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira. Moins de pression dedans, mais elle annonce un beau prochain chapitre. ;: ) Bonne lecture. Biz. Blibl'

**Daréa : **Coucou. Et bien là voilà cette suite tant attendu. J'espère qu'elle te plaira malgré tout ce qui pourra s'y passer...héhéhé...Bonne lecture. Biz. Blibl'

**Mamou : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review...Et bien la réponse à ta question est juste en dessous. J'adore aussi tous mes personnages - lol, ils sont à moi nah! - J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Gos bisous à toi aussi. Blibl'

**Petite grenouille :** Holala, tu devrais avoir honte de pas m'avoir laisser de review au précédent chapitre, j'ai pleuré pour ça. : ) Mais maintenant tu es là alors ca va mieux et je suis sûr que tu ne me feras plus faux bonds : ) - ohoh, joli chantage - J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et je te remercies tout plein pour tes gentils compliments - moi, toute rose jusqu'aux orteils - Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review. Biz Blibl'

**Jenni944 : **Alala...voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Biz. Blibl'

**Droupy : **Hello! Encore une nouvelle, je suis gâté aujourd'hui - je crois que je l'ai déjà écrit plus haut ça, lol - en tout cas j'espère que la fin de ce chapitre te paraitra moins sadique et que tu apprécieras tout ça dans son ensemble. : ) Je suis exigeante sur les reviews parce que c'est la seule chose qui me motive à écrire. Si je n'avais pas autant de review, je mettrais beaucoup plus de temps à écrire mes chapitres - il suffit de voir avec le moldus, j'ai de moins en moins de reviews et j'espace de plus en plus - les deux vont de pairs, je pense - donc, c'est vraiment la vérité quand je dis qu'il me faut des reviews pour avancer, parce que si j'espace trop, je perds l'inspiration et l'envie total d'écrire - voir Satine, et le moldu, et le dernier Horcruxe - mais cette fic a peu de chance d'essuyer le même triste sort tout de même, puisque la fin est déjà écrite et je serais un peu triste de ne pas vous la faire déguster...: ) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. Blibl'

**Delphine : **Oh, tu es la seule à avoir remarqué cette étrange double. Un conseil - et garde le précieusement souviens toi de lui...Souviens toi vraiment beaucoup de lui. A part ça, Régulus est chou hein? J'aime bien faire pleurer mes persos préférés...Mais tout est un peu plus calme dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Biz. Blibl'

**Makie : **Ou est Quirrel? ...Excellente question...on verra plus tard : ) héhéhé...Harry s'habituuuuuuuuue...Et s'habitue moins...Tout est relatif avec ce petit bonhomme. J'adore les Malfoys, alors leurs apparitions seront toujours trés chouette : ) - cf...Rire des hyènes extatiques - Et Régulus...Régulus...Régulus devrait être un peu plus heureux avec cette fin de chapitre...N'est ce pas? merci pour ta review et gros bisous. Blibl'

* * *

_Voilà! Terminé les reviews non enregistrées, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne - je n'ai oublié personne - et maintenant je m'en vais bosser avant de répondre au reste._

**PS IMPORTANT :**_ Bon voilà mes excuses à celle qui m'a fait remarqué que Goss s'écrivait avec un - e - et à qui j'ai dit que c'était une erreur...Je viens de vérifier sur un vrai dictionnaire - en papier, oui, oui, j'en possèdes! - et le fait est que j'avais tord...Alors s'il vous plait, pardonnez moi pour tous les 'goss'. Je ne les corrigerais pas mais je m'appliquerais à ne pas refaire la même erreur pour les autres chapitres. Désolé encore de m'être trompé, j'ai l'habitude de tapper le mot que je cherche sur Google, et évidemment, il y avait beaucoup de goss sans - e - : ) Désolé désolé. - **Je parles des futurs chapitres, celui-ci aussi comporte la faute!!**_

_Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture avec ce nouveau chapitre de, _

HAPPY DAYS

_VII. La maison._

C'était déjà le matin. C'était presque toujours le matin lorsque Harry se rendait compte que c'était fini. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de peur, ni d'angoisse, ni de tristesse - sauf celle qui restait là un peu tout le temps - Juste un sentiment confu qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer, ou à nommer - De la culpabilité. Et de la lassitude, beaucoup. -

Ils étaient là, Lucius, Draco et lui autour du lit tellement blanc de Severus - de son papa qui avait failli, presque, vraiment mourir - et observaient le buste de l'homme se soulever régulièrement, en silence.

Harry avait tout expliqué à Lucius lorsqu'il était venu au manoir les chercher - après avoir envoyé Evy pour savoir si Harry était réveillé - - et l'elfe les avait tant terrorisé avec ses grands yeux globuleux et humides et sa pathétique voix nasillarde. Draco lui avait hurlé dessus - perdant son calme, essouflé de peur - et Lucius avait pâli - vraiment beaucoup - quand le petit brun avait mentionné les terrifiants yeux rouges et Harry avait eu l'impression que l'homme voulait serrer son fils dans ses bras tant il le regardait avec quelque chose comme du désespoir - fermement caché derrière ses yeux glacials et gris -

Et puis, après un moment, l'adulte leur avait expliqué. C'était Voldemort.

Voldemort s'était introduit dans Poudlard, derrière la tête du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal - et cela semblait presque risible lorsque Lucius Malfoy l'expliquait - sous la barbe et au nez du grand Albus Dumbledore.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et tout était un peu trop soudain pour lui. Est ce que c'était normal qu'autant de choses se passent dans une école, avec des petits élèves de onze ans courant partout? Est ce que c'était normal que Voldemort - celui, trés méchant, qui avait fait partir - Tuer Harry, toujours - ses parents et qui avait failli faire pareil avec son nouveau père - pourquoi s'acharnait-on sur lui? Sur ses parents? - puisse ainsi pénétrer dans l'école alors que Dumbledore était sensé être l'un des sorciers les plus puissants et le vainqueur de Grindelwald?

Sûrement Vodemort était-il plus puissant, même sous forme spectrale - Et c'était donc lui qui avait fait de l'homme cet horrible visage? -

Et tandis que Draco était profondément enformi, le visage d'Harry était déformé par toutes ses pensées.

"Harry, tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter, ou quoique tu fasses qui rende ton visage ainsi perdu et agité." C'était la voix de Lucius, rassurante et toujours aussi belle et noble. Elle le fit sursauter un instant et il planta ses émeraudes perdues, fatigués et tristes dans les iris froides du père de son ami.

"Désolé. " Et il rougit - vraiment, était-ce cela qu'il fallait dire? -

"Il n'y a aucune raison pour laquelle tu devrais t'excuser Harry. Mais je voudrais que tu attendes que Severus soit réveillé pour que tu puisses discuter avec lui de tout ce qui t'effrait. Après tout, il est ton père maintenant, il est celui qui doit écouter tes peurs et te rassurer, et il le fera, alors attends juste un petit peu et restes calme d'accord?" Mais Harry n'était - et ne voulait pas - être calme parce que c'était de sa faute si tout était ainsi maintenant.

"C'est de ma faute." Et il leva son visage encore un peu et l'homme plissa les yeux.

"Non ca ne l'est pas."

Si ca l'était. - Non - - Oh si, bien sûr - Et son père qui le regardait avec ce regard sombre et fatigué ne pourrait lui prouver le contraire - malgré tous ses efforts - c'était de sa faute, et il avait tellement honte d'avoir fait du mal à cet homme - qui avait pris soin de lui et l'avait accepté -

Ce n'était pas ce qu'un fils aurait du faire. Un bon fils n'aurait pas manqué tuer son père.

" Harry, s'il te plait." - Oh Seigneur, la voix de l'homme était tellement fatigué mais il trouvait encore la force de le prier d'écouter. -

Harry secoua violemment la tête. "Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur. Je pense qu'il serait mieux que je retourne dans ma famille."

Et il y avait longtemps réfléchi - vraiment longtemps - pendant que Severus était dans le coma et semblait souffrir de ses blessures même dans son sommeil. Il ne devait pas rester là à risquer la vie des autres comme si c'était normal. Comme si c'était _fait courant_ dans le monde de la magie - et si ca l'était alors il ne voulait pas vivre ici -

"Tu n'iras nul part Harry. Parce que tu es mon fils et qu'il est hors de question que je te renvois chez ses gens. De plus, tu as l'air d'oublier que ta famille, c'est moi"

Mais Harry était un enfant têtu. Un petit garçon triste et têtu alors il se contenta de baisser la tête et de ne rien répondre.

"Harry" Et c'était un soupir et il était douloureux et Harry releva vivement son visage et s'approcha encore un peu plus de l'homme étendu dans le grand lit blanc de l'hôpital. "Tu es mon fils et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ne changera cela. Et tu n'es pour rien dans ce qui m'est arrivé. J'ai choisi seul de courir après Quirrel alors que je savais qu'il n'était pas honnête et probablement trés dangereux. Si tout ceci est de la faute de quelqu'un, ce n'est certainement pas de la tienne, mais de celle de l'homme qui n'a pas un instant pensé à sa famille avant d'aller combattre un danger potentiel. Alors, s'il te plait, c'est à moi de m'excuser."

- Non! - - Non l'homme ne pouvait pas s'excuser, il n'avait pas le droit - "Non"

Et l'enfant fixait buté, Severus et un éclair de quelque chose passa dans le regard sombre et le petit garçon se sentit rougir et ses yeux s'embuer de tristesse - il devait l'ennuyer. C'était vraiment mieux s'il rentrait chez lui -

"Harry." Et c'était Lucius maintenant qui avait parlé parce que - Oh Dieu - son père - Severus, si il devait repartir, c'était mieux de ne plus l'appeler père - - Oh, mais ca faisait vraiment quelque chose de penser comme ça - semblait juste trop épuisé pour prononcer un mot - mais cet éclat de quelque chose restait toujours tapis dans son regard -

"Non" Et alors que le petit garçon regardait les lèvres fines de Lucius Malfoy bouger, son regard concerné posé sur lui, le petit garçon cessa d'écouter, et d'entendre.

- Magie accidentel -

Il se passa bien quelques minutes avant que Lucius ne se rende compte que le garçon était - il ne _semblait_ même plus, à ce stade, c'était évident - hermétique aux grands mots qu'il utilisait pour lui faire entendre raison - Bien, visiblement, le goss n'était pas si à l'aise avec eux - et il écarquilla les yeux quand il s'aperçut que le garçon ne faisait pas _que _ne pas l'écouter, mais qu'il ne l'entendait pas non plus.

"Je rêve" C'était la première fois qu'on l'ignorait aussi ostensiblement. Et il entendit un rire, rauque et fatigué. "Tel père, tel fils." Grommela t-il - Non, Lucius Malfoy ne grommelait pas - Remarqua t-il d'une voix basse et quelque chose comme vexée et mécontente - mais trés légèrement mécontente - - Il n'allait pas se fâcher contre le petit homme -

Il se leva du fauteuil blanc et inconfortable de la chambre et fit le tour du lit, jusqu'au petit siège sur lequel était assis Harry, tête baissé maintenant, mains crispées sur ses genoux.

Sans hésitation l'homme avança sa main et remonta doucement le menton du brun, plongeant dans ses humides yeux verts. "Harry." Et le garçon voyant ses lèvres bouger sans entendre un seul son sembla paniquer, et il se recula et plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles.

"Pourquoi j'entends plus?" Et sa voix était anormalement faible et Lucius plissa le nez - il y avait quelque chose de tellement las dans la voix de l'enfant. Comme si il était habitué à vivre, ici aussi, des choses tristes et déplaisantes -

- Bien. - Lucius sentit sa gorge se serrer - Non, ce n'était pas bien - et un coup d'oeil à Severus lui fit comprendre que le nouveau père du garçon pensait la même chose - le goss devait - ne pouvait pas ne pas être - heureux, parce qu'il était trop bon, trop précieux, trop adorable pour ne pas l'être.

D'un mouvement discret de baguette, il l'endormit.

- & -

"Tu veux quoi?!" - bien - Régulus semblait vraiment choqué.

Cela faisait cinq jours que Severus était rentré au manoir - Harry était resté avec Régulus en attendant et avait beaucoup parlé avec l'homme - mais pas de ce dont il fallait qu'il parle - sûrement pour ne pas le laisser seul et aveugle - et maintenant, alors que Harry était couché - et Draco était resté quelque temps aussi avec eux à la maison mais maintenant il était avec sa mère, au Manoir - Severus avait engagé _la_ conversation à laquelle il pensait depuis qu'il était revenu ici, même encore plus tôt, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, et le sujet ne semblait pas plaire à Régulus. - Du tout -

"C'est une bonne idée." Résonna presque en même temps la voix de Lucius.

Et Severus soupira - oui, ca l'était mais Harry n'allait sûrement pas aimer cela -

"Sev', jamais le ministre n'acceptera." - Bien sûr que si - Lucius, allait se charger de faire briller le ministre dans le sens du poil et ce serait avec joie que l'homme donnerait sa bénédiction. "Lucius se chargera de le convaincre." Et l'homme blond lui offrit un sourire calculateur.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée." - Non, ce n'en était pas vraiment une, mais ca permettrait à Harry de vivre un peu plus longtemps. Et de moins s'inquiéter. -

"Pourquoi Régulus?"

"Je ne pourrais pas le protéger. Si il se passe la moindre chose, je ne pourrais pas le protéger."

- Non, il ne pourrait pas le protéger ou appeler un médecin si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, mais Régulus ne serait pas seul. -

"Lapy sera là aussi Rég' et Kreattur. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça. Et Harry n'est pas du genre à faire des bêtises et à risquer de se faire mal."

Cela semblait rassurant et tout à fait sensé lorsque c'était Lucius qui parlait. Mais Régulus ne semblait pas être fait du même bois que les êtres manipulables qui hochaient vigoureusement la tête à chaque son qui volait entre les lèvres de l'ancien Bras droit.

- Non. Il était fait d'un bois brun, têtu, et trés traumatisé. - - Du bois des Black -

Et il se contenta de secouer négativement la tête. "Non, je refuse d'être seul avec lui, c'est trop dangereux."

"Tu as été seul avec lui ces deux derniers jours, Rég' et il ne s'est rien passé. Et il ne se passera jamais rien. Ce qui n'est pas le cas à Poudlard, et tu le sais trés bien. Dumbledore ne gère plus rien du tout, ou alors il le fait d'une manière sournoise et calculatrice dont nous comprenons tous les tenants et les aboutissants et je refuse que Harry ait à vivre ça. Et toi aussi, Régulus."

- Bien, si il ne l'avait pas convaincu, là, avec ses grands mots et ses intonations dramatiques, le maître des potions ne voyaient pas par quoi il allait pouvoir passer pour le convaincre -

Mais l'aveugle hocha finalement la tête. "Mais je veux que Lapy et Kreattur soient en permanence avec nous."

- Parfait, maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre son fils -

- & -

"Non"

- Re-Parfait - C'était le lendemain matin et Harry avait préparé le petit déjeuner - comme d'habitude - et avait regardé Severus venir vers lui un peu anxieusement et repentant et Severus n'avait pu se retenir et l'avait attiré contre lui.

"Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, Harry Snape, alors s'il te plait, cesses de te voir comme un fardeau ou quelque chose de dangereux pour moi. "

Puis il se recula un peu et s'assit sur une chaise, se retrouvant à la hauteur du visage du garçon - Yeux dans les yeux - "Tu sais, avant que tu n'arrives je n'étais pas trés heureux, et Régulus encore moins. Il y avait Draco ici, parfois, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Maintenant que tu es là, Régulus est vraiment heureux et soulagé d'avoir enfin quelqu'un à qui parler, et qui s'occupe autant de lui que toi, et moi" - sa voix trembla un peu et Harry écarquilla les yeux et tendit sa main pour saisir celle beaucoup plus grande de l'homme - " Et moi, Harry, tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureux de t'avoir pris ici, avec moi, que tu sois mon fils, et que je sois ton père. J'ai juste toujours peur d'une chose, que toi, tu ne sois pas assez heureux."

Harry retint son souffle. Severus - papa - semblait si sérieux et si _quelque chose de triste _et lui voulait pleurer et rire et sauter dans les bras de son père. - D'accord. _Je_ vais essayer -

"Est ce que tu es heureux ou au moins content d'être avec nous?"

Et le petit brun hocha la tête et répondit un 'oui' cassé mais intelligible et Severus sourit - sourit vraiment - et Harry grimpa sur ses genoux - allez, il pouvait encore le faire pour quelques mois, peut être années si il restait aussi petit - et entoura son cou de ses bras. Son père, d'abord un peu ballot, lui rendit fermement son étreinte.

Et maintenant, il fallait passer aux choses plus compliquées.

"Maintenant que ce point là est réglé, j'ai quelque chose à te dire."

Harry se fit attentif et attendit, un peu tendu dans les bras de son père. "J'ai décidé de te retirer de Poudlard. Tu resteras ici avec Régulus et je nous ferais un emploi du temps pour que je puisse te donner des cours. Qu'est ce que tu en dis?"

- Ce qu'il en disait? Ne plus être avec tous ces fous trop gentils et ne plus non plus devoir côtoyer et supporter le grand manitou mielleux? - Il était parfaitement d'accord, mais...-

"Vous restez à Poudlard?" Demanda t-il, anxieux. - Bien sûr, son père resterait à Poudlard et il continuerait à risquer chaque jour sa vie. - Il sentit l'homme hocher la tête.

"Non."

Et Severus se retint de soupirer. C'était évident qu'il allait refuser. "Pourquoi Harry?"- Mais peut être que si il entendait les raisons de son fils il pourrait trouver les arguments nécessaires pour le faire accepter -

"Si vous continuez à aller là bas, je veux y rester. Ce n'est pas moi qui y ait été blessé, c'est vous. C'est vous qui ne devriez plus y aller."

"Mais j'ai besoin d'un travail Harry." Le dit Harry descendit de sur les genoux de l'homme et se plaça face à lui. "Et bien, j'ai besoin d'aller à l'école." Et sa voix était insolente et calme. Et ses yeux déterminés.

- Alors? Est ce qu'il fallait le punir maintenant? Lui expliquer que de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix puisque Severus était son père et que c'était lui qui prenait les décision? -

Non, sûrement n'était-ce pas là la meilleure solution, alors Severus se contenta d'acquiescer et murmura qu'il allait trouver une solution, il lui restait encore treize jours de convalescence et Harry avait été autorisé à rester avec son père, alors pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas de danger.

Sauf que la chose était assez difficile à régler et qu'il fallut une bonne dizaine de jour à Severus pour trouver une solution.

- Bien, rendons à César ce qui appartient à César, c'était Lucius qui avait apporté l'idée sur un plateau d'or blanc -

"Tu quittes Dumbledore et tu deviens le précepteur de mon fils, en même temps que celui de Harry. Je te paierais pour cela, suffisamment pour que vous viviez tous comme d'habitude, et ainsi je peux sortir Draco de Poudlard." - Oui, parce que le problème n'était pas tant de quitter Dumbledore - Oh, cela allait être follement tragique, Severus en frémissait déjà de satisfaction - mais de vivre sans revenue - Parce que la fortune des Snape, aujourd'hui, se résumait à '_Tous dans les meubles, rien dans les poches'_ et Severus pouvait remercier son salop de père pour cela. "Il faut que tu ais l'appui du ministre Lucius, sinon Dumbledore fera frétiller l'ordre public pour garder son précieux survivant à ses côtés."

L'homme hocha la tête, encore une fois.

- Pour ça, il n'y aurait aucune espèce de problème. -

- & -

Le silence dans le bureau du directeur de l'école de Sorcellerie était palpable - ahahah - et Severus et Lucius impassiblement extatique. Dumbledore était livide - mais vraiment, vraiment - et Harry encore un peu pâlot et triste - mais ca allait mieux, au réconfort que lui apportait son père, et à la présence de Régulus, et à Draco et à la gentillesse froide de Lucius - - Bien soit, c'était sûrement eux, sa famille, et Dud' était toujours aimé dans sa famille même si il faisait des bêtises - - Mais jamais il n'avait manqué tuer son père - - Bon, c'était bon. Peut être - et Draco avait les yeux pétillants et les joues roses de contentement, mais avec l'air de quelqu'un s'ennuyant - aristocratiquement - trés profondément.

"Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça."

Peut être serait-ce la dernière fois que cette phrase passait les lèvres du vieil homme - elle l'avait déjà fait trois ou quatre fois, Severus et Lucius ne comptait plus, ils jubilaient -

"Et bien, monsieur le Directeur, il se trouve que rien dans la loi n'interdit le fait de retirer son enfant d'une école."

"Mais monsieur Potter..." - Oh, non, Severus jubilait beaucoup moins - "Monsieur _Snape_ est mon fils Albus, et je fais ce que je pense être le mieux pour lui. Quand vous aurez décidé de cesser de jouer avec sa vie, et celle des autres étudiants de cette école, peut être pourrais-je penser à le scolariser ici de nouveau."

"Vous ne pouvez pas le sortir d'ici Severus." Et la voix du vieil homme était conciliante et affligée maintenant. "Harry a besoin de rester à Poudlard, c'est ce que ses parents auraient voulu." Et avec ça il jeta un regard bienveillant sur l'enfant qui avait relevé la tête vers lui, et dont les yeux brillaient à présent dangereusement. - Soit, il n'était pas trés à l'aise depuis qu'il avait presque tué son père - malgré tout l'amour de l'homme - mais le fait était qu'il n'en détestait toujours pas moins le directeur -

Alors il siffla - Et Lucius et Severus - Ahah - ne purent s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, finement, discrètement - "Mon _père_ - et il insista fortement sur le mot - souhaite me retirer d'ici pour ma sécurité, chose que vous n'êtes visiblement pas en mesure de m'assurer et je ferais ce que mon _père _souhaite et non ce que des personnes mortes que je n'ai jamais vu auraient voulu. De plus, je n'aurais aucun regret de quitter cet endroit. "

C'était froid, fin, adroit, direct, et parfait. - Absolument parfait. -

- Bien, bien, bien - Severus et Lucius était fier comme des paons de ce petit bonhomme. -

"Les gens vont..." "Monsieur le directeur, le ministre lui même approuve cette décision. Protéger Harry Potter est bien plus important qu'_honorer _- Oh, le ton sarcastique ne trompait personne - la mémoire de ses défunts parents, qui auraient souhaiter à n'en pas douter savoir leur fils en sécurité. Vous ne croyez pas?"

Ca se tenait. Tout était clair et parfaitement réfléchi dans ce que déclarait Lucius et Dumbledore se retint de grogner et les autres de hurler façon hyènes extatiques.

Ils avaient gagnés.

- Bien fait -

- & -

_Le survivant retiré de Poudlard!_

_C'est avec une incroyable stupéfaction que nous avons appris hier que le jeune Harry Potter, récemment adopté par l'illustre professeur Snape - dont le passé de mangemort espion est abordé en page 6 - allait être retiré de la célèbre école de sorcellerie par son propre père dans les prochains jours. Le maître de potions a quant à lui offert au directeur Dumbledore sa lettre de démission, expliquant que son souhait à présent était de prendre soin de son fils en toute sécurité - Rappel des faits alarmants survenus la semaine dernière à Poudlard et qui ont presque mortellement blessé le professeur Snape en page 5 - ce que le Ministre à vigoureusement approuvé._

_Mais pas d'inquiétude, notre survivant ne sera pas seul et reclu puisque le conseillé personnel du Ministre Lucius Malfoy, a en effet annoncé qu'il retirait également son fils Draco de l'école. Les deux enfants sont meilleurs amis depuis la rentrée et ne semblent pas décidés à se quitter. _

_Dans une conférence exclusive à la presse, le ministre a déclaré vouloir, je cite "assurer avant tout à Harry Potter le droit d'être heureux, après l'enfance déplorable - rappel des faits en pages 3 et 4 - de notre survivant que nous avons découvert il y a maintenant presque deux mois. Notre erreur doit être réparée et je prendrais personnellement partie pour que rien ne vienne souiller les efforts des grands hommes qui ont décidés de prendre soin de lui, j'espère que la population qui est redevable depuis tant de temps à cet enfant saura lui aussi voir l'importance des actions entreprises par Severus Snape pour le bien de son fils" et le conseiller Lucius Malfoy d'ajouter "Le monde magique aurait dû s'inquiéter du devenir du petit Potter bien avant son entrée à Poudlard et ne pas faire aveuglément confiance au directeur Dumbledore qui affirmait surveiller le garçon. Nous devons tous reconnaître que le directeur de Poudlard est aujourd'hui un vieil homme et qu'il porte visiblement trop de choses sur ses épaules. Nous lui avons abandonné Harry Potter et aujourd'hui nous ne pouvons que constater notre erreur. ( ... ) Je pense personnellement sincèrement, puisque je côtois cet enfant presque chaque jour, qu'il pourra être heureux avec Monsieur Snape qui prend grand soin de lui." _

_Et à vous de constater mesdames et messieurs, qu'en effet le jeune Potter, si taciturne sur les premières photos que nous avons pu obtenir de lui lors de son entrée à Poudlard, est tout à fait rayonnant au côté de son père lui même fort détendu._

_Faisons confiance à cet homme chers lecteurs, que nous connaissons pour sa froideur et sa sévérité à l'égard de nos enfants lors de ses cours, pour rendre heureux le survivant et amusons nous de le voir perdre son 'fichu caractère' pour les beaux yeux verts de son tout nouveau fils. _

_Londres, Press Avenue, le 23 Novembre 1991._

_Ludivine Slone._

- & -

Loin, trés loin de toute cela, dans une cellule froide et sombre, un homme lut - et relut- grogna, grommela, rit - fou - froissa et déchira, et dans un mouvement lent, lança de toutes ses maigres forces son poing contre l'un des murs moites.

Le lendemain matin, l'évasion de Sirius Black, mangemort assassin remplaça les photos du jeune survivant sur toutes les premières pages.

* * *

_Chapitre transition difficile à écrire. Peu d'Harry, peu de tout le monde en réalité. Personnages un peu creux. __Et SURTOUT PAS DE QUIRREL! Mais où est-il? _

_Cependant le prochain chapitre rattrapera allègrement tous ces manques injustes je vous le promets._

_Je vous fais de gros bisous. Et m'en vais pleurer sur mon sort - je me suis - ahaha - lamentablement viandé à mon partiel d'anglais. _

_Pleins de bonnes choses à vous si vous êtes en exams! _

_Biz _

_Blibl'_


	8. VIII La chambre

_Réponses aux reviews qui ont pas de compte : _

**ideka **: Tu as regardé Dr House pour vouloir un Poney? - Si non, c'est juste que moi j'ai regardé et que c'est on anniversaire et Cameron veut absolument le lui féter n'importe comment alors il dit 'vous allez m'offrir un poney?' ...lol. Bref, passons. Moi aussi je suis en partiel...Mais j'écris quand même! Nah! Mais je comprends et je ne te force à rien - mais bon, quand même, si tu as le temps de lire tu as bien le temps de mettre trois pauvres petits mots gentils : ) - enfin bref, de toute façon, tant que j'ai pas atteint le nombre de reviews impartis, il n'y a point de nouveau chapitre alors cela ne dépend pas de moi. : ) Merci pour ta review et pour l'effort, tu aurais pu juste passer ton chemin. Merci beaucoup. Biz.

**stormtrooper **: Hello. Et bien, oui, moi aussi je suis plutôt contente que Severus ne soit pas mort, ca aurait été embêtant pour mon dernier chapitre vu qu'il est dedans. ahah. : ) Et je suis aussi ravi que Draco et Harry ne soit plus à Poudlard, vu que je hais supernaturallement Dumbledore et que je voulais voir Régulus tout plein tout plein...:) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, il est plus long que le précédent - c'est pas bien difficile - et plus centré, ca doit faire une heure de leur vie à peine. lol. Mais je me voyais pas écrire encore derrière, sinon ca aurait fait 28 pages lol. - Pas que ca te gêne je pense mais bon... - Merci pour ta review. Biz

**Lady Dragonne **: Coucou. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Donc, pour répondre à tes questions : Nan, je suis pas fan du glucosé du tout et je le hais vraiment vraiment beaucoup - même j'aime pas non plus Harry d'être aussi niais dans les livres : ) - Oui, j'ai toute l'intrigue, le dernier chapitre est écrit et même si il me manque quelque passage, le principal et en tête et écrit pour la plupart des choses importantes. Je compte aller jusqu'au dernier combat. Mais je ne peux pas te dire quand il aura lieu, désolé : ) Merci pour ta sympathie, j'ai un partiel de civilisatoin scandinave jeudi prochain, et je sens que je vais me rétamer aussi. ô Cruelle destinée! Merci encore. Bonne lecture. Biz

**jenni944 **: Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Biz

**mamou **: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Bonne lecture. Biz

**Makie **: Quirrel est...Et ben, ce sera encore pas dans ce chapitre qu'on le saura, désolé. Est ce que ca choque? Je pense que j'en parlerais dans le prochain, même si pour moi il est évident qu'il s'est échappé. Avec ou sans la pierre? Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Biz et bonne lecture.

**typhi **: Et non, pas encore de rencontre...Quoique la fin annonce quelque jolis entremêts - ahah - J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture. Biz

**petite grenouille **: Hello. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser une review. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ma tête, elle n'est pas enflée, juste un peu frustrée de pas pouvoir poster les chapitres dés qu'ils sont fini. Ahah! Merci encore et bonne lecture. Biz.

**soubi **: Hello! Bon alors déjà 1: Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que cette fic te plaise et j'espère que cela continuera ainsi. 2 : Je sais, mais il est précisé au début du chapitre précédent que je fais l'erreur dans ce chapitre - le chapitre 7 donc - aussi. :) Je la referais plus à partir de maintenant, c'est tout. J'espère que tu as aimé les fanarts, moi je les adore. : ) Merci pour mes partiels, je ferais de mon mieux. Bonne lecture. Biz

**Lucy (Poppins) **: Hello! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et oui, c'est un passage quotidien pour avoir le chapitre plus vite. : ) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. Je te souhaite une excellente lecture. Biz et à bientôt.

**Gwladys Evans **: Moi aussi je l'ai bien aimé, mais il manquait quelque chose. Celui-là nous rend ce qu'il manquait, je pense. J'ai adoré l'écrire, je l'ai fait en deux petites heures et c'est mignon tout plein, je trouve. On avance un peu dans la relation Harry-Snape et on en apprends un peu sur Sirius et Régulus - un peu - et on découvre un nouveau personnage. - Et ca va poser problème parce que JKR n'a pas fait de personnage féminin trés apte à remplir le rôle de catalyseur donc...je pense que c'est Narcissa qui va se coltiner le rôle de 'présence féminine' ...: ) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Biz et bonne lecture.

**walexia **: Ahah. Mais Lucius et Severus ont des années d'expérience derrière eux : ) Merci pour ta review. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture. Biz

**sysy chan **: Coucou. Je suis trés contente que tu sois trés contente pour Severus - je l'avoue l'être aussi. : ) héhé - j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. : ) Biz

**adenoide **: Coucou. Houla, que de réflexion. Oui, je ne vois pas trop comment Harry a fait pour vaincre Voldemort - et vu que j'ai lu le bouquin en anglais et que je pompe pas grand chose à cette langue, c'est encore plus vague pour moi lol. Mais je crois que c'est un peu grace à la baguette de Draco - Pour ce qui est de Sirius. Il réagit pas du tout comme un idiot, juste comme un type un tout petit fou. Bon, il ne va pas le rester trop, mais qu'est ce que tu ferais si tu apprenais que le fils de ton meilleur ami, ton frère, se faisait adopter par le pire ennemi du père du gamin, qu'il était en relation étroite avec plein de mangemort et que tu ignorais totalement qu'il était un espion - est ce qu'ils le savaient? Je ne crois pas... - Et il ne sait pas vraiment comment Severus s'occupe de Harry...La presse raconte souvent beaucoup de connerie, pour preuve, tout ce qu'on a pu écrire sur lui pour lui coller un passé de meurtrier. Haaaaaa Narcissa. Personnage assez absent pour le moment. On la verra sûrement au prochain chapitre, avec une petite surprise quand même. : ) Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Voilou, c'est terminé pour les reviews anonymes, merci à tous d'avoir pris le temps de répondre. On fait rebelottes pour le prochain chapitre et je vous le postes vendredi soir ou samedi matin. : ) Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? _

_Merci encore à tous et régalez-vous - j'espère - avec ce nouveau chapitre de, _

HAPPY DAYS

_VIII. La chambre_

Harry ouvrit les yeux. - Et il sourit en pensant que le clignement aurait pu être accompagné d'un 'ploc' tant il avait été rapide et soudain - mais c'était toujours ainsi qu'il se réveillait, comme si une horloge à l'intérieur de sa tête sonnait soudainement à - il jeta un œil sur le petit réveil en forme de chapeau de sorcier - qui était tout à fait - ahah - du goût de Lucius Malfoy - Harry avait en quelque sorte forcé son père à le lui acheter - 5h33.

Le jeune garçon se redressa, écarta ses couvertures de sur ses jambes et sauta hors du lit. Puis passé le petit étourdissement - vraiment, il faudrait qu'il prenne l'habitude de cesser de juste se jeter en dehors du lit deux petites secondes à peine après être sortie d'une longue nuit de sommeil - sans cauchemars - il enfila ses pantoufles vertes et la jolie robe de chambre qui l'accompagnait et sortit à petit pas de la pièce.

Le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait levé et comme toujours il observa les changements féériques de couleurs qui envahissaient le hall d'entrée par l'immense fenêtre. - Qu'il aimait cette maison - ce manoir - Il se rendit ensuite jusqu'à la cuisine - son lieu favori sûrement - et y retrouva Lapy, déjà affairé à disposer les ingrédients qui leur seraient encore une fois utile pour préparer le petit déjeuner sur l'immense table en bois massif.

"Bonjour Lapy." Salua Harry alors qu'il s'installait sur l'une des chaises en chêne. Il saisit un petit couteau et avec application, entreprit de couper plusieurs tranches de fruit qu'il disposa ensuite sur un grand plateau en porcelaine - Lapy pendant ce temps, surveillait les œufs et le bacon -

C'est en attrapant la planche à pain qu'il découvrit, caché en dessous, le journal de la journée.

Le petit brun fronça les sourcils, cessa de mâchouiller le morceau d'ananas qu'il avait piqué dans le plateau, posa la planche à côté des quelques fruits coupés et attrapa le papier entre ses doigts, ses yeux se plissant d'avantage alors qu'il parcourait la première page, observant avec intérêt l'immense photo qui illustrait l'article.

_EVASION DU MANGEMORT ASSASSIN SIRIUS BLACK!_

Il mâchonna le morceau d'ananas et passa sa main sur le visage de l'homme blafard et un peu effrayant qui prenait une grande partie de la page.

"Maître Harry?" Lui parvint la voix de l'elfe de maison. Celui-ci n'obtenant aucune réponse se rapprocha de son jeune maître et posa presque involontairement ses yeux sur le journal que Harry tenait entre ses mains, semblant le plonger dans une profonde réflexion.

"Oh par le grand elfe Sirc!" S'exclama Lapy en se reculant brusquement, comme effrayé par la photo. Harry fronça de nouveau - et encore un peu plus - les sourcils et se tourna vers lui. "Qui est ce Sirius Black?" - Bon, c'était sûrement une mauvaise question parce qu'il en avait déjà entendu parler quelque part. Mais où? -

"C'est...C'est...Oh Sirc...C'est le grand frère de Monsieur Régulus."

_"Je m'appelle R__é__gulus Black, je suis le fr__è__re de ton parrain, Sirius Black." _- Oh, ok. C'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle personne n'avait reparlé de cet homme et que le sujet avait semblé relativement taboo pour Severus lorsque Régulus l'avait abordé - - Bien. Sauf que là, l'homme semblait s'être enfui d'une prison et que c'était sûrement quelque chose qui allait toucher Régulus. -

"Qui est ce?" Demanda t-il - et la question n'était plus 'qui est Sirius Black?' mais 'qui est cet homme-là qui était en prison, qui fait peur et qui s'est enfui - et que la communauté sorcière semble énormément craindre?' -

"Oh, pardonnez moi maître Harry, Lapy ne connaît pas bien l'histoire de Sirius Black. Mais peut être..." Et l'elfe réfléchit un instant - le petit déjeuner avait simplement été abandonné - " peut être que Kreattur pourrait vous répondre."

Et Harry de froncer - encore - les sourcils - c'était la troisième fois déjà ce matin et ses lunettes ne cessaient de glisser de son nez - "Qui est Kreattur?" "Kreattur est l'elfe de maison de monsieur Régulus, il connaît monsieur Sirius Black. Il pourra sûrement vous répondre - et l'elfe marmonna - si il veut bien."

"Pouvons-nous aller le voir? Lui demander?" Et cela semblait vraiment excitant pour Harry qui était encore un peu incertain et qui pensait souvent à ce qui s'était passé pas longtemps avant - - et cette petite aventure lui changerait les idées - même si c'était peut être important et sérieux - - encore -

"Bien sûr maître Harry, venez avec Lapy." Et l'elfe s'enfuit de la cuisine et se précipita dans un coin du hall, enclenchant la poignée presque invisible d'une petite porte dissimulée. "Suivez Lapy" Murmura t-il encore. Et Harry qui heureusement ne craignait pas le noir - parce qu'il faisait vraiment très noir ici - le suivit dans les escaliers et atteignit le sol - glacial sous ses chaussons -

"Kreattur? Kreattur?" Entendit-il murmurer un peu plus loin. Un grognement de mécontentement retentit alors et une lumière vive envahit la pièce avant de s'atténuer progressivement. Et le deuxième elfe du manoir apparut aux yeux du survivant. "Bonjour Kreattur." Lâcha le garçon après un petit moment à le dévisager - il faisait plus peur que Lapy, avec sa peau plus foncé et son air mécontent - La créature ne répondit que par un nouveau grognement et Harry lui tendit le journal.

"Je me demandais si vous pouviez me parler..." Mais Kreattur ne le laissa pas finir et fit un bon sur le journal, lisant avidement - Oh, et il remarqua maintenant seulement - alors que Lapy l'avait déjà fait tout à l'heure - que les elfes de maison savaient lire - "Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible..." Répétait l'elfe en tournant les pages. "Ce n'est pas possible."

"Et bien, eh...Il semble que ça l'est non?" Il obtenu en réponse un regard globuleux noir et se demanda si les elfes étaient autorisés à faire cela. - Lui ne l'était pas lorsqu'il était chez les Dursley, surtout pas. -

"Bon, est ce que tu peux me parler de Sirius Black Kreattur, c'est sûrement quelque chose d'important pour Régulus non?"

Et le ton un peu affecté de l'enfant sembla atteindre Kreattur quelque part et il releva doucement les yeux du journal. "Oui." Souffla t-il. "Oui, c'est sûrement quelque chose d'important pour le maître Régulus." Confirma t-il. Et il se laissa tomber en arrière sur son petit matelas miteux, le journal toujours ouvert dans ses mains écartées.

"Vous voulez savoir qui est maître Sirius Black?" Il cracha le nom de l'évadé avec tant de haine que Harry sentit quelques frissons parcourir son dos - était-ce vraiment ce qu'il voulait? -

Il acquiesça.

"Maître Sirius Black est le grand frère de Maître Régulus, ils s'aimaient beaucoup quand ils étaient plus jeune. Oh la famille Black était une grande famille - et ses yeux scintillèrent, et un sourire fier et nostalgique envahit ses lèvres - il y avait maîtresse Bellatrix, Maîtresse Narcissa, Maîtresse Andromeda, Maître Sirius et Maître Régulus. C'était une grande famille, très bien. Et puis, Maître Sirius a été envoyé dans la maison des Gryffondor et la grande maîtresse en a été très déçue. Et puis maître Sirius s'est éloigné de maître Régulus, et puis maître Régulus a été envoyé à Serpentard et maître Sirius l'a haït pour ça - et il avait craché ses mots, plus fort, comme une exclamation remplit de colère - et maître Régulus en était si triste. Mais Maîtresse Bellatrix ne l'a pas laissé tout seul - mais ce n'était pas très bien - - L'elfe fronça quelque chose - ce n'était pas des sourcils, vraiment - et se mordit la main. Pourquoi? - et Maître Régulus était toujours si triste de ne pas voir son frère et quand il le voyait, de se sentir si détesté." L'elfe fit une pause et Harry jeta un regard sur la photo de l'homme.

Cet homme était-il la source du regard triste de Régulus? - il plissa les yeux. Bien, il n'aimait pas cet homme. -

"Puis Maître Sirius a quitté la maison, Maître Régulus avait 14 ans, et ça a été très dur pour lui. Oh oui, Maître Sirius a rendu Maître Régulus tellement malheureux. Maitre Régulus devait remplacer Maître Sirius, ne décevoir personne. Mais maître Régulus ne voulait pas ça. Maître Régulus voulait juste être aimé de son frère."

- Et il y avait tant de colère dans la voix de la petite créature que Harry sentit une colère froide envahir ses veines à lui aussi -

"Et puis maîtresse Bellatrix a conduit Maître Régulus..." Mais l'elfe s'arrêta, et jeta un bref coup d'œil à Harry avant de secouer la tête. Il soupira ensuite encore un peu tremblant de colère et rendit le journal à Harry. "Maître Sirius Black a mérité d'aller en prison pour toutes les mauvaises choses qu'il a fait à Maître Régulus." Et puis comme si il n'avait jamais ouvert la bouche, l'elfe se recoucha et s'enfonça sous sa couverture. "Venez maître Harry, nous devons remonter maintenant."

Harry acquiesça. - Bon, il n'avait pas comprit grand chose - Cet homme là, sur la photo, était donc le frère de Régulus et il était mauvais avec son frère, et il était en prison à cause de ça? - Il eut une moue perplexe. Il y avait des choses qui manquaient dans cette histoire et Harry n'aurait sûrement de réponse qu'auprès des adultes. Et comme le sujet semblait toucher particulièrement Régulus - pour quelques raisons que ce soit qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement compris, mais pour ce qu'il avait saisit, c'était quelque chose comme des histoires de famille - et comme lui-même n'expérimentait que depuis peu de temps le sens du mot famille, il ne se sentait pas capable de comprendre grand chose, et puis sûrement lui manquait-il des éléments - Bien, il se répétait, non? -

- Le mieux était sans doute d'interroger son père, mais l'homme était sûrement encore au lit et Harry n'était jamais venu à lui alors qu'il dormait et il n'avait aucune idée de si c'était quelque chose qu'un fils pourrait faire. -

Il interrogea Lapy. "Oh maître Harry." Sourit l'elfe. "Maître Snape serait sûrement très heureux que vous vous permettiez de venir lui dire bonjour dans sa chambre."

Le survivant ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi cela ferait plaisir à son père d'être réveillé par lui mais il acquiesça. - N'importe comment, il faisait confiance à l'elfe pour connaître Severus et ses éventuelles réactions - Harry hocha la tête et fixa un instant l'escalier - le courage était une vertu Gryffondorienne et ce n'était pas pour n'importe quelle raison qu'il ne s'y sentait pas du tout à sa place.

Cependant son regard s'arrêta de nouveau sur l'article et après un soupir il s'élança dans les escaliers - le mieux était de ne pas vraiment réfléchir et de juste foncer tête baissée -

Il s'arrêta quand même de nouveau devant la double porte de la chambre de son père. - La c'était vraiment réel. Il allait entrer, découvrir la chambre de son père - et il le pouvait normalement, puisque c'était son père - Dudd' connaissait bien la chambre de ses parents, il y couchait souvent avec eux quand il faisait un cauchemar ou juste un caprice - et alors comme Severus était son père - et Lapy l'avait assuré que ce n'était pas mal - il devait pouvoir ouvrir cette porte et pénétrer dans cette chambre sans crainte.

N'est ce pas?

D'un mouvement tendu du poignet, il abaissa très doucement et aussi discrètement qu'il put la poignée d'une des portes. - Et il espérait juste que c'était la bonne et que les deux portes n'allaient pas s'ouvrir en grand et claquer contre les murs - c'était le genre de chose qui arrivait souvent lorsque l'on souhaitait être discret -

Cependant la poignée n'échappa pas à Harry et seule la porte qu'il poussait s'ouvrit sans un seul bruit de craquement, ou de grincement ou tout autre bruit susceptible de réveiller son père et de l'effrayer lui - probablement la maison l'aidait-elle encore, comme elle le faisait souvent - surtout pour garder sa chambre et ses jouets propres et rangés -

Il fit quelques petits pas dans la chambre et se retint lui même de se trahir, la beauté des tentures et leurs couleurs lui sautant aux yeux. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un épais tissus bleu roi et de fines broderies un ton plus clair les décoraient. C'était magnifique. Harry avait juste envie de coller son visage contre l'un des murs et ne plus en bouger. Deux grandes fenêtres - mais vraiment très très grandes - et de lourds rideaux blancs qui cachaient partiellement l'entrée du jour faisaient face à deux fauteuils et un canapé et derrière eux, à un immense lit à baldaquin aux draps blancs. Et ces draps cachaient le corps endormi de son père.

- C'était quelque chose de dingue d'être ici, dans cet endroit si paisible et de découvrir le visage endormi et si calme de son ancien professeur de potion - si amer - -papa - il aurait aimé observer également le visage de Régulus lorsqu'il était endormi, sûrement était-il moins triste lorsqu'il dormait, et Harry avait en quelque sorte besoin de ça, besoin de savoir que les sorciers n'étaient pas juste des personnes tristes et seules -

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil au journal - qui fit un petit bruit de papier froissé - Harry mordit sa lèvre et lança un regard alarmé à son père - et après un discret soupir, il approcha sa main, lentement, de celle de l'homme qui dépassait des draps.

"Papa." Murmura t-il avant de toucher la main d'une toute petite pression. Il n'y eut aucune réaction et Harry se retint de grogner. - Il ne pensait pas que son père était du genre à dormir tellement profondément. -

"Papa? Père?" Et la pression de sa main s'accentua un peu sur celle de Severus qui - ohlala, peut être qu'il préférait qu'il dorme très profondément finalement - dans une imitation presque parfaite de Kreattur un peu plus tôt, grogna, retira sa main de celle de son fils, et finit par ouvrir les yeux. La surprise qui envahit ses traits lorsqu'il réalisa que Harry se trouvait juste en face de lui fit un instant douter celui-ci - peut être que Lapy avait finalement tord. -

Mais la gentillesse, ensuite, qui fit place à la surprise le rassura un peu.

"Harry?" - Eh, et bien oui, c'était lui. - Il hocha la tête. "Qu'est ce que tu fais là?" - Ah! Bien, il avait raison donc, il n'avait rien a faire là - Quelque chose dans son expression changea et il se retint de détourner les yeux. - Il se contenta de jeter un innocent regard à son père et haussa les épaules.

"Excusez moi, je pensais que je pouvais..." Il grimaça - ce n'était sûrement pas très bien de dire ça, avait-il le droit de penser qu'il pouvait pénétrer dans la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre, sans permission? - "Et eh..." Il leva le journal et le posa sur le lit. "J'ai pensé que c'était important." Il se mordit la lèvre et se recula un peu. "Ce n'était peut être pas bien." Et c'était une question et une affirmation et il se retenait de quitter la pièce à grands pas. - Son père allait bien finir par dire quelque chose non?-

"Harry" - Bien, visiblement oui. Et le ton un peu amusé qui transparaissait fit relever la tête du garçon. - - Oh. Son père souriait. "Viens là Harry Snape." Et l'homme souleva un pan de draps et Harry déglutit - C'était ce que Dudd' faisait- Harry semblait émerveillé.

- Est ce que tout ça était finalement vraiment réel. Est ce qu'il pouvait? - A petits pas, il se rapprocha du lit et gardant son regard sur son père - et le regard était bienveillant et peut être un peu anxieux aussi quelque part - il grimpa sur le haut matelas et s'assit en tailleur. Severus tendit alors sa main et la serra.

"Et bien, tu pourrais embrasser ton père quand tu le réveilles." Et le sourire ne fit pas un instant penser que l'homme pouvait être en colère et il s'approcha, déposant une bise sur la joue de son père. - Oh mince alors, c'était vraiment réel. Et la main dans son dos et la légère pression des lèvres de Severus Snape sur sa joue l'en convainquirent encore un peu plus. -

Harry, les larmes aux yeux, se recula un peu et oubliant le journal se coucha sous les couvertures et vint se bougner dans le giron soyeux - pyjama noir en soie constrastant joliment avec la grosse couette blanche - de son père, un peu tendu et effrayé d'une mauvaise réaction. Mais Severus se contenta de descendre un peu et la tête posée sur sa main, il fixait son fils un fin sourire aux lèvres. - Et Harry se sentit juste très ému de le voir ainsi heureux. - - Lapy avait raison. -

"Bien alors, que fais-tu là finalement?" Demanda Severus après un moment de calme - C'était tellement agréable. -

Harry rouvrit les yeux - qu'il avait fermé et il avait presque l'impression qu'il allait s'endormir - et passa un bras derrière lui, attrapant le journal qu'il avait abandonné sur les draps.

Avec un petit regard anxieux il se redressa - il espérait que ce n'était pas trop bête d'être venu avec ça et que c'était une bonne excuse pour être là - et s'asseyant de nouveau en tailleur tendit le papier à son père.

- Oh lala. Peut être était-ce finalement une excellente raison. -

L'homme ne prit même pas le temps de lire, il fixa juste avec une expression de choc pur la photo et se redressa vivement, et comme Kreattur, il parcourut ensuite fébrilement chaque page parlant de l'évadé.

"Par Morgane, putain de Gryffondor." - Hein? - Harry ne comprit pas vraiment la réflexion mais quelque part en lui il ressentit un drôle de frisson. Il était content d'avoir été celui découvrant le journal et d'être ainsi témoin de cette expression sur le visage de l'homme. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas - horriblement - grave.

"Qu'est ce que c'est, en fait?" Finit-il par demander d'une petite voix. Severus sembla se rendre compte qu'il était encore là et le fixa un instant, avant de reporter son regard sur le visage de Sirius Black. "C'est probablement la plus mauvaise et la meilleure nouvelle que la gazette aura un jour publiée."

- Ok, ça ne voulait rien dire pour Harry mais ca ne devait pas être trop mal. -

"Est ce que ça va faire plaisir à Régulus?"

De nouveau, Severus le fixa et - et Harry pensait que c'était incroyable de voir ça - l'homme se mordit la lèvre, incertain. - Quelle matinée! -

"Je ne sais pas. Peut être."

- Non sûrement pas en fait - Severus était certain que c'était quelque chose de bien que le parrain de son fils se soit enfui mais de là à dire que cela ferait plaisir à Régulus. Son ami en serait sûrement soulagé, mais c'était effrayant de savoir que Sirius se baladait quelque part - et Severus n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que c'était pour Harry qu'il était sorti - n'importe comment, il avait dû apprendre que Harry Potter était devenu Harry Snape - qu'il croyait son frère mort et qu'il le haïssait sûrement encore. - Bon sang, cet enfoiré n'était même pas à l'enterrement! -

- Ou bien peut être était-ce autre chose, mais il ne voulait pas y penser, Régulus le ferait pour eux deux -

L'homme serra les dents, en colère, et passa une main sur son visage. - Bien, il ne pouvait pas être totalement déboussolé par ce fait et laisser tous ses autres sentiments se barrer ailleurs car Harry était là. Et c'était absolument fantastique -

Il se permit un nouveau sourire et l'offrit à Harry dont les yeux brillèrent de quelque chose comme du soulagement et de l'excitation - et peut être un peu de fascination aussi. - Il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, et il avait reconnu immédiatement les petits pas, mais plus que tout il voulait que son fils ose tout seul jusqu'au bout ce qu'il était venu faire là. Et il avait senti son cœur faire un bond lorsque cet hésitant 'papa' avait retentit dans la chambre. - C'était bien d'avoir un fils - Et il avait été surpris de voir autant d'émition traverser le jeune visage aux grands yeux verts.

"Viens, nous allons aller réveiller Régulus." Dit-il doucement, rompant le silence chaleureux qui avait envahit la chambre. Harry acquiesça, encore un peu plus content de cette matinée parce qu'il allait aussi découvrir la chambre de Régulus et se leva rapidement, plongeant dans ses gros chaussons.

Il n'avait fait que quelques pas quand la main de son père se posa sur son épaule et l'arrêta. Plongeant son regard vert dans celui noir de l'adulte, il haussa un sourcil - qu'y avait-il maintenant? -

"Harry, tu peux venir quand tu veux dans ma chambre, que ce soit le jour ou la nuit. Quand j'y suis, ou quand je n'y suis pas. Tant que tu n'y étales pas tes jouets." Et avec ça il accorda un nouveau sourire à Harry qui, émerveillé, - oh vraiment, cette vie était compliquée parce qu'il y avait tant de choses tristes et tant de choses belles - et acquiesça vivement. "Merci." Murmura t-il. Et Severus posa un baiser sur son front. "Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est normal."

- C'est normal, parce qu'il était son fils et que c'était son père et que les enfants peuvent aller dans la chambre de leur parent quand ils le souhaitent. Pour être rassuré. -

"Maintenant viens."

Ils parcoururent tous les deux le vaste couloir bien éclairé - il était presque sept heures maintenant - Draco arrivait à huit heure trente pour commencer les cours - et s'arrêtèrent devant la double porte - il n'y avait presque que des doubles portes dans le couloir - double porte pour la bibliothèque, double porte pour le bureaux de Severus, double porte pour la salle de bain - sauf qu'ils avaient chacun une salle de bain donc c'était plus pour les invités - - enfin, Harry ne savait pas bien - Il n'y avait que celle qui montait dans la tour qui n'était pas double mais qui était très large et celle de sa chambre qui était elle aussi assez large et Harry l'aimait beaucoup parce qu'il fallait monter un petit escalier - cinq marches à peine - pour l'atteindre -

D'un geste vif, Severus toqua trois fois et son autre main se resserra légèrement sur le journal. Un bref 'entre' retentit à travers la porte - et cela avait l'air assez habituel et synchronisé - et Harry se rendit compte que Severus et Régulus arrivaient toujours ensemble le matin ce qui signifiait sûrement que Severus devait passer chercher Régulus avant de descendre - Sans hésitation, Severus pénétra dans la pièce, Harry derrière lui.

L'aveugle était déjà habillé - contrairement à Severus dont la routine avait visiblement été quelque peu chahutée par Harry - parce que l'homme était aussi toujours habillé pour le petit déjeuner - et semblait prêt à descendre.

"Bonjour Régulus." N'importe comment, Régulus dû sentir le sérieux dans le ton de Severus car il se rassit immédiatement et son sourire s'évanouit. "Que se passe t-il?"

Severus s'avança et Harry le suivit, attirant le regard vide de Régulus sur lui. "Harry?"

"Bonjour Régulus" Répondit le petit brun en s'approchant de lui pour lui poser une bise sur la joue - Les deux hommes eurent l'air content du geste et Harry rougit un peu - C'était sûrement ce qu'il fallait faire le matin à sa famille. Une bise pour un bonjour - Dudd' le faisait aussi -

"Harry est venu me trouver ce matin avec le journal, Régulus." - Bien, maintenant le sujet sérieux était posé. -

Régulus ne répondit rien et attendit que Severus continue. Celui-ci s'assit sur un des fauteuils du petit salon faisant face à la cheminée - la chambre était inversé par rapport à celle de Severus et les couleurs était vertes plutôt que bleu - et Harry fit de même.

"Il y a une photo en première page, c'est celle de ton frère."

Le visage de Régulus s'affaissa instantanément et Harry tendit instinctivement la main pour saisir la sienne, que Régulus serra très fort - mais pas assez pour lui faire mal - "Est ce qu'il est...?" Ça avait l'air horriblement difficile pour lui de dire ces mots mais Severus s'empressa de démentir. "Non, il n'est pas mort. Sirius s'est échappé hier soir."

Et en réalité c'était probablement encore plus choquant d'entendre que Sirius s'était échappé d'Azkaban - Parce qu'on ne s'échappait pas d'Azkaban, on y mourrait - et les lèvres de Régulus mimèrent un 'comment' ébahit et Severus lut l'article. Seulement rien y était dit. L'évasion était un mystère et on mettait cela sur le fait que Sirius était un mangemort monstrueux et qu'il avait sûrement utilisé d'horrible sortilège de magie noire pour se faire la belle.

Régulus était livide et fixait vaguement l'endroit où il entendait se froisser le journal entre les mains de Snape. "Ce n'est pas possible." Il avait l'impression de s'étrangler, de s'étouffer. Il avait tant prié, Merlin, et tous les autres grands sorciers, et il avait tant pleuré pour le revoir, pour le savoir en bonne santé, en sécurité et enfin libre et reconnu comme étant innocent. Mais là...Là maintenant, son souhait était exaucé et c'était réel mais ce n'était pas comme ça! Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il fallait que Sirius revienne vers lui, ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il voulait savoir son frère en dehors de la prison d'Azkaban.

"Manifestement si, ça l'est." Lui parvint la voix froide et dénué de sentiment de Severus. Mais Régulus articula doucement, encore trop choqué.

"Sirius n'est pas un mangemort, il n'utiliserait pas de la magie noire pour tout l'or du monde. Ce sont des mensonges." Et ces mensonges pour Régulus - qui blêmit encore un peu plus - signifiait qu'en réalité Sirius était probablement mort.

"Severus." Sa voix craintive fit soupirer l'autre qui passa une main sur son visage - oui, il s'était dit la même chose.

Sirius n'aurait jamais utilisé la magie noire - si tenté qu'il connaisse un sort pour se faire sortir - ce qui signifiait forcément qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose comme la mort d'un prisonnier dans une prison. Cependant même si c'était fait relativement taboo à Azkaban, les décès étaient fait passer pour des 'accidents' et non pour des évasions. Le dernier prisonnier à s'être évadé de là était Guillaume Le Découpeur, en 1435, qu'on avait retrouvé quelques jours plus tard mort sur la berge - et son corps avait été déchiqueté par les 'choses' qui vivaient dans le lac -

Cependant, l'on parlait de Black ici. De Sirius Black, connu pour avoir été l'un des plus proches mangemorts de Voldemort et l'un des assassins de la grande famille Potter, un espion, qui avait écœuré toute la grande Bretagne parce qu'en plus de les avoir vendu, il avait été leur meilleur ami pendant des années. Et il était le parrain de Harry.

Alors, la mort de Sirius semblait en même temps fortement plausible et totalement incongru. Sirius Black ne pouvait pas mourir.

Et personne ne ferait passer sa mort pour une évasion. C'était tordu et totalement sujet à faire paniquer les foules.

De plus il était dit dans les lignes qu'il était sûrement à la recherche d'Harry Potter pour finir le travail - Bien, sur ce point il n'avait pas trop à s'en faire, n'est ce pas?- - Et Régulus serait sûrement ravi de savoir qu'il était à la recherche de Harry. -

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait Severus?" La question n'en était pas une. En fait, la phrase de Régulus signifiait clairement 'Réveilles Lucius, Severus' mais l'ex professeur de poudlard n'était pas sûr qu'il soit très prudent de demander à Lucius de faire une petite enquête là dessus. Beaucoup - et particulièrement Dumbledore - serait prêt à sauter sur l'occasion pour chercher et gratter sous la croute afin de trouver une raison toute mangemorienne à Lucius de s'intéresser à cette affaire. Que Lucius reste où il était et grapille des informations ça et là était sûrement une bien meilleure idée. Cependant, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils en parleraient dans une heure lorsque le blond déposerait Draco ici.

"On ne fait rien, Régulus. On attends et c'est tout. Lucius ne peut rien faire sans risquer de se compromettre lui même. Alors on attend."

Et cela sembla scandaliser Régulus qui se redressa et dont les yeux se plissèrent brusquement. "Et si jamais ils le récupèrent, si il est renvoyé en prison, ou directement offert aux détraqueurs?"

Bien, Régulus savait siffler, colérique, et haïr les gens en trés peu de temps. Mais Severus était relativement habitué et il se contenta de ne rien répondre.

L'aveugle grogna, secoua la tête et afficha de nouveau cet air triste qui envahissait si souvent son visage. Et Harry sentit son coeur se serrer. Il le savait, que cette information ferait quelque chose à Régulus.

"Qui ..." Mais il hésita. Avait-il le droit de poser la question?

"Tu veux savoir qui est Sirius Black?" Continua Severus comme si il attendait que Harry pose la question depuis qu'il l'avait réveillé.

Harry aqcuiesça timidement. "Et qu'est ce qu'il a fait?"

"Sirius Black est ton parrain." C'était direct, mais Severus ne savait pas trop par où commencer pour expliquer à un enfant qui était cet homme vraiment - et malgré toute la haine qu'il avait pu ressentir pour cet homme, Severus le pensait - malchanceux.

"Je sais." Répondit Harry. "Et c'est le frère de Régulus. Je me souviens que vous aviez parlé de lui la première fois que je suis venu ici." Severus hocha la tête et se leva. "Venez, on sera mieux à discuter en prenant le petit déjeuner."

- & -

Rémus Lupin n'était plus du genre à s'étonner depuis longtemps. Il avait vu et vécu tellement de tristes choses qu'aujourd'hui il n'était plus sujet à ce genre d'émotion.

Même l'adoption de Harry Potter, le fils de son meilleur ami, par Severus Snape, l'ennemi du dit meilleur ami, l'avait laissé froid, comme si tout était totalement normal lorsque le monde semblait tourner totalement à l'envers.

Mais ce matin-là, quand Rémus se glissa douloureusement hors de son lit - et tous ses gestes étaient toujours si douloureux - - La dépression et sa condition le rendait faible et fragile, et rien n'allait jamais contre cela. Il mourrait souffrant et triste. Et seul. Toujours. Parce qu'il n'y avait plus personne - et qu'il trouva, sur la table branlante de sa minuscule cuisine miteuse le journal de la journée et la photo de Sirius Black en première page, il ne pu s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand les yeux - d'avoir l'air tellement surpris - de le saisir brusquement - un geste vif qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis des années semblait-il - et de dévorer avidement les lignes empreinte de crainte et de choc.

Sirius Black, son meilleur ami, son confident, son protecteur, et le meilleur ami de James et le parrain de Harry.

Et le traitre. Et l'assassin de Peter.

Le fou.

Sirius Black s'était évadé et - Oh Merlin - Rémus ressentait à cette idée plus de joie que de peine ou de rage et ce n'était pas bien.

Est ce que Sirius allait bien? Est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir le revoir et lui demander pourquoi alors qu'il semblait tant aimé Harry, il l'avait rendu orphelin?

Est ce que Sirius allait lui dire, à demi mot, brisé par le manque de confiance, que c'était une erreur et que ce n'était pas comme ça que ça s'était passé, qu'il y avait eut méprise et qu'il était juste innocent - comme il l'était avant, à Poudlard, et que tous ensemble ils faisaient résonner leur rire dans les longs couloirs de l'école?

Il le fallait, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps, avant - Il y avait si longtemps -

Oh, il n'y avait jamais vraiment cru. Cette histoire de trahison, de Black, de famille pourrie par la magie noire et d'aveuglement par la puissance. Sirius n'était pas comme ça. Sirius adorait James, adorait Lily, adorait Harry et adorait la vie et Rémus même lors de l'arrestation, quelques heures après que sa vie ait commencée à s'effrondrer, s'était senti effleuré par l'idée - pourtant si folle parce que autant que le reste, cela semblait impossible que Sirius soit innocent, puisqu'il était là, et riait, et il n'y avait plus de Peter - que Sirius ne pouvait juste pas être l'assassin que tous les magazines politiques et peoples s'évertuaient à décrire et à décortiquer depuis son plus jeune âge jusqu'à sa honteuse traîtrise.

Sirius était un homme bon, gentil, droit et juste.

Oh, il avait fait des erreurs - et Rémus ferma les yeux lorsqu'il se souvint avec quelle violence Sirius avait rejeté Régulus - et elles avaient pour certaines été grave de conséquence - ils avaient, James, Peter et lui, eu tant de mal à le relever quand il avait appris la mort de son petit frère - mais jamais il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'eu un geste en direction de la magie noire. Et Rémus était apte à sentir la magie noire émanant des gens.

Pour exemple, Lucius Malfoy suintait à des kilomètres l'usage presque journalier de cette sombre magie.

Et cet homme-là circulait comme un roi partout où il voulait. Et c'était écoeurant. Surtout que maintenant, - et Rémus se sentait mal d'avoir laissé faire ça - l'homme semblait comme un parrain pour Harry Potter - Snape -

Rémus se mordit la langue et se laissa tomber sur l'une des deux chaises en ruine, puis dans un geste las il prit son visage entre ses mains tremblantes.

Comment avait-il pu laisser faire ça? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas trouvé la force d'aller dés le départ arracher cet enfant à la famille de Lily - méprisable et méprisante, Rémus savait que Harry n'y serait jamais bien accoeuilli - et maintenant pourquoi n'était-il pas aller tuer, déchirer, frapper Severus Snape, jusqu'à ce que l'homme accepte d'abandonner l'idée d'être père?

Et comment lui, pouvait-il penser ainsi? Harry semblait heureux, c'était tout ce qui comptait, n'est ce pas?

Mais peut être? - Merlin, il avait tant envie de le voir - Peut être que si il allait frapper à la porte de Snape, pour lui parler de Sirius, pour lui dire que peut être il y avait erreur et qu'il fallait peut être - encore - relativiser et attendre, il pourrait espérer apercevoir Harry?

Ce serait bien.

Ce serait vraiment tellement bien.

Il n'avait rien à faire ici, dans cette ville, dans cette horrible maison, alors il pouvait bien prendre quelque jour. - Merlin, il avait tellement peur qu'on assassine Sirius maintenant. Oh, même si il était coupable, il ne voulait pas le voir mort, l'imaginer à Azkaban était déjà si dur - mais peut être alors serait-ce mieux qu'il meure - Non! Non! Et Sirius n'était sûrement pas coupable, en plus. Il ne le méritait pas. Il ne fallait pas. -

Oh, Rémus devait aller à Londres, pour voir Harry et pour parler à Severus Snape, pour tenter de le résonner et de le convaincre de ne pas tuer immédiatement Sirius si il le voyait.

Et avec un nouveau soupir - toujours tremblant, mais si déterminé - Rémus se leva et après une rapide douche, transplana jusqu'à la gare d'Oxford. - Il était bien trop épuisé pour penser transplaner jusqu'à Londres. -

Plusieurs longues heures plus tard - c'était déjà la nuit - lorsqu'il eut atteint la capitale, cette ville de son passé, une vague de nostalgie s'empara de tout son être et il se retint de faire simplement demi tour.

Tandis qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, au même moment, un homme, sûrement fou, se jetait corps et âmes sur Severus Snape.

* * *

_Rémus, mon chéri, est arrivé : ) J'espère que vous en êtes contents!_

_Ensuite...Alors? C'était pas mignon tout plein le passage dans la chambre de Severus. Gyah, je l'aime trop en papa poule. J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre. C'est vraiment venu tout seul, en trés peu de temps, j'écrivais, j'écrivais, sans me rendre vraiment compte de ce que j'écrivais lol, mais l'idée que je m'étais faite de ce chapitre est réellement restranscrit et j'en suis trés contente. Toutes les petites pensées encore un peu sombre et hésitante de Harry, sa découverte de Sirius - sa haine contre lui? - Severus et Régulus...Etc... Et puis Rémus choupinet. J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas le cheminement de pensée de Rémus trop rapide. J'écris toujours en imaginant qu'il a eu une vie derrière, qu'il n'apparait pas juste, hop, subitement à ce chapitre et que donc ce qui est écrit là n'est pas juste le départ de l'existence d'un personnage mais le résultat de plusieurs années de vie et de réflexion. Depuis tant de temps il voulait voir Sirius, et aider Harry, c'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase et le force à nager là où il veut. J'espère que vous comprenez...J'ai de superbes images pour illustrer mes propos n'est ce pas? _

_: )_

_Bref, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment._

_Biz et à bientôt._

_Blibl'_

_PS: Pour le fameux OS. J'en ferais deux en fait, un slash, et un pas slash, puisqu'il y a des amateurs des deux genres : ) - Par contre je pense qu'il ne sera là qu'en juillet...: ) -_


	9. IX Le dernier étage

_Suite à une énorme - énorme - erreur - que vous ne verrez sûrement pas parce que c'est trés subtilement corrigé - je repostes le chapitre. Désolé pour la fausse joie. Je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre parce que je suis en partiel. _

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes - _

**Plume **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. - toutes tes reviews : ) - Voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Biz.

**Lucy Poppins **: Coucou. Oh oui, j'ai énormément rendu visite à mes parents de cette manière : ) Pour ce qui est de Sirius et de Rémus, on ne les verra encore pas dans ce chapitre mais il est trés trés long et j'ai vraiment ADORE l'écrire alors j'espère qu'il te plaira. : ) Et je fais presque encore plus vite que prévu puisque nous ne sommes encore que l'après midi : ) Pour ce qui est des réponses aux reviews, comme tu ne t'enregistre pas je réponds directement ici, c'est un peu long d'aller chercher ta page et d'envoyer directement un message - mais si tu préfères que je le fasses, je prendrais le temps : ) - Pour ce qui est du nombre de mot d'écrit, je marche à 8 pages pour un chapitre - sans le titre ni les fioritures - c'est à dire qu'il n'y a aucun saut de ligne ni espace. Et en plus maintenant je le tappe en tout petit caractère - ca fait beaucoup plus de mot : ) - Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bonne lecture. Biz

**mamou **: Héhé, visiblement le précédent chapitre t'a plu. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-ci : ) Biz et bonne lecture.

**NEPHERIA **: Merci beaucoup : ) Bonne lecture.

**jenni944 **: Haha, on a un début de réponse ici...Mais...Peut être que ce ne sera pas utile. :) Tu verras à la fin. Je te souhaite une excellente lecture. Biz : )

**typhi **: Hello. Et oui, le nouveau chapitre arrive trés vite, regarde en dessous il est déjà là : ) N'est ce pas qu'ils sont mignons mes petits Snape. Je fais cadeau d'un petit pac de Malfoy dans ce chapitre là et j'espère qu'il te plaira...Par contre, aah, eh, je suis désolé, pas encore de Sirius : ) - ou si peu :) - Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. Biz

**Tif **: Excellent. Je sais que c'est lamentable mais je me suis marré comme une baleine avec ton 'patacru tout nu dans la rue :)' Déjà merci beaucoup pour ta review :) Ensuite : Vi, c'était trop chou le passage dans la chambre, mais Sev va faire quelques gaffes dans ce chapitre : ) héhé. Pour ce qui est de tapper Severus...hinhin...Pas encore pour tout de suite - quel est le sens du mot frustration? - mais dans le prochain, promis. Pour ce qui est du chantage au review. Voir le message : ) Désolé pour ça. Je te souhaite une excellente lecture.

**Lady Dragonne **: Bonzour! Houlala, d'habitude on me fait part de mes deux trois fautes d'orthographe...Mais là, aî, tu me poses une colle. Bon, pour Kreattur...Eh, franchement, qui a besoin de savoir qu'il a la peau clair, après tout, Severus n'est pas sensé être le père de Harry non plus, héhé : ) Alors, je dis qu'il est comme ça, et c'est tout nah! - voilà, ca c'est réglé : ) - pour ce qui est des évasions...Moui, c'est beaucoup plus embêtant et je pense que si tu vas faire un sot sur le précédent chapitre, tu verras que - oh étrange - ce dont tu parles à disparu...Mais, je n'ai jamais parlé d'évasion moa! - Tu pourras te vanter d'être à l'origine de ce changement : ) - Je suis contente que la mignoneté du précédent chapitre t'ai plu. :) Merci de me faire part des choses qui ne vont pas, c'est toujours bon d'avoir un avis extérieure de ce genre. Question, tu sais comment s'appelle le lycée pour délinquant dans lequel les Dursley voulaient envoyer Harry? - Merci encore pour ta review et bonne lecture. Biz.

**petite grenouille **: Salut! Moi aussi je t'adore et j'adore ton pseudo. :) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Biz

**stormtrooper **: Héhé, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé le passage entre Harry et Sev seulement j'aime aussi beaucoup faire un tout petit peu régressé les choses...huhuhu - tu verras. Papa poule gaffe - Ensuite, pour la rencontre...ahaha, tu vas me détester...: ) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. Biz

**-EliZ- **: Hello. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Les deux chéris dont tu parles ne seront pas encore trés présents ici - c'est un euphémisme, ahaha - mais j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira quand même. Biz et bonne lecture.

**Kyu **: Merci pour ta review, à quelques minutes près j'envoyais le chapitre, heureusement que j'ai regardé ma boîte sinon t'aurais pas eu de réponse : ). Alors, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Pour l'entrevue Rémus Sirius et les autres ce sera dans le prochain chapitre mais j'espère que celui-ci te plaira. :) Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Et maintenant je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre - mon préféré - de,_

HAPPY DAYS

_XI. Le dernier étage._

"Sirius Black était le meilleur ami de ton vrai père et il est ton parrain." Commença assez solennellement Severus alors qu'ils s'étaient tous les trois installés autour de la table – la préparation du petit déjeuner avait visiblement été terminée par Lapy -

Harry acquiesça – il commencait à saisir ce point-là du problème – et garda un visage sérieux, ses yeux verts fixés dans ceux de son père. - Il décida très rapidement de ne pas intervenir sur le fait qu'il considérait Severus comme son vrai – vrai – père et l'autre homme comme quelqu'un qui l'avait été mais qui ne l'était plus vraiment. Même si il garderait sûrement une certaine affection pour cet inconnu - c'était comme quelque chose d'obligatoire -

"A Poudlard, lui, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow formaient un groupe qui est resté trés soudé leur sortie de l'école. Voldemort..."

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil sur Harry qui acquiesça - Il avait déjà largement entendu parler de la première guerre et de Voldemort –

"...avait déjà beaucoup d'alliés et James Potter et Sirius Black ont suivi une formation pour pouvoir lutter contre les mangemorts et Voldemort." - Harry mordit dans une tartine et en posa une dans l'assiette de Régulus qui le remercia d'un hochement de tête - - Jusque là il ne voyait pas vraiment comment on allait arriver au point où Sirius était enfermé pour avoir été méchant avec son frère, mais il restait attentif -

"Ton père s'est marié avec ta mère et tu es né, et ils ont continués à lutter contre le Lord Noir jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore apprenne un jour une information qui les mettait en danger." Tout à son explication, Severus ne vit pas le regard furieux et l'air boudeur de son fils adoptif et continua – Merlin, son _père _ne pouvait-il pas cesser de parler de personnes inconnues en les nommant – et en le répétant encore et encore –_ son père _et_ sa mère _- "Alors, Dumbledore leur a proposé de se cacher avec toi et de prendre un gardien du secret."

Severus avala une gorgée de café et Harry demanda à mi-voix – son _père_ allait bien remarquer sa colère non? - ce qu'était un gardien du secret. "C'est une personne qui garde l'adresse de la cachette – qui garde le secret – et qui est le seul apte à le divulguer. Pour les autres, la maison est invisible."

- Et bien non, visiblement son _père_ – il le répétait, encore et encore - comme si cela allait annuler d'une certaine façon, les propos de son _père _sur ses autres parents inconnus – n'avait pas entendu son ton boudeur, peut être ne le maîtrisait-il pas très bien - - il faudrait qu'il demande des cours à Draco. Draco était très doué à ce jeu-là -

"Tout le monde a cru que Sirius était le gardien du secret de tes parents, et le jour où Voldemort s'est rendu chez toi et qu'il les a..."

Là, l'homme hésita un peu et Harry se permit de terminer - On avait jamais eu la moindre once de remords à lui expliquer comment et pourquoi ses parents étaient morts alors c'était facile pour lui de continuer - - N'est ce pas? - "tués" Termina t-il dans un murmure - Fait partir - Si en fait c'était un peu difficile à dire, quelque part.

Severus acquiesça et continua un peu troublé par l'air impassible – et quelque chose d'autre aussi, qu'il ne pouvait interpréter – de son fils - il s'occuperait du problème quand l'histoire serait terminée -

"Tout le monde a évidemment accusé ton parrain. Il a été vu par énormément de monde tuer..."

– Etait-ce bien de parler comme cela de morts et de personnes assassinés, devant un enfant? Soit, il avait onze ans et était le premier à dire qu'il n'était pas petit – même si en taille il l'était vraiment – mais Dudd' n'avait pas de long discours sur les personnes mortes – il se souvenait de la façon dont Pétunia et Vernon avait expliqué à Dudley que sa grand mère était morte - - _'Elle est partie au ciel rejoindre son époux. Et on ira dans longtemps les voir, nous aussi'_ – Et Duddley avait 9 ans lorsqu'elle avait dit ça - alors lui, à onze ans, pouvait-il vraiment entendre tout ça, toutes ces choses si proches et réelles?

- Quand c'était à la télé, quand c'était quelque chose comme un accident, ou un meurtre mais que c'était loin et qu'il l'entendait vaguement à travers la porte du placard, ce n'était pas vraiment grave parce que ça ne semblait pas vraiment vrai ni réel. Mais là, là, c'était ses parents inconnus, son parrain inconnu, dans un monde il n'y a pas très longtemps inconnu lui aussi dont on lui parlait. Des gens morts, assassinés, des assassins parrains, enfermés dans des prisons et des amis assassinés par les amis des amis. C'était compliqué et vraiment triste et très proche de lui, alors devait-il vraiment se l'entendre raconter aussi crûment ? Ne pouvait-il pas juste faire comme si il savait l'histoire, de loin, mais sans avoir forcément les détails? -

Imperceptiblement, il soupira, machônnant distraitement sa tartine.

- Il n'avait pas demandé qui avait été assassiné par qui – et il avait l'impression que son corps frissonnait à chaque fois que le mot _assassiner _traversait son esprit – mais juste qui était Sirius Black et qu'est ce qu'il se passait maintenant, avec lui, son rapport avec la tristesse de Régulus et c'est tout. Il ne voulait pas savoir la vie de l'homme, il ne demandait pas la façon dont ses parents étaient partis, ni les autres, ni les erreurs et tout ça. Juste ce qu'il se passait, maintenant -

"_Harry"_

Le jeune garçon reprit soudainement part à la réalité et s'aperçut avec stupéfaction qu'il s'était légèrement égaré dans ses pensées sans n'écouter plus un mot de ce que lui expliquait son père avec application. Et l'homme le fixait en fronçant les sourcils – seul expression qui transparaissait sur son visage -

- Bien, pouvait-il avouer qu'il n'avait aucune envie de savoir qui était mort et comment mais juste ce qu'il se passait? - Quelque part il n'avait pas envie d'avoir l'air faible, mais de l'autre – De l'autre, Merlin, il voulait juste cesser d'entendre et d'imaginer des choses horribles et tristes sur le monde sorcier et de chasser l'envie, quelque part, là, dans son ventre et son coeur, de rentrer chez les Dursley et d'y rester - et d'oublier toute cette tristesse et cette dureté - Là bas, au moins, il ne ressentait rien de si désespérant et lourd. -

"Je..." Articula t-il dans une vaine tentative d'avouer - il rougit - "Harry qu'est ce qu'il y a?" Lui parvint la voix douce de Régulus qui – n'importe comment – semblait sentir son trouble.

Il secoua la tête, puis se figea, jeta un regard sur son père – au regard patient et attentif – et soupira.

Il bu ensuite une gorgée – puis deux et trois – de jus d'orange et ouvrit la bouche.

"Je " - Comment le dire sans avoir l'air lâche? - Il ferma les yeux et un 'courage' soufflé à lui même les lui fit rouvrir.

"Je n'ai pas envie de savoir qui est mort, comment, pourquoi et qui a tué qui et les raisons et tout ça, vous savez." Il frissona et lança un regard à son père. - Bon sang, il avait onze ans, il pouvait bien être un peu plus courageux non? - - Non, pas après tout ce qui s'était déjà passé -

"Je veux juste savoir, enfin, si je peux, ce qui se passe avec Sirius Black. Pas ce qu'il a fait, et tout, en détail. Juste ce qu'il y a. Eh..." - C'était compliqué maintenant d'expliquer ce qu'il voulait savoir, parce que peut être que ce n'était pas compréhensible sans les faits crus. -

Harry soupira encore, mais de défaite cette fois – son père ou Régulus ne pouvaient-ils pas dire quelque chose ou juste comprendre sans qu'il n'est besoin de trouver les bons mots? - "Excusez moi, c'est bête. Continuez père, je suis désolé de vous avoir in..." Mais il ne pu finir sa phrase, une main s'était posé sur sa bouche et il releva le regard – qu'il baissait à chaque fois qu'il commençait à parler – et tomba sur deux visages inquiets et repentants - enfin, ce qui ressemblait à un air repentant -

"Harry, pardon." Commença Severus - Oh bien. Pas de problème - Le brun haussa juste les épaules et Severus ramena sa main de son côté. "Sirius a été mis en prison pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. Sauf qu'il est quasiment impossible de le prouver. Maintenant il s'est enfui, probablement parce qu'il a su que je t'avais adopté, et il va probablement débarquer à un moment ou un autre ici. Nous l'attendons." - Bien. Voilà ce qu'il voulait entendre, c'était largement suffisant - Harry se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise et acquiesça. "Ok."

"Quant à son rapport avec moi." Continua cette fois Régulus, d'une voix basse et un peu triste – _Arrêtez d'être triste!_ - "Sirius et moi nous entendions très bien mais nous avons été séparé par quelques uns de nos choix. Il ne m'aimait plus beaucoup avant d'aller en prison et il me croit mort."

- Eh mince, ça dérapait de nouveau vers les choses sinistres maintenant. - "Mort?" Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander – Régulus n'était pas mort. Comment pouvait-on penser que quelqu'un était mort alors qu'il était vivant? -

"Est ce que tu n'as jamais remarqué que Régulus ne quittait jamais la maison?" Demanda gentiment Severus – et vraiment, même quand Severus était quelque chose comme gentil, il ne prenait pas cette voix -

- Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué que Régulus n'allait jamais nulle part – sauf chez les Malfoys – mais c'était parce qu'il était aveugle non? -

"Les gens croient que Régulus est mort." - Oh quoi?! -

"Mais..." Et le visage de Harry avait pris une expression de surprise catastrophée. "Mais les gens doivent être triste? Pourquoi...Pourquoi vous ne leur dîtes pas?"

- C'était quasiment incroyable de penser que certaines personnes avaient perdus Régulus -

"Parce que je devrais être en prison aussi, comme mon frère."

- Oh bien - Et ses sourcils se froncèrent brusquement de colère - Putain de merde - - Il jurait rarement, mais franchement, maintenant, cette histoire devenait ennnuyeuse - Ennuyeuse et las et dur et lourde -

Sans un mot, un regard, ou quoique ce soit de plus, le brun se leva de table et ignorant les appels de son père – qui s'était evertué à lui rappeler qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment – il quitta la pièce.

- & -

"Ok. Tu as compris quelque chose?" Demanda Severus à Régulus alors qu'il passait une main sur son visage.

"Trop d'un coup. Je pense." Et Régulus ne semblait pas vraiment affecté par ce qui venait de se passer, au contraire, il semblait plus s'inquiéter pour Harry – comment il allait – que de sa réaction vis à vis de lui et de sa prétendue mort.

L'ancien professeur acquiesça et soupira. "Cette situation me donne mal à la tête."

"Harry va aller bien, Severus. Le monde sorcier ne lui a juste pas vraiment apporté toute la bonne humeur que Dumbledore a eu l'air de lui promettre." Le plus vieux acquiesça. "Je crois que je n'aurais pas tant envie de rester ici non plus si j'avais dû apprendre autant de choses macabres en si peu de temps."

"Et en vivre, Sev'. Mais il est Harry Potter." - Bien sûr. Et ce fait expliquait beaucoup de chose mais Severus aurait souhaité – voulait vraiment – qu'il n'en soit pas ainsi si rapidement - C'était encore quelque chose qu'il allait falloir expliquer à Harry. Mais plus tard, beaucoup plus tard -

"Est ce que tu penses vraiment que Sirius va débarquer ici?" Demanda Régulus après un temps de silence – il était bientôt 8h30 et Draco allait arriver, avec Lucius - -Probablement à la demi pile, quand toutes les horloges du manoir se mettraient à sonner. C'était des Malfoys. Un Malfoy ne fait pas attendre, un Malfoy n'arrive pas en avance. Juste à l'heure, mais toujours attendu.

"Oui. Il sait où j'habite. Il viendra ici."

"Les journalistes et les Aurors vont surveillés la maison." Prit soudain peur Régulus. Et Severus posa une main sur son bras. "Il y a un passage secret, il le connait."

Et Severus avait manqué frapper Sirius quand il avait débarqué en pleine nuit chez lui, par le passage secret, ses affaires sous le bras en disant qu'en attendant d'aller squatter chez les Potter, il resterait ici. - - Foutu dette, foutu principe, foutu famille -

"Bien, je ne sais pas si c'est rassurant de savoir que Sirius peut rentrer ici comme il le veut, mais c'est bien." Se rassura Régulus. Et un sourire doux éclaira son visage - Et Severus pria pour que Sirius ne soit pas un con fini - - Ou un fou fini, vu l'état probablement déplorable dans lequel il devait être -Mais ça encore, il ne préférait pas y penser, surtout pas avec Régulus à côté, qui semblait s'imaginer en permanence l'allure physique et psychologique de son frère aujourd'hui - Si il était en vie et vraiment en cavale -

Severus espérait juste qu'il n'était pas assez fou pour simplement se jeter sur lui et le tuer - Oh oui, ca poserait probablement quelques problèmes. -

Un silence relativement légers – quelque part la situation avait quelque d'amusant – s'installa dans la cuisine et au moment où le petit déjeuner disparassait de sur la table, le 'dingdong' annoncant l'arrivée d'un invité par cheminée retentit dans le hall. Au même moment les diverses horloges, montres et pendules du manoir sonnèrent la demi de huit heure.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa offrant son bras à Régulus un peu plus détendu et le sourire aux lèvres - Bon, toujours, l'aveugle cachait bien son jeu, mais Severus savait que le passage secret l'avait quelque peu apaisé -

Draco et Lucius étaient déjà debout dans le hall bleu – deuxième hall du manoir, fait pour les arrivées par cheminée – et semblaient – haha – quelque chose come vexé par l'arrivée _tardive _du maître des lieux - Un Malfoy est toujours accoeuilli en demeure étrangère, immédiatement, sans attendre – et leur expression, commune – vraiment Draco et ses airs étaient absolument adorable – firent sourire Severus - léger rictus content -

"Ne prends pas cet air-là Severus, ce n'est pas très courtois pour un professeur de ne pas accoeuillir son élève comme il se doit." Claqua la voix de Lucius, froidement.

- Oh, l'homme n'avait peut être pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. -

"Mauvaise nuit Lucius?" Répondit le 'précepteur' simplement – Non, Lucius ne le ferait pas rougir ni baisser la tête - - Même pas en rêve -

"Peut être que j'aurais pu dormir un peu plus si un certain Sirius Black n'avait pas décidé de se tirer d'Azkaban en pleine nuit."

"Le ministre..." Commença Régulus – et il ne voulait rien de plus que des informations. Les états d'âmes de diva de Lucius lui passaient bien au dessus de la tête - -encore une fois un rictus content joua sur les lèvres de Severus -

"Le ministre était catastrophé et est persuadé que Black va se mettre à assassiner un maximum de gens. L'ordre est de tirer à vu."

"C'est normal Régulus. "Tenta Severus pour rassurer – était-il possible de rassurer de cette manière – l'aveugle qui venait de brusquement pâlir.

"Ca ne rend pas les choses plus sympathique parce que c'est normal, Severus."Répondit sèchement Régulus.

Severus – et Lucius – allaient répondre gentiment quelque chose – de faux, ou de légèrement édulcoré pour rassurer le plus jeune – lorsque la voix de Draco, froide – a-do-ra-ble – étouffa dans l'oeuf leur conversation.

"Parrain. Où est Harry?" Les deux points problématiques de la journée venaienent en cinq minutes à peine d'être abordés – parfaite journée en perspective – et Severus se retint de gémir, grogner, ou soupirer – autant le réveil avait été vraiment agréable, autant la suite de la journée s'annoncait épuisante - - et l'autre évadé n'avait pas encore mis ses pieds dans la maison - "Harry est dans sa chambre. Il boude."

- Oh ça, ça n'allait sûrement pas aider le gosse à avoir envie de se montrer -

"Pourquoi?"

"Mais tu es curieux comme un Gryffondor ce matin." Lâcha Severus d'une voix faussement - trés trés faussement - enjouée.

De nouveau son rictus content était apparu sur ses lèvres – et le coup de canne que Lucius lui assena – relativement gentiment – sur le tibia lui fit à peine regretter sa boutade.

"Je t'interdis d'associer mon fils et les gryffondors, Snape » Siffla l'adulte blond, jetant un regard bienveillant sur son fils – comment pouvait-il siffler froidement et avoir un regard bienveillant en même temps? Il s'agissait encore là d'un des nombreux mystères des Malfoy -

Connaissant la limite à ne pas dépasser – Oh _franchement_, il n'en avait rien à foutre de la limite – Severus n'ajouta pas un mot là dessus et répondit simplement que Harry, Régulus et lui avaient eu une discussion au sujet de Sirius et qu'elle s'était terminé de manière légèrement houleuse.

"Et ne demande pas 'pourquoi' jeune homme, sinon je te fais passer une journée entière parmis les Gryffondors." Le menaça son père – et il n'avait plus de regard bienveillant maintenant, juste ses habituels yeux glacials – quand Draco ouvrit la bouche.

Le petit blond la referma et acquiesça vivement.

"Puis-je monter le voir?" Demanda t-il finalement, la tête haute, les yeux rivés dans ceux sombres de Severus.

"Oh oui, et si tu pouvais tenter de lui remonter le moral, sans incantation ni allusion à quoique ce soit qui est un rapport avec Quirrel, Poudlard, Dumbledore, Sirius ou Régulus, ce serait bien."

Draco acquiesça et prit le couloir au fond du hall, rejoignant rapidement la grande entrée pour monter vers les étages.

- & -

"Ah Lucius, ce petit est adorable." Ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher Severus une fois que la petite tête blonde eut disparu.

De nouveau, un coup de canne rebondit sur sa jambe. "Les Malfoy ne sont pas adorable. Tu as envie de te faire frapper aujourd'hui Severus."

Le ton de Lucius ne laissait aucun doute quant au sous-entendu et Severus leva les yeux aux ciels. "Passons au salon, Loucious, que tu nous racontes ce qui se passe de si catastropique pour que l'on empêche Môsieur Malfoy de faire une bonne nuit de sommeil."

Encore – et ce n'était pas la dernière fois – son tibia en prit un coup.

"Régulus, est ce que Severus a fumé ou bu quelque chose ce matin?" Interrogea le plus âgée des trois adultes alors qu'ils s'installaient dans les fauteuils renaissances du salon verts. - il y avait six salons. Le grand salon jaune, le petit salon privée bleu, le salon d'apparat bordeaux, le salon de la mère de Severus – Bleu ciel – le salon d'hiver, et celui-ci, le salon de Severus, le salon des visites, et le salon qui était à peu prêt le seul encore utilisé - avec celui d'hiver - Les fauteuils étaient couleur crème brodés de paysages bordeaux, le parquet et les meubles bruns, et les murs du tissus des fauteuils. - Le salon avait entièrement été décoré et meublé par de grands tapissiers et décorateurs français au 18e siècle, à l'initiative de la Comtesse Silsa Snape. -

"Il s'est légèrement embrouillé avec Harry, et cela rend son coeur chagrin." Répondit Régulus. Et son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre que du sérieux.

"Ok, avez-vous _tous les deux_ pris quelques drogues violentes? Severus, je t'ai déjà dit que les moldus étaient parfaits pour tester tes potions, je peux t'en procurer."

Et le ton de Lucius était aussi sérieux que l'avait été la remarque de Severus et la réponse de Régulus.

- Mais le monde, de toute façon, avait cessé de tourner rond depuis la parution du journal. -

"Bon, qui veut des macrons?"

Et Lapy, toujours présent, claqua des doigts. Un plateau de thé et de macarons apparut sur la table.

- & -

Draco était resté un moment devant la porte de la chambre d'Harry, debout sur l'avant dernière marche à se demander de quoi il allait bien pouvoir parler alors que tous les sujets qu'il souhaitait aborder par dessus tout lui étaient interdit.

Secouant la tête, il leva la main et toqua deux coups légers contre le bois.

La porte, quelques secondes plus tard, s'ouvrit toute seule dans un grincement.

"Harry?" Lâcha Draco en entrant dans la pièce.

- Oh, houlà. Quelle catastrophe était passée par là? -

Le sol était recouvert de toutes les choses qui pouvaient recouvrir un sol et le lit était à terre – en fait le matelas était de travers et les couvertures autour, dessus, trainant par terre – mais à part ça, aucune trace du survivant.

- Bien - Draco devait-il sortir en courant – totalement hors de classe – et crier à travers la maison que Harry n'était pas dans sa chambre – étant donné qu'il y avait un type sûrement fou et instable en ville – un évadé d 'Azkaban – qui était sensé vouloir tuer Harry – bon, lui savait que ce n'était pas vrai mais quand même – hurler au meurtre ne semblait pas être une mauvaise idée -

Le garçon s'apprêtait à exécuter cette action totalement humiliante – et il ne douta pas un instant que Severus le trouverait a-do-ra-ble tout le reste de sa vie à partir de maintenant – lorsqu'il lui sembla intercepter un son, ou quelques paroles vagues.

Et puis des craquements, au dessus, juste au dessus de sa tête.

- Eh, il ne l'avait jamais dit jusque là, mais plus que le Manoir Malfoy, le manoir Snape était effrayant avec ses endroits sombres, ses craquements et ses bruits non identifiés et particulièrement sec, fort, et inexplicable. - Même si on était dans le monde magique -

Et la même question revint – devait-il courir après son père et son parrain pour relater la disparition du survivant, ou devait-il partir à la recherche du bruit étrange de pas et de chuchotement dans la chambre de l'étage au dessus -

Il n'était pas un garçon courageux, ni un quelconque Gryffondor mais il était un peu curieux - et Severus avait raison là dessus - et cette curiosité le poussait à prendre l'escalier de la tour et à monter voir ce qui se passait là haut - En y réfléchissant, si Harry n'était pas là, et qu'il entendait des pas à l'étage, c'était forcément parce que l'ancien Gryffondor s'y trouvait. -

Mais si son hypothèse était la bonne, avec qui le Gryffondor parlait-il? Avec un quelconque fantôme horrible qui allait lui donner des cauchemars pendant des heures? Avec personne, il avait finalement été atteint par une folie précoce? Avec des animaux magiques?

Debout devant la porte de la tour, Draco se demandait si vraiment il avait le courage d'ouvrir la porte et de grimper les escaliers grincants et étroits – et vaiment très sombres – pour atteindre le dernier étage du manoir – celui où personne n'allait jamais. Celui que Severus décrivait comme sombre et effrayant dans les histoires qu'il racontait sur sa famille quand Draco était petit, et qu'il dormait chez Severus. - - Ca ne l'aidait pas à dormir – loin de là – et il finissait la plupart de ses nuits - toutes - dans le lit de Régulus.

- Maudit parrain -

Reprenant son souffle comme si il allait plonger dans quelques eaux glacials, le petit blond attrapa la poignée et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec révélant la sombre cage d'escaliers.

Les chuchotis – terrorisant – lui parvinrent plus distinctement – mais Draco n'en comprenait toujours pas le sens.

Courir, maintenant, dans l'autre sens aurait été une merveilleuse idée. Mais si Harry était là haut, c'était parce qu'il avait eu le courage de le faire. Et Draco ne voulait pas être moins courageux que Harry.

Encore, avec un soupir, il fit quelques pas avant de s'élancer brusquement dans l'escalier, les bras plier le long du corps, les yeux à moitié fermés fixés sur ses pieds grimpant les marches.

En peu de temps – une vingtaine de marches assez haute – le garçon se trouva sur le dernier pâlier – les marches continuaient plus haut, dans la tour, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen – même pas sous la contrainte – qu'il y monte.

Il avança la main – il préférait être dans une des salles de l'étage que rester dans cette escalier froid qui continuaient dans le noir, plus haut, d'où lui parvenait les gémissements du vent – et ouvrit la porte, la passant les yeux encore fixés, à moitié fermés sur ses chaussures vernis.

- Salazard, il allait juste hyperventiler et s'effondrer par terre, inconscient - Mais ainsi il se réveillerait probablement dans les bras de son père et il pourrait oublier cet instant - - Il voulait juste faire demi tour parce qu'il était horriblement peureux finalement -

Faisant preuve d'un effort qui lui sembla surhumain – il tremblait comme jamais – il ouvrit les yeux.

Et le couloir qui s'étendait à l'infini, dans le noir face à lui le fit gémir de peur. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans l'escalier, mais il ne voulait pas non plus avancer, là, tout seul.

"Oh quel idée." Murmura t-il. Il était figé. Terrorisé. Conscient du moindre bruit qui résonnait à cet étage pourri. "Oh, Salazard, père, venez me sauver." Pria t-il en se retournant vers la porte. Mais tourner le dos à l'inconnu le fit brusquement frissoner, un coup de vent – ou de quelque chose de glacial – glissa sur son dos et il se retourna de nouveau brusquement, le dos plaqué contre la porte.

"HARRY! "Cria t-il. Le meilleur moyen de savoir si son ami était là était sans aucun doute de hurler son prénom – et il ne voulait pas penser aux choses qui répondraient à son appel si Harry n'était pas là. -

- Allez, le croque mitaine était un conte sordide pour effrayer les enfants. -

"HARRY!" Répéta t-il alors qu'aucune réponse ne lui parvenait.

Et encore une fois, rien ne vint et la colère – et le petit blond souhaitait l'entretenir pour vaincre sa peur – prit le pas – un tout petit peu – sur tous les bruits qui s'agitaient autour et il avança – sortant sa baguette au cas où - - il était chez Severus, la magie pouvait y être utilisée, et ils allaient y être instruit maintenant -

Avec un soupir tremblant il fit plusieurs pas, remarquant finalement le bout du couloir, les contours d'une fenêtre cachée par un rideaux perçant sur le côté.

Draco s'y rendit, ne réfléchissant pas, ne respirant pas non plus, et tira d'un coup sec le rideau.

La lumière – enfin – envahit le couloir beaucoup moins effrayant.

"Harry!" Répéta t-il. Et cette fois il sembla que quelque chose qui faisait craquer l'étage l'avait entendu, et des pas se dirigèrent – derrière le mur à sa droite – vers lui – la porte de la salle -

"Faites que ce soit Harry, faites que ce soit Harry." Et alors qu'il gardait les yeux fermés, la baguette tendu en avant, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et grincer en se refermant et terrorisé - et alors il faisait là preuve d'un grand courage - -encore - il ouvrit les yeux.

- Oh c'était tout bonnement épatant d'observer le visage de Draco aussi livide de peur -

Le jeune Snape, les yeux verts légèrement écarquillés de surprise s'avança vers le corps tremblant de son ami et tendit la main, abaissant lentement sa baguette pour éviter tout accident. « Draco? »

Le blond sembla reprendre vie et ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement.

"Toi!" Siffla t-il. "Toi! Espèce de fou. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas? J'ai dû monté ici tout seul!"

Harry sourit – mais il se retint de se moquer de la peur de Draco – chacun sa peur – et lui fit signe de le suivre.

"Viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé." Murmura t-il. Et la curiosité – Severus ne devait jamais savoir ça – le pressa derrière le survivant.

- & -

"Papa, s'il vous plaît!" Insista Draco pour la troisième fois, serrant à chaque fois un peu plus – mais toujours très délicament – le petit chaton blanc dans ses bras.

Mais Lucius Malfoy était implacable. Son fils n'aurait pas de chat à la maison.

"Mais pourquoi, Salazard!?"S'exclama le petit blond. Et ses yeux était fronçés de colère. "Ne jures pas Draco." Siffla son père, déjà légèrement agacé.

Harry lança une petite grimace de compassion à Draco et caressa les deux chats – l'un aussi blanc que celui de Draco, l'autre noir – qui dormaient sur ses genoux. Severus n'avait pas été trop long à convaincre, voir son fils sourire valait tous les sacrifices – et nourrir des chatons n'étaient pas à proprement parler un horrible sacrifice -

"J'accepterais toutes créatures magiques, Draco. Mais en aucun cas un Malfoy n'aura à s'occuper d'un vulgaire chat."

Le chaton, qui s'endormait peu à peu dans les bras réconfortant du petit blond, sembla se réveiller légèrement et poussa un miaulement mécontent.

"Père, je me fiche qu'il ne soit pas magique. Je veux garder ce chat."

"Draco. Tous le monde possède un chat, Moldus et sorciers confondus, veux-tu leur ressembler? " Lui demanda son père d'une voix basse – et c'était plus terrible que l'entendre gronder. -

Vaincu le garçon baissa la tête et posa doucement le chaton sur le sofa. "Harry, tu t'en occuperas." Ajouta t-il d'une voix triste, le visage défait alors qu'il caressait gentiment le petit chaton endormi.

Severus, Régulus et Harry – même Harry – ne purent s'empêcher de sourire – très très légèrement. Il fallait le cacher encore un peu – lorsque Lucius, l'air impassible mais les yeux fixés sur son fils soupira.

"Draco. Vraiment..." Mais l'héritier ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et rassura son père. "C'est bon père, je comprends." Murmura t-il. Puis relevant la tête il reprit un visage impassible.

"Parrain, par quoi allons-nous commencer?" Demanda t-il en changeant totalement de sujet, les yeux pourtant toujours rivés sur les chats sur les genoux d'Harry.

"Nous..."

"D'accord Draco. Mais seulement si il ne vient jamais dans mon bureau. Maintenant, je dois aller travailler."

Et sans un mot de plus, la tête haute, Lucius salua tout le monde, déposa un baiser sur le front de Draco – qui empêchait très difficilement un air ravi d'envahir son visage - - ses joues étaient roses de bonheur – passa sa main dans les cheveux de Harry et quitta la pièce, raccompagné en cela par Régulus - Sûrement voulait-il encore lui parler de Sirius, et de ce que Lucius pourrait tenter d'apprendre -

"Oh Draco. Vraiment." Et Severus ne finit même pas sa phrase, mais le regard content qu'il posa sur son filleul valait bien tous les mots.

"Je sais parrain, je suis a-do-ra-ble." Lâcha le blond, un grand sourire aux lèvres – qu'il s'aurorisa quelques instants – avant de reprendre son air froid et d'attraper doucement le petit chat pour le serrer contre lui.

"Exactement. Mais maintenant, vous allez me poser ces bestioles et me suivre dans la salle d'étude."

Et malgré l'air déçu des deux garçons, Severus parvint à les faire lâcher leurs chats et à le suivre dans les dédales de couloirs du manoir.

"Nous sommes lundi." Commença t-il une fois que Draco et Harry furent assis à de petits bureaux. "Le lundi nous étudierons les potions, le mardi les sortilèges, le mercredi les créatures magiques et la culture sorcière, le jeudi les duels et le vendredi la métamorphose."

Les deux élèves acquiéscèrent, notant avec application leur emploi du temps avant de commencer, sérieusement – et Severus était secrètement ravi d'avoir deux petits élèves passionnés plutôt que cent ennuyé – leur première potion de l'année en tant qu'élève spécial du professeur Severus Snape.

- & -

Il était plus tard que prévu lorsque Lucius réapparu dans le hall du Manoir Malfoy, le ministre, très affairé et scandalisé par l'évasion de Black et les Aurors pédalant dans la semoule, avait gardé son conseiller près de lui pendant des heures, lui demandant, chaque fois un peu plus pressé et effrayé, ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant, où chercher, comment faire, etc...

Et Lucius, épuisé, avait fini par répondre sèchement que maintenant sa journée était terminée et qu'il devait aller chercher son fils chez Severus Snape car sa femme était partie en Amérique, présenter ses condoléances à une amie de la famille. - C'était un mensonge, mais personne n'avait besoin de savoir où était Narcissa en ce moment. Même pas Draco. -

L'homme lui avait gentiment donné congé – _'Oh bien sûr, Lucius. Pardonnez moi d'avoir abusé de votre temps, vous m'êtes tellement indispensable que j'oublies toujours que vous avez une vie à côté' –_ Et cette remarque avait fait rire le ministre – et Lucius avait suivi d'un léger rire - - Faux. Totalement faux – avant de se lever, de saluer le ministre d'un petit ton affecté – mais toujours prétentieux, tout de même – et de transplaner chez lui.

Il avait ensuite pris le temps de se doucher, d'enfiler de nouveaux vêtements avant de partir pour le Manoir Snape.

Et Draco, Harry et Régulus terminait un repas léger dans la petite salle à manger d'hiver – dont les grandes fenêtres donnaient directement sur l'immense parc – et discutaient discrètement à propos de chats et de potions.

Lucius fit quelques pas et Régulus releva la tête avec un sourire. "Bonsoir Lucius, bonne journée?" Demanda t-il. Et Lucius se retint de grogner – la fatigue ne prendrait jamais le pas sur sa classe naturelle – et expliqua qu'il allait parfaitement bien et qu'il avait passé une merveilleuse journée.

"Lapy, pourrais-tu amener un couvert pour Lucius s'il te plait?" Demanda Régulus au vide. Harry et Draco avaient salués chaudement l'adulte blond et lui parlaient des diverses frasques des petits châtons tout au long de la journée – et l'homme se demandait ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter que son fils possède un chat – un animal moldu –

« Où est Severus? » L'homme se servit quelques asperges caramélisés et une tranche de saumon cuit.

« Il a reçu un message de Dumbledore. Il est parti à Poudlard pour régler des détails et récupérer le reste de ses affaires. » Expliqua Régulus.

Lucius acquiesça – Mince, il aurait aimé pouvoir passer la soirée à se plaindre à Sévérus en buvant son merveilleux Whisky -

Il allait faire un commentaire à ce sujet – vraiment, c'était quelque chose de terrible de renoncer à un telle soirée – quand le 'dingdong' de la cheminée retentit, suivit – oh peut être que Lucius allait finalement passer une bonne soirée - - il en avait tellement besoin – d'un grand fracas qui résonna dans le manoir entier.

« Black, espèce de sale con cinglé, cesses de dire des conneries et lâches moi! »

* * *

_Si c'est pas magique ça? _

_J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre. Toutes les scènes me sont venus au fur et à mesure et j'adore particulièrement celle entre Régulus, Lucius et Severus et celle où Draco a peur au dernier étage et celle où il manipule son père comme un pro. Je me rattrape bien du précédent chapitre totalement dénué de blond n'est ce pas? : ) ahah, pas trop frustrée de ne pas encore avoir de Sirius Black? Le prochain chapitre commencera au moment ou Severus quitte le Manoir et vous aurez enfin du Sirius - pour ceux qui l'aime - et Rémus arrivera en fin de chapitre, vers minuit - ou plus tard - z'avez vu, j'vous donne les heures et tout : ) Lol._

_Oh, et juste pour faire marcher vos méninges, Lucius est un peu étrange vous ne trouvez pas? Peut être qu'il a quelque chose qui va pas? Faudrait lui demander. :) Aaah, brave petite famille Malfoy. : )_

_Biz et à bientôt._

_Blibl'_


	10. X Le hall

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes - pas enregistré : ) :_

**Egwene **: Coucou. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ce chapitre est un peu plus sombre que le précédent - pas de manipulation de Draco chéri, mais une réflexion à la hauteur de la dynastie des Malfoy - haha - j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Biz et bonne lecture.

**Raziel **: Franchement, est ce que tu écris? Non, je me tiens à ce que je dis, je n'écris pas pour moi. J'ai plein d'autre fic écrite sur mon ordi que je n'ai pas publié et que j'écris pour moi, et une histoire originale qui restera dans mon ordi jusqu'à ce que j'ai envie de la publier, ça, ce sont des trucs écrit pour moi. J'ai publié cette fic parce que je pensais que les lecteurs aimeraient, j'aime écrire, alors comme ça plait, je publies. C'est tout. Pour ce qui est des reviews - genre holala c'est beau - et bien, oui, j'aime qu'on me dise que ma fic plait sinon à quoi bon continuer à l'écrire, j'ai plein d'autre chose à faire. Je décide ce que je fais? Et bien non, parce que les gens qui laissent des messages comptent sur moi et je n'aime pas décevoir les gens et demande donc aux autres si il n'aime pas ma vitesse de publication, est ce que toi, tu n'aimes pas ma vitesse de publication? Est ce que tu aimes quand les auteurs mettent six mois à publier? La bonne blague. De plus, mon message n'était pas un coup de gueule, je me suis inquiété parce que je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait d'abord et ensuite parce que je voulais savoir combien de personne pensait vraiment que ce système était barbare. Il se trouve qu'il y en a bien peu. Mais que bizarrement, depuis les deux chapitres ou j'ai cessé ce petit 'chantage' j'ai perdu une vingtaine de revieweur. Alors je regrettes un peu vois tu. Enfin bon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bye - oh, et c'est assez amusant de recevoir ce genre de message venant de quelqu'un qui ne laisse pas un seul com' mais qui lit quand même - La prochaine fois, gardes tes petites réprimandes bien pensées pour toi et continues à être un lecteur silencieux, ce n'est pas pour des gens comme toi que j'écris.

**NEPHERIA **: Hello! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que ce nuveau chapitre te plaira autant : ) Biz et bonne lecture.

**Stormtrooper **: Lol, j'ai toujours un mal de chien à écrire ton pseudo sans faire de fautes. Que de questions...Alors, pour ce qui est de Narcissa, je ne peux hélas te répondre que par un Haha, énigmatique et joyeux, pour la question, mais où donc l'a envoyé Lucius, je ne peux te répondre que par un hoho, mystérieux et - heu- mystérieux : ) Ce chapitre était tout en douceur n'est ce pas? petite manipulation de Draco chéri, petits chats tout mignon, belle petite brochette de péripéties Malfoyenne. On s'arrête là et on revient dans le vif sombre et triste sujet : ) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne - trés bonne - lecture. Biz.

**Lucy Poppins **: Oh tu es trop gentille : ) C'est pour des lecteurs comme toi - et pour celui d'au dessus - et pour tous les gentils qui sont toujours là même si le 'chantage' n'y ai plus, que je continues à poster aussi vite. Je te remercies aussi pour ta proposition de bêta, mais non merci, je ne pense pas faire assez de fautes pour en avoir besoin et de plus, j'aime publier tout de suite après avoir fini d'écrire - et de répondre au review - J'espère donc que ce chapitre tout en horrible situation triste te plaira : ) hahaha, et je te remercies pour ta review. Grosses bises et bonne lecture. Blibl'

**-EliZ- **: Lucius, amoureux? Oui oui, mais de sa femme...Alors? Où est Narcissa...haha - énigmatique et joyeux voir plus haut : ) - J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. Biz

**Mamou **: Tu m'en veux pas si je mets une majuscule à ton pseudo? J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Biz et bonne lecture - et merci tout plein pour ta review : ) - Biz

**Typhi **: Harry aussi est adorable tu vas voir! Et pour Sirius, oh trop chou...Le voilà. Bon c'est surtout Severus qui est horriblement mignon - 'arrachez moi le bras et frappez moi avec : ) ' J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre - t'as vu, même pas une semaine, rassuré? - te plaira - oui, je pense que oui : ) - et je te souhaite donc une bonne lecture. Biz et merci pour ta review.

**Tenshi **: Je zappe le reste de ton pseudo : ) Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que Draco et sa mignoneté te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre tout plein de mignoneté te plaira autant que les autres. Pour les chatons, on ne les voit pas ici, mais la réponse sera sûrement dans le prochain chapitre. Biz et bonne lecture. Blibl'

**Lady Dragonne **: Wha! Quelle review. Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas faire aussi long - principalement parce que tu me donne un point de vue sur le chapitre et que donc, je ne peux pas y mettre autre chose que des 'Merci merci quelle superbe analyse, comme je suis contente que cette fic te plaise autant que pour me faire part de tout ce que tu en penses' Pour ce qui est d'avoir changé l'histoire: et oui, merci à toi - tu as été voir la différence? - Et tu as vu...Tu l'as encore changé avec les chats, vas voir : ) Je te remercies pour l'infos sur le lycée. Je m'arrangerais donc avec. : ) -héhé, mais pourquoi donc me direz vous...huhuhu-. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre remplira tes attentes et te plaira. Merci pour cette superbe review, vraiment, ca fait énormément plaisir. Gros bisous et bonne lecture. Blibl'

**Lilou** : Hello! Contente que cette fic te plaise. Désolé pour la trame un peu bateau mais c'est un peu le seul moyen qui existe pour faire que Severus adopte Harry - mais au moins il n'a été ni battu ni violé : ) - J'espère que la suite te plaira. Un peu moins d'humour, plein de cri, de retenu, de rage, de désespoir, de viellesse ennemi - eh, oups, je m'emballes - La rencontre Harry Sirius est dans ce chapitre et j'espère que tu ne resteras pas trop la bouche grande ouverte :) Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review. BIZ

**Nanie nouche** : Courte réponse pour nouveau chapitre plus vite - éventuellement rallongement dans mail plus tard lol - Merci beaucoup pour ta belle review, je ne te dis rien pour ce nouveau chapitre, juste qu'il est radicament différent et que les deux blaireaux - enfin l'un des deux - est présent...Mais...Et bien, je pense qu'il pourra peut être te plaira : ) En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise. Gros bisous et merci encore. Blibl'

**Jenni944 **: Héhé, je sais, désolé d'être cruelle. Voilà la suite et je vais faire un effort pour les Maudits, tu es la deuxième à me les réclamer. Promis, dans deux semaines, il sera là : ) Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Biz et bonne lecture.

**Marisa** : Hello. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Rémus n'est pas encore là mais il arrive, patience! Pour l'instant on a la visite attendu de quelqu'un d'autre : ) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Biz et bonne lecture.

**Garla Same **: Longue longue review. Merci beaucoup pour ton analyse. J'espère que tu me pardonneras de ne pas faire honneur à cette formidable review dans ma réponse - mal au ventre mal au dos maintenant et le chapitre à corriger - mais je te promets que je me rattraperais sur la prochaine réponse promis :) Et puis, en attendant, tu as ce tout nouveau tout beau chapitre qui j'espère te plaira autant que le précédent. : ) Gros bisous et merci encore trés fort pour ta review. Bonne lecture. Blibl'

**Rinaly** : Lol. Tu veux me faire croire que tu arrêterais de la lire? Tu sais que recevoir des coms et des encouragements c'est également trés agréable? Je ne t'ai jamais vu alors je ne pense pas que ca me ferait grand chose tu sais. J'ai perdu 20 revieweurs sur mes deux derniers chapitres parce que mes petits défis sont passés à la trappe, alors en gagner une, je m'en balance un peu...Mais, peu importe, je te souhaite une bonne lecture quand même - à moins que tu arrêtes de lire...: ) - Bye

**Petite grenouille** : Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review : ) Je t'adore aussi petite grenouille - franchement, avec ce pseudo, tout le monde doit t'adorer : ) - J'espère que la suite te plaira. Gros bisosu et bonne - trés bonne et pleine de larme - lecture. Biz

**Dalou28 **: Toi, j'te retiens : ) Bonne lecture. - encore - Biz

* * *

_**Je rappelles**, pour tout ce qui y croit dur comme fer, que non, peu importe ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre, ceci n'est pas un slash, et j'espère que vous le comprendrez parce que je ne voudrais pas que vous loupiez la 'mignoneté' de ce qui se passe avec Severus._

_Vous voulez que je vous dises, j'ai un mal de ventre horrible après avoir écrit ce chapitre - comme si on enfonçait quelque chose dedans -, je crois que me mettre dans la peau des personnages - et particulièrement de Harry - ne me fait pas que du bien. - Ou alors je suis atrocement malade et je vais mourir. Je vous tiens au courant. : )_

_Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse avec un chapitre - trop adorable vraiment - de, _

HAPPY DAYS

X. Le hall.

Autant Severus avait été ravi de n'avoir que deux élèves au début, autant maintenant que la journée était terminée, il avait l'impression que c'était aussi prenant qu'une classe entière - ses deux petits élèves étant juste beaucoup plus intéressés -

C'était agréable et cela lui faisait sentir que le métier de professeur - qu'il avait toujours quelque part détesté - n'était pas si pire. Mais rester sévère avec son filleul et son propre fils n'était pas aussi simple que ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé. Premièrement parce que Draco, si il réussissait à convaincre son père avec une facilité hors pair, parvenait encore plus facilement à embobiner son parrain - qui savait pourtant parfaitement que c'était de la manipulation - deuxièmement, parce que Harry était à prendre avec des pincettes et qu'il avait l'air encore un peu - pour une raison que Severus ne comprenait pas entièrement - boudeur.

Mais la journée était parvenu à sa fin et Severus pensait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer - l'appel du dîner dans la petite salle à manger d'hiver était une invite apaisante - lorsqu'il reçut une missive d'Albus, portée par un hiboux à l'air pompeux et désagréable - comment un hiboux pouvait-il avoir l'air plus désagréable que lui, Severus Snape? -

Severus grogna - il allait expliquer une bonne fois pour toute à Albus qu'il ne lui appartenait pas - ou plus, selon le point de vue - et laissant un message à Lapy pour Régulus et les enfants, il prit la cheminée pour Poudlard.

- & -

La discussion avec le directeur de Poudlard avait été houleuse. Houleuse et orageuse et Severus en était encore à serrer les dents de rage alors qu'il envoyait les quelques affaires abandonnées dans les placards de ses appartements tout droit dans une grande malle - la magie n'était pas un exutoire suffisant pour apaiser sa colère -

L'homme marmonnait et vociférait et pensait - pensait, pensait, pensait - et il avait l'envie d'asséner à Albus de grands et trés précis coups de hache, à bout de bras, en se délectant des morceaux de chairs et des giclées de sang qui ne manqueraient pas de voler ça et là.

Que l'homme s'inquiète du devenir d'Harry était une chose ; qu'il déclare, avec quelque chose comme un semblant de colère et d'accusation que Severus privait Harry d'une protection et d'une éducation presque vitale pour lui en était une autre - Plus qu'une hache, un piolet -

Il en était là de ses grands desseins d'achèvement de Dumbledore lorsque la cheminée de son salon privée s'embrasa - et Severus lâcha les quelques chemises noires qu'il s'apprétait à jeter rageusement dans la malle et sortit sa baguette - et un grand chien noir en sortit, titubant et grognant.

- Bien, quelle était encore là, le problème. - - Depuis quand les chiens passaient-il par les cheminées? -

Severus maugréa dans une invisible barbe et resserant sa poigne sur sa baguette s'approcha du cadavérique canidé tremblant.

- Pourquoi PERSONNE n'avait jugé bon de l'avertir que Sirius Black était possiblement un putain d'animagus?-

- Bien, de ce fait il n'était pas certain n'est ce pas? Mais qu'un chien décide tout simplement de passer par une cheminée pour se rendre chez lui - ou à Poudlard, parce que ce n'était plus chez lui - et que de surcroit il soit tout maigre et tout tremblant et tout grognant ne devait pas signifier beaucoup d'autre chose que la venue intentionnelle - non le cleps ne s'était pas juste perdu en entrant dans une cheminée par hasard, c'était légèrement trop tiré par les cheveux - -ahah, parce que Sirius Black déguisé en chien était bien plus plausible - de l'évadé dans ses appartements. Et ça, Severus ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose. -

Bon, si ça l'était, quelque part. Mais le visage du parrain de son fils qui se posa sur lui lorsqu'il reprit forme humaine ne donna pas vraiment envie à Severus de gentiment lui proposer un thé.

- Parfait -

"Black." Salua courtoisement Severus Snape, resserant encore un peu plus la main autour de sa baguette. Sirius n'avait pas l'air totalement fou, mais quelque chose dans son regard et dans son attitude signifiait clairement qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se jeter sur le nouveau papa.

Mais pour l'instant il se contentait de rester là, immobile, respirant difficilement.

"Black, est ce que tu pourrais dire quelque chose?" Demanda Severus presque gentiment - avec horriblement beaucoup de condescendance -

"Pourquoi as tu fait ça?" Et Severus sentit quelque chose quelque part être horriblement soulagé d'entendre Sirius Black parler et demander quelque chose d'intelligent et de visiblement trés réléchi - d'une voix qui semblait morte et brisée -

"Tu ne veux pas prendre une douche et te reposer un peu avant?" - Oh non, Severus n'était pas sensé être gentil. -

Sirius lui lança un regard glacial et secoua la tête, grognant légèrement. " Pour que tu puisses appeler les aurors. Merci, mais si j'étais sorti pour prendre une douche j'aurais été moins loin."

- Merde, bien sûr qu'il voulait être _gentil _avec lui, son ancien ennemi d'école venait de passer 10 ans à Azkaban en étant innocent. Même si il ne l'appréciait pas - et encore c'était quand ils étaient quelque chose comme petit - adolescent - Severus ne pouvait souhaiter cela à personne. De plus Sirius semblait sain d'esprit, et c'était encore plus étrange et presque encore plus douloureux. Le prisonnier avait été lucide toute sa détention. -

"Je ne vais prévenir personne Sirius." Répondit-il d'une voix basse. "Je veux te donner un coup de poing." Répondit juste Sirius après un petit temps de silence. - Et Merlin, son ton était horriblement sérieux et presque suppliant. -

Severus baissa sa baguette - oh allez, il pouvait lui laisser faire ça - et acquiesça. "Et après tu vas prendre une douche d'accord."

A son tour Sirius hocha la tête - et tous ses cheveux volèrent en même temps, en une espèce d'infâme paquet - - Severus n'avait même pas envie de lui faire remarquer qu'aujourd'hui les rôles étaient inversés - et se jeta sur lui, corps et âme, lui assénant un magistral coup de poing de toutes ses maigres forces, le projetant presque à terre. - Et Severus n'eut aucun doute que si Sirius avait eu toute sa force, il aurait volé sur un bon mètre, la mâchoire probablement brisée -

Encore une fois, après qu'il ai laissé un petit temps pour souffrir en silence, se frottant la joue, il acquiesça de nouveau.

"Bien, maintenant va prendre une douche. Il serait idiot que tu fasses peur à Harry."

"Tu vas me laisser le voir?" La surprise plus que la question rendirent Severus bêtement ému - pour ce putain d'enfoiré de Gryffondor qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer - et il hocha la tête sans un mot, l'accompagnant jusqu'à la salle de bain.

"Il serait peut être bien que je te rases la tête non?" Proposa gentiment Severus - Ah, il souhaitait s'arracher le bras et se frapper la tête avec -

"Ok." Lui parvint une voix rocailleuse et - pas amusé mais presque - étonné de l'autre homme alors qu'il s'était laissé prendre par ses pensées dans lesquelles il se jetait simplement du haut d'un pont pour avoir été aussi mielleux et concerné. "Qui êtes-vous et qu''avez-vous fait de Severus Snape?" - Oh Merlin, et putain de merde - peu importe, il s'en foutait royalement de jurer, pourquoi les Black devaient-ils tous dans les moments les plus cruels être si foutument gentil et innocent - et parler d'une petite voix amusée. Terriblement brisé et amusée.

"Sirius, tu viens de passer 10 ans à Azkaban. Peu importe toutes les vacheries que tu as pu me faire, personne ne mérite ça. Déshabilles-toi."

Le visage de l'animagus se décomposa alors soudainement - et Severus se retint de se claquer la tête contre les murs pour la vague d'inquiétude ou de quelque chose approchant qui parcourut son corps et serra sa poitrine - - Sirius ressemblait _horriblement _à Régulus - "Quoi Black?" "Je ne veux pas que tu ais pitié de moi Snape. Il est hors de question que tu ais pitié de moi. Tout ce qui s'est passé est de ma faute. J'ai mérité Azkaban."

Et la rage qu'il avait mi dans la phrase convainquit Severus de ne rien ajouter. Il aida simplement Sirius a ôter les guenilles crasseuses que l'homme avait sûrement trouvé dans une poubelle et l'assit ensuite sur une serviette posée sur la cuvette des toilettes. "Tu es prêt à devenir chauve?" - Mordred, il ne venait pas juste de poser une question toute badine et rigolote. Le visage froid que lui renvoya Sirius le conforta dans l'idée qu'il devait immédiatemment de cesser d'être si prévenant et dégoulinant comme un Gryffondor. D'un sort, la masse de cheveux gras, sec et emmêlés se détacha du crâne de Sirius et disparut dans les airs, ne laissant que quelques toutes petites pousses de cheveux sur la chair pâle.

Ensuite, le maître des potions se retourna et ouvrit l'un des placards de la salle de bain en sortant une fiole au liquide blanc. "Pour tes dents." Précisa l'homme en tendant la potion à Sirius qui la but sans hésiter. Ses dents, pourries et jaunies mirent quelques instants à retrouver leur couleur et leur santé d'avant et Sirius remercia Severus d'un hochement de tête.

"Allez, à la douche."

- Ok, il voulait mourir. -

Une heure plus tard, alors que Severus avait depuis longtemps terminé ses valises - non sans oublier de laisser des sous-vêtements, un pantalon, une chemise et un pull pour Sirius - l'innocent assassin sortit de la salle de bain, un peignoir vert noué autour de son corps maigre encore un peu mouillé et se planta devant Severus, sans un mot.

"J'ai laissé des affaires pour toi sur le lit."

Sirius acquiesça et se rendit dans la chambre de laquelle il ressortit habillé décemment quelques minutes plus tard. Amaigri, chauve et l'air maladivement - cadavériquement - pâle. - Merlin, Severus remerciait presque le ciel que Régulus soit aveugle. Même avec des habits propres - et un corps propre - Sirius ressemblait à quelque chose comme un inferi. - Il allait falloir manoeuvrer intelligemment pour ne pas que Draco parte en courant et en hurlant quand il le verrait approcher - - Harry n'était pas vraiment à craindre, sauf peut être pour le côté sordide du monde sorcier qui allait encore le rendre muet et furieux - triste et résigné -

- N'importe comment, Severus était vraiment trés fatigué de tout ça. Peut être que disparaitre, ce serait bien. -

"Tu vas m'expliquer maintenant?" Le sortit Sirius de ses pensées. Et il hocha vaguement la tête et se passa une main sur le visage. "Bien, d'abord, tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose?"

Sirius secoua la tête et laissa s'agrandir un vague sourire sur ses lèvres. "Du thé, je veux bien. Pas trés infusé." - Bien sûr, le fait de manger quelque chose pourrait juste tuer Sirius, vu l'était de maigreur dans lequel il se trouvait - Severus hocha la tête et d'un geste de la main fit venir sur la petite table du salon un plateau à thé. Silencieusement il remplit deux tasses et en tendit une à Sirius. "Comment as tu su que j'avais adopté Harry?" Interrogea ensuite Severus, alors que Sirius soufflait sur le liquide brûlant.

"Le ministre a fait une visite, il a balancé son journal dans ma cellule."

Severus hocha la tête - con, con de ministre - - Mais en même temps, Sirius était sorti grâce à ça -

"Tu es sorti comment?" Sirius laissa alors de nouveau étirer ses lèvres en un sourire et il jeta un coup d'oeil amusé à Severus. "A la base, j'ai posé la première question Snape, ce serait sympa de me répondre."

Severus soupira - bien, c'était la vérité n'est ce pas? - Peut être, mais il était un serpentard alors il haussa les épaules.

"Peu importe." Lâcha finalement Sirius d'une voix un peu plus sombre - mais toujours trés rauque malgré le thé qui devait détendre et apaiser sa gorge - "J'étais assez maigre sous ma forme animagus pour passer à travers les bareaux. Je me suis faufilé quand les détraqueurs n'étaient pas là et j'ai nagé jusqu'à la rive." Severus le vit frissoner et se contenta d'acquiescer sans une autre question. Après avoir avalé une nouvelle gorgée de thé, il se décida à répondre à la première question de l'évadé.

"Dumbledore avait placé Harry chez son oncle et sa tante." Lâcha t-il finalement, et le sursaut de Sirius lui fit comprendre que l'homme devait connaître les spécimens. "Quoi?" Croassa t-il, et ses yeux paniqués - ou quelque chose comme ça - démontrèrent à Severus qu'il ne devait pas en avoir que vaguement entendu parler. "Mais Pétunia déteste la magie, sans parler de son espèce d'immonde mari!" C'était un ton révolté maintenant que Sirius avait employé, et Severus ne doutait pas que si il avait été plus en forme, l'animagus se serait levé et aurait arpenté, en rage, le petit salon.

"Oui, nous nous sommes aperçu à son entrée à Poudlard que Harry n'était pas traité avec l'égard qui ait dû normalement à un enfant."

- Oh Merlin, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses élans de gentillesse et de considération qui l'assaillait -

Sirius tourna vers lui un visage décomposé. "Ils lui ont fait du mal?"

"Oui et non." Et Severus ne savait pas comment expliquer à l'homme - parce qu'il ne voulait pas le rendre malheureux. Merde. - "Comment ça, oui et non putain?" Grogna Sirius en se rasseyant.

- Comment par l'enfer, après 10 ans à Azkaban Sirius pouvait-il être si lucide? -

"Harry dormait dans un placard, et devait faire beaucoup de corvée. Il n'a pas reçu beaucoup d'amour." - Pas du tout -

Le visage - encore - et tous les muscles de Sirius semblèrent s'affaisser et il laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains, dévasté. - Oh, allez, merde. -

" Sirius..." "C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû être là, je n'aurais jamais dû..."

Severus se força à s'agacer - un bon Whisky, une bonne petite soirée à se plaindre à Lucius, ça aurait été bien. -

"Tu n'y es pour rien, Sirius. Viens maintenant, j'aimerais te présenter Harry."

"Il est ici?"

Severus qui s'était levé se figea et se tourna vers Severus les sourcils fronçés. "Quel journal as-tu lu exactement?" Demanda t-il alors qu'il s'emparait déjà d'un peu de poudre de cheminette. Sirius se leva et le rejoignit, serrant les poings. "Je ne sais plus trop." Répondit-il d'une voix basse. "Ce n'était pas la gazette, je crois que c'était un journal politique. Il parlait de l'adoption."

"Seulement de l'adoption?" Insista Severus - Oh, sérieusement, Severus n'avait aucune envie de se reprendre un coup de poing - même si Sirius ne semblait plus avoir la force de seulement lever la main - "Oui, pourquoi? Il y a quelque chose d'encore pire?" - Brave Gryffondor -

"Il n'y a rien de _pire _Black. J'ai juste choisi de retirer Harry de Poudlard." - Oh même si il était sûrement trés fatigué et que ce n'était pas trés juste de se moquer de lui, l'air de Sirius était impayable. -

"Tu as quoi?" S'exclama Sirius, sa voix faible grondant de rage - ou approchant. Sincèrement, il n'avait plus de force - Severus allait lui répondre - avec énormément de patience - mais Sirius enchaîna d'un ton inquiet. "Et tu l'as laissé seul chez toi?"

- Franchement, pour faire passer sa dégoulinante considération, il pouvait bien s'amuser un tout petit peu - -Même si c'était trés sérieux, soit -

"Oh non, il n'est pas seul. Je pense que Lucius veille sur lui." - Et Régulus aussi. Mais ça ce n'était pas une blague - enfin Lucius non plus mais ce fait là allait être encore quelque chose de dur, de cruelle et de compliquée. -

Le visage de Sirius changea du tout au tout et il sembla que finalement Azkaban l'avait atteint tout de même un peu et alors que Severus lançait la poudre dans la cheminée et que le feu virait au vert, Sirius le saisit à la gorge, sifflant un - toujours aussi faible et rauque - "Est ce que tu es dingue?" et un tas d'autres choses à propos de Lucius et de son passé de mangemort et à quel point Severus était fou - et ils disparurent finalement tous les deux dans la cheminée quand Severus réussit à articuler le nom de son manoir.

Encore une fois, il s'était pris un coup de poing - et ça ne faisait pas mal, mais Severus avait un peu peur - Arg - que Sirius finisse par simplement s'effondrer de fatigue.

"Black, espèce de sale con cinglé, cesses de dire des conneries et lâches moi!"

Sirius avait vraiment l'air prêt à s'effondrer par terre mais il devait visiblement posséder une réserve invisible de force parce qu'il saisit Severus au col - encore - et le plaqua violemment contre l'un des murs du hall du manoir.

"Tu le sors de chez les Dursley pour le laisser à Malfoy. Comment peux-tu?"

"Et bien, quelle sympathique arrivée cher cousin." Retentit une voix derrière eux avant que Severus ait pu répondre. - Et vraiment, Severus était fatigué de cette journée. -

D'un bond, Sirius se retourna et Severus se retint de soupirer quand il vit Sirius faire un pas en arrière, effrayé.

"Malfoy." Grogna Sirius. Puis il tourna son visage vers Severus. "Tu m'as emmené ici pour le laisser me tuer?"

Severus souffla - Whisky. -

"Sirius." Oh nom de Dieu - il jurait en moldu maintenant - Parce que ce n'était pas exclusivement sa voix qui avait retentit mais aussi celle frêle et triste et incertaine de Régulus qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce suivit caché derrière la porte, de Draco et Harry.

L'évadé tourna tellement vite son visage de Lucius à Régulus qu'il tangua légèrement - bien, enfin la fatigue allait peut être avoir raison de lui - - Oh allez, un tout petit peu de calme et de solitude. Deux minutes -

Sauf que c'était Sirius Black, foutu Gryffondor, et qu'obéir au loi physique - et ainsi laisser son corps se reposer - semblait hors de question - jamais respecter les règles, hein, foutu Gryffondor -

L'attitude de l'homme changea brusquement, d'enragé face à Lucius, elle passa à quelque chose comme ébranlé, puis en aussi peu de temps, le visage de Sirius se durcit brusquement - et il n'y avait plus cette espèce de peur qui était apparue quand il fixait Lucius - _- Oh Sirius, s'il te plait, ne fais pas de mal à ton frère. -_

"Sale petit con." Siffla Sirius d'une voix éraillé et basse, faisant un seul pas en avant - Et Severus soupira de lassitude et de fatigue. Oh putain. Sérieusement, il en avait marre de cette journée - "Sirius." Tenta Régulus - et sa voix avait quelque chose de brisée. - - _Bien sûr, Régulus, tu croyais que ton frère allait se jeter dans tes bras? -_

- Severus laissa les choses se dérouler et s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui. Lucius pouvait bien gérer la crise deux minutes -

"Tu as bien profité? C'est bien de vivre tout libre pendant que tes copains croupissent à Azkaban?" Ses yeux flambloyant de rage se posèrent sur Lucius. "Quoique tu n'es pas seul n'est ce pas? Tu sais bien t'entourer hein, connard." Et tout dans son attitude - et dans l'air - signifiait que Sirius voulait se jeter sur son frère et le frapper, de rage et de désespoir.

"Sirius écoutes." "Tais toi! Je te hais Régulus. Je te hais. Quand tu étais mort ça allait mieux et je regrettais. Putain! J'ai regretté! Mais là...Tu aurais du être à ma place. Tu aurais dû croupir là bas et devenir fou. Putain, sale con, tu ne mérites que ça."

- Merde, maintenant c'était assez. - Severus se redressa - il aurait bien tappé Lucius pour son manque de réaction - et s'avança quand un cri retentit dans la pièce et qu'une tête brune passa devant lui à toute vitesse, se jetant sur Sirius, le poussant violemment.

"VOUS TAISEZ VOUS!" Hurla Harry. "Comment osez-vous parler comme ça à Régulus?" Et Sirius ne résista pas au coup qu'il reçut quand il s'apercut que c'était Harry et tomba à terre. "Régulus vaut sans doute cent fois mieux que vous monsieur, alors taisez-vous!" Cracha le garçon, enragé.

"Harry." Soupira Régulus - et Lucius et Severus aussi prononcèrent son nom, mais Harry semblait dans son petit monde, plongé dans le regard écarquillé de Sirius - il n'y avait plus rien d'enragé ni de triste dans les yeux bleus de Sirius -

"Vous croyez que Régulus était heureux de vous savoir en prison? Vous croyez qu'il était content?!" S'exclama t-il, ses poings serrés le long de son corps. "Si vous n'êtes même pas capable de comprendre à quel point vous avez rendu Régulus malheureux alors c'est vous le sale con. Peu importe que je ne comprenne rien à tout votre bordel de famille, je sais que Régulus est triste tout le temps à cause de vous et de votre emprisonnement, à cause de tout le mal que vous lui avez fait avant, alors ne venez pas ici en vociférant encore plus de chose cruelle à Régulus sans rien savoir, parce que Régulus est la plus gentille personne que j'ai jamais rencontré et vous l'avez abandonné. C'est vous qui êtes un sale con, pas lui."

- C'était absolument parfait. - Severus lança un regard à Lucius - qui souriait, le con - puis à Régulus - qui était livide - puis à Draco - qui continuait à manger son petit sandwick au concombre et au chèvre frais tout en regardant attentivement la scène - a-do-ra-ble -

"Si tout le monde se calmait un petit peu?" Intervint-il finalement alors que Sirius semblait déconnecté et fixait le visage du fils de son meilleur ami avec fascination.

"Harry." Articula Sirius en se redressant difficilement - ne pouvait-il pas juste tomber épuisé? - tendant une main tremblante vers Harry. Celui-ci se recula prestement et le fusilla du regard. "Je ne veux rien savoir de vous tant que vous n'aurez pas parlé gentiment à Régulus."

Mais Sirius ne sembla même pas entendre Harry. Il se contentait de fixer son visage, les yeux brouillés - Severus était presque mécontent que Harry ait ainsi crié sur l'homme, parce que son fils ignorait ce qu'était Azkaban - - C'était compliqué -

"Harry, je ne pense pas que tout cela te regarde." Dit-il finalement en s'approchant de son fils. Mais Harry se retourna vers lui et s'éloigna de quelques pas, l'air en colère. "Pourquoi ca ne me regarderait pas? C'est mon parrain non? Tout ça me regarde non? Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Régulus est si triste?"

"C'est compliqué Harry."

"Et bien expliquez moi putain?" "Tu as refusé qu'on t'explique ce matin, Harry." Le calma gentiment Severus d'un ton lourd de menace. "Ce matin, vous me parliez de tous ces morts autour de moi et de mes foutus parents que je ne connais pas. Et je ne voulais plus vous entendre parler de mon _père_, comme si je le connaissais trés bien et que vous n'étiez qu'une putain de baby sitter."

- Bien alors c'était ça. - - Il devrait aussi parler de la vulgarité dont pouvait faire preuve Harry. Foutu Dursley -

"Harry."

"Heu, excusez-moi?" La voix de Draco sembla - comme d'habitude, ce petit blond avait un don pour ça - briser la tension palpable de la pièce et tous détournèrent leur visage de la scène qui se jouait entre Harry et Severus - son père -

"Je ne veux pas vous déranger dans votre passionante conversation." Lâcha le blond en entrant dans la pièce - il avait terminé son sandwich - "Mais peut être serait-il plus utile de parler de tout cela ailleurs que dans le hall et oh, je dis ça comme ça hein, mais peut être aussi serait-il judicieux de mettre la chose cadavérique étalé sur le sol inconsciente dans un lit?"

Severus tourna son visage tellement vite vers le corps inerte de Sirius qu'il sentit ses os craquer et il souffla, levant les yeux au ciel - Mais il sourit, quand même, parce que vraiment, son filleul... -

"Merci Draco, pour cette brillante observation." Répondit Lucius en affichant un sourire fier et franchement amusé.

"De rien père." Et sans un mot de plus, le petit blond se détourna et repartit vers la salle à manger.

"Sincèrement Lucius, ton fils." Severus réprima un rire et souleva le corps de Sirius d'un coup de baguette.

"Je sais." Et Lucius quitta la pièce à la suite de son fils.

- La conversation était étouffée dans l'oeuf. Parfait. -

Harry lui, resta là sans un bruit, observant du coin de l'oeil son père se diriger vers les escaliers.

"Harry, tu es encore là?" Demanda Régulus toujours immobile dans le coin. Le petit brun tourna son regard vers l'aveugle et se retint d'acquiescer.

"Oui." Murmura t-il.

"Viens avec moi, je voudrais te parler." Sa voix avait quelque chose de froid et Harry baissa la tête. - Merde qu'avait-il fait? -

Il suivit lentement Régulus dans les couloirs du rez de chaussée du manoir et entra à sa suite dans un petit bureau, l'aveugle l'invitant à demi mot à s'assoir dans un des deux fauteuils de cuir faisant face à la cheminée.

"Je suis désolé." Lâcha immédiatement Harry ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps de s'excuser - même si il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi -

"Assieds toi Harry, vraiment." Murmura Régulus d'un ton las alors que lui s'était déjà installé. Et sa voix semblait presque à la limite de quelque chose et Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer.

- Oh non, faites que Régulus ne le déteste pas -

Sans un mot de plus - même si il du se mordre la langue pour ne rien rétorquer, et s'excuser encore - Harry vint s'installer en face de Régulus.

"Tu n'aurais pas du te mêler de ça Harry." Lâcha finalement Régulus, les mains crispées sur ses genoux, le dos trés droit. Harry se mordit la lèvre - mais pas de remord, pas de culpabilité ni rien de tout cela. -- Juste de colère - "Pourquoi, personne ne faisait rien, il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse taire non?"

"Et tu penses que c'était à toi, petit garçon de onze ans, de t'opposer à un homme qui vient de sortir de la pire prison qui soit, toi, son petit filleul qu'il n'a pas vu depuis 10 ans et qu'il doit probablement plus aimer que n'importe qui." La voix de Régulus n'était pas gentille et conciliante, mais réellement froide et en colère et Harry se tassa dans un fauteuil. - Que quelqu'un se décide à enfin terminer cette journée -

- Parce que vraiment, il allait craquer. -

"Je ne sais pas d'accord! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais dû faire. Je sais juste que tu es tout le temps malheureux et ce que disait ce Sirius semblait juste te faire encore plus de mal. Et si je sais une chose sur tout le bazard qu'il y a ici, c'est que j'en ai assez de voir tout le monde triste!" Cria t-il. Et il n'avait plus la colère retenue d'un Serpentard, mais la rage exacerbée d'un Gryffondor.

"J'en ai marre de vos problèmes horriblement sérieux. J'en ai marre de découvrir que n'importe où dans votre monde les gens sont tristes, d'accord?! Si il y a autant de problèmes et si tu es en colère contre moi parce que j'ai juste voulu te défendre parce que j'aimerais juste un peu que les gens soient heureux ici, alors je préfères rentrer chez moi, parce que je n'ai pas envie de me battre en permanence pour obtenir un tout petit peu de choses heureuses dans toute une journée. Depuis que je suis arrivé dans votre monde, ça n'a été qu'une succession de peur et de choses tristes et peu importe ce que les Dursley me faisaient, ou ne faisaient pas, je n'ai jamais été aussi triste que je le suis en ce moment alors que vous m'aviez promis que je serais heureux!" Hurla t-il - et il était debout maintenant -

"Et j'en ai marre aussi" - Il avait à peine reprit un peu de respiration - "J'en ai marre que tout le monde me parle de mes parents alors qu'ils sont morts et que je ne sais même pas à quoi ils ressemblent et que je n'ai même pas l'impression qu'ils soient mes parents. Severus est mon père! Il m'a adopté non? Mais encore et toujours il y a cet autre vrai père et maintenant..." Encore, il reprit son souffle, les yeux fixés sur le visage livide de Régulus. "Et maintenant il y a ça, ce Sirius Black qui est mon parrain et qui te déteste et que je suis sensé aimer. Parce que c'est bien ça hein, tu voudrais que je l'aime, tu aimes tellement ton frère que tu voudrais que je l'aime. Et ben désolé mais je n'ai pas envie de l'aimer! J'ai envie que tout s'arrête et que tout soit silencieux et juste un peu plein du bonheur que vous m'aviez promis et que j'ai jamais eu. J'ai pleuré, j'ai eu peur, j'ai vraiment été terrorisé, j'ai cru mourir et je me suis senti étouffé et tellement de chose nulle mais rien de bien, pas assez pour compenser. Et j'en ai marre!"

C'était superbe. Parfait. Il avait réussi à dire presque tout ce qu'il avait sur son coeur et maintenant Régulus ne pourrait plus le détester, il ne pourrait même plus le gronder pour ce qu'il avait dit à Sirius Black. Ce serait même bien qu'il se lève et qu'il le serre fort dans ses bras - personne ne le serrait jamais dans ses bras. Même pas son père - même si c'était presque ça ce matin dans le lit - - Les parents ne devraient -ils pas faire ça de manière spontanée? - - Oh Seigneur, il en avait marre de se demander ce que devrait faire des parents normalement, il n'avait jamais ce genre d'interrogation chez les Dursley -

Et n'importe comment des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il se rassit, montant ses pieds nus sur le fauteuil et plongeant sa tête sur ses genoux - Il voulait rentrer chez les Dursley - Et cette envie le tiraillait, faisait vibrer tout son corps et semblait _froisser _son ventre et faire courir un milliers de fourmis dans ses mains et autour de ses yeux, et un peu au dessus de son ventre, vers son coeur. Peu importe tout ce qu'on avait voulu lui offrir ici, il avait juste envie de se cacher dans son placard chez les Dursley, de réellement oublier tout ce qui avait eu trait au monde sorcier et de recommencer à vivre dans l'ignorance totale.

Finalement, il n'avait rien connu là bas, de la véritable tristesse. On ne pouvait sentir la tristesse que lorsqu'on avait connu quelque chose qui pouvait lui être opposé. Et avoir un père, une famille était ce parfait opposé.

Et ça le faisait vraiment pleurer parce que peu importe combien il pouvait le souhaiter, il ne pourrait plus jamais oublier.

"Harry." - Merde, ce n'était pas la voix de Régulus mais bien celle de son père qui venait de retentir dans le petit bureaux et Harry serra encore un peu plus ses bras autour de ses jambes et enfouit plus encore son visage contre ses genoux. Il ne voulait pas le voir, il ne voulait rien voir. Il voulait tout oublier et se réveiller chez les Dursley. C'était presque comme un besoin maintenant, s'il vous plait.

Et sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il éclata en sanglot, ses épaules tressautant alors qu'il essayait de se cacher, de se recroqueviller encore un peu plus.

Il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de lui - et il était sûr que c'était son père - et il souhaitait juste disparaitre d'ici, ne pas avoir à subir une quelconque marque d'affection, il n'avait pas envie, pas maintenant, ça le dégoutait.

Une main se posa gentiment sur son épaule et il poussa un cri étranglé, jaillissant du fauteuil et s'éloignant de son père - Non! Il ne voulait pas! -

Il ne voyait rien, rien que ces visages et il ne sentait rien que cette douleur et cette confusion et cette envie irrépressible de pleurer et - putain - d'être aimé aussi. Et puis cette fatigue aussi.

"Je ne veux pas!" Cria t-il à son père alors qu'il s'approchait de lui, disant quelque chose. - Mais Harry n'entendait plus rien que ce bourdonnement inconstant dans sa tête et cette douleur, cette douleur.

Et il pleurait tellement, ses sanglots jaillissant de sa gorge constamment, son corps secoué presque contre sa volonté.

Il n'entendait rien et ne voulait rien entendre, il savait juste qu'il voulait être de nouveau tout seul et perdu et effrayé sans rien connaître. Il voulait continuer à se faire des beaux rêves sur une famille heureuse avec des lapins et des fleurs. Il ne voulait plus penser à tout ça.

"Je veux partir. Je veux rentrer." Réussit-il à articuler sa voix emplie de larme. "Je n'ai plus envie."

Mais le professeur de potion - il ne voulait plus y penser comme à un père, ça avait été idiot, ca ne rendait pas les choses plus heureuses - ne prit pas attention à ses paroles et il s'avança encore et encore jusqu'à lui et il arriva un moment où Harry ne pu plus reculer, et il cria, de peur et de révolte quand l'homme tendit ses bras vers lui, rapidement, mais il ne pu se débattre et les bras se refermèrent sur lui, le serrant fort, trés fort. Et des murmures glissaient dans ses oreilles encore et encore et -mince, il ne voulait plus maintenant - mais les bras étaient là, alors encore un peu, juste pour cette fois, pour voir ce que ça faisait de pleurer dans les bras de quelqu'un -

Et plus encore qu'avant, Harry gémit de peine et cria, lâchant ses sanglots et toute la tristesse et la rage et tout ce qu'il ne voulait plus et aurait voulu, s'accrochant à son père, son visage contre sa poitrine, serré trés fort.

Et son père le souleva de terre, le tenant bien fort, et il le sentit s'assoir sur le fauteuil, sans le lâcher, l'homme lui murmurant un tas de chose qu'il n'entendait pas.

Et puis - merlin enfin - au bout d'un moment, le petit serpentard s'endormit, sanglotant encore dans son sommeil.

- & -

"Calmes toi Severus, ce n'était rien." Tenta Lucius pour la énième fois alors que Severus serrait ses mains jointes, assis sur un fauteuil, dans sa chambre, son fils recroquevillé sous un monceaux de couverture dans son lit.

"Ce n'était pas rien Lucius. Ce n'était pas rien." - Bien sûr que ce n'était pas rien, Lucius le savait. Les cris déchirants de l'enfant avaient envahi le manoir entier, Draco en avait été tremblant pendant un moment infini, Régulus totalement paniqué - et il culpabilisait tellement - et lui vraiment trés ébranlé - - Et Severus, Mordred, Severus en gardait encore quelques marques sur son visage, parce que les larmes de panique et de tristesse qui avaient coulées pendant la crise de Harry étaient encore un peu visible. -

Heureusement que Sirius ne s'était pas réveillé.

"Ce n'était pas rien, d'accord. Mais je pense que Harry avait besoin de ça. Maintenant, il va falloir parler calmement avec lui de tout ce qui le travaille et tenter de faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Nous avons oublié un peu trop vite ce qu'il a vécu, je pense."

Severus acquiesça - il le savait et il s'en voulait - et ressera ses mains jointes entre ses genoux. "Et si il insistait pour retourner chez sa famille?"

"Severus." Mais Severus ne laissa pas son ami finir, il se leva, tendu au maximum et se rendit jusqu'à son lit, s'asseyant sur le matelas et posant une main sur la tête de Harry, caressant ses cheveux.

- Merlin, il ressentait quelque chose, là, dans son ventre, comme de la terreur, et il avait envie de vomir. -

"Il est hors de question de le laisser repartir là bas. C'est mon fils." - il ne pouvait même pas envisager d'abandonner. Parce que cet enfant était tellement extraordinaire. - Sans tenir compte de la présence de Lucius, Severus ôta ses chaussures d'un mouvement de pied et s'allongea sur les couvertures, attirant le corps endormi et épuisé de son fils. "Je vais trouver un moyen pour que tout aille mieux, je te le promets. Mais je t'en pris, il faut me donner une autre chance, Harry." Murmura t-il contre la tignasse du garçon.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse - sauf le bruit de la porte qui se referma derrière Lucius quand il quitta la pièce - et Severus ressera ses bras encore un peu, emprisonnant son fils entre ses bras et ses jambes. "S'il te plait Harry, ne me hais pas."

- Merde, tout allait tellement bien ce matin. Comment avait-il pu ne pas voir l'état de son fils, comment avait-il pu penser que c'était bon, que tout était acqui? -

- & -

"Est ce que je dois essayer de te réconforter aussi?" Demanda Lucius en entrant dans la chambre où reposait Sirius, son fils calé contre sa hanche, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Régulus ne se tourna pas vers lui et continua à serrer la main de son grand frère.

"Je ne sais pas. Je pense que quelque part c'était utile non? Ou peut être que je dis ça pour me déculpabiliser de l'avoir fait craquer?"

Lucius tourna d'un mouvement de baguette le sofa face à la cheminée vers le lit et s'assit souplement, étendant son fils à ses côtés, sa petite tête blonde reposant sur ses genoux.

"Je pense que tu as raison. C'était utile. Harry aurait fini par en crever si il avait gardé tout ça pour lui. Ou alors il aurait fugué, ou serait tombé malade."

Régulus acquiesça, tourna un instant son regard vide vers Lucius puis se retourna de nouveau vers Sirius.

"Peu importe en fait, je m'en veux." Murmura t-il. Et il baissa la tête, écrasé par le remord. "Je n'aurais pas du vouloir le gronder, ce n'était pas à moi de faire ça. Je ne sais même pas si il fallait le gronder. Il a voulu me défendre. Lucius, il a voulu me défendre parce qu'il ne voulait plus me voir triste. Et j'ai voulu le gronder pour ça!" Cétait scandaleux pour Régulus, Lucius le voyait et il hocha la tête. "Je sais, Rég', j'étais là, mais je ne pense pas que tu doives t'en vouloir, vraiment. Tu avais raison, ce n'était pas ses affaires, et Harry devrait être assez grand pour comprendre ça. On a juste un peu tous oublié qu'il n'était pas un enfant tout à fait normal."

Cela ne sembla pas vraiment convaincre Régulus mais avant qu'il ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, la sonnette retentit et quelques minutes plus tard Lapy apparut dans la chambre, les mains derrière le dos, fixant Lucius puis Régulus.

"Parles Lapy, je ne pense pas que Severus souhaite être dérangé."

L'elfe hocha la tête et fit un pas en avant.

"Un certain Rémus Lupin est à la porte, il demande à parler expressément à Maître Severus Snape."

Et dans un mouvement totalement synchronisé, Régulus laissa tomber sa tête contre le matelas tandis que Lucius se frappait le front du plat de sa main libre, la tête rejetée en arrière.

" Par les dieux des enfers, cette journée ne finira donc jamais."

* * *

_Chaque chapitre que j'écris est mon préféré je crois. Mais celui-ci l'est vraiment. Je me suis fait un mal de chien à écrire ce chapitre. Particulièrement le passage où Harry craque. Il le fallait, et je ressentais une telle lassitude et une telle colère quand je me suis rendu compte que Régulus devait gronder Harry - non je ne suis pas folle mais comme je fais du théatre j'ai tendance à me mettre trés facilement dans la peau de mes personnages - Harry n'en peut plus. Je n'en pouvais plus. Trop de tristesse, trop de douleur, trop de déception. Sincèrement, je voulais aller me cacher dans un placard et oublier tout ce que j'avais écris avant et laisser juste Harry en paix. - Ouai, ok, je suis taré : ) - _

_J'avoues avoir eu un mal de chien à commencer ce chapitre, le passage pour annoncer Sirius a été trés trés compliqué, il a été effacé, réécrit, re-effacé, puis, à partir du moment où Sirius dit ' Je veux te donner un coup de poing ' c'est simplement parti, comme ça, et pendant 4h j'ai mordu mes lèvres de frustration, de colère, de tristesse et vraiment, c'était un chapitre dingue à écrire._

_Est ce que quelque chose vous gêne? J'aime beaucoup, personnellement, la façon dont Severus accueille Sirius, dans un prolongement total à l'attente du précédent chapitre. Ils attendaient Sirius alors rien n'est surprenant dans le fait qu'il apparaisse à Poudlard - heureusement simplement que Severus y était à ce moment là - J'aime énormément cette 'foutu' gentillesse qui prend Severus - c'est de la pitié quelque part, un peu hein. - et cette considération envers toute la douleur qu'il a pu éprouver en étant à Azkaban. Ensuite, j'adore la discussion houleuse et enragé dans le hall, l'intervention de Draco et la désemplification de la scène - en fait cette fic marche en yoyo émotif - puis Régulus et la crise, enfin, de Harry - certains de vous l'attendait-elle en fait? - - Pour moi il était évident que Harry devait craquer, il a tout encaissé comme un enfant sage, se repliant derrière une attitude de petit gosse mignon mais ca ne pouvait plus durer - cette crise était prévu depuis un bon petit moment et c'est l'explication du comportement jeune de Harry que certains ont remarqués dans les chapitres précédents. Allez, maintenant, peut être que ça ira mieux._

_Qu'est ce que vous pensez de Sirius? Pas assez fou n'est ce pas? Désolé, je n'y arrive pas. Pour moi, il va avoir du mal à se réintégrer au monde, mais comme il est dit dans les livres, l'effet des détraqueurs ne l'atteignaient pas puisqu'il n'avait pas de pensée heureuse à se faire voler, donc à part cette solitude - qui aurait pu le rendre fou soit - pour moi il est juste un cas de psychomagie trés rare. Lol. Mais ca va aller. - Et puis, il reste vachement lunatique le clébard quand même ;) -_

_Trêve de blabla, j'aurais bien fait une immense dissertation sur le comportement de Riry, et sur l'adorable réaction de Severus - je suis contente qu'il soit humain, pas vous? - mais je pense quand même que je vais vous laisser vivre._

_En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plus et en attendant vos impressions - J'espère avoir assez de motivation pour vous écrire le nouveau chapitre Vendredi - -je commence mes partiels demain - sinon la suite sera pour dans deux semaines. - -Assimilez-ça à du chantage si vous voulez, j'ai eu tellement de mal à me convaincre de bouger de chez moi pour aller écrire le chapitre - j'ai besoin d'être dans un endroit sans internet sinon je fais autre chose - que je ne saurais rien faire sans un peu de défis. - ._

_Enfin bref, peu importe ce qui se passera, vous aurez la suite, soit Vendredi, soit dans deux semaines._

_Gros bisous et merci à tous de suivre cette fic. _

_Blibl'_

_PS: Houlala, j'arrête pas de me faire remonter les bretelles par une certaine Raziel à qui je peux même pas répondre parce qu'elle s'enregistre pas...Si vous voulez allez lire sa review sur ce chapitre...faites le. - Et soyez d'accord avec elle ou pas - personnellement je n'ai pas l'intention de publier de livre - loin de moi cette idée merci, je ne fais pas des études de droit pour pondre des navets - et je n'ai pas l'impression d'être dans n'importe quelle maison d'édition, on est sur FF, pas dans le monde de l'édition ou de que sais-je encore. Et même si ce que j'écris est nul - c'est ce qu'elle dit non? - tant pis, j'en suis vraiment désolé. - Je ne le pense pas trop personnellement, même si je suis bien loin, trés trés loin, des merveilleuses Artoung, Black Némésis, Lychee et tout le groupe d'auteur de cet acabit : ) mais bon. _

* * *


	11. XI Le seuil

_Réponses aux reviews non-enregistrées : _

**Raziel **: Oh allez, c'est bon, t'as fini d'ennuyer les gens. Ne laisses pas de review, je n'en souhaite pas de personne comme toi. Continues à lire en silence. Juste le fait que tu aimes me remonte le moral sur les saloperies que tu as dites. Soit dit en passant, je n'ai absolument aucune espèce d'envie d'écrire un livre et FF est loin d'être une maison d'édition. Bye

**Garla sama** : Que dire?...Tu vas encore pleurer - franchement, si moi je pleure alors que je n'ai même pas pleurer pour les autres c'est vraiment que c'est horrible : ) - et j'en suis vraiment désolé. Je suis vraiment ravi que le précédent chapitre t'ait plu. Je suis contente que tu ais bien compri que le fait de voir Harry se remettre et maintenant craquer n'était pas une erreur de réaction de mes personnages mais bien quelque chose de prévu - on en a un bel exemple dans ce chapitre, mais il n'y a pas à attendre plusieurs autres chapitres pour le comprendre - LOUCIOUS! - Cependant j'espère aussi que tu apprécieras le Harry qui se réveille, je ne pense pas qu'il soit bien différent parce qu'il y a encore des choses à voir, avec son père notamment, mais il a l'air un peu mieux, même si à présent il a peur d'autre chose - mais cette chose quand il lui ait démontré que finalement c'est bon - est adorable : ) - j'espère que tu comprendras ce dont je parles quand tu liras : ) Alors et Rémus? Il te plait. Personnellement, je l'adores. C'est un peu mon chouchou à moi. Je l'aime plus que Régulus - même si il ressembla un peu à Rég', il est plus calme et plus drôle, je pense - - Il est juste aussi dépressif que Reg', mais dans un monde tel que celui là, on peut pas trop leur en vouloir. Tu as aimé la réaction de Lucius quand il va l'accoeuillir? Et celle de Severus quand il découvre Rémus? J'attend avec impatience tes remarques. Pour ce qui est de ta question. Je parlais d'un slash entre Severus et Sirius - et je parlais de la scène ou Severus le trouve et ait si gentil avec lui - et je répètes donc que ce ne sera pas un slash. : ) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je crois que c'est l'une de mes plus longues réponses, mais vu la taille des autres review - Wha! J'y crois pas - je pense que ce n'est pas la dernière. Un gros gros bisous à toi et bonne lecture. Blibl'. PS: Pour ce qui est du message de Raziel, c'est ok. Merci pour ton soutien. : ) Je ne vais pas arrêter d'écrire pour ça. - En fait, en vrai, j'aime bien. Ca met un peu de piment. Et ca me défoule, lol. Non mais pour qui elle se prend?! etc... : ) -

**Mamou **: Salut mamounette. Alors, j'espère que ce chapitre sera l'un des meilleurs aussi - comme je le dis en fin de chapitre, c'est encore mon préféré : ) - Est ce que tu auras aussi la gorge en vrac pour ce chapitre. Personnellement, j'en ai encore les lèvres qui se courbent de tristesse et les yeux qui s'embuent, parce que franchment, bouh! - J'espère donc que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et t'offre plein de bisous - en plus du chapitre - Excellente lecture. Blibl'

**-EliZ- **: Coucou. La journée se finit en début de chapitre mais la nouvelle est du même acabit! Pour Narcissa...Lis et tu verras! J'attends tes commentaires. Biz et bonne lecture. Blibl'

**Pompom** : Aïe! Coucou. Bon alors je m'excuse pour le chapitre 9, je conviens que ma demande était en réalité mal tournée, mais je te promets que jamais je n'ai EXIGE quoique ce soit en échange d'un chapitre, je dis juste que si j'ai tant de reviews je postes dans deux sinon - et je ne l'ai pas dit parce que c'est implicite - - enfin je l'avais dit dans d'autre chapitre bref - que sinon ce serait dans une semaine ou deux mais en aucun cas je n'ai menacé d'arrêter cette fic. Jamais jamais! La fin est écrite, le dernier chapitre, le scénario entier, et j'ai des tas d'adorables lecteurs qui la suivent depuis le début et qui me review à chaque fois, en aucun cas je n'arrêterais cette fic et il y a plusieurs fois ou je ne me suis même pas tenu à mon 'chantage' - et c'est quelque chose que je qualifie de 'défis' parce que ca me donne le coup de pied au fesse pour écrire - et j'ai mis le nouveau chapitre deux jours plus tard sans le nombre de reviews demandés atteint. Je n'attends pas de toi que tu me laisses une review. Tu fais vraiment ce que tu veux et je trouve triste que la seule raison pour laquelle tu laisses une review soit pour me dire ton point de vue sur cette histoire de chantage - tu n'as qu'à me le dire par mail ou que sais-je - j'aime savoir ce que les gens pensent de ma fic, si ils ont pleuré, ce qui les a choqué, ce qui leur a plu. Si tu n'as pas envie de le faire, je ne te force à rien, le chapitre arrivera de toute façon sur internet un jour ou l'autre. Merci quand même pour ton commentaire sur ma fic, j'espère qu'elle te plaira jusqu'à la fin. Bonne lecture. Bye

**Petite grenouille** : Hello hello! Oui, je fais attention à mes études, promis, mon premier partiel s'est relativement bien passé. : ) (merci moman). Je suis ravie que le précédent chapitre t'ait plus et espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira autant - prépares les mouchoirs - et ne t'inquiètes pas non plus pour ce désagréable dénigrement de moi même dont tu me crois atteinte, je suis aussi imbu de ma personne que ce cher Loucious. :) Gros bisous et bonne lecture. Blibl'

**Jenni944 **: Hello. Contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu. J'espère que celui-ci te contentera autant : ) Grosse bises et merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture. Blibl'

**Sarah** : Coucou. Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je m'en remets - lol, ne t'inquiètes vraiment pas, je continuerais ma fic sans y penser : ) - je suis contente que mes Malfoy t'ai plu et j'espère que les petites rencontres qui ont lieu dans ce nouveau chapitre te satisferont : ) Harry, Rémus, Séverus, Lucius, Reg'...Tout le monde est là! Merci pour ta review et encore une fois pour ton soutien. Biz et bonne lecture. Blibl'

**Gwladys Evans **: Ouai! Merci d'être avec moi! J'ai encore pleurer pour ce chapitre...bouh! Et non, t'inquiètes pô, je suis plus malade - t'es la seule à me l'avoir demandé...Merchi - J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira follement - moi c'est mon préféré - - oui d'accord, je dis ça à chaque fois... : ) - Grosse biz et bonne lecture. Blibl'

**Rinaly** : Oh...S'il te plait. Je n'ai plus envie d'entendre parler de ça. Tu fais ce que tu veux pour les reviews, ça m'est égal. Tu vois bien que les chapitre sont toujours là non? Alors, merci, mais si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire que du blabla sur le chantage et mon odieuse manière de faire, passes ton chemin. Merci. Et oh, je suis sûr que tous les revieurs sont ravies de savoir ce que tu penses de l'intérêt de leur review. Cependant, toutes les reviews sont intéressantes, la plupart monstrueusement grande. Alors, encore une fois, merci mais passes ton chemin sans dire un mot. C'est mieux. Bye - et si tu as encore quelque chose à me dire qui n'a rien à voir avec ma fic, 'send message' les reviews, c'est pour les avis sur la fic, l'histoire, ce qui va pas et ce qui va. Merci. Même ceux qui m'ont exprimé leur soutien ont laissés leurs avis longuement sur le chapitre.

**Typhi** : Bonsoir. - ou bonjour - Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu ais ressenti les différentes scènes de cette manière. J'ai beaucoup aimé faire ressortir le côté humain de Severus, j'espère qu'il ne part pas trop en OOC mais pour l'instant, comme il est avec sa famille et qu'on ne l'a jamais vu avec sa famille - même si dans le six il a l'air concerné par Draco - je peux me permettre pas mal de chose. Pour Harry, j'espère que ce lendemain de crise te plaira, tout comme notre cher Lucius chéri. Moi c'est le premier chapitre où je pleure autant : ) Je te remercies encore pour ta review et te souhaite une excellente lecture. Gros bisous. Blibl'

**Baya** : Hello! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ravie de te compter parmis mes nouveaux revieweurs. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre plein de nouvelles relations te plaira et que l'absence de Sirius ne te gênera pas trop - Rémus chéri compense - Merci pour mes examens, j'y travaille. Biz et bonne lecture. Blibl'

**Ann Nonyme** : D'abord, j'adore ton pseudo, c'est excellent : ) Je suis contente de pouvoir te proposer déjà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que le prochain chapitre - et qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes : ) - Et j'espère ne pas te faire pleure ; ) Mais en même temps parfois, ca fait du bien. :) Je te fais de gros bisosu - oui, je suis tellement triste et les larmes pleines dans les yeux que je fais d'énormes zibou à tout le monde - et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Blibl'

**Adenoide **: Coucou. Désolé, pas de rite de sang. Harry reste Harry et Snape n'est que son père adoptif. Tout est basé dans cette relation 'd'autre père présent' et c'est ce qui fait que la relation de Harry va évoluer de manière trés belle avec Severus. Sirius dort dans ce chapitre donc pas de question ni d'éclair. La réponse au sujet de Narcissa est dans ce chapitre, j'espère que tu apprécieras - ou pas - et que tu aimeras également ce nouveau chapitre. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. Biz. Blibl'

**Lady Dragonne **: Alors toi! Je suis morte de rire à chaque fois que je parcoure ta review. Bon déjà, à propos du précédent chapitre. Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu. Pour moi il a toujours été incroyable que Sirius garde ses cheveux. Déjà parce qu'il doive être plein de poux mais dans un état dreadlockien - inventage total de mot - assez indéfaisable...Donc, un bon rasage de tête et tout peu repartir tout beau tout propre - et puis, vu l'état de maigreur dans lequel il est c'est moins flippant qu'avec ses horribles cheveux - Je reste ensuite sur mon idée de piolet, parce que le piolet dans le plante des pieds ca fait mal, puis dans le genoux, entre les os, pas mal non plus, et puis de plus en plus haut, pour arracher chaque os en faisant levier...C'est trés bien - blurp : ) - Ensuite pour ce qui est de Raziel et de ce qui m'a fait rire - vraiment, ca m'a fait rire et c'était attendrissant et hilarant - J'adoooore la façon dont tu me défends et comment tu expliques que ce n'est pas grave si il y a des défauts parce que l'histoire est bien. - Lol. C'est super mignon. Je ne sais pas si tu voulais répéter deux fois qu'il y avait de nombreux défauts dans ma fic - je l'ai interprété comme ça - mais c'était vraiment super chou et je te remercies vraiment d'avoir pris ma défense. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture - avec tous mes petits défauts qui font le caractère génial de cette fic - hein? C'est pas vrai ça? Ma fic est fantastique grace à ses défauts! - et te fais de grosse bise - je suis en mode bisous triste - tu comprendras à la fin - Blibl'

**Krystene** : Coucou. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que tu trouves que cette version fait plus ressortir les question évidentes qui sont à peine survolée dans le livre et les attitudes trop niaise et caricatural des personnages. Pour ce qui est des commentaires que j'ai reçu, t'inquiètes, ca me passe au dessus - mais j'ai une forte tendance à répondre aux agressions - j'aime ça : ) - Je te souhaite une excellente lecture. Biz et à bientôt. Blibl'

* * *

_Coucou les gens. Bon j'ai fini les réponses aux reviews non-enregistrés, je me mets tout de suite aux reviews enregistrés mais je poste ce chapitre maintenant, alors si vous lisez sans avoir encore reçu votre réponse, vous inquiétez pas, elle arrive. - Et comme ça c'est bien, si je fais des allusions camouflées à ce chapitre, vous les comprendrez tout de suite ! - _

_En espérant que vous apprécierez ce nouveau - trop mignon bouh! - chapitre de, _

HAPPY DAYS

_XI. Le seuil_

"Monsieur Lupin." Salua froidement Lucius de toute sa royale posture, son fils dans ses bras blotti contre lui, tout à fait endormi - Lucius s'était dit qu'il ferait un parfait rempart, au cas où. -

Rémus resta figé sur le pas de la porte - depuis quand les Malfoy portaient-ils leurs enfants dans leurs bras comme des parents? -

"Monsieur Malfoy." Répondit tout de même le loup garou après quelques secondes d'hésitation, puis il sembla se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas moins de minuit et que ce n'était réellement pas une heure pour frapper à la porte des gens - Même si en l'occurence, il semblait qu'il y ait une soirée pyjama au manoir Snape -

Faisant un pas mais restant toujours malgré tout sur le large perron, Rémus tendit la main.

"Je suis vraiment désolé de venir vous importuner - ou importuner Snape parce qu'importuner Malfoy qui squattait la maison de Snape, il n'en avait rien à foutre - mais je dois absolument parler à Severus" Et Rémus était quelque part content parce que sa voix n'avait ni tremblée, ni n'était partie dans les aigus. - Oh cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus peur de Lucius Malfoy -- L'homme avait juste le pouvoir à la moindre petite contrariété de le faire mettre en quarantaine -

"Et bien, il se trouve que Severus est pour le moment occupé avec son fils." Répondit Lucius d'une voix toujours aussi froide. Et Rémus ne pu s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux et ses mains eurent un sursaut - Merlin, que faisait Snape à minuit avec Harry? -

"Par l'enfer Lupin, à quoi est-ce que tu vas penser?" Lucius semblait scandalisé - mais c'était subtil - et il redressa un peu son fils sur sa hanche, resserant ses bras et Rémus s'en sentit brusquement soulagé, honteux - et plus qu'abasourdi - - Vraiment, que s'était-il passé dans la tête de Malfoy pendant qu'il était parti? -

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux - cet infâme blond ne pouvait-il pas l'inviter à entrer? - et soupira de ce qui semblait être une grande fatigue.

"Je dois repartir alors?" Lâcha t-il d'une voix un peu froide, et un regard plein d'agacement se posa sur Lucius.

"Non" Répondit simplement Lucius - Oh non, il ne devait pas repartir. Parce qu'un ancien ami de Black ne serait pas de trop pour apaiser - si l'on pouvait envisager qu'il y ait possibilité d'apaisement quelque part - "Puis-je t'offrir quelque chose à boire ou à manger?" Proposa Lucius en reculant de quelques pas, la tête de Draco glissant légèrement de son épaule.

Rémus observa l'homme remettre gentiment le visage de son fils dans son cou - et il voulait vraiment partir en courant de cette maison de fou parce que tout ceci n'était réellement pas normal - et il entra enfin dans la maison, la chaleur du manoir - toute relative étant donné l'épaisseur des pierres et l'immensité du hall - l'envahissant brusquement, contrastant avec l'air glacial de ce début Novembre.

"J'aurais vraiment besoin de voir Severus, Malfoy." Tenta une nouvelle fois le Loup Garou - Sincèrement il n'avait pas envie de boire ou de manger quoique ce soit à minuit. Il souhaitait juste parler avec Severus, lui expliquer que Sirius ne devait pas être immédiatement tué si jamais il le voyait et dormir, enfin -

"Et je t'ai aimablement répondu qu'il était occupé avec son fils." "Ce n'est pas son fils." Siffla Rémus en réponse, ses yeux ambrés lançant des éclairs - et Lucius ressera un peu ses bras sur le corps de son fils - - Cette idée de rempart n'était pas si mauvaise, finalement -

"Oh hélas je crois bien que si Lupin. Le garçon est absolument ravi d'avoir un père." - Bien, c'était vrai jusqu'à ce qu'il pique son effroyable crise rejetant de ce fait Severus, Régulus, tous les sorciers en général, et puis le monde magique aussi... - - Mais cela, même sous la torture, Lucius n'en ferait pas part au Loup Garou-

Rémus soupira et fronça les sourcils, et il ne semblait pas vraiment agacé par la réponse mais plutôt par la tournure de la conversation - Par Merlin, il voulait juste parler à Severus -

"Lupin, il est plus de minuit. Je pense qu'il serait préférable de remettre cette conversation à demain tu ne croies pas. Je te fais grâce d'une chambre pour la nuit et demain, je m'arrangerais pour que Severus accepte d'avoir une conversation avec toi." - Bien. Quand donc Severus Snape avait-il épousé sa charmante petite épouse Luciusinette? - Plutôt que de s'esclaffer - vraiment, Rémus était épuisé - le loup garou hocha la tête et remercia la proposition de l'homme.

"Suis moi" - Maintenant, il suffisait de finter et d'installer Lupin trés loin de l'aîle Est où reposait Harry et Severus Snape et - en face - Sirius et Régulus Black, profondément endormi - du moins Lucius priait pour que _tout le monde_ soit endormi, ou du moins tout ceux qui devaient l'être, histoire d'éviter encore plus de passionantes crises pour cette nuit - Et l'un des seuls appartements à être en état d'accoeuillir quelqu'un - avec celui qu'occupait Lucius, sa femme et son fils lorsqu'ils étaient en visite - était les appartements de la mère de Severus - et Oh vraiment, ce serait absolument charmant de voir Severus au réveil, apprenant qu'un Loup garou avait occupé le cher lit de sa mère - - Bien il ne pensait pas réellement que cela ferait grand chose à son ami - sa mère était le genre de femme que l'on ne pouvait apprécier même en étant son propre fils - mais Lucius s'imaginait déjà demain croisant Severus dans le couloir et l'informant joyeusement - pourquoi ne pas accompagner cela d'un gai sautillement enthousiaste - - comme une joyeux boute-en-train - - Mordred, il devait dormir - que Rémus Lupin était arrivé cette nuit et que fort poliment il l'avait invité à rester - - Chez sa mère -

- La prochaine journée - ou celle qui allait suivre, vu l'heure tardive - s'annonçait aussi parfaitement parfaite que cette soirée -

"Je te souhaite une bonne nuit Lupin. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je pense que l'elfe Lapy pourra t'aider." Et sans un autre regard pour Rémus - qui aurait pu rester longtemps bouche bée face au comportement étrange de Lucius - - Etrange était un putain d'euphémisme, Lucius était devenu totalement cinglé - l'homme à l'enfant fit demi tour et se rendit d'un pas souple mais rapide - allez, avec un peu de chance Sirius était en train de papilloner des paupières et ce serait encore à lui indispensable être supèrieur, d'empêcher quiconque de passer de vie à trépas - - Et de réveiller accessoirement tout le manoir -

- Ce qui était bien, avec tout ça, c'est qu'il en venait à oublier qu'il devait parler à Severus - - Et c'était bien, d'oublier un peu -

Dans un geste protecteur - plus que les autres fois encore - Lucius ressera ses bras autour du corps mince de son fils et posa un baiser dans ses parfaits cheveux - Oui, c'était bien d'oublier -

- & -

Il devait encore être 5h33. Harry avait ouvert les yeux quelques secondes plus tôt et il savait - n'importe comment - qu'il était encore cette fameuse heure et ces fameuses minutes - comme d'habitude et il se demandait si ce n'était pas quelque chose de magique -

Il frissona et se renfonça un peu sous les couvertures - la lumière pâle qui filtrait d'à travers les rideaux en face de lui annoncait une froide journée de fin d'automne - sentant soudainement quelque chose de trés gros juste là derrière son dos. Crispé, et un peu effrayé aussi il tourna trés trés doucement la tête, la sortant de sous la couverture qu'il avait de remontée jusqu'au nez, et tomba sur le visage fin de son père ronflant trés légèrement, l'air plus que profondément endormi - et c'était toujours quelque chose de vraiment étrange de voir que son père pouvait dormir autant - Ce fut ensuite qu'il remarqua le rouge un peu pâle qui entourait les yeux de son père et la façon presque desespérée qu'il avait de le tenir contre lui.

- Ok, qu'avait-il fait la veille? -

Non pas qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas - Harry avait même le sentiment qu'il en avait rêvé. Revivant encore et encore la scène et criant toujours autant, le corps parcouru de sueur froide et de pique de colère - mais il se demandait si il n'y avait pas eu quelque chose en plus, après, quand il s'était senti partir.

- Oh bien en fait, peu importe. Il était là maintenant, éveillé, son père était vivant, contre lui, et c'était l'une des choses pour lesquelles il avait longtemps prié et à laquelle même après être devenu Harry Snape, il n'avait eu droit. Alors si sa crise valait ça...-

Sauf qu'à l'instant présent, il avait chaud, besoin d'aller au toilette et vraiment trés faim - son dernier repas avait été légèrement perturbé par l'arrivé de ce Sirius Black - - Et il espérait vraiment qu'il y avait une solution pour que tout arrête de venir dans sa tête et essaye de changer tout en colère et frustration. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment ça. -

C'est vrai. Il n'aurait pas voulu crier sur le monsieur. Il avait juste été trés en colère contre lui parce qu'il faisait du mal à Régulus et Harry avait senti qu'il ne voulait plus que personne soit triste, et sa colère avait grandi et ensuite il avait crié. Encore et encore. Jusqu'au moment où il s'était enfin reposé dans les bras de son père

Peut être - Mais vraiment peut être - qu'il avait craqué. Peut être qu'il n'avait pas été assez fort pour accepter, pour mettre tout ce qui n'allait pas derrière le fait qu'il avait un père et qu'il avait juste craqué.

Et Harry ferma brutalement les yeux et se retint de pleurer parce que craquer était ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas faire, craquer c'était montrer à quel point il pouvait être emporté et colérique et c'était l'une des choses qui faisait que les Dursley le détestaient.

- _Sale petit gamin impulsif! _- - Ils disaient toujours ça quand il se mettait en colère quand il était petit, quand Dudley s'amusait à lui voler ses lunettes et qu'il essayait de les récupérer. Une fois Dudley était tombé par dessus la petite table du salon et avait hurlé parce que sa cheville avait été tordu dans sa chute et Vernon avait hurlé encore et encore qu'il n'était qu'un petit monstre turbulent, dangereux, impulsif et colérique comme son alcoolique de père et qu'il aurait bien pu tuer Dudley avec ses gestes inconsidérés -

Bien sûr, maintenant Harry savait que ce n'était pas vraiment vrai, que Dudley tombait souvent tout seul et que lui n'y était pour rien. Mais hier, hier il avait été emporté par la même sorte de rage désespéré et il avait eu mal, comme les fois où Dudley le traitait de petit orphelin misérable et ou personne n'était là pour le défendre, ou même sa tante ne faisait rien, approuvant muettement les propos de son fils - - Bien sûr il comprenait, c'était normal, il n'était pas son fils, mais parfois cela faisait vraiment mal, quelque part - un endroit où les sentiments tristes étaient et qu'il préférait oublier -

Mais enfin c'était chez les Dursley, alors c'était normal d'être un peu en colère mais ici où on avait accepté de le garder, de l'adopter. Son professeur de potion, celui qui le détestait avait accepté de le prendre chez lui et de l'adopter ensuite, avait accepter d'être son père et oui, d'accord, il y avait eu des choses tristes qui juraient violemment avec toutes les belles promesses de vie heureuse qu'on lui avait faite quand il était arrivé, mais il avait un père et cela aurait dû compenser.

Il n'aurait pas dû se laisser prendre par la douleur, par la colère, il n'aurait pas dû risquer de perdre son père.

C'était mal. Mal, mauvais et honteux.

Juste, Harry espérait que son père ne décide pas simplement de renoncer à lui, et le rende au Dursley.

Parce que quand il l'avait voulu, il était en colère mais vraiment, les Dursley n'étaient pas des gens gentils et il ne voulait pas retourner là-bas dans son placard, à attendre d'être assez grand pour partir et essayer de trouver des gens qui pourraient l'aimer.

Ici il y en avait. Il était sûr que Régulus l'aimait, que Lapy l'aimait, que Lucius et Draco, et Narcissa - même si il la voyait rarement - l'aimaient.

Et il savait que son père l'aimait.

Mais maintenant - maintenant qu'il avait été un gosse colérique, impulsif et turbulent, peut être que plus aucun n'accepterait de l'aimer. Et ça, c'était vraiment douloureux à penser.

Et avec des larmes pleins les yeux - et il y en avait beaucoup d'autres sur l'oreiller qui sentait son père - le garçon s'extirpa avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable - et il était trés capable, des années au service des Dursley l'avait rendu trés capable dans ce domaine - il quitta le lit et sortit de la chambre.

Peut être qu'un petit déjeuner pourrait le rendre à nouveau apte à être un peu aimé.

C'est quand il réussit à refermer la porte sans qu'un seul grincement n'ait retenti, qu'il s'apercut qu'il n'était vétu que de son petit boxer et de son t-shirt, ses pieds blancs nus sur le sol de marbre glacé et ses bras et ses jambes soumis aux courants d'air irrémédiable dans ce si grand couloir.

- Oh allez il pouvait bien résister à cela. Il le devait -

A petit pas, sautant rapidement de dalle en dalle pour éviter que ses pieds ne restent trop longtemps en contact avec le froid du sol, il passa devant la chambre de Régulus d'où ne provenait aucun son - bien il savait que les gens normaux dormaient bien plus tard que 6h - et parvint jusqu'au grand escalier dont il dévala les marches sans faire attention au soleil - pas aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas une bonne journée - et rejoignit rapidement la cuisine.

Lapy était comme toujours déjà là, et probablement ne s'attendait-il pas à le voir car il avait déjà préparé les fruits et les boissons.

"Bonjour Lapy." Salua Harry en observant le manège de l'elfe autour des fourneaux. Il fronça les sourcils et trampa ses doigts froids dans une confiture rouge.

"C'est de la myrtille maître Harry, Lapy l'a fait lui-même." Harry lécha son doigt et fit un grand sourire à l'elfe quand le délicieux goût parvint à ses papilles.

"J'ai souvent fait de la confiture avec ma tante." Murmura Harry, un peu absent - il devait arrêter de penser à là-bas - "Je serais content d'en faire avec toi un jour." Continua le garçon détournant le regard. Il s'attarda un instant sur ce qu'il restait à faire et haussa les épaules s'approchant de l'immense vaisselier. "Je peux mettre la table?" Demanda t-il. Et Lapy répondit avec grand enthousiasme qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de demander - Est-ce que lapy savait le caprice qu'il avait fait hier? -

L'elfe claqua des doigts et fit descendre les assiettes, bols, et couverts utiles devant Harry sur le plan du grand meuble et l'observa mettre minutieusement chaque objet à sa place, surveillant en même temps les petits pains perdus et les Scones qu'il avait préparé terminer de chauffer.

Quand chaque assiette fut mise et qu'Harry fut satisfait de sa décoration, il observa d'un peu plus loin la table tirant une chaise et grimpant dessus et concentré, il fronça les sourcils. - Pourquoi donc y avait-il sept couverts? -

"Lapy, il n'y a pas trop de couvert?" Demanda t-il en redescendant de son perchoir - et Lapy soupira. Il ne voulait pas que son petit maître se jette par terre -

L'elfe s'avança jusqu'à la table et observa à son tour, comptant lentement - et Harry s'aperçut alors que les elfes savaient aussi compter -

"Non maître." Répondit Lapy en souriant - du moins ce que Harry qualifiait d'un sourire -

- Oh bien - Harry haussa les épaules et ne préféra pas poser de question - la devise d'aujourd'hui étant 'reste calme et n'ennuit personne et avec un peu de chance tu pourras rester là' -

Et tandis que Lapy s'acharnait à décoler une tranche de bacon restée collée contre la poile, Harry s'approcha de la grande fenêtre faisant l'angle de la pièce entre le plan de travail sur lequel Lapy travaillait et le grand vaisselier et colla son front contre la vitre, observant les herbes et les plantes rendues claires par le givre, le soleil blanc de ce matin glacial ne réchauffant qu'à peine le sol. Brusquement agité, Harry éternua. Deux fois.

"A vos souhaits jeune homme." Lui parvint une voix douce d'un peu plus loin derrière lui. Une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

D'un bond le garçon se retourna, glissant sur le carrelage rouge et blanc et fixa intensément, les sourcils fronçés derrière ses lunettes le nouvel arrivant.

"Qui êtes-vous?" Demanda Harry, se reculant un peu et se cognant contre la vitre encore plus froide que le sol. L'homme fit un pas en avant - Et il n'était pas trés grand et trés mince mais pas maigre comme Sirius Black et ses cheveux châtains semblaient ternes et pendaient sur son visage et ses yeux étaient cernés, son visage épuisé - et offrit un sourire aussi doux que sa voix à Harry - Mais ce monde était plein de chose bizarre et triste et quelqu'un de gentil pouvait bien vouloir l'assassiner -

"Je m'appelle Rémus Lupin Harry. J'étais un ami de James et Lily."

- James et Lily - - James et Lily - Harry écarquilla les yeux et s'avança un peu, oubliant toute la prudence dont il avait fait preuve quelques instants plus tôt et sourit, un peu tremblant - de froid et d'émotion -

"Merci." Murmura t-il en tendant sa main vers l'homme. Celui-ci eut un regard surpri et observa un instant la main avant de paraître aussi ému qu'Harry - mais ce n'était pas pour la même raison, et de loin - et attrapa la main fine mais encore juvénile entre ses doigts caleux et faible - Oh merde, il tenait la main d'Harry dans la sienne -

"Pourquoi me remercies-tu Harry?" Demanda t-il enfin après qu'un long silence se soit installé dans la pièce.

Harry bougea, s'éloigna un peu et fit le tour de la table avant de grimper sur une chaise - et il n'était pas si petit que cela - il avait onze ans merde - mais les chaises étaient vraiment trés larges et trés hautes et il avait juste l'impression d'être un nain quand il s'asseyait dessus - mais Draco aussi, alors c'était ok - - Et il refusait que Lapy s'occupe de re-hausser la chaise ou de mettre quelque chose sous ses fesses, alors souvent il mangeait à genoux -

"Asseyez-vous je vous en pries. C'est toujours mieux de manger avant que ce soit froid" - Il pensait que l'homme ne ferait pas de réflexion sur le fait qu'ils étaient dans une maison sorcière et que les sorts de conservation de chaleur était justement fait pour éviter ce genre de désagrément -

A son grand soulagement, l'inconnu se contenta de sourire encore - et c'était encore plus doux que Régulus, mais peut être était-ce dû à la fatigue évidente de l'homme - - Ah Merlin, avait-il encore en face de lui quelqu'un de monstrueusement triste? - et s'assit juste en face de lui, se laissant servir un grand vert de jus d'orange, deux tranches de bacon, un oeuf et des toasts par Lapy. Et il fut à peine surpris de voir un pudding tremblant voler devant lui et se poser sur un large plateau.

"Je vous ai remercié parce que vous n'avez pas dit que vous étiez un ami de - et il butta sur ses mots parce que lui entre tous ne l'avait jamais dit - mes parents. Mais de James et Lily."

"Tu n'aimes pas que l'on parle d'eux comme étant tes parents?" Continua l'homme après avoir bu une petite gorgée de jus. Et Harry acquiesça vivement.

"J'ai été adopté par Severus Snape, il est mon père. Je n'ai pas connu ce James et cette Lily. Je sais qu'ils sont - et encore, il ne savait pas comment dire - et bien, des personnes auxquelles je devrais tenir, auxquelles je devrais penser mais..." Et son regard se fit triste et agacé de ne pas pouvoir expliquer pourquoi il ne voulait pas. "Tu n'as pas envie que l'on te parle d'eux comme étant tes parents parce que c'est le passé et qu'aujourd'hui tu as quelqu'un qui est ton présent et qui est à leur place. Tu ne veux pas qu'il y est de l'ombre, quelque chose qui rendre le fait que Severus soit ton papa moins parfait que si il n'y avait rien d'autre que lui."

- Cette homme était quelque chose de bizarre - Harry hocha de nouveau vivement la tête - parce que c'était ça, exactement - et offrit un sourire d'excuse.

"Ce n'est pas du tout que je ne les aime pas. Mais je ne veux pas entendre parler d'eux." Il fronça les sourcils "Pas maintenant du moins, vous comprenez. Je suis petit." - Oh pouvait-il dire cela? Pouvait-il partager ses pensées sur le fait qu'il se sentait trop petit et trop fragile pour se sentir éloigner de Severus? -

Il releva les yeux vers Rémus et vit que celui-ci était vraiment intéressé et concerné. Et il avait un regard si gentil - peut être que si il voyait, Régulus le regarderait ainsi également -

"J'ai envie de profiter de mon père maintenant, avant d'avoir à penser au fait que j'ai d'autres parents morts aussi. Je le ferais. Mais quand je serais un peu plus grand vous comprenez?"

Rémus acquiesça, à son grand soulagement, et Harry soupira.

"Et avec la venue de cet autre type en plus, ça ne va pas être facile. Il a l'air de détester tout le monde, c'est dingue non?" Et il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux - parce que c'était à cause de ça, sa crise de la veille - - et il espérait que l'homme n'avait pas été déjà là quand cela s'était produit -

"Et bien, c'est vrai que Lucius est rarement d'une compagnie trés agréable mais..." Harry se tartinait de la confiture de myrtille sur une grande tranche de pain quand il l'interrompit. " Je parle de ce Sirius Black. Il n'a pas cessé de hurler contre Régulus et contre S' - Non allez, papa - papa. Et eh, vous étiez pas là, mais - c'était mieux de lui dire tout de suite avant que quelqu'un ne le fasse pour lui - je me suis un peu énervé contre lui d'ailleurs." Il eut un air contrit et mordit comme si de rien était dans sa tartine. Avant de relever les yeux.

- Oh. Oh merde -

"Oh merde." Croassa t-il la bouche pleine. "Merde. Qui êtes-vous en fait?" Et Harry se leva précipitamment de sur sa chaise et s'éloigna un peu, sa tartine toujours en main. Parce que - ohlala - l'homme avait l'air totalement absourdi et il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait rendre si éberluée un inconnu, c'était que Sirius Black, assassin évadé de l'avant veille était en ce moment même dans la maison. "Oh merde." Répéta encore Harry d'une voix un peu aigue en sautant d'un pied sur l'autre - d'agacement, d'éffarement, et de froid -

Il allait se précipiter sur la porte pour sortir et courir prévenir quelqu'un de sa bêtise - il fallait assumer, déjà sa crise de la veille allait le mettre en horrible position face à son père et aux autres, mais ajouté à cela - - Oh non, même si il y avait souvent bêtement prié, il n'avait aucune espèce d'envie de retourner chez les Dursley -

"Calmes-toi Harry." Le sortit la voix de ses pensées catastrophées. Et il stoppa brusquement tout mouvement, jetant un regard incertain sur Rémus - bien il n'avait pas tant peur que cela en réalité - parce que l'homme était ici et si il y était c'était forcément qu'il avait un lien avec...avec quoique ce soit - Le garçon acquiesça et se rapprocha un peu et il sut que l'homme allait expliquer ce qu'il pensait de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre quand Harry le vit fronçer brusquement les sourcils le regardant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

"Nom de Merlin, que fais-tu habillé dans cette tenue?" Rémus semblait plus scandalisé par ce fait-là que par la présence de Sirius Black en ces murs et Harry soupira de nouveau de soulagement. Il ne fit que hausser les épaules et marmonna qu'il n'avait pas si froid que ça. Un instant plus tard, alors qu'il était remonté sur sa chaise totalement rassuré - allez franchement, l'homme était ici et n'était pas parti en courant et en hurlant au meurtre - le col d'un pull passa sa tête et il fut forçé d'enfiler des manches trop longues d'un pull pas trés épais et vraiment trés usé - Lucius allait probablement s'évanouir de le voir porter ça -

"Merci." Murmura t-il - mais ce serait relativement amusant - - le mieux serait qu'il s'arrange pour faire porter cette chose à Draco -

"Donc Sirius Black est ici?"

Harry releva son regard sur Rémus Lupin - et maintenant l'homme ne portait plus qu'une chemise aussi élimé que le reste mais semblait ne pas sentir le froid - Il aurait aimé pouvoir demander comment un homme si gentil pouvait posséder des vêtements si vieux et usés -

"D'où peut bien te venir une idée aussi saugrenue Lupin." Répondit alors une voix glacial à sa place. - Oh Oh -

Le petit brun sursauta violemment et se retint de se retourner - il ne pu que crisper brutalement ses épaules - observant plutôt le pâle sourire de Rémus adressé à son père.

"Bonjour Severus. Comment vas-tu?"

Le regard de Severus s'attarda un instant sur le dos tendu de son fils puis remonta de nouveau sur l'air parfaitement calme de Rémus Lupin, son bol à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, les coudes sur la table et il sut qu'il avait manqué une bonne partie - abominablement problématique probablement - de la conversation.

"Je vais bien merci." Décida t-il de répondre assez évasivement. - Bien, maintenant il y avait un choix à faire - - Et ses yeux passaient du squatteur - bordel, que faisait Lupin ici - - Foutu Lucius - à son fils.

- Oh merde, que les visiteurs impromptus aillent en enfer -

D'un pas raide, Severus traversa en trois pas le morceau de cuisine qui le séparait de son fils, posa un bras juste à côté de son assiette, l'autre s'égarant dans ses cheveux en pétard et plaqua un baiser sur sa joue. Puis à son oreille il murmura un "Bonjour Harry" qu'il espéra réellement franc et sans aucun tremblement d'anxiété - il avait peur putain, que son fils s'écarte brusquement et quitte juste la pièce -

Mais Harry ne fit rien de tout cela, ses épaules s'affaissèrent simplement et il reposa doucement le verre de jus d'orange qu'il tenait si fort dans sa main.

"Bonjour papa." - Oh il fallait absolument que ce soit bon, maintenant. -

Severus sentit sa gorge se serrer de remerciement à Mordred et tous les grands sorciers et s'assit juste à côté de son fils, laissant sa main passer de ses cheveux à son épaule qu'il serra doucement.

"Tu as bien dormi?" Il voulait que Harry le regarde, il voulait pouvoir voir ses yeux, voir si c'était bon, juste être sûr qu'il n'était pas haït comme père - Le garçon tourna sa tête vers lui, releva ses yeux - et oh merci merci, il n'y avait que de la peur et du regret dans les prunelles si vertes - - Bien, son fils n'aurait pas du regretter ou avoir peur mais ils en parleraient sûrement plus tard - "Ca va. Je..."

Harry s'humecta les lèvres - allez, un effort des deux côtés. Ouvrir la bouche, parler. Match en deux points. "J'espère que je n'ai pas trop bougé." Murmura t-il.

Severus sourit doucement - Rémus qui regardait hallucina. Bien après Lucius, Severus...C'était normal. Tout à fait normal -

"Et moi pas trop ronflé" Répondit malicieusement Severus - c'était un rêve dont il allait devoir parler à son psychologue. Et il serait probablement interné ensuite -

A son tour, Harry sourit et dévoila une large rangée de dent blanche - Two points -

Puis le père et le fils se retournèrent vers la table et ne s'occupèrent plus de rien - ni d'eux, ni de Rémus son bol toujours face à lui - juste de manger et boire - et c'était délicieux de prendre son petit déjeuner avec son papa.

L'invité laissa un temps - un long temps - passer - parce qu'il respectait quoique ce fut qui ait provoqué une telle scène ce matin entre l'enfant et le père adoptif - et ok, Severus avait l'air d'être un bon père - puis il se décida à parler - parce que Merlin, Sirius? -

"A propos de Sirius?" Tenta t-il doucement - Bien, visiblement vu l'air revêche de Severus, son gentil petit air doux ne marchait pas avec tout le monde -

"Qu'est ce que tu sais sur Black, Lupin? Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il soit ici?"

- Oh c'était excellent. Rémus se retint de sourire quand Harry se rapetissa sur sa chaise, rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules, le bol qu'il tenait entre ses mains tremblant violemment sous le geste -

Mais ce n'était pas si grave, alors Rémus vendit l'enfant.

"C'est Harry qui m'en a parlé."

- Oh allez, rien ne pouvait mettre en colère Severus maintenant et la chose n'était pas si dramatique - Si Sirius était là, avec eux conscient de sa présence et l'acceptant ici, cela signifiait forcément que Sirius était innocent - - Ou bien c'était réellement un mangemort, et la raison pour laquelle Lucius et _Régulus Merlin _se trouvait là. -

- Mais ça, c'était juste impensable -

Harry jeta un regard à son père ouvrant déjà la bouche pour s'excuser mais Rémus l'interrompit - et Severus n'avait pas l'air d'en vouloir un instant à son fils -

"Ecoutes Severus, je suis venu ici parce que je voulais te prier de ne pas tuer Sirius immédiatement si jamais tu le voyais. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit coupable d'accord. Tu peux me dire la vérité." Le rassura Rémus - Est-ce que Severus avait besoin d'être rassuré? -

"Bien, tu n'as plus à penser qu'il n'est pas coupable. Parce que c'est un fait établi depuis longtemps." Severus but une gorgée de café - et Harry tartinait sa cinquième tranche de pain sans que personne ne pense à lui dire d'arrêter - et releva la tête - oh il adorait faire jouer ce petit mystère au dessus de la cuisine - - Sauf que Lupin semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre et qu'il ne faisait qu'attendre patiemment - - Merde, Severus comprenait la frustration de Lucius quand Régulus ne pouvait le voir accompagner ses grandiloquentes remarques de fantasques mimiques -

"Peter Pettigrew était le gardien du secret des Potter. Et c'est lui qui a assassiné - il ne sembla pas remarquer le tremblement de Harry mais Rémus tenta un petit sourire passant inaperçu aux yeux du maître des Lieux occupé à piocher dans les fruits - tous ses moldus à Londres. Il a ensuite fait croire à sa propre mort et Black a été arrêté."

- Oh Severus avait bien vu la réaction de son fils, mais hier il avait été en colère de ne pas savoir la vérité sur Sirius alors maintenant, involontairement, il l'avait enfin entendu et c'était ce qu'il fallait pour qu'Harry comprenne et fasse le lien avec l'homme qui était inconscient en haut et celui qui était son parrain -

"Est-ce que je pourrais le voir?" Demanda Rémus - Harry remarqua que ses mains tremblaient, mais il ne semblait pas que c'était de colère, plus de la tristesse ou bien de l'impatience et le brun espérait que son père dirait oui. Rémus était vraiment gentil -

"Tu es le bienvenu ici Lupin. Surtout si tu peux faire en sorte que Sirius ne se jette pas sur son frère dés qu'il se réveillera. Viens."

Le petit déjeuner était terminé et Harry finit en deux grandes bouchées sa tartine, termina son jus d'orange et rattrapa les deux hommes qui sortaient déjà de la pièce.

Et alors que Severus se retournait pour lui sourire, il se figea brusquement et descendit ses yeux sur le corps de son fils.

"Par l'enfer Harry, que fais-tu pieds nus? Et...Lupin, ce pull est à toi?" Demanda t-il en se retournant vers son invité qui hocha calmement la tête - Oh franchement, il faisait pâle figure mais son pull était propre et relativement chaud -

"Ton fils s'est pointé en boxer et T-shirt dans la cuisine, quand je m'en suis aperçu je lui ai enfilé mon pull. Juste pour éviter qu'il ne s'attrape une pneumonie tu comprends." Lâcha t-il d'une voix doucereuse en faisant un clin d'oeil à Harry qui s'amusait de voir son père remonter ses manches à ses poignets - et Rémus ne pu empêcher comme un voyant rose de s'allumer dans son esprit avec de belles lettres stylisées formant les mots _'Trop adorable!'_ - - Et il se retint de rire et de se frapper la tête contre les murs du même coup. -

- Peut être le monde n'était finalement pas si triste -

Et il retint une moue attendrie lorsque Severus s'empara de Harry sous les bras et le monta sur sa hanche. - De nouvelles lettres roses passèrent devant ses yeux '_Trop mignon!' _et Rémus se demanda soudainement si la solution à la froideur des serpentards n'étaient pas juste les enfants parce que vraiment, pour ce qu'il en avait vu, les gosses rendaient les Serpentards gaga - Merde Lucius avait été poli tout en serrant - _En portant _- son fils dans ses bras veillant à ce que sa tête ne roule pas n'impotre où -

- Ou bien le monde avait juste cessé de tourner rond -

Silencieusement ils montèrent vers les étages de l'aile Est que Lucius avait tenu à faire éviter à Rémus la veille, et rencontrèrent les deux Malfoys prêt pour le petit déjeuner.

Lucius marqua un temps d'arrêt, son fils l'imita, et un silence surpris se fit dans le couloir.

Avant que Severus ne hausse un haut sourcil et lâche un léger rire. "Vraiment, quel est le problème?"

Lucius fit un geste discret - et Rémus encore entendit retentir dans sa tête un 'Oh Merde, il recommence' - de la tête vers Rémus, avant d'en faire un autre vers la porte sur sa droite - et voir les cheveux blond de Lucius Malfoy, conseiller du ministre, ancien bras droit de Voldemort - oh franchement, Rémus n'en doutait pas un instant - voler d'avant en arrière puis de droite à gauche alors que son visage exprimait une fausse panique faussement dissimulée était absolument hilarant - et franchement inquiétant -

Personne à part Severus ne sembla remarquer la lettre froissée que l'homme tenait étroitement serrée dans sa main.

"Rémus est au courant. Il venait en fait pour me demander d'épargner Black. J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait servir de catalyseur d'énergie quand l'autre se réveillera. Il pourra lui taper dessus pendant que Régulus lui expliquera la vérité."

Il tourna ensuite sans attendre la poignée de la porte de la chambre de Régulus - sans frapper - et entra, les yeux morts de Régulus se tournant vers eux. "Sev'?" Murmura t-il. Et il était assis dans le même fauteuil que la veille, sa main serrant toujours celle de son frère.

"Et Lucius et Draco et Harry et Rémus Lupin."

Il ne sembla pas que Régulus trouve le fait que Rémus soit là comme étant quelque chose de catastrophique et il salua tout le monde d'un sourire, les invitant à entrer et à s'asseoir sur le sofa - et il pointait le salon d'un geste vague de la main -

Seulement, Rémus fut le seul à s'avancer, tandis que Severus déposait simplement son fils à terre. "Je dois te parler Sev'." Dit Lucius, tournant sa tête vers Severus et l'autre homme acquiesça. "Je sais" Murmura t-il.

Lucius lança un regard à son fils dont les sourcils étaient fronçés et lui offrit un trés léger sourire - le plus sincère. Et Draco pouvait déchiffrer chacun des sourires de son père - "On revient dans pas longtemps" Leur dit ensuite Severus en passant un main dans les cheveux de Harry.

Les deux enfants haussèrent les épaules - Franchement, leurs parents pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient, pourquoi tant de mesure et de retenue dans leurs gestes? - Et Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard incertain - Parce que justement, cette mesure et cette retenue cachaient quelque chose de plus grave - - Oh merlin, pas encore -

- & -

Dans le petit salon privé, Lucius s'était installé immédiatement sur son fauteuil préféré et il observait attentivement les flammes tandis que Severus lisait un court papier froissé.

Puis il s'assit en face de Lucius, droit sur son siège, et lui rendit la note.

"Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?" Demanda t-il enfin. Et le monde entier, peut être plus, sembla soudain s'abattre sur les épaules de son meilleur ami - et merde, Severus n'avait pas envie de voir ça, parce qu'un Malfoy triste était quelque chose de trés dur à voir - et d'une voix sourde, lointaine, déjà brisée, Lucius répondit.

"Cela veut dire - il y eut un moment, encore un peu de répit, pour garder les faits muets et un peu moins concret - Lucius reprit son souffle, deux fois - Cela veut dire que ma femme, que ma merveilleuse femme - et il ferma les yeux et sa voix était rauque déjà - - Mordred, Lucius aimait tellement sa femme - - ça veut dire que Cissa est mourante."

Et il plia, juste comme ça. Ses épaules encore semblèrent crouler sous le poid du monde et il laissa tomber sa tête en avant, ses bras et ses mains accompagnant son geste, et les larmes et les sanglots d'un des plus Serpentard de ce monde roulèrent et résonnèrent dans le petit salon.

* * *

_Eh je pleures, et ma poudre à z'yeux m'a coulée dans les yeux et ca pique en plus..._

_Oh pauvre Lucius. C'est horrible, je suis trop méchante. Quand c'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre. - yoyo émotif entre personnage aussi - Bon, c'était vraiment prévu depuis trés longtemps. Il ya des scènes dans cette fic qui sont déjà écrit et des évènements qui sont déjà prévus pour parvenir à ces-dites scènes. La 'mouration' de Cissa en est une. Cependant elle n'est pas morte, et vous en apprendrez d'avantage dans le prochain chapitre._

_Alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre. Je trouve vraiment qu'il est assez horrible, principalement à cause de l'attitude de Lucius, qui est tellement dans le coltar et mal à cause de la maladie de sa femme - et vous aurez compris qu'il le cache totalement à Draco - qu'il perd son attitude de Malfoy et en a plus rien à foutre de paraître froid. Comme le commun des mortels il cache ses soucis sous un air de joyeux luron. Et ce que je trouve vraiment triste c'est de rire avec lui au début - même si les réflexion de Rémus sont également marrante - et puis finalement de s'apercevoir, putain de merde, le pauvre... :(_

_Enfin...Ensuite, Rémus. J'adore Rémus. Il est un peu la version adulte de Harry, pensant que tout est toujours juste triste et éprouvant._

_Severus est fidèle à lui même. Je pense qu'il commence à adorer Harry. Et j'aurais adoré être à la place de Rémus quand il lui remonte ses manches et le prends dans ses bras. C'est trop chou. Enfin bref, je me suis bien enflammé pour ce chapitre et j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi. Encore une fois, je pense que c'est lui mon préféré - mais je pense que tous les chapitres seront mes préférés jusqu'à la fin - - Parce que le dernier est mon préféré - - trop bien! - et j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi d'ailleurs._

_Secret de tournage : Les noms des chapitres sont choisis en fonction des chapitres et des Lieux. Ici l'on a le Seuil - Seuil de la porte, Seuil de la cuisine, Seuil de la chambre de Régulus - Un conseil, faites toujours trés attention au nom des chapitres, jusqu'à la fin. : ) Vous pourriez bien comprendre beaucoup plus vite ce qui se passe. : ) _

_Cependant nous en sommes loin, et je pense pouvoir annoncer pour ceux que ça intéresse qu'il y aura plus d'une vingtaine de chapitre...Voir encore un peu plus - ;) -_

_En espérant que vous aurez passé un bon moment et en vous soumettant la même chose que d'habitude...A vous de juger, la suite soit mercredi soir - mais je ne garantis vraiment vraiment pas - - soit vendredi prochain - réellement - soit dans deux semaines, quand j'aurais tout fini mes exams._

_Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses et longues reviews._

_Gros bisous._

_Blibl'_


	12. XII La salle de musique

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes : _

**Egwene :** Hello. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu par ce nouveau chapitre, ce que tu attends avec impatience sera dans le prochain. Biz et merci pour ta review. Blibl'

**Lady Dragonne : **Lol. Tu es adorable. Merci beaucoup. :) Bien, je ne suis pas novice dans la fanfiction - j'étais novice avec Veritas et l'évolution se sent vraiment beaucoup - moi prétentieuse, mais non - avec Happy Days, mais je suis contente que même au fil de cette fic, tu trouves que mon style s'améliore - je le trouve aussi, personnellement : ) - Ensuite, pour ce qui est d'u syndrome de la page blanche et du mécontentement face au premier chapitre, je t'avouerais que non, ca va, je vais bien. La fin de cette fic est déjà terminé alors j'ai un petit punch pour la continuer, cependant j'ai eu un gros manque d'inspiration pour ce chapitre, pas pour le contexte, que je voulais ainsi, mais pour la longueur et la forme. J'ai finalement décidé de le faire court et bref pour prendre mon temps pour le prochain. Pour Sirius, et bien, il sort d'une prison horrible, alors il ne faut pas vraiment s'attendre à ce qu'il soit beau lol, mais lui raser la tête et lui faire blanchir les dents étaient une excellente idée de Severus, même si à présent il a la tête de quelqu'un proche d'un cadavre. Severus et soirée pyjama...lol, je me suis tappé de gros délire sur le chapitre précédent, j'avoues, ca a commencé avec le coup de poing de Sirius, jusqu'au comportement de Lucius et de Rémus. J'ai vraiment braucoup aimé ce chapitre...Et pour le 6h du matin...Je sais bien que c'est le cas de beaucoup de monde mais pas chez les Snape ni chez les Dursley, là bas, ils se lèvent à 7h, lol : ) Pour Narcissa...Le mystère planne - et je vais faire pipi - voilà, c'est fait, ca c'est bien passé, merci : ) - Je n'ai jamais lu la trilogie de l'efle Noire mais j'irais voir ce que ca donne, merci beaucoup : ) Et merci beaucoup pour cette belle et longue review, ma réponse est horriblement longue aussi. : ) Biz et bonne lecture. blibl'

**Mamou :** Hello! Oh mon dieu, n'est ce pas? Je pense que tu vas hurler un tout autre genre de Oh mon dieu quand tu arriveras à la fin si proche de ce chapitre...Merci pour ta review. Biz et bonne lecture.

**Petite Grenouille :** Vi, tu pourras t'y faire, et t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas demain la veille et rien n'est encore sûr - sauf de mon côte lol - ...Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture. Blibl'

**Krystene : **Merci pour le merde, j'ai foiré, mais comme c'était prévu et que j'arrête ce que je fais, tout va bien, merci : ) Pour ce qui est de prendre mon temps, je l'ai pris, mais je pense que si je ne publies pas ce petit chapitre je n'arriverais jamais à écrire la suite et ca va stagner un moment. Rassures toi, ce morceau n'est pas blaclé et personnellement je l'aime beaucoup mais il est bien plus court... : ) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture - j'espère - Biz. Blibl'

**- EliZ - : **Coucou. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et oui, Cissa est mal en point mais...ahah, le mystère plane sur son avenir - et la réponse n'est pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain, alors patience - Et bien, Lucius explique l'absence de sa mère comme il nous l'explique à nous, Cissa est en Amérique où elle rend visite à des amies : ) Merci encore pour ton commentaire, biz et bonne lecture. Blibl'

**Lucy Poppins :** Mignon hein, Harry Severus et le pull trop grand. Trop chou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ce chapitre relate deux petits scènes mignonnes. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Biz et bonne lecture. Blibl'

**Typhi :** Ouai, papa gato...Sev est encore pire dans ce chapitre, tu vas voir... : ) Je pense que ce chapitre va aussi un peu te réconcilier avec la tristesse des chapitres précédents - même si on replonge dans le passé dans le prochain - et qu'il colorera les encore prochains : ) T'inquiètes pas, tout va aller aussi bien que possible jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini. C'est marrant parce que ce chapitre va répondre à tes questions avant d'avoir les détails du comment...J'espère que ca te plaira. Biz et bonne lecture. Blibl'

**Gwladys Evans :** Coucou. Merci pour ta review. Ce n'est pas vraiment Harry en adulte, mais ils ont un peu le même rapport un peu tristou et résigné avec la vie...Enfin bref, tout va mieux ici et j'espère que ca te plaira. Biz et bonne lecture. Blibl'

**Jenni944 :** Lol. Et oui, toujours des problèmes... : ) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. La réponse à ta question dans le prochain chapitre. Biz. Blibl'

**Ann Nonyme : **Hello! Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis encore une fois contente que le chapitre t'ai plu et espère que tu ne seras pas déçu sur celui-i, c'est une sorte de petit stand by. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Biz. Blibl'

**Ideka : **Salut! Et bien, merci de penser à reviewer, c'est gentil. Pour Harry et ses réactions, je t'explique - mais tu peux garder ton impression, pas de problèmes - Eh...En fait, je vois pas où il est colérique dans le chapitre Onze, au contraire il est vraiment mort de trouille, mais si tu parlais du chapitre 10 alors saches qu'à ce moment là il en avait juste plus rien à faire de tout et que c'était surtout une espèce de crise d'angoisse et de rale bol général qui l' a fait parler, et c'est justement pour ça que dans le 11 il se sent aussi mal et craintif d'être renvoyé chez lui. Sinon, je suis contente que Sirius et Rémus te plaise, je te rabiboche avec Sirius dans ce chapitre là, promis. : ) Biz et bonne lecture. Blibl'

**Makie : **Et oui, et Baf! Mais tu vas voir, finalement, ce n'est pas encore central et ce chapitre est relativement cool, on souffle un peu, et on replonge juste après, promis, avec tout ce que tu attends dedans. Biz et merci pour ta review. Blibl'

**Nathiel : **Hello, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Ne te fies pas aux apparences, ils sont adultes, mais je l'ai fait comme je pense qu'il pourrait être si JKR ne les avait pas étouffé dans des personnages superficiels - et les adultes sont comme ça, du moins ce que je connais - - mon popa est le papa de trois filles et c'est un vrai papa gateau et ses copains et les copains de ma mère étaient pareils avec nous...Il manque juste l'alcool dans cette histoire et le tableau serait complet, mais promis, pour l'anniversaire, je fais goûter à Harry du champagne - Draco en a sûrement déjà goûter...- Lol, cette réponse ne voulait rien dire mais j'espère qu'elle te plait lol. Biz et bonne lecture. Blibl'

_Bien, j'ai maintenant terminé avec les réponses aux reviews et vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre de,_

HAPPY DAYS

_XII.La salle de musique_

C'était l'été - Oh et le temps était si vite passé que Harry parfois se demandait si tout ça n'était pas un rêve qui sautait les saisons et semblait toujours un peu plus merveilleux - - Et Harry parfois aussi, quand quelque chose était réellement trop beau, trop idéal, trop apaisant peut être - Vraiment trop bien - fermait les yeux très fort et priait n'importe quel Saint sorcier ou moldu de ne pas faire de tout ceci qu'un simple rêve -

Mais évidemment, quelque part il savait que ce n'en était pas un et que jamais il ne se réveillerait – et cela rendait toute cette splendide chose encore meilleure -

Et donc déjà c'était l'été - et Harry avait été envoyé au Manoir Malfoy pour la journée parce que chez lui, l'on préparait son premier anniversaire en famille - et peu importe la saison, Draco ronchonnait toujours lors de sa leçon de Violoncelle et toujours et encore, cela faisait bien rire Harry.

« Monsieur Malfoy je vous en prie, soyez plus attentif. Reprenez à la sixième mesure. Là – Et le professeur pointa de son archet la mesure en question – c'est un Do dièse. Reprenez. » Et Harry – et le professeur aussi, bien entendu – entendit Draco marmonner qu'il savait ce qu'était une mesure et un Do dièse.

Reposant son archet sur les cordes raides, ses doigts encore un peu petits tendus sur le manche pour former la note, il le lança sur les cordes d'un mouvement sûr et commença à jouer.

« Non non non, du début Draco! » Et le blond releva brusquement la tête, l'air furibond – oh, et ce n'était vraiment pas digne d'un Malfoy, mais la musique, et les cours de musique – de Solfège surtout – avait le don de faire sortir de ses gonds n'importe quel petit aristocrate - - Parce que vraiment, les professeurs étaient épuisants et jamais contents et on ne pouvait JAMAIS rien leur dire - « Quoi?! Mais je connais déjà le début! »

« Et bien il faut que tu saches _tout_, depuis le début. Donc rejoues, allez. » Mais Draco Malfoy était Draco Malfoy alors il se contenta de serrer les dents, de caler son archet sur ses cuisses, contre son Violoncelle et de croiser les bras – et c'était un acte très risqué parce qu'il fallait réussir à faire doucement passer ses bras de l'autre côté du violoncelle, contre son torse, à les croiser et s'arranger pour qu'avec tout ça le Violoncelle tienne en équilibre sur les bras - - Mais Draco Maloy était Draco Malfoy, alors bien évidemment, le Violoncelle ne tangua même pas -

« Non, j'en ai assez. »

Bien sûr qu'il en avait assez, il était 11h40, sa leçon se terminait dans vingt minutes et elle avait déjà durée deux heures - N'importe qui, en aurait eu assez – Mais le cours durait deux heures et demi et ce n'était pas négociable alors comme tous les deux jours, le professeur lança un regard suppliant à Harry – et comme d'habitude celui-ci se sentit brusquement important et puissant – qui se leva, s'approcha de son ami et de son professeur et posa ses fesses sur le fauteuil tout prêt d'eux.

« Dray, s'il te plaît. Joues le pour moi. » Et Draco avait vu le petit brun s'approcher, lui sourire, s'installer et il savait ce qu''il allait lui dire, il savait qu'il allait prendre cette même petite voix suppliante, ses grands yeux verts avides d'entendre encore cet horrible Prélude de cette 'foutue' Suite de cet 'enfoiré ' de Bach – qui n'avait pas dû comprendre en écrivant ses partitions qu'il serait LE compositeur détesté par des générations de petits musiciens en herbe - Oh oui, Draco haïssait ce type -

« Allez Draco. Encore une fois, en entier, pour me faire plaisir. »

Sincèrement Severus déteignait bien trop – vraiment vraiment trop – sur son fils - Sauf que Severus n'avait pas ces abominables yeux verts brillants qui feraient faire n'importe quoi à n'importe, ni ce visage de gosse de cinq ans adorable – Et Draco rêvait d'avoir un petit frère et Harry ressemblait vraiment vraiment trop au petit frère qu'il souhaitait avoir – ni cette moue suppliante auquelle il – auquelle PERSONNE, pas même son père, le grand Lucius Malfoy – ne pouvait résister – et ne parlons même pas de Severus qui n'essayait même plus -

Pour la forme, Draco grogna et fusilla Harry du regard – Mais avec ça il tomba encore sur la moue suppliante et alors il ne pu même pas grogner vraiment -

« Tu m'énerves. » Et décroisant souplement les bras, il rattrapa son Violoncelle qui basculait déjà d'un geste expert, fit voler son archet entre sa petite main et le replaça sur les cordes.

Concentré – parce qu'il fallait réussir à faire quelque chose de beau pour Harry – Draco se mit à jouer et chaque note et chaque nuance et chaque ponctuation, crescendo et decrescendo envahirent la pièce et comme toujours, fit vibrer et se froisser et fourmiller le ventre de Harry, qui ne pu empêcher un sourire apaisé d'apparaître sur son visage.

Heureux, le petit gryffondor se laissa aller contre le dossier, envoyant un autre – plus petit, plus personnel – sourire à Draco. Et celui-ci ne fit que jouer avec encore un peu plus de brio le prélude de la Suite 1 pour Violoncelle de Johann Sebastien Bach.

Et c'était juste quelque chose de superbe.

- & -

« Black, tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop non? » Encore – comme d'habitude - la voix de Severus Snape semblait exaspérée lorsqu'il s'adressa au parrain de son fils – Parce que vraiment, ce clébard était-il _toujours _obligé de faire des conneries et de n'y penser que bien après? -

« C'est son premier anniversaire Severus, il est hors de question qu'il se retrouve avec un bouquin ou quelque chose d'aussi communément rasoir. »

Bien sûr, c'était réfléchi. Et lui même n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens – et les Mafloy non plus – mais les monceaux de sacs et de boîtes qui recouvraient la table du salon d'été énervaient légèrement Severus.

Y avait-il un concours prévu? Etait-ce à celui qui offrirait le plus gros et le plus beau cadeau à son fils?

- Oh allez, bien sûr qu'il était jaloux et qu'il craignait qu'Harry ne préfère le cadeau de Lucius, ou celui de Black, de Rémus ou même de Lapy. Il voulait que son fils soit émerveillé par son cadeau et veuille s'en servir en priorité sur tous les autres -

Et pour cette raison, il vociférait depuis les dix bonnes minutes qui étaient passées depuis que Sirius était rentrés de Paris – Faire les courses à Londres pour un fugitif activement recherché n'était pas la meilleure solution -

« De quoi s'agit-il? » Se permit-il – enfin – de demander – il voulait le faire depuis que Sirius était rentré mais n'osait pas, parce qu'il savait – argh – que Sirius releverait la tête avec un petit sourire mystérieux et mesquin – ce qu'il venait de faire – et de ses yeux pétillants de contentement lui ferait comprendre que c'était quelque chose de grandiose qu'il avait là - ce qu'il était en train, exactement, de lui signifier – et que lui, Severus Snape, allait en être jaloux et sentirait que son cadeau à lui était bien trop médiocre en comparaison.

Et c'était tordu et désagréable.

Severus grogna – il voulait l'insulter et le foutre dehors - - comme il l'avait déjà fait souvent – mais ce soir avait lieu l'anniversaire de son fils et tout le monde devait être présent. Alors il se contenta de grogner et de cacher habilement sa crainte d'être doublé, remisé au second plan, et de n'être pas le destinataire du regard plein d'affection et d'émotion de son fils lorsqu'il ouvrirait ses cadeaux.

Mais bizarrrement – le ciel était tombé sur la tête de Black, de toutes les manières, depuis qu'il s'était réveillé huit mois plus tôt – l'air satisfait de Sirius quitta ses traits et il se redressa – il était auparavant penché sur les nombreux paquets – et d'un ton rassurant – oh par Morgane, les Gryffondors étaient des êtres étranges et par trop imprévisibles – lui fit penser à autre chose :

« Tu sais ce que Lucius offre à ton fils? » Et rien que dans la voix de l'homme on sentait qu'il ne pensait pas – et de loin – faire le poid contre le présent du grand aristocrate blond.

« Un cheval » Répondit Severus simplement – et ça ne l'effrayait pas du tout que Harry reçoive un cheval de Lucius puisque son fils le savait déjà - c'était lui même qui avait choisi le magnifique pur sang arabe blanc - et lui avait déjà donné un nom – Et ni Severus, ni Lucius, ni Draco n'avait réussi à le faire changer d'avis – Donc, le jeune étalon s'appelait Bob, et n'effrayait pas tant Severus. C'était les cadeaux de Rémus et Sirius qui lui faisaient craindre le pire.

Les surprises étaient toujours source de plus d'émotion qu'un cadeau déjà connu.

« Et tu as peur que j'offre quelque chose à Harry d'encore plus cool qu'un cheval? » - Ce con de Black avait évidemment compris son problème – et il le haissait pour être si clairvoyant – et plein de bons sentiments typiques des Gryffondors – et il se haissait lui même pour être si transparent -

Merde, il voulait juste être la personne que son fils aimerait encore plus. - C'était égoiste, soit. -

En réponse à Sirius, il se contenta de grogner – encore -

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je te promets que mon cadeau n'est pas aussi cool qu'un cheval et aussi fantastique que celui d'un père. »

Les bras croisé et crispé et l'air sombre de Severus se détendirent un instant et il releva la tête sur l'autre homme, haussant un de ses noirs sourcils. « Black vraiment, tu es trop gentil avec les horribles Serpentards. »

« Oh non » le contra l'animagus avec un sourire « Je m'amuse juste follement à vous regarder Lucius et toi vous transformer en vrai papa poule au petit soin pour leurs fi-fils chéris. »

Bien, il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un transgulot, Black restait Black et c'était rassurant.

« Je t'emmerdes. Maintenant, dis moi ce que c'est. » Il tendit le menton brièvement vers les sacs et attendit, avide – et c'est cette avidité de savoir – malgré ce que Sirius lui avait dit, il doutait encore – qui décida Sirius à le renseigner.

Parce que vraiment, Severus était un excellent père et c'était triste de le voir se turlupiner la cervelle au sujet de la valeur de son cadeau, Sirius n'avait aucune espèce de doute que Harry serait bien plus ému par le présent de Severus, quel qu'il soit, que par tous les cadeaux des autres – Cela dit, il pensait réellement que son présent à lui ne valait pas celui de Lucius ou de Severus – même si pour ce dernier, il ne savait pas ce que c'était -

« Est-ce que tu as compté les cadeaux? » Severus plissa les yeux et s'exécuta – Onze paquets et sacs – bien -

« Ce sont tous les anniversaires que j'ai manqué. » Et la voix de Sirius était un peu rauque et mélancolique à présent. « Ce sont des petits cadeaux, un pour chaque anniversaire. Cela va de la peluche pour ses deux ans, à la gourmette avec son nom, le tien je te rassure, pour demain en passant par diverses petites babioles comme des livres d'enfant, des jeux de légôts sorciers, un nécessaire de peinture et un carnet à dessins etc...C'est symbolique. Je ne pense pas qu'il se servira de tout, j'ai juste acheté ce que je pense que je lui aurais acheté si j'avais été là. »

Bien, Black était quelqu'un de foncièrement bon et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Severus ne pouvait pas le détester pour ça – et c'était ok, cela avait de la valeur mais l'Evadé avait raison, c'était un cadeau de parrain. Severus n'avait pas à faire cela étant donné qu'il n'aurait pas eu à être présent aux anniversaires de Harry si Sirius avait été là - et égoistement encore il sentit un frisson de quelque chose remonter dans son dos lorsqu'il pensa que si Sirius avait été là, Harry n'aurait jamais été à lui – son fils -

« Bien. »

Sirius s'autorisa un sourire « Rassurez monsieur le papa poule? » « Et bien Black, ca m'évite de devoir les brûler. »

Et sans un regard de plus – c'était très théatral tout ça – il fit volte face et quitta la pièce – mine de rien, lui aussi avait des paquets à préparer -

Sirius s'autorisa un autre grand sourire et soupira. - Toutes ces histoires toujours dans cette maison le rendaient heureux. -

Le brun posa ses yeux de nouveau sur les nombreux paquets qu'il venait d'acheter et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, les yeux vagues et le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh - rien - vraiment rien - n'avait été facile pour en arriver là. Il y avait eu tant et tant de disputes que parfois rien qu'aux souvenirs, Sirius se sentait pris d'angoisse.

Mais il était bien content que tout soit derrière eux.

Il était bien content que Harry soit ici.

Il était bien content que Severus soit son père – malgré tout -

Que Lucius soit quelque chose comme un gentil oncle gâteau.

Que Rémus soit le vrai oncle gâteau.

Et il était, presque autant que la présence d'Harry le réjouissait, vraiment heureux et soulagé et plein d'autre chose que son petit frère soit en vie. Il était content et ému de pouvoir le connaître et de l'avoir découvert ainsi, tellement gentil et triste.

Et pourtant, comprendre, pardonner et accepter, avait été tout sauf aisé.

* * *

_Après avoir été déçu pendant un moment sur ce chapitre, je m'aperçois qu'en réalité je l'aime beaucoup. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un bond en avant pour respirer, avant de replonger d'un seul coup dans le grand bassin des choses encore un peu dur à digérer et à accepter pour le prochain chapitre...on va se replonger vite faite la tête pleine de sentiments tristes et confus mais on sait qu'à la fin, on va pouvoir mieux respirer et que ca va aller bien._

_C'était en même temps un chapitre pour me remettre dans le bain (je fais beaucoup dans l'image de l'eau aujourd'hui) - et même si il est court, il était prévu que je saute aussi loin - et qui annonce le prochain, bien plus long, avec toutes les réponses et réactions que vous attendez tant._

_La **musique** de Draco est audible par le lien présent dans ma bio, et le cheval de Harry est visible sur mon blog, dont le lien est également dans ma bio. - Et je vous conseille d'écouter la musique, elle est importante pour la suite - _

_: )_

_Gros bisous._

_Blibl'_


	13. XIII La chambre d'ami

_

* * *

_

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**NEPHERIA : **Kikou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre - Bôôôcoup plus long - te plaira autant que les autres : ) - Biz. Blibl

**Lucy Poppins : **Hillo! Merci pour ta review. Et bien, ca se voit tant que ça? Oui, j'ai fait du solfège, et du piano, pendant 14 ans, et argh, je pense que tout ceux qui en ont fait pourront dire à quel point c'était atroce et monstrueusement chiant : ) Donc, voui, il y a une trés légère présence de l'auteur derrière Draco : ) héhé. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Grosses bises et bonne lecture. Blibl

**-EliZ- : **Hello! Et bien si, on sait...Hop, regardes juste en dessous et tu le découvriras : ) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Biz et bonne lecture. Merci pour ta review. Blibl

**Nathiel : **Héhé. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant : ) Biz et bonne lecture. Blibl

**Lady Dragonne : **Oups, et bien désolé mais les cadeaux ne seront pas pour tout de suite. Mais je pense que tu apprécieras beaucoup celui-ci. Pour les phrases trop longues...héhé, et oui, je sais. Moi-même parfois je m'y perds et je dois me relire plusieurs fois pour comprendre, mais justement, c'est fait exprès parce que ca plonge plus le lecteur dans les méandres des pensées des personnages. J'espère que tu t'y habitueras et que ce n'est pas si pire quand même lol : ) Je ne crois pas parce que personne ne m'a fait la remarque - mais je l'accepte, t'inquiètes : ) - J'espère que tu as appréciés le morceau de Bach et que tu aimeras ces deux nouveaux sublimes morceaux qui font pleurer - enfin surtout le deuxième - tu verras ... : ) Bizouuuuuuuuu...blibl. - Et merci pour ta review.

**Ann Nonyme **: Tu as tout à fait saisit le but de ce chapitre. Un bol d'air, un petit 'tout va bien, ca va aller' avant de se plonger dans celui-ci, beaucoup plus lourd et triste - mais pas si terrible d'après moi - : ) avec quelques touches d'humour par-ci par-là quand même : ) J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre, ainsi que les musiques : ) Gros bisous et merci pour ta review. Blibl

**Brigitte26 :** Merci beaucoup. Je trouvais ça chouette aussi - après, il a fallu trouver les cadeaux, mais comme j'ai un filleul, ca a été plutôt facile : ) - Et pour sa réaction, ce sera dans le prochain chapitre seulement mais j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci malgré tout : ) Biz et bonne lecture. Blibl

**Karie : **Hello! Et bien, tant qu'il y a des reviews, il y a des chapitres rapides : ) Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaires et bonne lecture pour ce nouveau trés long chapitre : ) Biz. Blibl

**Makie : **Bien sûr qu'il l'aurait fait : ) Lol. Harry sera un petit cavalier trés doué : ) C'est même pas lui qui va tomber et se tuer en plus... ;) Vive Bob! Oui, on saura ce qui s'est passé...Je te conseilles même de lire juste en dessous et...oh...ben voui, on le sait même trés bien : ) Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture. Blibl'

**Gwladys Evans : **Merci beaucoup! La suite est déjà là - énorme - et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Grosses bises et bonne lecture. Blibl

**Mifibou : **Oh ben merci : ) Que de compliments :) Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour les chapitres, si j'ai assez de reviews il en suivra quatre entre mercredi et mardi prochain...Sinon...Et bien - un conseil, laisses moi ton mail dans ta prochain review : ) héhé - mais le conseil est déstiné à tous les revieweurs : ) - Pour ta question, ma fic suivra les années de Harry et Draco, un peu comme les livres, mais radicalement différent, et on ira jusqu'à la bataille finale, avec sûrement un épilogue - en tout 22 chapitres à priori pour l'ensemble de cette fic - : ) Pour ce qui est de l'aspect sentimental. Harry ne sera avec personne, pour Draco...Je garde le mystère, mais en général, ce n'est pas vraiment une fic où il y aura de la romance : ) Les reviews manquantes ne sont pas là mais voilà la suite quand même : ) Gros bisous et merci encore. bonne lecture. Blibl

**Typhi :** Hello! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ais plu malgré qu'il soit assez radical :) Mais je pense que tu apprécieras celui-ci...Surtout du point de vue de Narcissa...huhuhu. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture. Biz. Blibl

**SombrePlume : **Salut! Merci beaucoup pour ta belle review, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise autant et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce nouveau chapitre. Je n'apprécies pas particulièrement ce que tu m'as fait écouter mais je suis toujours ouverte pour découvrir de nouvelle chose même si je suis plus - beaucoup plus - musique classique - alors merci beaucoup, parce que j'ai découvert quelque chose : ) Donc à bientôt j'espère et bonne lecture. Biz. Blibl

* * *

_Voilà. Terminé. N'oubliez pas de me laisser tous vos mais dans vos reviews - voir message plus bas - _

_Gros bisous encore et je vous laisse avec contentement avec ce nouveau chapitre - qui rattrape la courtitude - - on m'a dit que ce n'était pas 'courceur' - -lol - du précédent - de, _

HAPPY DAYS

_XIII. La chambre d'ami._

« Donc, tu es vivant. »

Régulus releva ses yeux vers Rémus et acquiesça. « Manifestement, Lupin. »

Puis il tourna de nouveau son visage sur Sirius.

« Comment est-ce possible? » Continua pourtant le Loup Garou – ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'on le ferait taire, il était tout de même un Gryffondor – Régulus se redressa de nouveau – un peu plus vivement cette fois – et sembla vouloir le fixer.

« Comment est-ce possible, quoi? Que je ne sois pas mort? Et bien sûrement parce que je suis vivant. » - Oh Régulus n'avait visiblement que très peu dormi – Il y eut alors un petit chuchotis dans la chambre et il tourna son visage vers l'endroit où était les enfants. « Harry? » - Et ce fut là, vraiment, que Rémus s'aperçut que Régulus avait visiblement un gros problème de vue -

« Je suis là. » Répondit le petit brun d'une voix un peu faible. - Bien, Harry ne savait pas vraiment si il devait avoir peur de Régulus mais plutôt si il devait ou non lui faire la tête. « Harry, je suis désolé pour hier. » Et l'aveugle avait bien senti le recul soudain que le petit brun avait eu en s'entendant appeler par lui, il avait bien compris que Harry lui en voulait - et Merlin, il ne voulait pas cela. Il était juste terriblement fatigué la veille -

« Je suis vraiment vraiment désolé d'avoir été désagréable. De t'avoir grondé – et il accompagna ses paroles d'un geste de main nerveux – Je n'avais pas le droit, au contraire - Sa main remonta jusqu'à son visage et passa dans ses cheveux. Il souffla - Pardonnes-moi, vraiment. Je..." – Mordred faites qu'il ne lui en veuille pas tant, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gérer et son frère et un rejet d'Harry -

Mais Harry était Harry, et ce n'était pas la petite réprimande dont il avait été l'objet hier – qu'elle soit juste ou non – qui allait changer le fait que Régulus était un être adorable et qu'Harry l'adorait. Alors doucement – mais le garçon était sûr que Régulus l'avait entendu bouger – il s'approcha du lit et vint se poster près de Régulus, sur la joue duquel il déposa une bise. « Je suis désolé aussi de m'être énervé. C'était un peu bête. » Et il espérait que sa voix était humble et qu'elle laissait transparaitre le remord qu'il ressentait.

- Oh – Visiblement le ton de sa voix n'avait pas grande importance pour Régulus qui chercha un instant sa main et l'accrocha, la serrant fortement – mais sans douleur – d'une manière réconfortante et un peu pleine de reconnaissance – désespéré -.

« Maintenant, je vais allez faire manger Draco. » Le susnommé eut un petit hoquet indigné et Régulus laissa échapper un rire fatigué mais heureux. « Bonne appétit alors. » Murmura t-il ensuite, alors que Harry s'était déjà éloigné et suivait Draco hors de la salle. Le blond marmonna un vague 'merci' quelque peu vexé et la porte se referma.

Un silence, un temps, se fit. - Parfait, maintenant ils étaient seuls - .

« Donc... » Reprit Rémus dés que les petits pas se furent suffisamment éloignés. « ...tu es vivant... » - Parfait, soit Lupin était dingue, soit il voulait rendre Régulus dingue – Celui-ci le fusilla de son regard vide - « ...Et aveugle. » et eut un léger sursaut à cette dernière remarque. « Par l'enfer Lupin, quel tact! » Siffla t-il. - Et oh, il n'avait absolument aucune espèce de sorte de remord à être désagréable avec l'un des types qui lui avaient volés son frère.

Lupin reprit – et il s'était retenu un instant de lever les yeux aux ciels, mais Régulus était aveugle, alors il l'avait fait - « Désolé » Et sa voix semblait sincère – mais les Gryffondors étaient des sales menteurs - - et des traîtres -

« Je suis juste un peu dépassé par les évènements. D'abord Sirius ici, puis toi vivant. J'ai encore un peu de mal à réaliser que je ne suis pas dans un rêve ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Je n'ai rien à foutre de tes états d'âme Lupin. » - Et oui, le petit serpentard dépressif n'était pas sans rancune, loin de là.

Cela fit fronçer – un peu – les sourcils à Rémus. « Tu ne m'aimes pas. » Enonça t-il d'une voix plate. Encore une fois Régulus sembla atteré. « Bon sang, n'as-tu rien d'autre à dire que de telles évidences ? »

L'autre haussa les épaules. « Pourrais-je savoir comment tu as survécu, alors que tu as clairement été enterré? » Sa question étonna légèrement Régulus et il s'agita brièvement. « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? » Et il était encore hargneux, mais la réponse semblait vraiment l'intéresser. « Je le sais, parce que Sirius, James, Peter et moi étions à ton enterrement. » - Oh bien. - Régulus ne savait pas où regarder et c'était bien dommage parce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir fusiller _réellement _Lupin du regard.

« Vous n'étiez pas invité! » Lâcha t-il d'un ton indigné – et Rémus se retint de rire - - Merlin, où allait cette conversation? -

« Oh je t'en pris Régulus, ton frère était détruit. Ta mère a tenté de le faire partir, cela a été un scandale terrible mais il est resté jusqu'au bout. Severus et Lucius ne t'en ont pas fait part? »

Si, Severus et Lucius le lui avaient dit. Mais n'importe comment c'était autre chose que de se l'entendre dire par Rémus Lupin, l'un des meilleurs amis de son frère – Ainsi, cétait vrai - .

- Oh il n' avait pas douté de ses amis mais pour lui remonter le moral, Régulus était sûr que Sev' et Lucius n'auraient pas hésité à emphaser un peu l'histoire -

Mais c'était vrai. Bizarrement – oh pas bizarrement, il savait pourquoi et il savait comment – ému, il se contenta de hocher la tête et sa gorge se serra.

Toute rancoeur à présent, était oubliée. « Je – et toute colère également, juste de la tristesse et de la mélancolie – je voulais le prévenir, lui envoyer un mot ou un indice pour lui dire que j'étais vivant mais – il fit un nouveau geste vague de la main – Severus et Lucius ont dit que c'était trop dangereux, que – il eut un sourire – que Sirius était un tel Gryffondor qu'il serait capable de débarquer ici avec la discrétion d'un Géant. Alors, je ne lui ai rien dit. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel les deux hommes fixaient le corps endormi de l'évadé puis Régulus haussa les épaules.

« Il me hait. » - Oh, c'était bizarrement beaucoup plus dur à dire maintenant que Sirius était juste à côté de lui qu'avant, quand il était si loin -

- Parce que la vérité semblait bien plus réelle - .

« Je ne pense pas. » - Et les Gryffondors et leur bons sentiments aussi - « Pitié Lupin, bien sûr qu'il me déteste. »

Rémus secoua la tête – et Régulus l'entendit – et se leva, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux – se souvenir de tout ça, quelque part, était vraiment très douloureux - « Alors expliques moi pourquoi il a tant pleuré, pourquoi il a fallu le retenir d'aller voler un retourneur de temps au ministère et de faire de nombreuses autres folies – magie noire inclue – qui t'auraient permis de revenir? Tu n'as pas idée Régulus, à quel point Sirius s'en est voulu de t'avoir abandonné. Sirius a fait de nombreux mauvais choix, et celui de te détester pour ton appartenance à ta maison a probablement été le pire. »

- Et dis comme ça, par Rémus encore une fois, cela semblait possible – même plus que possible ; Fatal, évident, cru, violent - Et il allait juste s'effondrer en larme, maintenant, devant Lupin, contre coup de tant de temps d'attente et de fausses certitudes – et cela lui ferait certainement le plus grand bien, un peu comme pour Harry – quand un gémissement les surprit du fond du lit.

- Bien, sa pathétique crise de larme serait donc pour plus tard -

- & -

« Qu'a t-elle Lucius? » Demanda Severus – son ton était concerné et il espérait qu'il n'était pas trop plein d'angoisse - - Merde – et il jurait et peu importe qu'il le fasse – Draco ne méritait pas de perdre sa mère – et Mordred Lucius ne méritait pas non plus de perdre sa femme – Et Morgane, aussi, Narcissa ne méritait pas de mourir -

Le blond était dévasté – toujours, à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, et même si il le cachait bien, il y pensait souvent – tout le temps -

Et c'était tellement ironique et pathétique qu'il laissa échapper un rire, rauque, amer et triste – et là, quelque part, cela rendit Severus encore un peu plus inquiet -

« Une Leucémie. » Murmura Lucius.

Le brun déglutit – Merde – et observa son ami se redresser et pencher sa tête en arrière, ses mains frottant son visage – il était un Malfoy, il devait paraître bien n'importe quand, en toute circonstance - « Elle est en train de mourir d'une putain de maladie moldue. » - Bien, pas en toute circonstance finalement - - Ses yeux paraissaient encore vide et sa voix quand il parlait était atone et rauque - .

- Probablement le code de conduite des Malfoy avait-il été rédigé par un représentant indifférent au trépas de sa femme et à toutes ces sortes de choses qui broyaient les entrailles et rendaient si horriblement triste et effrayé -

« Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire? »

- Oh oui, enfonce encore le clou Severus - - Mais son manque de tact ne semblait pas gêner Lucius. L'homme était au delà de cela – Il secoua la tête.

« Ils peuvent prolonger sa vie encore deux ans mais – il eut un tremblement – elle ne pourra pas s'en sortir à cause de son métabolisme trop fragile. »

Et il croisa le regard de Severus et ses yeux étaient plus effrayés que tristes – effrayés d'être seul ensuite, effrayés de laisser Draco sans mère, effrayés de confronter Draco à la réalité - - Oh Salazard, Lucius était emplit d'effroi et de tant de tristesses -

« C'est ce qu'ils ont dit. Dans deux ans, elle sera morte. » Et sa voix était faible mais ferme, et ses poings serrés tremblaient et sa machoîre contractée grinçaient.

« Je suppose que tu n'as aucune envie d'entendre que je suis désolé donc je ne te le dirais pas, mais saches que si tu veux la rejoindre, et ce n'importe quand, de jour comme de nuit, tu peux déposer Draco ici aussi longtemps que tu le veux. »

Avec ces mots, Severus se pencha en avant et posa ses mains sur celle de Lucius. « Et si tu as besoin de craquer et de mettre quelques secondes ton nom et l'étiquette de côté, je suis là. » - Et il le resterait aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait – Lucius acquiesça, passant une main sur celle de Severus pour les serrer ensemble et déglutit. Puis sourit.

«Est-ce que je pourrais me moucher sur ta chemise aussi? » Et encore plus que le reste, le sourire tremblant, les yeux brillants et la petite tentative d'humour achevèrent de rendre Severus malheureux et il acquiesça. « Même baver, promis. »

Il y eut ensuite – enfin - un silence réconfortant – ou quelque chose comme ça - entre les deux amis puis Lucius se leva et se servit un verre de Whisky – une bonne grosse rasade à 9h00 du matin ne pouvait lui faire que du bien – puis entreprit de faire les cent pas dans le petit salon, encore un peu agité de sa révélation – parce que faire part de vive voix du mal qui rongeait Narcissa était quelque chose qui rendait le fait vraiment réel - - Vraiment trop réel – tandis que Severus l'observait, ne sachant trop que dire – ou ne voulant rien dire, juste laisser Lucius encaisser – encore – le choc.

« Depuis combien de temps est-elle malade? » Demanda t-il finalement après plusieurs minutes.

Le blond avala une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool – déjà le verre était à moitié vide – et releva son visage sur son meilleur ami. « Son premier malaise remonte à juin dernier. Mais avant cela déjà, lorsqu'elle avait ses nombreux rhumes et sa fatigue... – La voix de Lucius vibrait à nouveau et il serra les poings – mais j'ai mis cela sur le compte de son anémie. Je n'ai pas pensé... - Encore il releva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Severus – et son expression hurlait de culpabilité – l'anémie est un symptôme, Severus. L'anémie est un symptome et je ne l'ai pas fait soigner pour ça, ni pour les rhumes ni pour sa fatigue parce que je pensais que... - Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche - - de nouveau il semblait porter trop d'horribles choses sur ses épaules - - et ce n'était sûrement pas une simple image – je pensais que c'était dû à son anémie, je... »

- Oh Merlin c'était de sa faute – Il laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main et Severus se leva et vint se placer à ses côtés, pliant les genoux pour être à sa hauteur – peu importe ce que tous les Gryffondors penseraient de son attitude, son meilleur ami était dans un état si désespéré qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi - .

« Ce n'est pas ta faute Lucius. Cissa est anémique depuis qu'elle est enfant.. » « Mais cela s'est agrévé! Et ce n'était pas normal. » Réagit Lucius violence – en rage - – Finalement l'aristocrate était un homme aussi - « Cela suffit Lucius. » Siffla Severus, et ses yeux étincelaient de colère maintenant – son meilleur ami n'était pas un Gryffondor, par l'Enfer, il était hors de question qu'il se foute en l'air à cause d'une culpabilité déplacée -

« Tu ne savais pas. Et connaissant Narcissa, je suis sûr qu'elle s'est empressée de te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter. Et qu'elle savait déjà. »

- Oh, bien sûr que Narcissa savait déjà – Lucius se détendit. « Oui, elle savait. »

« Alors tu n'as pas à culpabiliser. De plus, même si elle ne l'avait pas su, toi même n'aurait pu comprendre que sa fatigue n'était pas dû qu'à son anémie. Salazard Lucius, comment aurais-tu pu t'en douter? »

L'autre haussa les épaules. « Peu importe. Elle va mourir, et je ne peux rien faire. »

Et c'était cette impuissance qui bouleversait tant Lucius – Severus le savait – son meilleur ami n'avait jamais été confronté à une telle chose. Toujours il avait su contrôler sa vie, il avait choisi Voldemort et était parvenu à se hisser au rang de ses plus fidèles, jusqu'à atteindre la haute estime du Lord, puis Voldemort avait disparu et il s'était laissé prendre et avait affirmé son innocence, plaidant avec un calme et une froideur naturels mais tellement calculés et encore il était monté de plus en plus haut et de plus en plus vite dans l'échelle, au ministère, là où le sommet était le plus puissant et il était devenu pour le ministre ce qu'il était pour le Mage noir, et c'était à la fois prodigieux et scandaleux.

Mais aujourd'hui – aujourd'hui et maintenant - Lucius ne pouvait rien tenter pour sauver sa femme – Severus savait qu'utiliser un sort, un pacte ou n'importe quoi de bien pire que la mort ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit – et ce devait être un enfer à accepter.

Il y eut de nouveau un long silence jusqu'à ce que Lucius lâche un soupir étranglé – et c'était un son qui annoncait encore de la douleur – et se redressa.

« Severus, comme vais-je l'annoncer à Draco? »

- Oh bien sûr, c'était la meilleure question – et la plus terrible aussi – et c'était ce genre de question sans réponse totalement insurmontable – Severus secoua la tête et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils.

« Tu en as discuté avec Narcissa? »

Le triste époux ne fit que hausser les épaules et secoua la tête. « Tu sais comment elle est. » - Eh bien oui, Severus le savait, mais il ne voyait pas bien ce que son attitude avait à voir avec la question – Lucius laissa échapper un rire rauque « Elle ne cesse de dire que ce n'est pas grave, que ca va aller mieux et qu'il n'est donc pas nécessaire d'en parler à Draco. » - Ah oui, maintenant il comprenait, c'était bien du genre de Narcissa - « Et ce n'est pas à moi de décider. Elle ne veut pas lui dire, alors je respecterais son choix. »

« Quitte à ce que Draco t'en veuilles ensuite? » Le blond se crispa et envoya un regard froid à Severus. « J'essaies de trouver des solutions rationnelles. Ne me demandes pas de choisir entre mon fils et ma femme, Severus. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais? »

« Non, je laisse le choix à Narcissa. » - C'était lâche – très serpentard donc - mais cela prouvait que Lucius ne gérait absolument plus rien de toutes ses émotions et était incapable de penser aux conséquences de ses actes. - Merde, Lucius... - « Je pourrais lui dire, si tu veux. »

« Non! » Et cela semblait plus scandaleux à Lucius que de cacher à son fils la vérité jusqu'à la fin – jusqu'à la mort de sa très chère femme - « Si quelqu'un doit lui dire, c'est moi, ou Cissa, mais certainement pas toi. Il m'en voudrait trop. »

« Il t'en voudra bien plus si tu ne lui dis rien, Lucius, s'il te plaît. » Severus était pressant à présent, parce qu'il n'aimait vraiment – vraiment vraiment – pas voir Lucius ainsi. Le blond hocha la tête et ferma fort les yeux. « Je sais. » Siffla t-il, beaucoup plus froid subitement. - Et c'était comme si il y avait deux êtres en lui, l'un au manière irréprochable et au maintien sûr et un autre, chamboulé et perdu - « Je sais. D'accord? Je vais m'en sortir, je vais y arriver, mais laisses-moi un peu de temps. »

- Oui. Peu de temps. C'était tout ce qui lui restait -

- & -

Draco s'installa sur l'une des trop hautes chaises de la table de la cuisine et saisit une tartine déjà beurrée et encore chaude, faisant totalement fie de la présence de Harry. - Et celui-ci, qui n'avait jamais eu d'ami, ne sut pas bien ce qu'il devait faire et comment réagir. Et bien sûr, il s'inquiéta -

« Draco? » Sa petite voix un peu aigue et inquiète fit relever la tête du blond – et merde, il n'aurait pas dû – ce qui le fit tomber dans les grands yeux verts – trop verts – emplit d'incertitude et de crainte de son petit compagnon.

Il soupira. « Mordred Harry, il faut absolument que tu cesses de craindre les réactions des gens. Ta réflexion de tout à l'heure à vexé mon petit côté aristocrate guindé, alors je te boudes. Il n'y a rien de méchant ni de définitif là-dessous, d'accord? » Harry acquiesça vivement et s'installa à son tour à la table.

« Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit. » Marmonna t-il. Et il se saisit d'une tartine – et Lapy qui était caché dans un coin écarquilla les yeux et murmura 'encore!', une expression mi-scandalisée mi-inquiète sur son visage étrange.

« Bien, j'accepte de te pardonner si tu me tartines mes tranches de pain de chaque confiture présente sur la table. » - Il yen avait 7. Calculé en tartine, cela faisait beaucoup - Et avec ça il offrit un petit sourire retors à Harry, se redressant fièrement sur son siège. Le brun acquiesça de nouveau avec entrain mais mordit encore un peu inquiet, sa lèvre inférieure. « Et ensuite, tu ne me feras plus la tête? » Demanda t-il. « Non Harry. Ca fait deux mois que l'on est ami alors je ne te ferais jamais la tête longtemps, considères-moi comme ton Lucius. »

- ok -

Le petit brun sursauta, lâchant la tartine qu'il 'confiturait' et le fixa de ses deux grands yeux éberlués. « De quoi? » Et malgré lui, un large sourire envahit son visage. « Et bien » Répondit Draco – un sourire amusé également étiré sur ses lèvres - « Tu es mon Severus et je suis ton Lucius. Nous resterons meilleurs amis jusqu'à la mort. Comme des frères. »

- Oh bien -

Et Harry le regarda encore plus intensément – et son grand sourire s'était amoindri, se tranformant en une moue étonnée et touchée – mais ce n'était pas encore terminé et Draco s'essuya délicatement les doigts sur sa serviette, se dressa un peu plus sur ses genoux et tendit sa main vers Harry. « A partir de maintenant, je te fais le serment que quoiqu'il arrive, je resterais toujours pour toi un meilleur ami, un frère et un confident. » Les yeux de Harry étaient brillants – tellement tellement, parce que c'était extraordinaire – et il se redressa lui aussi et attrapa la main de Draco. « Le seul. Et je te fais moi aussi le serment que jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, que je serais toujours à tes côtés comme meilleur ami, frère et confident. »

Il y eut un éclair de magie et leurs mains furent emprisonnées entre des étincelles orangées et puis il n'y eut plus rien d'autre qu'un long silence choqué.

« Est-ce qu'on vient d'invoquer ou quelque chose comme ça? » Demanda Harry en retirant sa main et en se rasseyant plus confortablement. Il reprit la tartine qu'il avait lâché comme si de rien était et termina d'étaler la confiture dessus. Draco haussa les épaules – C'était bon maintenant, c'était fait – et saisit la tartine que Harry lui tendait. « Merci. » Et il croqua dedans.

Et Lapy toute émue dans son coin essuya quelques larmes.

- & -

« Sirius, est-ce que tu m'entends? » La voix lui parvenait faible et lointaine – oh plus que lointaine, comme presque inexistante, fruit de son imagination déjà bien mâchée par ses années en prison -

« Sirius. » La voix, encore, l'appelait et elle semblait anxieuse de ne pas obtenir de réponse. - Qui était-ce?- - Et Merlin, où était-il? -

Il se souvenait s'être enfui, puis avoir enfin atteint Poudlard, atteint Snape puis... - Oh Merlin, d'accord – il se souvenait de Lucius, et de son petit frère, vivant, et de Harry. Harry qui lui avait hurlé encore et encore dessus et il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce que le fils de son meilleur ami lui avait dit – crié - mais il avait été bouleversé par tant de colère dans ses yeux.

- Mince non, il ne voulait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas que cet enfant, la seule chose qui l'avait maintenu aussi longtemps en vie le haïsse -

Difficilement, laborieusement – cela faisait mal jusque dans ses pieds, les courbatures et la fatigue – il laissa échapper un gémissement pour signifier qu'il avait entendu la voix de l'inconnu – et il savait n'importe comment que c'était Régulus. Régulus avait toujours cette intonation dans la voix, déjà à Poudlard, quand il lui demandait d'accepter de lui parler, ou de cesser de l'insulter, il prenait ce petit ton pitoyable - - Une vague de colère et de peine l'envahit alors que les souvenirs d'avant faisaient surface dans son esprit et il tenta vainement de les bloquer. -

Non, il ne voulait pas repenser à ces si belles et si sombre années. Il ne voulait pas repenser à James, Rémus et ce rat de Peter, à la jolie Lily, à la traîtrise de son frère – à sa propre traîtrise envers lui - - Oh allez, il le savait, il avait été un monstre avec son petit frère et c'est parce qu'il en avait honte qu'il avait refusé de lui parler, d'avouer ses erreurs - - Un Gryffondor ne fait pas ça, un gryffondor est têtu et orgueilleux – Il ne voulait surtout pas repenser au fait que son petit frère qu'il avait abandonné s'était tourné vers Voldemort, il ne voulait pas penser au fait que si il était là avec cette petite voix inquiète et suppliante, c'était parce qu'il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir été un tel salaud, mais bien parce qu'il s'inquiétait de lui, encore, après tout ce temps.

Merde, il ne voulait pas que Régulus lui pardonne, il voulait qu'il lui hurle dessus et qu'il l'accuse jusqu'à la fin de tous ses maux. - Oh Sirius se sentait coupable de tant de choses -

Avec un effort emplit de rage et de colère Sirius ouvrit les yeux brusquement, la lumière illuminant son iris et l'éblouissant. Puis se redressa.

Il était juste endormi un peu avant, ce n'était pas un drame.

« Ne me parles pas comme ça Régulus. » Et sa voix avait claqué dans l'air comme il voulait qu'elle claque. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un brouillard épais et que ses oreilles étaient bouchées, que ses yeux ne voyaient pas bien et que tout tournait à l'envers. C'était épuisant.

D'un geste las il posa sa main sur son front et s'aperçut de la fièvre assez haute qui se faisait sentir.

« Tu as de la fièvre, tu devrais rester couché. »

Encore Régulus et son parfait petit ton concerné – Ne soit pas si prévenant Régulus. Hais-moi, par l'enfer! - « Je ne t'ai rien demandé. » Grogna Sirius d'un ton acide.

Un mouvement se fit de l'autre côté de la chambre et Sirius sentit une présence s'avancer jusqu'à lui - Merlin, pourquoi ne voyait-il donc que des formes floues? -

« Ne sois pas si méchant avec ton frère Sirius, il se fait du soucis pour toi. » Et cela avait été à peine un reproche murmuré mais cette voix, Sirius pourrait la reconnaître entre tous et Merlin, que se passait-il réellement dans cette baraque?

« Rémus? » S'entendit-il souffler d'un ton encore si rauque.

Un poid lui apprit que son très cher ami s'était assis sur le bord du lit et il tenta un sourire ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait – il réussit de nouveau à ouvrir les yeux et aperçut sa silhouette, un peu flou – Trop de lumière encore - « Rémus, je suis désolé. » Il était désolé, désolé, désolé. Et c'était horrible d'avoir Rémus d'un côté et Régulus de l'autre, et il voulait tous les deux les haïr et repartir loin d'ici dans sa cellule. Les oublier.

« Bonjour Sirius. » - Oh Merlin, Rémus avait tellement changé - - Bien probablement moins que lui mais – Merlin encore – Rémus n'était pas allé en prison, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il ait l'air alors aussi tristement pâle et maigre et fatigué. -

Et encore, c'était de faute. Si il n'avait pas été là, si il n'avait pas dit à James de changer de Gardien, alors James et Lily serait en vie, et peu importe ce qui lui serait arrivé à lui, Rémus serait entouré et n'aurait pas cet air-là.

L'animagus sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes et il se pencha sur son meilleur ami – Oh il s'en voulait tellement mais il ne voulait surtout pas que Rémus se retire brusquement et le haïsse. - - En fait, il ne le voulait pas. S'il vous plait – Mais le Loup Garou ne se recula pas au crontraire – et il était aussi ému que Sirius, parce que Merlin, cette journée et toute cette année était vraiment irréelle mais annonçait peut être des jours beaucoup plus beaux – il s'avança un peu plus encore vers l'occupant du lit et le laissa poser sa tête contre sa poitrine, son propre bras venant immédiatemment entourer les bien trop frêles épaules – Seigneur, Sirius était tellement trop maigre - .

« Ca va aller Sirius, tu es en sécurité ici, je te le promets. » Et Régulus acquiesça vivement à ses mots, regardant vaguement là où il pensait que Rémus se trouvait.

- Oui, Régulus ne laisserait plus jamais rien arriver à son grand frère -

« Je suis désolé Rémus. » Répéta d'une voix rauque l'ancien prisonnier – et ses mots lui semblaient tellement inutile et dérisoire – il ne pouvait, ne devait pas être pardonné -

Les bras de Rémus se ressèrent encore un peu autour de lui et ce simple geste brûla presque Sirius. - Non il ne le méritait pas -

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé, Sirius. Je t'en pries. » Et c'était étrange parce que Rémus semblait être agacé. Doucement – parce qu'il était faible et courbaturé – Sirius se redressa un peu et planta son regard bleu emplit de culpabilité dans ceux d'ambre de son meilleur ami. Il allait ouvrir la bouche mais Rémus l'arrêta. « Tu es innocent n'est-ce-pas? » Demanda t-il d'un ton un peu sec.

Sirius l'observa encore un instant sans trop comprendre . « Je ne les ai pas trahi, mais j'ai choisi Peter. » Et Le Loup-Garou savait que pour lui c'était aussi grave que s'il les avait assassiné de sa propre main.

« Et comment aurais-tu pu savoir qu'il était un traitre? »

« Parce qu'il y avait un traitre, parce que nous le savions. » S'exclama Sirius, plus réveillé, moins fourbu – ou sa colère et son ressentiment envers lui-même passaient outre son état -

« Et bien il n'était pas évident de penser que c'était Peter. » Répondit calmement Rémus, tandis qu'il se levait et s'éloignait un peu. « Nous ne pensions pas à Peter parce que nous croyions que c'était toi, Rémus! » Et Sirius savait que Rémus savait – et cela le mettait encore plus en colère -

« Je sais » Répondit le maudit. « Mais je suis un Loup-Garou, c'est normal. »

Et Régulus qui pendant qu'ils parlaient s'était assit dans un fauteuil près de la porte et qui attendait que toute cette conversation surréaliste se termine laissa échapper un petite rire nerveux.

- Bien soit, il était fatigué, mais cette conversation était réellement décalée -

« Un problème Régulus » Grogna Rémus en se tournant vers lui. L'aveugle se redressa et sourit légèrement, haussant un sourcil – mince, malgré tout, il restait un Serpentard - « Sincèrement Lupin, tu crois que tu vas convaincre Sirius qu'il n'a pas à se sentir coupable parce que du fait de ta malédiction tu étais normalement enclin à les trahir. Vous étiez meilleurs amis – et ils avaient acceptés le fait que tu sois un Loup Garou – et les meilleurs amis ne pensent pas que celui qui est d'une nature différente une fois par moi est plus mauvais et plus influençable. Tu ne les a pas trahi Lupin, mais eux oui. »

Les deux autres le fixèrent un instant étonnés puis Rémus secoua à la tête et Sirius soupira. « Merci Régulus. »

- Oh Régulus connaissait encore suffisamment son frère pour savoir qu'il pensait ces mots. Sirius était toujours prêt à remercier les personnes qui allaient dans son sens, que ce soit bon ou mauvais, juste ou erroné -

Mais comme il restait encore et toujours un Serpent, il continua. « Cependant, depuis lors 11 ans sont passés alors ce serait vraiment charmant que vous ne continuiez pas ces petites démonstrations de culpabilité d'adolescent et qu'on passe immédiatemment au vif du sujet. »

« Tu veux parler du fait que tu sois vivant? » Siffla Sirius en réponse.

– Non. Pas vraiment. -

« Non. Je veux parler d'Harry Potter. Mais si tu veux qu'on commence par moi » Enchaîna Régulus d'une voix douce, se levant et s'approchant un peu du lit, sous les yeux orageux de son frère.

« J'ai fait quelque chose qui a grandement fâché le Lord, alors il a mis ma tête à prix et plusieurs mangemorts sont partis à ma poursuite. » « Mais tu sais bien te cacher et faire le mort, c'est ça. » Railla Sirius d'un air mauvais. - Oh, plus de culpabilité maintenant, mais encore plus de colère - - Onze ans à Azkaban avait passablement déréglé son comportement vis à vis de ses émotions - « J'ai été attrapé et torturé par les frères Carrow »

Doucement Régulus s'assit sur le lit, au bout, fixant un point près de la tête de l'évadé – qui avait brusquement pâlit aux mots et à la couleur des yeux de son petit frère – Sirius voulait bien pleins de choses, et pouvait être très en colère, mais il aimait son frère et il ne pouvait pas l'imaginer se faire cruellement torturer -

« Ils ne voulaient pas livrer mon corps directement au Maître, il voulait jouer un peu avec. Après tout, même si il ne savait pas pourquoi, je les avais trahis. Je ne sais plus exactement combien de temps cela a duré – et à travers ses yeux morts l'on pouvait voir que Régulus était encore là bas, et tremblait – mais lorsque je me suis réveillé, il faisait noir et j'entendais la voix de Severus tenter de me sortir de mon inconscience. »

Le souvenir était terminé, Régulus fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête – Allez courage, encore un peu - « Quand j'ai été mieux Severus m'a expliqué qu'il avait réussi à trouver les Carrow et a les désarmer, il leur a jeté un Oubliette et a disparu avec moi. Lucius et lui ont ensuite créés une potion pour transformer le corps d'un animal en moi et j'ai été livré au Lord ainsi. Mort. C'est tout. »

- Oui, tout. A peine un petit scénario qui avait détruit un peu plus l'une des plus vieilles familles sorcières -

Long – long – fut le silence qui suivit. Sirius ne savait pas si il pouvait parler, et ne savait pas quoi dire si il y parvenait. - Que dire? Ses yeux, sa trahison - même si il le savait, c'était difficile de réaliser que vraiment, Régulus avait finalement été de leur côté - un tant soit peu au moins -...- L'homme déglutit, fixant toujours le visage, les yeux de Régulus, puis expira, un souffle un peu dur et étranglé.

Et enfin – enfin- et si naturellement – il put ouvrir la bouche.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien? »

Non, Régulus n'allait pas bien, mais le ton concerné et inquiet de Sirius valait bien toutes les peines. Il hocha la tête. « Cela fait toujours mal, mais je vais bien. » Puis il inspira et se rapprocha un peu. « Ca fait dix ans, tu m'as manqué. »

Sa voix était étranglée et les larmes étaient proches de ses paupières, très proche. - mais il ne voulait pas pleurer maintenant, pas alors que son frère lui en voulait sûrement encore beaucoup pour le reste - .

Trop perdu, il n'entendit pas Sirius se déplacer un peu sur le lit et s'approcher de lui, mais la main qu'il posa sur l'une des siennes – oh Merlin – le fit brusquement relever la tête. « Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, Reg', nous avons tous un peu perdus 10 ans de nos vies, et même si je t'en veux encore pour avoir choisi Voldemort, je ne te casserais pas la gueule pour ça. De plus, la plupart de tes choix ont été en partie dicté par ma conduite inqualifiable. »

Sirius vit son petit frère s'apprêter à protester mais serra sa main. « Si je ne t'avais pas rejeté à cause de ta maison et de tes relations avec Snape et les autres, si je ne m'étais pas évertué à te haïr, tout ceci aurait pu être évité. Tu as choisi de suivre tes amis parce que tu n'avais plus de grand frère à admirer et suivre, et même si ca me fout en l'air et que cela fait bouillir mon sang, je le comprends et je l'accepte. D'accord? »

- Bien, maintenant les larmes pouvaient couler – Et tandis que Rémus quittait discrètement la chambre, Régulus s'effondra – il avait réussi à tenir un bon petit moment quand même -

« Tu m'as abandonné. » Souffla Régulus la gorge nouée. Dans un mouvement un peu brusque, Sirius ressera son emprise et attira son si cher petit frère contre lui, celui-ci allant cacher son visage mouillé de larmes dans son cou.

« Je suis si désolé Régulus. J'ai été tellement – il sembla chercher le mot - idiot. »

« Tu as été un salaud. Mais j'ai été bête aussi de suivre Bella. » - Oh oui, il avait été bête de suivre Bella -

Il y eut alors ce genre de silence un peu dur – bloqué – étranglé – résonnant de petits reniflements, qui annonce quelque chose d'encore plus difficile à dire, puis Régulus parla – et il avait reprit sa respiration parce que cela allait être vraiment - vraiment - dur – Merlin -.

« Tu sais... » commença t-il, toujours fourré dans les bras de son frère – comme avant, comme quand ils étaient petits - - et égoistement Régulus pensa que si il fallait Azkaban et la cécité pour être de nouveau ainsi, alors il voulait bien accepter tout le reste – et recommencer -

« ...Je n'ai pas suivi Severus et Lucius quand j'étais à Poudlard, ils étaient plus agés et s'amusaient à s'occuper de moi – et je crois aussi que cela leur permettait de se venger de toi – mais ils ne m'ont jamais vraiment parlé de Voldemort – sa voix était toute rocailleuse et pathétique - C'est Bella qui était toujours là à me dire combien notre famille tombait dans le déclin et que j'étais le seul à pouvoir redresser le niveau, qu'il ne fallait pas que je me perde comme toi. Et Lucius et Severus passaient derrière pour ramasser mes restes et me faire échapper à Bella pour un petit moment. Et puis Lucius et elle ont quittés Poudlard et ensuite Severus et toi et c'était l'été qu'elle me faisait entrer tous ses foutus préceptes de conservation des valeurs dans la tête ».

- Il fit une pause - - Cela commençait maintenant -

« Et un jour elle m'a présentée au Lord. » - Maintenant - Les bras de son frère se ressèrent – alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait s'éloigner – tandis que sa voix se cassait un peu parce que c'était si dur d'en parler - Il ne l'avait jamais fait -

« Au début je ne savais pas, je te promets que je ne savais pas. Bella m'avait dit que Voldemort était une sorte d'homme politique qui respectait les traditions et souhaitait sauvegarder l'aristocratie et la magie ancienne. Pendant trois mois, je n'ai pas fait grand chose à part assister à des réunions assez futiles sur comment conquérir le monde où je ne croisais presque jamais Voldemort ni Bella, Lucius ou Severus, juste des nouveaux comme moi. Ce n'était rien, c'était comme un groupe idéaliste mal organisé, je te jures que je ne savais pas. »

Et il voulait que son frère le croit - s'il vous plait, c'était le seul qui comptait - « Je te crois Reg' » Souffla Sirius à son oreille en passant une main apaisante dans son dos.

Régulus s'accrocha désespérement à lui. « Et puis il y a eu ce jour. On avait été convoqué, tous les nouveaux. A ce moment-là, il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup d'attentat, personne ne connaissait le Lord, ni la menace qu'il représentait et nous sommes arrivés dans la grande salle et tous les plus âgés étaient là, dont Bella, Lucius et Severus. Je les ai rejoint et puis Voldemort nous a parlé. »

Et sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge à ses mots et ses épaules et ses mains se crispèrent. Il souffla – c'était ok, c'était bon, c'était fini et il était dans les bras de Sirius, tout allait bien -

« Il a dit que nous allions transplaner dans un village moldu, au nord de Londres et qu'il fallait qu'il soit rasé, totalement. »

Il respira profondément.

« Au début je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il entendait par raser, mais d'autres de mon âge si, et certains ont protestés – il se mit à trembler – la fille à ma droite, une Serdaigle que je connaissais de nom – sa voix était vague, bloqué – Anna, a tenté d'objecter qu'elle ne voulait pas, qu'on ne pouvait pas. J'ai vu que Severus avait fait un geste vers elle quand elle a commencé à parler mais c'était trop tard – Il se crispa encore un peu plus - - allez un peu de courage - elle est juste morte à côté de moi. Et Voldemort a rangé sa baguette et dit que ce serait ce qui se passerait pour tous ceux qui ne voudraient pas participer au grand sauvetage du monde magique. »

Il s'arrêta. Il le fallait. Et respira encore, difficilement et rapidement. « Ca va aller, je suis là maintenant. » Murmura Sirius d'une voix altéré par le choc et la peine – et Régulus savait qu'il était horrifié de ce qu'il entendait et qu'il pensait que c'était de sa faute - - c'était vrai - .

« Ensuite, il nous a apposé la marque et Severus m'a fait transplaner parce que je n'avais pas encore mon permis. » - Oui, il n'avait que 16 ans - L'aveugle se redressa un peu et la nuque courbée fixa ses mains, dont l'une était toujours dans celle de son frère et quelques larmes salées tombèrent dessus.

« J'ai tué ce jour-là. Je ne regardais pas ce que je faisais mais j'ai tué. Parce que Severus m'a dit que si je ne tuais personne Voldemort le saurait et que je finirais comme Anna. Et je ne voulais pas mourir comme Anna. Alors j'ai tué, et quand ça a été fini j'étais couvert de sang et si Severus et Lucius n'avaient pas été là, je pense que je me serais juste laissé mourir aussi. » Une respiration – allez, c'est terminé - « Et puis ensuite, ça a recommencé. Et c'était sans fin. »

Un silence lourd se fit - et c'était un supplice pour Régulus qui s'attendait à ce que Sirius recule et le déteste -

« Et tu l'as trahi. » Murmura Sirius après un instant, doucement et sans colère - Oh merci Merlin - .

« J'ai appris quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû, et j'ai décidé de faire tout mon possible pour détruire ce quelque chose. Je savais que Severus travaillait pour l'ordre, et comme lui je voulais aider... Et je voulais que tu sois fier de moi si un jour tu l'apprenais. »

Le plus vieux acquiesça et repoussa un peu Régulus, posant une main sur sa joue et un baiser sur son front.

« Tu es mort parce que tu as trahi le Lord et je n'ai pas été fier Régulus. » Lâcha t-il dans un souffle, ses yeux ancrés dans ceux morts de Régulus et il le sentit se crisper. « Je n'étais pas fier parce que j'étais dévasté et inconsolable, je n'étais pas fier parce que je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose qu'à ta jeunesse gâchée à cause de moi et aux souffrances que tu avais dû subir avant de mourir et à toi, toujours, qui n'existait plus et à qui je ne pourrais plus jamais présenter des excuses. Non je n'étais pas fier Reg', j'étais désespéré. »

Régulus acquiesça et sourit tristement à travers ses larmes, la main de son frère brûlante sur sa joue. « Je ne veux pas d'excuses Sirius » Sa voix était rauque d'avoir tant parlé et pleuré mais il ne tremblait plus.

« Trop de temps a passé. Sans toi. Tu ne méritais pas d'aller en prison - « Et tu ne méritais pas d'être aveugle » - Je préfère être aveugle que mort, Sirius »

Régulus sentit la main de son frère trembler contre sa joue et il s'écarta un peu, la saisissant.

« Je voudrais que tout soit comme avant, comme si il n'y avait pas eu Serpentard et le Maître pour nous séparer, je voudrais que tu puisses connaître Harry et que tu acceptes Severus, je voudrais qu'ici tout le monde s'entende et que le mal reste derrière nous. » - Sauf que ce n'était pas possible, parce qu'il était encore là - - Mais juste un temps, oublier n'était rien -

« Et je veux rejouer avec toi. » Murmura t-il pour finir. Sirius laissa échapper un petit rire heureux – ca y est, c'était bon - et acquiesça, fronçant le nez de sa manière à lui – et Régulus savait qu'il le faisait, parce qu'il le connaissait - « L'Allegro Scherzando? » L'aveugle hocha vivement la tête, ému que son frère s'en souvienne encore et se plongea de nouveau dans ses bras. « C'est déprimant de le jouer tout seul et ton Violoncelle se moque de moi. »

« Tu as mon violoncelle ici? » S'étonna le plus âgé et Régulus acquiesça. « Et toutes les partitions. C'est Cissa qui les a récupéré à la maison lorsque Bella a été emprisonnée. » Il eut un frisson et Sirius ressera ses bras. « Même si elle était folle, elle ne méritait pas non plus Azkaban, personne ne le mérite. »

« Elle a tué beaucoup de gens, Sirius. » L'animagus hocha la tête.

« Je sais, mais personne ne mérite Azkaban, Bella a été bercé par des idées de supériorité et de grandeur, elle a appris à avoir en haute estime les traditions et elle ne voulait pas les perdre, je le comprends, je la respecte même pour cela, j'aurais aimé que notre famille continue à être aussi belle et noble que celle des Malfoy. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait, je ne peux m'empêcher de me souvenir de lorsque nous étions tous petits et que tout allait bien, et je ne peux renier cela. C'est encore une de ces choses qui disculpabilise un peu les assassins. » Continua t-il. Et Régulus souffla, étouffé par le vêtement de son frère « Comme moi. » - Oui, bien sûr, il était aussi un assassin. -

« Comme toi. Mais je sais qu'elle a fait des choses bien pires. »

« Je l'aime aussi encore beaucoup. » Murmura Régulus.

Puis il y eut un long silence et chacun repensait à ce temps heureux et lointain et à comment et quand– Seigneur comment – tout avait basculé ainsi.

« J'aimerais être de nouveau enfant, j'aimerais ne rien encore connaître de la souffrance, et éviter toutes ces choses qui ont conduits notre famille à se détruire de l'intérieur. »

Sirius hocha la tête. - oui, c'était tellement bien lorsqu'ils étaient petits, tous ensemble avec leurs cousines dans l'hôtel particulier de la famille - - Ils y avaient passés tant de splendides moments - .

« Tu te souviens du jour de la Tosca? » Souffla le plus vieux au bout d'un moment, rompant à peine le silence.

Régulus acquiesça et sourit. « E Lucevan Le Stelle. Mère pleurait tellement. » « Et toi! » Et ils rirent doucement, se souvenant avec bonheur de combien ils avaient rit ensuite, quand Flora avait rejoint Mario et qu'un silence tremblant avait envahit la grande salle de musique.

- & -

_Mère était si enthousiaste toujours pour les choses qui touchaient à la culture de ses enfants qu'elle mettait un point d'honneur à tous les avoir auprès d'elle, ses propres fils, comme ses trois petites nièces – parce que sa soeur Lucretia n'était pas tant portée sur l'histoire et la musique - Alors ce jour-là, Sirius, Régulus, Bellatrix, Andromeda et Narcissa étaient tous sagement assis par terre dans la grande salle de musique, et Walburga assise sur son large fauteuil aimait les savoir si attentif. _

_« Aujourd'hui, mes chers enfants » Commença t-elle d'un ton un peu froid mais dans lequel transparassait sa passion pour la musique qu'elle allait leur faire entendre. _

_« Nous allons écouter la Tosca de Giacomo Puccini. C'est en italien. Tenez, je vous donne à chacun la partition pour que vous suiviez un peu les paroles, cependant, j'ai toujours dit que la musique et le théatre n'allaient pas bien ensemble alors je vous conseillerais de simplement fermer les yeux, et d'écouter. »_

_Puis d'un geste souple de sa baguette, elle activa l'antique tourne disque et les voix et les notes emplirent l'air, volant tout autour des enfants à l'écoute, émerveillés._

_Et cela dura longtemps, et cela fut doux et grandiose, triste et joyeux, et poignant - tellement prenant - et quand ce fut fini il n'y eut plus rien d'autre que le silence assourdissant de la détresse de Mario et Flora et les reniflements de tous les petits Black. _

_Les bouilles des enfants étaient mouillés de larmes et ils restèrent un moment apathiques, encore frissonant de quelque chose que la musique remuait en eux. Puis doucement, anxieux de savoir ce qu'il devait faire maintenant, encore pris dans l'autre monde, celui des sons qui font pleurer les coeurs, ils relevèrent chacun leur visage vers leur mère et tante et restèrent bouche ouverte, ne prêtant plus grande attention à leur petit nez coulant et aux larmes dévalant leurs joues roses._

_Walburga était tout en sanglot et larmes et ses yeux étaient tristes et sa bouche tordues dans une peine incontrôlable - Non jamais ni Mario ni Flora ne survivraient - ._

_Et enfin, elle s'aperçut après plusieurs secondes - pendant lesquelles le temps et l'espace semblaient figés - que ses chers enfants la regardaient éberlués, tout barbouillés de chagrin._

_Et dans un élan de tendresse et d'émotion – Merlin, ses enfants comprenaient la musique – elle laissa échapper l'un de ses rires très clairs et si rare - que les gosses aimaient tant - qui envahit la salle et étouffa les derniers sanglots de Flora._

_Et les enfants l'accompagnèrent ensuite._

- & -

« Parles-moi de Harry. » Murmura Sirius après un moment.

Régulus était maintenant installé en tailleur sur la couverture, son frère dans la même position lui faisant face, mais au chaud sous les draps.

L'aveugle sourit. « Il est adorable. » Répondit-il. - Tellement -

« Et comment est Snape? » Continua l'évadé, son frère se crispant immédiatement - Oh non Sirius, ne fais pas ça, pas maintenant –

Régulus fronça les sourcils et pinça les lèvres – Oh vraiment Sirius, s'il te plaît - « Que veux-tu entendre exactement? » Sa voix s'était faite un peu distante et Sirius soupira et fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne veux rien dire de particulier Régulus. Ecoutes, je viens de passer 11 ans dans l'une des prisons les plus terribles qui soient, tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce que c'est... » – Non, Régulus ne pouvait pas mais se l'entendre dire n'allait pas l'aider et il sentit sa gorge se serrer - - Il aurait dû y être à la place de son frère -

« J'ai 31 ans et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je n'ai pas l'intention de sauter à la gorge de Severus. Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il fait avec Harry, comment il est et c'est tout. C'est la raison pour laquelle je me suis échappé. »

Régulus acquiesça, un peu contrit. « Je suis désolé. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. » - Non, bien sûr, mais Régulus voulait tout faire pour ne pas créer une nouvelle dispute - - Pas déjà -

« Harry est vraiment bien ici. Tout a été très rapide – peut être un peu trop – mais il s'est très bien intégré à la famille » - Même si Régulus l'avait toujours ressenti comme ça, cela était un peu étrange de dire ce mot 'famille' à haute voix – Sirius sourit un peu tristement.

« Je n'arrive pas à imaginer Severus en grand frère protecteur. » Murmura t-il. - Et bien oui, Severus l'avait remplacé - - Et il pourrait éventuellement le remercier pour cela – - Même si il l'avait déjà fait à moindres mots par le passé -

« Je pense que Lucius est le pire. Mais maintenant que Severus est aussi papa, je pense qu'ils vont méchamment se valoir. » Le ton amusé de Régulus fit rire un peu son frère, un peu tristement – et si il avait vu, Régulus aurait pu observer des yeux un peu vitreux et humides – mais c'était tout de même un rire, un vrai.

« Je devrais être jaloux qu'il récupère tout ceux que j'abandonne, n'est-ce pas? »

« Et bien, je suppose que tu pourrais. » - Bien c'était maintenant que la conversation tournait au vinaigre? -

« Il est un bon père? » - Ou peut être pas -

« Il est un excellent père, il a – Oh oui, il fallait aborder ce sujet aussi – - Mordred - une grande affection pour Harry. Sirius il faut que tu saches que tout ne va pas très bien dans le monde sorcier. » Le plus âgé fronça les sourcils et mordit sa lèvre – par pitié, pas déjà - « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? » Murmura t-il – et il était déjà las - - non, pas encore -

« Le Maître n'est pas mort » - Oh merde, il ne pouvait pas non plus accepter cela plus longtemps - « Cesses de l'appeler Le Maître ou le Lord, par pitié, Régulus. »

« Mais si je dis son nom, cela fait encore plus mal. » Répondit Régulus sur le même ton doux et calme que son frère.

« Alors dis tu-sais-qui. » Continua Sirius. - Mais pas la Maître, il ne l'était plus, par l'enfer - « D'accord, j'essaierais. » - Tout accepter pour éviter une nouvelle dispute - - Même si tu-sais-qui était aussi douloureux que le reste -

« Donc tu-sais-qui... » – et Sirius ne vit pas son poing se serrer convulsivement - - Il fallait que Régulus trouve le moyen d'expliquer sans avoir à nommer le Lord -

«...Est revenu. »

- Oh, peut être qu'au lieu de penser à la préservation des retrouvailles, Régulus aurait pu penser à amenerun peu plus subtilement le fait que l'un des mages noirs les plus terribles de tous les temps, assassins des meilleurs amis de son frère et en partie responsable de sa mise en prison était revenu -.

- Sirius était livide - « Quoi? » - Non!-

« Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de Poudlard était un réceptacle pour son âme, Il avait son visage derrière sa tête » - Dis comme ça, cela semblait risible, mais c'était l'une des choses les plus graves qu'il avait été donné à Régulus de rapporter - - le Lord pouvait être n'importe où - « Et... »

- Et maintenant, il fallait expliquer à Sirius que Harry état connecté au Maître et qu'il avait été menacé directement par lui et que Severus avait failli en crever - - Parfait, peut être Sirius souhaiterait juste rentrer à Azkaban -

« Ce que je vais dire va te choquer, mais saches que Harry sait d'accord? Et qu'il l'accepte à peu près sans vraiment comprendre mais que ça va, d'accord? » Sirius devait être un peu pâle, mais Régulus ne pouvait que l'imaginer. « Et je voudrais aussi que tu ne m'interrompes pas. »

Le grand frère hocha la tête et humecta ses lèvres. « Tu me fais très peur Reg', mais d'accord. »

L'autre hocha la tête et inspira profondément – on y était -

« Harry est connecté au Lord – Il y eut un sursaut sur le lit et Régulus leva la main – à tu-sais-qui, pardon, ne m'interrompts pas. »

« En Octobre, Harry a eu des cauchemars dans lesquelles il voyait un homme parler tout seul, un autre visage monstrueux aux yeux rouges se reflétant dans la glace et plusieurs autres choses. Et sa cicatrice avec cela le brûlait énormément. Un jour, il a percuté Quirrel dans un des couloirs et sa cicatrice l'a autant brulé que par ses cauchemars et il a compris que l'homme de ses cauchemars et Quirrel étaient la même personne. Quirrel l'a menacé de tuer Severus si Harry le disait à quelqu'un. Alors Harry n'a rien dit et cela a failli coûter le vie à Severus. Quirrel avait l'intention de voler la pierre philosophale cachée dans le château, Severus a tenter de l'en empêcher sauf que ce n'était pas simplement Quirrel qu'il combattait mais une partie de tu-sais-qui en même temps. Harry était inconsolable, mais maintenant ça va mieux. »

Sirius haussa les sourcils – Mieux? Voldemort était de retour. Rien ne pouvait aller mieux - « Il a la pierre? » Souffla t-il, le son de sa voix bloqué dans sa gorge – Régulus secoua la tête – « Non, la pierre n'a pas été volé, elle était trop bien cachée et Dumbledore n'était pas loin, Quirrel a disparu. »

- Bien - - Parfait – Sirius laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains et toussa un peu – gêné par quelque chose - - Par trop de révélations boulerversantes -

« Donc il est en vie. » Il ne releva pas la tête pour voir Régulus hocher la sienne. « Je m'en doutais un peu mais...Sait-on comment? »

Régulus ferma les yeux et soupira – Oui, c'était sa trahison – Mais il n'avait pas envie, pas maintenant - « Oui, mais je préfèrerais qu'on en parle avec Severus et Lucius, s'il te plaît. » Et le 's'il te plaît' avait été dit sur un ton tel que Sirius releva la tête et la secoua. « D'accord, je supposes que je peux attendre. »

« Il n'y a aucun danger pour le moment, alors oui, tu peux attendre. » Régulus se redressa un peu - - Le moment – l'un des nombreux moments – un peu dur et compliqué et douloureux était passé – et il n'en restait plus tant à évoquer - .

« Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre une douche et de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner, ce doit être Harry qui l'a préparé. » Proposa d'un ton doux Régulus tandis qu'il se relevait.

Sirius acquiesça – un peu étonné du fait que ce soit Harry qui fasse le petit déjeuner - - Mais se retenant de demander parce que sincèrement, c'était assez pour le moment – et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain, s'y enfermant après avoir saisit le tas de vêtement propre déposé à son intention sur l'un des petits fauteuils.

« Je t'attends. » Lui parvint la voix de son frère alors qu'il refermait la porte – et sans que son frère le voix il acquiesça – d'accord -.

- & -

Severus et Lucius avait fini par rejoindre leurs fils respectifs – Harry toujours pieds nus, en caleçon et pull de Rémus. Draco parfaitement vétu - dans la cuisine, y trouvant Rémus également – les cours d'aujourd'hui seraient légèrement décalés – et Lucius était redevenu un père un peu froid et aimant, observant avec amusement son fil et Harry manger leur tartine en dissertant sur les effets de la potion de reconvertion qu'ils avaient étudiés la veille – et ne sachant pas – ni lui ni Severus – que leurs fils avaient déjà au moins mangés une dizaine de tartine.

- Merlin, comme allait-il pouvoir dire à Draco que sa mère allait mourir? - Lucius piqua une fraise et la porta nonchalamment à sa bouche, comme si de rien était – et il était fort en présence d'autre que Severus pour ne rien laisser paraître - - C'était un Malfoy – tandis que Severus sirotait son café, écoutant distraitement les dires des enfants, les rattrapant parfois sur une petite erreur. Rémus lui, souriait un peu bêtement – encore, il avait l'impression d'avoir été intégré dans un monde parallèle particulièrement cocasse. -

Rien n'avait été demandé au sujet du mangemort fou à l'étage et ce matin était un peu comme tous les autres – en apparence – maintenant que tous les petits détails tristes et importants étaient réglés.

Il était déjà dix heures et personne n'avait encore terminé de manger – Peut être pourraient-ils rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin? C'était si agréable -

Severus entreprit une discussion discrète avec Rémus et Lucius – pour ne pas déranger le débat des enfants – lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

- Bien, le reste à présent –

Severus soupira et observa Draco et Harry – surtout Harry - sursauter et tourner la tête vers les nouveaux venus – Régulus d'abord, puis Sirius, tout propre – Et visiblement c'était bon, parce que Régulus souriait chaudement à tout le monde - - et un sourire aussi grand et beau de la part de Régulus était rare - - Il y avait toujours de la tristesse dedans, avant - - Bien peut être Black n'était-il pas si con, après tout -

« Bonjour tout le monde. » Lâcha Régulus en s'avançant dans la salle, Sirius suivant, un peu timide - Surtout vis à vis de Harry - .

Mais le jeune garçon contrairement à ses appréhensions – et il pouvait en avoir vu ce que son filleul lui avait crié dessus la veille – levait sur lui des yeux curieux et interrogateurs – et cela suffit à rendre Sirius fou de joie – Merci Merlin, il n'était pas en colère contre lui -

« Si on faisait les présentations. » Proposa Severus – Severus? - dans un nouveau soupir en reposant son mug de café.

Sirius lui jeta un regard un peu étonné - - Mais pas tant que cela - « Je peux? » Demanda Rémus, un air un peu sévère et inquiet sur le visage – à n'en pas douter, Severus présenterait Sirius comme le parrain de Harry, et le meilleur ami de ses parents, et cela poserait sûrement problème -

Severus dubitatif hocha la tête. « Harry, je te présente le meilleur ami de Lily et James, et ton parrain. » Puis comprit – et il remarqua que cela ne semblait pas choquer tant que cela Sirius que Rémus parle de James et Lily – Qu'est ce que c'était que ça pour des Gryffondors - - Des gryffondors adultes, sûrement -

Harry continua à fixer un instant Sirius, puis haussa un sourcil. - Et Sirius cru voir Severus et se retint de gémir pathétiquement – argh-

« Vous n'allez plus crier sur Régulus? » Demanda finalement le plus jeune enfant de la maison provoquant chez Sirius un soupir – c'était la première fois qu'il entendait la voix de Harry - - Et pas juste des cris – et il acquiesça vivement « Nous avons bien parlé, il n'y a plus de problème. » Cela sembla un peu étonné Severus et Lucius mais pas Harry, qui doucement sourit et se redressa, tendant la main vers le nouvel invité de la maison.

« Alors bonjour monsieur. »

- Bien, il ne l'appelait pas encore 'parrain' mais pourquoi pas plus tard. - Et avec un sourire ému – tellement – Sirius se pencha lui aussi et saisit la petite main fine, la serrant gentiment. « Bonjour Harry, je suis ravi de te rencontrer. »

« Pareil pour moi. »

Puis il y eut un silence pendant lequel ils se fixèrent un instant tous les deux et enfin Harry sourit, un beau et large sourire.

- Et Merlin c'était la chose la plus jolie et la plus réconfortante qui soit - - Pour tous -

- Merlin - Il fallait préserver ce gosse – ces gosses –, préserver leurs rires et leurs sourires, leurs yeux encore brillants d'innocence et leurs folles espérances de tout le mal autour.

- S'il vous plaît -

* * *

_Whou. Non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien fini. - Pas la fic hein! Le chapitre... - Et je l'adore! Léger et dur, mélancolique et nostalgique, triste et compliqué. J'adore vraiment. J'avoues avoir eu un peu de mal à démêler tous les sentiments mais finalement ca y est, c'est bon, et franchement, c'est cool_

_Pour Sirius et Régulus, j'espère vraiment que vous comprenez pourquoi il a pardonné si vite à son frère - en même temps, je lui aurais pardonnés aussi avec force câlin et bisou - et que vous le différenciez bien du caractère beaucoup trop impulsif et irréfléchi de JKR - soyons sérieux, il a plus de 30 ans et ce n'est plus un gosse avec ces petites querelles idiotes, de plus il a fait Azkaban, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait être toujours aussi con et détestable - Bref, il a grandi, et j'espère que vous aimerez cette petite scène - grande scène - et que vous aurez remarqué que ce n'est pas tout cuit parce que Reg' a encore trés peur de le décevoir et de le mettre en colère - : ) Oh et j'espère que vous n'aurez pas été trop surpris de la place de Bella dans le coeur de Sirius et Régulus. Cela sera revu et expliqué._

_Voili voilou. Pour Sev' et Lucius...Pauvre Lucius, il a beaucoup de mal à gérer la mort de Narcissa, et visiblement, il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle survive : ) Je trouve aussi ces scènes trés belle, il perd de sa carure froide et méprisable pour devenir un homme et c'est vraiment triste, je trouve, parce qu'il souffre beaucoup - mais ca fait tout son charme -_

_Et Harry et Draco - Lol, je farfouillais dans mes affaires en pleine nuit et d'un coup je me suis redressé avec cette idée-là 'Je suis ton Lucius!' J'ai adoré. J'espère que vous aimez aussi._

_Et...C'est tout : ) Rémus est assez absent sauf au début - pauvre Loup Garou - mais c'était utilé de le mettre un peu en retrait - il n'est pas grand chose pour les autres finalement - bouh, trop triste : )_

_Voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. _

_En espérant que vous aurez vraiment beaucoup apprécié ce chapitre - et **en vous rappelant d'aller voir sur mon blog la fabuleuse musique** extrait de La Tosca qui les a tous fait pleurer quand ils étaient petits - je la mets en trois exemplaires, je ne savais pas lequel des trois superbes chanteurs choisir - Personnellement, mon coeur balance entre...Les trois lol. Ils me font tous pleurer - Pavarotti est vraiment pas mal, mais le petit sanglot de Roberto Alagna est poignant aussi, et la voix de Placido Domingo...grr...Je sais pas! - Pour ce qui est de celle dont Sirius et Régulus parle juste avant - que Régulus voudrait rejouer avec lui - il ne s'agit pas du trio - mais d'un superbe duo piano-violoncelle, l'allegro-Scherzando, de Rachmaninov, que je vais vous mettre également en lien sur mon blog - Sinon vous pouvez également trouver toutes les musiques depuis le début - sauf le trio, j'ai pas réussi à le trouver - sur deezer, sur ma page persos aux niveaux des playlists - vous descendez un peu sur ma page - il y en a qu'une qui est intitulé Play list. Le Rachmaninov est le premier, le E lucevan le Stelle est le dernier - n'hésiter pas à écouter Vissi d'Arte, c'est aussi un passage de la Tosca - superbe - Je mets le lien direct sur ma bio._

_Bon, je vous laisse là! Et vous fais d'énormes bisous : )_

_Blibl'_


	14. XIV La grande salle à manger

_Bonsoir à tous. Je supposes que vous aurez remarqué qu'il n'y a pas de réponses aux reviews aujourd'hui – sauf les deux qui ont eu la chance de l'obtenir avant que je n'abandonnes – J'ai passé mon mardi après midi en service écho-radiologique – ces enfoirés m'ont gardés 4h! 4H bordel! - et j'ai eu un relativement désagréable soucis de santé dans la soirée. Ma vue est soudainement devenu trouble et je me retrouve avec pleins de petits vaisseaux sanguins éclatés tout autour des yeux, ca a un charme fou. : ) - Rien à voir avec l'ordinateur mais on va arrêter là l'épanchement pathétique sur ma fantastique vie privée - :) _

* * *

HAPPY DAYS

_XIV. La grande salle à manger_

La professeur de musique était enfin parti – il était tant car Draco commençait à perdre de sa naturelle teinte de peau assez pâle pour passer à un rosé soutenu – et enfin ils avaient pu descendre au rez de chaussée pour trouver table mise, Narcissa et Lucius s'y attablant déjà.

« Bien, il était tant. » Les accueillit Lucius avec un petit sourire narquois. Mais Draco ne répondit pas à la pique et se contenta de redresser la tête, se rendant à sa place au côté de sa mère. - Son père paierait bien assez tôt sa boutade lorsqu'il serait temps de lui trouver encore un nouveau professeur -

Harry quant à lui, un peu plus timde et incertain se rendit plus posément jusqu'à sa place proche de Lucius et s'installa, gardant tout de même un léger sourire au lèvre – les mimiques de Draco étaient impayables – et Narcissa lui envoya un petit sourire entendu en retour.

« Alors Harry, comment se sent-on lorsque l'on a 12 ans? » L'interrogea t-elle après s'être gracieusement essuyé le coin de ses lèvres trop pâles.

Le petit brun releva les yeux de son assiette et lui fit un grand sourire – vraiment, vraiment heureux – « Et bien, je ne sens pas de différence, mais le repas de ce soir m'enthousiasme vraiment. » Répondit-il d'un ton humble – et l'association entre cette maîtrise de sa voix et son immense sourire attendrit Narcissa - - Vraiment, quel adorable enfant -

Elle acquiesça et sourit encore.

« Mais Harry, s'il te plaît, ne pourrais-tu pas revoir le prénom de la jument? » Le brun se détourna de Narcissa et reporta son regard sur Draco, un sourire machiavélique envahissant ses lèvres. « Non, j'aime beaucoup Bob. »

« Mais c'est une jument. Tu ne peux pas appeler un animal fille Bob. » Expliqua Draco, la main qu'il gardait sous la table venant appuyé ses dires – Bob! Ce n'était pas aristocratique du tout – et il s'attendait à ce que Harry réalise son erreur – après tout, Draco avait toujours raison – mais il fut soudain saisit par la petite moue déçu et un peu triste du brun – Lucius toussota mais son fils n'en prit absolument pas garde – et il se redressa un peu, sa main droite lâchant sa fourchette tandis que l'autre redescendait sur ses genoux.

Son visage n'exprimait plus que de l'étonnement. « Harry? » Celui-ci releva son visage vers lui et lui offrit un sourire – mais bien trop petit et crispé au goût de Draco qui fronça les sourcils – et le haussement des épaules encore un peu frêle de Harry achevèrent de le prendre à la gorge.

« Ais-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? »

En face du petit Snape, Narcissa souriait tendrement, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son mari. Elle secoua la tête et retint un grand rire. « Et bien, non. Tu as sans doute raison après tout, ce n'est pas vraiment un joli nom. » Harry hocha vivement la tête de manière faussement convaincu – et Draco sentit ses propres épaules s'affaisser - - Non Harry, gardes Bob, mais retrouve ton sourire - « Je vais trouver quelque chose d'autre. »

Et puis il se remit à manger comme si de rien était - Lucius encore, toussota et Harry se retourna vers lui quelque chose dans ses yeux que Draco, trop occupé à réfléchir à comment expliquer à Harry que finalement Bob était très bien et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que Harry change parce que c'était son cheval - - il voulait aussi à tout prix retrouver le sourire et la joie de Harry - - Mince, c'était son anniversaire – ne vit pas.

« Un problème Lucius, vous voulez un peu d'eau? » - L'homme n'avait plus que du vin dans son verre – et il manqua s'étouffer avec sa propre salive sous le ton si doux et concerné du fils de son meilleur ami – Mordred, il allait tuer Severus -

Doucement il se tourna vers Harry et eut un sourire en avisant ses yeux brillants. « Non Harry. » Répondit-il avec chaleur. « Tout va bien. Je pense que ce n'est plus la peine maintenant. » Puis il tourna la tête et reporta son regard sur son fils qui déjà ouvrait la bouche.

« Harry, pardonnes-moi, c'est ton cheval, bien sûr que tu peux l'appeler Bob. Et puis c'est amusant. Je... » Il bafouillait et se maudissait pour cela - Lui non plus n'était pas aristocratique du tout -

« Je n'ai pas le droit de te dire de changer son nom. C'était idiot de ma part. Continues de l'appeler Bob et j'en serais très heureux. » Il appuya son excuse un peu maladroite d'un sourire contrit et Harry ne put s'empêcher de hocher vigoureusement la tête, retrouvant immédiatement son très large sourire. « Pas de problème Dray. »

Le petit blond soupira de soulagement et se remit à manger, alors que Lucius et Narcissa avaient leurs regards fixés sur lui, un peu écarquillés – écarquillement visible uniquement par un oeil aiguisé - - Et leur fils possédait cet oeil – alors, tandis que Harry avait reprit son repas avec entrain, tout heureux – et attentif malgré tout au reste des convives – Draco reposa encore ses couverts et fixa tour à tour ses parents. « Mère, Père, un problème? » Demanda t-il.

Et ce fut sa voix – Oh Merlin cette voix – innocente et totalement dépourvu de doute qui acheva Narcissa – son fils était un être extraordinaire - et se redressant, elle laissa échapper un grand éclat de rire – superbe et cristallin - - Vraiment ces aristocrates parfaits - - Harry était toujours assez éberlué de voir à quel point ils l'étaient - - C'était horriblement frustrant -

Draco quant à lui, totalement perdu passait de sa mère à son père – qui ne pouvait empêcher un sourire et ses yeux de pétiller alors qu'il observait sa femme – semblant ne rien saisir du tout à ce qu'il se passait. « Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer? » Demanda t-il au bout d'un moment, légèrement agacé de voir qu'il était visiblement la cause de cette hilarité.

- Avait-il quelque chose sur le visage? -

« Oh Draco. » Murmura Narcissa doucement en reprenant son souffle, ses yeux encore brillants et ses pomettes toujours rosés. « Tu es un ange. » Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, l'une des ses longues mains fines passant dans les impeccables cheveux de son fils avec douceur. -

Elle se redressa ensuite – Oh trop rapidement – et ses pomettes n'étaient plus vraiment roses mais livides et elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Lucius. - Non, pas maintenant –

Puis sa main toujours dans les cheveux de son fils glissa et elle la plaça doucement sur son front, respirant rapidement.

« Mère? » Lui parvint la voix inquiète de Draco – Et elle était sûr que Harry en face d'elle arborait le même genre d'expression - - Oh non, pas le jour de l'anniversaire de cet enfant – Lucius qui s'était brusquement levé était déjà auprès d'elle l'aida à se lever, la soulevant délicatement quand ses jambes ne purent la porter – Oh Merlin, pas devant les enfants -

« Père, qu'y a t-il? » Demanda d'un ton pressant Draco en se levant à son tour alors que sa mère semblait prête à s'évanouir, sa respiration de plus en plus laborieuse – et c'était la panique d'être ainsi devant Draco, son petit ange, et devant Harry - - Oh Merlin - « Lucius. » Pria t-elle d'une faible voix son mari.

L'homme ressera ses bras sur sa femme et fit un pas en arrière. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Draco, c'est un petit malaise dû à son anémie – Et il mentait ouvertement à son fils et cela écorchait son coeur et serrait sa gorge - - Non Draco, ta mère est en train de mourir, mais ne t 'inquiètes pas, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite – je la conduis à sa chambre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vraiment. »

Et il fit demi tour et quitta la pièce – Ah, et c'est tout? - et Draco était toujours debout, toujours livide, et ne semblait absolument pas croire un traitre mot de l'excuse de son père et Harry se leva, posant sa serviette sur la table, s'approchant de Draco et posant une main sur son épaule. « Il ne peut pas te le dire. » Murmura t-il en tentant de capté le regard de son meilleur ami.

Les yeux du petit blond luisait de colère et Harry eut juste envie de pleurer - « Draco, s'il te plait. » Pria t-il en se plaçant devant Draco qui fixait toujours la porte de la salle à manger.

« Dray. » Les mains de Harry vinrent se poser sur ses épaules et il le secoua un peu, le forcant à reporter son regard sur lui.

Et les lèvres du blond se tordirent un peu, ses sourcils se froncèrent et il voulait tapper du pied aussi mais il se retint, clignant des yeux.

« Pourquoi il ne me le dit pas? » - Oh son visage semblait si en colère et triste – Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Mais s'il te plait, toi tu sais, d'accord? Je... » - Comment expliquer cela? - - Merlin, tout était tellement de sa faute. Pourquoi avait-il défié Draco d'aller se promener dans le manoir en pleine nuit. -

« Ton père a sûrement peur de toi, de te rendre malheureux et il ne sait pas comment te le dire. Je pense que je serais pareil avec mes enfants tu sais. Mais... » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et pinça ses lèvres. Draco l'écoutait attentivement, les yeux rivés aux siens – Oh oui, il avait besoin d'une quelconque explication - « Je suis sûr qu'il finira par te le dire, mais laisse lui un peu de temps. Laissez-vous un peu de temps, parce que quand il te le dira, ce sera vraiment fini. » Le petit brun se mordit la lnague – non, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu dire - - Et Draco écarquilla les yeux - « Quoi? » Et se recula un peu.

« Ecoutes-moi. Quand ton père te le dira, alors il n'y aura plus aucune raison de faire semblant. Et alors vous serez juste triste ensemble et il n'y aura plus rien d'autre. Draco... » - Vraiment, c'était dur d'expliquer ça - - Et c'était son anniversaire en plus, merde - « Draco, tant que ton père ne te dira rien, faire semblant sera simple, oublier, rire, jouer, toutes ces choses que ton père te fait faire, que ta mère te fait faire, seront simple. Mais quand tu sauras, alors il n'y aura plus les mêmes choses, et chaque jeu sera fait avec un peu de retenue et de la peine. De ta mère parce qu'elle saura que tu sais, et elle pensera en permanence au fait que bientôt tu ne pourras plus jouer avec elle. De ton père, qui te regardera en t'imaginant sans ta mère, et de toi, qui aura trop peur de contrarier qui que ce soit, de fatiguer ta mère, de fatiguer ton père. Draco, tant que tout le monde fait semblant, vous pouvez encore vivre comme avant. Tu ne crois pas que c'est mieux? »

Harry reprit son souffle - bien cela avait été dur mais c'était dit -

« Mieux? » Répondit Draco repoussant Harry. « Mieux?! » Répéta t-il un peu plus fort. - Et Harry se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire, et de juste rester chez son père pour aujourd'hui - - et il se dit aussi que finalement il s'en foutait de son anniversaire, si cette journée pouvait déjà s'annihiler - « Dray. » Sa voix était suppliante et il s'assit sur une chaise – comment gérer la douleur de Draco? Il ne savait pas comment faire. Quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais perdu personne - « S'il te plait, excuses-moi, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

Mais Draco ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, au contraire. Il se rendit prêt d'Harry et s'assit sur la chaise en face de lui. « Tu as raison. » Lâcha t-il sérieusement – et tout ce qu'il voulait en fait, c'était pleurer dans les bras de son père - « Tu as raison. C'est mieux de ne rien dire et d'attendre, sinon l'ambiance sera horriblement déprimante et je ne suis pas sûr de supporter ça. Alors, on continue à ne rien dire et à faire comme si c'était bon. »

Harry acquiesça – il ne pouvait rien dire, sinon il se mettrait à pleurer – et attrapa les mains de Draco dont les yeux reflétaient bien trop de tristesse - Mais c'était normal non? Sa mère allait mourir - « Draco, je suis là moi. Et je ne laisserais pas tomber. »

Ce fut au petit blond d'acquiescer, la gorge nouée – oui, heureusement qu'il avait Harry maintenant – et il allait répondre que c'était vraiment bien qu'il soit là quand Lucius ouvrit la porte, se figeant de surprise – et d'inquiétude – Il s'avança rapidement jusqu'au deux enfants et s'agenouilla – et peu importe que ce ne soit pas de son rang, c'était son fils et celui de son meilleur ami qui étaient livides et malheureux – posant une main sur la tête de Draco.

« Draco, ne t'inquiète pas d'accord. Ne vous inquiétez pas. » Et sa voix était sûr d'elle et Draco voulait juste lui hurler qu'il savait et qu'il voulait avoir le droit de pleurer dans ses bras – mais il se retint - « Elle va aller mieux? » Demanda Draco dans un souffle. Lucius acquiesça et se releva, embrassant leurs têtes à tous les deux - Allez Lucius, mens leur encore - .

« Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est une fatigue passagère, elle sera sur pied ce soir pour ton anniversaire Harry. » Et avec cela il offrit au petit Snape un sourire rassurant – Oh mais non, si Narcissa était fatiguée, qu'elle ne vienne surtout pas. Harry n'était pas sûr que Draco supporte de voir sa mère de nouveau s'effondrer -.

« C'est bon Lucius vous savez, si elle est trop fatiguée, elle peut rester ici se reposer, je sais qu'elle pensera à moi. » Il espérait que son sourire était assez sûr et innocent.

Mais Lucius secoua la tête et fit un geste rassurant de la main. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, je te promets qu'elle sera là et qu'il n'y aura aucun problème. »

- Vraiment? Et avec combien de potions cet exploit serait-il possible? - Draco serra les dents mais acquiesça, cachant habilement un hurlement de rage – Dis la vérité! - Mais non, Harry avait raison, ce serait un enfer si tout était révélé. Il fallait vivre avec cette fausse anémie aussi longtemps que possible, pour rester comme avant -

« Je vais vous ramener chez Severus maintenant, je pense qu'elle sera plus à l'aise pour dormir sans que vous tourniez comme des petits monstres volants autour du manoir le reste de la journée. » Lucius avait pris un ton badin qui ne lui allait pas du tout – Mentir à ces enfants semblaient de plus en plus difficile – mais Harry et Draco acquiéscèrent sans plus d'explications.

- & -

L'anniveraire n'avait pas été triste. Loin de là. Et comme l'avait si bien dit Harry, le fait de ne pas savoir permettait d'être heureux encore, comme avant.

Lucius et Narcissa était arrivé comme prévu à 18h et la mère de Draco avait l'air d'aller bien – et ni Draco ni Harry ne doutaient qu'il y avait des potions derrière tout cela, mais encore, ils n'en dirent rien et préfèrèrent juste oublier – et le dîner avait pu commencer.

Et – Merlin – Harry était encore plein de tout ce qu'ils avaient mangés et – Merlin – ce n'était pas fini et même si l'anniversaire de son père en janvier et ceux de Régulus et Sirius en mai l'avaient habitués à de trés grands repas, Harry avait l'impression qu'ils avaient dévalisés un supermarché – ou ce qui s'apparantait à un supermarché dans le monde magique – pour le sien.

Trois entrées chaudes avaient succédés aux trois froides - Corolle de poireaux au caviar à la crème d'huitre aigrelette, Mille feuille de crabe au saumon fumé et Fois gras puis Consommé de homard, Crème brulé à la Truffe et Soupe à la crème d'oignon – et ils avaient entamés ensuite – plus de deux heures après avoir commencé à manger – les plats – Gigot d'agneaux aux trois légumes suivit d'un rosbeaf de biche – et Harry avait été choqué par l'idée de manger de la biche - - jusqu'à ce qu'il goûte – accompagné de sa sauce aux airelles et d'une purée de chou fleur gratiné – Lapy s'était surpassée – C'était absolument divin.

Quand 22h00 sonna, les assiettes du joli service de table aux liserais bleus de la grand mère de Severus étaient vides et les ventres bien gonflés, mais Sirius éclata de rire lorsqu' Harry lui demanda si maintenant c'était fini.

« Et bien, filleul, j'ai ramené de mon petit séjour à Paris quelques fromages français, mais c'est quelque chose qui se mange sans fin, ne t'inquiète pas. » Le rassura l'homme lorsque Harry devint un peu livide – Draco lui, cachait son sourire - - La petite entourloupe du matin, à propos de Bob et dont Lucius l'avait finalement mis au courant était vengé. Lui n'avait jamais eu de mal à manger de si grands repas. Na. - - Mystère encore, de la grande famille des Malfoy -

« Mais si tu n'en veux pas Harry, ne te forces pas. Il y a encore le dessert et je crois que c'est le plus important. » Reprit Severus en voyant que son fils se forçait à sourire. - Ils voulaient le tuer, c'est ça? -

« Ok. Je crois que je vais attendre le dessert alors. » Murmura t-il, envoyant un sourire plein de reconnaissance à son père - - et il rosit de plaisir en se disant qu'avec le dessert, venait également les cadeaux -

Il y eut cependant cela de temps entre la fin du plat et le dessert que Harry en oublia presque qu'il avait souhaité ne pas goûter le fromage – et la table était recouverte de verre en cristal, de bouteilles de vin blanc et rouge à moitié vide, et la salle était emplit de bavardages et de rires légers, laissant le temps filer sans que personne n'y prête grande attention - .

« Le fromage. » Annonça la voix de Lapy quelques secondes avant que la demi de dix heures ne résonne à travers le manoir. Le plateau fut déposé sur la table, et les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent en grands, laissant deviner son étonnement face à toutes ces sortes de fromages qu'il n'avait jamais vu. « Chèvre, camembert, Fourme d'Ambert, Saint Nectaire, Comté, épouasse et Tome. » Présenta Lapy en pointant avec une petite baguette en bois chacun des beaux fromages.

- Bien – Après que Harry en ait finalement dévoré la moitié – sous les rires des adultes et l'air entendu de Draco, le dessert put enfin commencer, et la remise des cadeaux avec lui.

Le Saint Honoré, les macarons de Ladurée et les canelés de Baillardran l'accompagnant, fut servis dans le grand salon et de nouvelles bouteilles de champagne furent ouverte. Et bien que Severus ait réussi à l'éviter en début de repas, la coupe que Sirius passa à Lucius qui l'a remis entre les mains d'Harry ne put être interceptée.

Le garçon hésita un instant, les yeux rivés sur son père mais l'homme finit par hausser les épaules et à l'encourager. « J'en ai fait boire à Draco le jour de son baptême, je supposes que je peux te laisser en boire pour ton douzième anniversaire. » Expliqua t-il, et Draco sourit tandis que Harry ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés. « Son baptême? Mais...Tu avais quel âge? » Demanda le petit brun – et d'ailleurs, il y avait vraiment des baptême chez les sorciers aussi? - « Oh quelque chose comme 8 mois » Répondit Lucius à la place de Severus. Et il affichait un air assez consterné qui fit sourire Harry – n'importe comment, il aurait aimé être là le jour où Severus avait fait boire du champagne à un Draco tout bébé -

Il avala un petit macaron et le dégusta avec plaisir – coquelicot – avant de regarder avec un peu de septiscisme le liquide pétillant jaune pâle remplissant sa coupe de moitié.

Puis il trempa ses lèvres et but une toute petite gorgée. Les bulles passèrent sur sa langue, douces et joyeuses, puis le goût unique de la boisson envahit ses papilles et disparu – et c'était excellent -.

« Alors? » Demanda Sirius intéressé après avoir disparu un instant – et Harry ne répondit pas vraiment, trop occupé à détailler l'immense paquet de cadeaux qui volait derrière son parrain -

« Eh...? » « Le champagne Harry. » Sourit Draco en se plaçant face à lui.

« C'est délicieux. »

Et Harry put enfin ouvrir tous ses cadeaux.

Sirius lui offrit donc ses nombreux petites choses, trois peluches adorables, un puzzle magique, un nécessaire à dessin, deux miroirs communiquant – et Régulus manqua s'étrangler parce que 'Merde, c'est toi qui les avait' – une montagne de Légot qui à peine sortit de leur boîte se construire en un immense château, des gants, une écharpe et un petit bonnet pour l'hiver, un tapis volant pour enfant, un balais et enfin, une petite gourmette gravé à son nom dont le bracelet était en cuir et la plaque en argent.

Le petit brun était tout tremblant de gratitude et relevait sans arrêt des yeux brillants vers Sirius. - Vraiment c'était une bonne idée de cadeaux mais quelque chose le gênait un peu, quelque part – Il se leva lentement et rejoignit Sirius, passant ses bras autour de son cou et déposant un baiser sur sa joue. « Merci beaucoup Parrain. » Murmura t-il avec un grand sourire – peu importe que quelque chose le gêne finalement, il n'en ferait sûrement part qu'à Draco, plus tard -

« A moi. » S'exclama alors Rémus tandis qu'Harry se reculait un peu, s'étonnant encore du monceaux de papiers cadeaux déchirés gisant sur le sol. L'adulte aux cheveux grisonnant – mais il avait l'air beaucoup moins épuisé et triste que la première fois que Harry l'avait vu – lui tendit un petit paquet bleu roi.

Harry sourit – bien lui au moins n'allait pas lui offrir autant de cadeaux que d'année où il n'avait pas été là. Et où Harry avait juste été enfermé dans son placard pour ses anniversaires - - Ca suffit, il en parlerait avec Draco -

Le brun alla se réinstaller sur le petit fauteuil – qui était placé au centre de la pièce – et ouvrit délicatement le paquet.

Une fine chaîne de maille en or glissa doucement entre ses doigts et il sortit ce qui semblait être un petit pendentif en forme de médaillon rond décoré simplement d'un petit cercle brisé par une croix. C'était juste superbe mais Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être – oh par pitié, qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un médaillon avec la photo des personnes qui étaient mortes et qu'il n'avait jamais vu en photo à l'intérieur – Avec un petit peu d'appréhension, il l'ouvrit, constatant avec étonnement que non, il ne s'agissait pas de James et Lily mais d'un cadran à une aiguille, ressemblant à une petite boussole cassée.

« Il s'agit d'un Missinvenium. Ca sert à retrouver ce que tu as perdues. » Expliqua gentiment Rémus - mais l'homme était tout le temps gentils -

« Comme un rapeltout? » Interrogea Draco, son petit nez fronçé. Rémus laissa échapper un petit rire et toussota. « Pas vraiment non, un Missinvenium est un objet très ancien et très précieux. Il a été fait avec l'ancienne magie et ne marche que lorsqu'il le juge bon. C'est pourquoi tu ne pourras pas retrouver n'importe quoi avec. Certaines personnes n'obtiennent rien de ce qu'il désire pendant toute leur vie. »

Harry acquiesça. Bizarrement, le fait que cet objet ne lui servirait peut être à rien ne le pertubait pas plus que cela, c'était un objet d'une grande valeur, renfermant beaucoup de magie et c'était quelque chose de précieux. Pour Harry, peu importe le cadeau, c'était la première fois qu'on fêtait sa naissance et une chaussette aurait bien fait l'affaire – même si il doutait que Draco l'eut accepté - . Il alla embrasser Rémus et se laissa accrocher le pendentif, ravi. - Il allait devenir un véritable prince Bling-bling-

Le cadeau de Régulus vint ensuite. « Il s'agit d'un regroupement de tous les ingrédients les plus rares dont tu pourras avoir besoin pour préparer des potions.» Expliqua Régulus alors que Harry observait fasciné la petite boîte compartimenté - et un regard vers son père lui apprit que celui-ci était aussi grandement intéressé - - Bien, pas de problème, ils joueraient avec ensemble -

Après un hochement de tête reconnaissant et un trés gros bisou, il referma la boîte et se tourna ensuite vers Narcissa, Lucius et Draco, les remerciant chaudement à leur tour pour Bob et toutes les affaires qui allaient avec la possession d'un cheval - et Draco lui offrit une superbe cravache en cuir noir, à son nom - avant de – enfin - - et il avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'il attendait de pouvoir ouvrir le cadeau de son père – se tourner vers son père assis calmement sur un fauteuil pas loin du sien.

Harry s'approcha, excité – plus que pour tous les autres – et Severus avec un sourire attendrit lui tendit un petit paquet, surplombé d'une assez large enveloppe – c'était plus petit que tous les autres cadeaux, mais c'était sûrement celui que Harry aimerait le plus - - Parce que c'était son papa qui lui avait offert - .

Du bout des ses petites mains fébriles il commença par détacher l'enveloppe et la retourna, ouvrant doucement le petit triangle et sortant le papier vert coinçé à l'intérieur.

Il s'agissait en fait d'un papier cartonné, et lorsqu'Harry l'ouvrit, il crut un instant qu'il allait juste se mettre à pleurer, avant de brusquement sauter dans les bras de son père – et il s'en fichait complètement si les autres étaient jaloux - « Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Demanda Draco en s'approchant un peu, mais n'osant pas aller bien loin de peur de briser le parfait petit moment entre Severus et son fils. Le petit brun se retourna sur les genoux de son père – il était encore – encore! - assez petit pour cela – et sourit de toutes ses dents.

« C'est un voyage à Vienne avec trois représentation à la Wiener Konzerhaus et une autre à l'opéra. » Harry était extatique. Et il ne prit pas attention aux quelques mots que Severus, d'un ton amusé, laissa glisser jusqu'à Lucius. « 8 jours au Grand hôtel. » Et Lucius secoua la tête tout aussi amusé que son meilleur ami. - Harry était un petit cas à part, et quand d'autre ne voyait que ce fantastique hôtel, lui n'entendait que les mots musiques, concert et Opéra - - Adorable - .

« Tiens, ouvres l'autre. » Continua Severus en lui rappelant la présence d'un tout petit écrin. Harry reposa révérencieusement la grande enveloppe et saisit la boîte que son père lui tendait.

Et l'ouvrit.

« C'est la chevalière des Snape. Celle-ci était celle de ma mère. Elle donne accès à toutes les pièces du manoir, ainsi que pleine propriété sur toutes les résidences. » - Et Severus se retint d'ajouter que cela faisait de Harry son hériter en tout, si il lui arrivait la moindre chose – Dans un geste protecteur il saisit la fine main de son fils et lui passa la bague, celle-ci s'ajustant automatiquement à la taille de son doigt - .

« Merci papa. » Murmura Harry ému. - Mince il était vraiment l'héritier maintenant - Et profondément touché – et épuisé par toute cette folle journée – Harry se serra un peu plus contre son père et se laissa pleurer.

C'était la première fois - la première, Merlin - qu'on fêtait sa naissance et c'était un merveilleux moment, alors peu importe toutes les choses tristes qu'il y avait eu avant, si il fallait repasser par tout ça pour avoir Severus - son papa - et tous ces autres gens, et tous ces cadeaux et cette tendresse dans leurs regards, alors il voulait bien tout revivre, encore et encore.

Parce qu'être aimé, finalement, après avoir été si triste, c'était juste épatant.

- Et merveilleux - Et il fallait - oh oui - que cela dure encore trés trés longtemps - .

- S'il vous plait -

* * *

_Et...Voilà. Pas trop déçu? Sincèrement, de tous les chapitres, passé et à venir, je pense que c'est celui qui m'aura donné le plus de mal. L'anniversaire d'Harry était prévu au programme mais...Bien, il s'est révélé assez compliqué à écrire, il ne se passe rien et l'excitation que j'ai pour les autres chapitres est un peu morte ici. Cependant, j'en suis tout de même assez contente et j'espère que malgré tout il vous plaira._

_Les autres - le prochain notamment - reprendront ce côté dramatique et aventureux du début. - Oh vouip! Trés dramatique et trés aventureux - Et plus long, évidemment, mais là je pouvais pas m'arrêter ailleurs puisque le prochain chapitre - petit SPOILER - se passe au retour du voyage à Vienne. : )_

_Gros bisous à tous._

_Blibl'_


	15. XV La bibliothèque

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes : _

**Mifibou : **Merci pour ton inquiétude, ca va mieux. :) Je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu. En effet, Harry et Dray sont adorables et ils vont le rester un long long moment : ) J'ai galéré un max pour Severus mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cadeau de Sev qu'il faut retenir absolument...hinhinhin :) Comment pourrais-tu me saouler avec tes reviews, ca me fait méga hyper trop vachement plaisir. : ) Bon, et bien moi, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Biz. Blibl'

**Typhi : **Comme je le disais à Mifibou, j'ai galéré à trouver les cadeaux : ) Mais je suis contente qu'ils t'aient plu : ) Oui, Draco et Harry savent pour Narcissa, ils l'ont entendus alors qu'il se baladait dans les couloirs en pleine nuit, c'est dit dans le chapitre : ) J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira. Biz. Blibl'

**Manoë :** Eh, pour Narcissa, l'espoir fait vivre, n'est ce pas? : ) Désolé, mais les chapitres sont déjà tous résumés et, ce n'est pas prévu qu'elle survive...Mais...: ) On meurt de la leucémie. Mais ce n'est pas une maladie incurable, seulement certaines leucémie sont presque impossible à soigner, Narcissa est anémique, donc elle n'a pas un métabolisme suffisamment fort pour combattre normalement la maladie. Quant à Narcissa, elle est déjà soigné par les moldus, dans un centre qui allie médecine sorcière et moldu à New York...- on le saura plus tard - J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Pour ma santé, non, je n'ai pas une leucémie. : ) Biz. Blibl'

**Gwladys Evans : **Hello! Merci pour ta review. J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira. Biz.

**Herminionne : **Salut! Merci pour toutes tes reviews. Je suis contente que ma fic t'ai plu et j'espère que ca continueras ainsi. Biz et bonne lecture. Blibl'

**Nathiel : **Hé merci. Tous les chapitres sont adorables dans leur genre, celui-ci, surtout la première scène, l'ait aussi, je pense...Mais...vloup, on s'en va au fur et à mesure vers l'effrayant et le arg, merde, ca commence...héhé...J'espère que ca te plaira. Biz et bonne lecture. Blibl'

**Mèl :** Salut! Merci pour ton commentaire. Tout le monde trouve Harry et Dray adorables et j'en suis ravi, ils vont continuer longtemps de l'être. : ) Biz et bonne lecture. Blibl'

**Melianne : **Coucou. Voilà déjà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire : ) Pour Narcissa...Et oui...C'est la vie...Et ce sera pas la seule : ) Biz et bonne lecture. Blibl'

**Lolie : **Severus est un amour, lol : ) Et Lulu aussi, tu vas voir. Pour Narcissa...hum...eh...nop, désolé. Mais tu verras, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite - allez, dans trois chapitres, lol - merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira - mwhahaha - biz et bonne lecture. Blibl'

**NEPHERIA : **Merci! J'espère que tu aimerais aussi celui-ci. Biz et bonne lecture. Blibl'

**-EliZ- :** Kikou! Merci beaucoup pour ton chapitre. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre, qui tombe de plus en plus dans le glup, te plaira : ) Biz et bonne lecture. Blibl'

**Mimine :** Hello! Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise pour l'instant et j'espère qu'il en sera de même jusqu'à la fin : ) Biz. Blibl'

**Marie :** Bien sûr que je continues : ) héhé. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre. - Lulu est adorable - biz. Blibl'

**Sweetsheep : **Salut! Eh...Tu peux oser mettre une review, t'inquiètes pas : ) Alors, le chapitre 11 se lit avant le chapitre 12. Le chapitre 12 est en fait un bon dans le temps. Le 13 est un retour en arrière - ammener par les pensées de Sirius à la fin du 12 - et le 14 est en fait, la suite du 12... : ) C'est compliqué, mais c'est compréhensible : ) lol. Biz et bonne lecture. Blibl'

* * *

_Je vous laisse donc avec un nouveau chapitre de, _

HAPPY DAYS

_XV. La bibliothèque._

Lucius dormait – et il dormait tellement tellement bien – il était à moitié conscient que quelque chose l'appelait d'une voix désagréablement nasillarde mais puisqu'il _dormait _il était hors de question qu'il réponde à cette voix.

- Non mais, l'on ne réveillait pas les honnêtes gens à des heures où le soleil venait à peine de se lever - - Sauf que le soleil était levé depuis un petit moment déjà et que c'était les lourds rideaux bleus devant les fenêtres qui cachaient ses rayons – De nouveau, la voix retentit, hésitante.

Et Lucius se releva brusquement assis sur son lit, une main passant devant ses yeux. - Mordred il dormait tellement bien – L'homme grogna, toussota et frotta ses paupières et son corps était glacé et frissonant parce que vraiment, il était si bien endormi que le sortir si brusquement de son sommeil le laissait tout tremblant.

Encore, il grogna. « Dobby, j'espère que tu as une excellente raison. » Menaça t-il sans relever les yeux sur la petite créature effrayée qui se tordait les mains devant la porte. « Le jeune Maîte m'a ordonné d'aller vous prévenir qu'il était temps de vous lever. Le jeune Lord est déjà prêt à partir. »

Lucius soupira, jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge – 7h28 - - Mordred, cet enfant...- et se laissa retomber en arrière. « Bien, dis-lui que je vais arriver. » Articula t-il en se tournant vers le dos de sa femme, allant tendrement se coller à elle et passant un bras autour de sa taille fine. - Parfait – Il enfouit ensuite son visage contre sa nuque et ferma les yeux. - Vraiment, parfait -

« Lucius. » Le réveilla de nouveau quelques secondes plus tard une nouvelle voix– et celle-ci n'appartenait sûrement pas à Dobby, elle était bien plus douce – Le blond sourit et ressera son étreinte. « Ton fils t'attends. » Déclara Narcissa d'une voix amusée et attendrie.

Mais son époux ne fit que gémir et grogner et elle laissa échapper un petit rire. « Tu ne peux pas décemment le laisser attendre tout excité dans le hall. Ce ne serait pas correct. Je pense qu'il serait charmant de l'emmener faire un petit tour sur le chemin de traverse, ou vers le Parc aux Roses, et vous iriez prendre le petit déjeuner au Landau et ensuite...Lucius? » Une expression choqué sur le visage, Narcissa venait de se faire interrompre par un charmant ronflement.

- Vraiment ces Malfoy- Souriant doucement, elle se dégagea des bras envahissant – mais tellement aimant – de son mari et se leva, plongeant ses pieds blancs dans de petits chaussons verts et saisissant la robe de chambre de même couleur posée sur le petit fauteuil à quelques pas de son lit.

Elle passa par la salle de bain pour se rafraichîr puis revint vers le lit, observant avec amour son mari endormi, sa tête plongé dans son oreiller - Si paisible – Puis se mordant la lèvre elle fit demi tour et alla rejoindre la petite copie conforme matinale de Lucius.

«Retournes-y. Il ne t'a probablement pas bien entendu. » Entendit-elle Draco demander à l'elfe lorsqu'elle atteint le grand escalier. Le petit blond, entendant immédiatemment ses pas sur le plancher craquant, leva la tête et soupira de ne voir que sa mère.

Cependant il sourit – parce que c'était sa mère et qu'il était toujours heureux de la voir – et l'accueillit d'un baiser. « Père dort, n'est ce pas? » Demanda t-il en suivant Narcissa dans la salle à manger déjà prête pour accueillir ses Maîtres. Il la regarda s'asseoir doucement et fronça les sourcils.

« Mère, allez-vous bien? » - Bien sûr qu'elle devait aller bien, sinon elle ne se serait sûrement pas levée mais Draco avait l'impression que chaque jour, son teint palissait un peu plus. - « Bien sûr mon coeur, mais tu sais comment je suis l'été. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire, ses yeux clairs fixés sur son fils, sincère – et Draco serra les dents, parce que plus que son père, cela lui faisait quelque chose de voir sa mère lui mentir si facilement – Il se rendit jusqu'à la table et s'installa à sa place, en face d'elle.

« Pensez-vous qu'il faille que j'aille moi-même réveiller papa? » Narcissa releva les yeux sur son fils et eut un petit sourire. « Je crois. » Murmura t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Et Draco sentit son coeur battre parce que bientôt – peut être même demain – il ne pourrait plus voir sa magnifique maman faire ces merveilleuses petites moues complices – et c'était injuste -.

Hochant la tête, le visage impassible mais la gorge nouée, il se força à sourire en se levant, quittant d'un pas rapide la grande salle à manger – Ne rien dire, rester comme avant, oublier – Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux et soupira. - Bien sûr, c'était si simple. - Il avait vraiment hâte que Harry revienne pour pouvoir se plaindre à lui.

En quelques minutes – et parfois la grandeur du manoir était agaçante parce qu'il y avait trop de temps entre le moment où l'on était certain de vouloir dire quelque chose, de le crier et celui où l'on parvenait à l'endroit où allait se jouer la scène, beaucoup moins sûr de soi, découragé - - tant de fois Draco avait-il était sûr de pouvoir hurler à son père qu'il savait et qu'il voulait pleurer - - Tant de fois – il atteignit la porte des appartements de ses parents et cogna doucement – il aurait aimé frapper à grands coups sur le montant de bois, mais et bien, ce n'était pas de son rang – Cependant aucune réponse ne vint et sans hésitation il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre, assombrie par les rideaux encore fermés.

Son père – son cher papa qu'il aimait tant – gisait en diagonal sur le lit, la tête sur l'oreiller de sa femme, le visage paisible et détendu – et Draco avait soudainement moins envie de le réveiller - - Mais cette envie-là ne surpassait pas celle de voir enfin Harry de retour –. Alors doucement il s'approcha du lit – il l'avait déjà fait lorsqu'il était petit, il venait même parfois en plein milieu de la nuit pour un cauchemar et il se réveillait le matin entre ses deux parents – et c'était bien -

« Père. » Murmura t-il maintenant à quelques centimètres de l'épais matelas. Mais l'homme semblait trop profondément endormi pour entendre la petite voix douce de son fils. « Père. » Répéta t-il, et cette fois-ci il s'approcha encore un peu plus et secoua l'épaule large de l'adulte.

Mais à part un grognement, rien ne vint – oh mais Draco ne doutait pas que si c'était quelqu'un de menaçant et de très dangereux qui était entré dans la chambre, son père aurait été réveillé immédiatement, avant même que la porte ne soit complètement ouverte - - Sauf que Draco n'était en rien menaçant - - et c'était horriblement vexant – et agacé, il grogna et s'assit sur le lit.

« Papa, si vous ne vous réveillez pas maintenant, je pars tout seul à Londres. » Bien, perdu à douze ans dans Londres était une merveilleuse idée, jamais son père ne le laisserait faire cela. « Et tu resteras enfermé ici pendant tout le reste des vacances lorsque je t'aurais retrouvé Draco. » - Parfait – Draco sourit largement et hocha la tête.

« Evidemment, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis venu vous réveiller. » Et il affichait une moue tellement ravie que Lucius laissa échapper un rire un peu rauque et attira son fils contre lui, les pieds chaussés du petit blond pendant au-dessus du vide. « Tu es un petit manipulateur, Draco. »

Draco - encore – sourit et acquiesça. « J'ai eu un excellent professeur Père. » Ce fut au tour de Lucius de paraître content. « Je sais. Et je suis fier de toi. »

L'enfant rosit de plaisir et loucha sur le visage de l'adulte, un peu surelevé et posé sur l'une de ses si longues mains. « Merci papa. Severus est vraiment excellent dans ce domaine.»

- Oh Lucius, ton fils... - Le grand blond laissa échapper un hoquet indigné et puis rit, encore et encore, laissant sa tête retomber sur ses oreillers et fixant le ciel de lit.

Après un moment, le silence se fit total dans la chambre et seul la respiration de Lucius le rompait. Il tourna la tête vers son fils et ils restèrent ainsi un moment, les yeux dans les yeux et les joues rosies par le plaisir et l'oublie – juste pour quelques secondes - .

« Tu es un monstre Draco. Tu viens de poignarder mon pauvre petit coeur. » Draco sourit, deux petites fossettes apparaissant sur ses joues et fronça le nez – et c'était charmant et adorable - « Et j'en suis absolument confus, vraiment. » Un très léger rire passa ensuite ses lèvres et il pencha un peu sa tête. « Peut-on aller à Londres un peu plus tôt, s'il vous plaît? » Finit-il par demander et Lucius se redressa, tirant sur l'élastique de sa tresse et libérant ses longs cheveux.

« Je veux bien partir un peu plus tôt, Lapin, mais je trouve que huit heure moins le quart l'est un peu trop. Severus et Harry n'arrive qu'à 10h00. » Mais le gosse ne semblait pas avoir entendu la deuxième partie de la phrase et gardait ses yeux grand ouvert fixé sur son père, impassible – oh il ne l'était pas, ses yeux étaient mort de rire - .

« Père, non! Je vous en prie! » S'exclama Draco en se redressant à son tour, le visage alarmé et les yeux exorbités – Et il ne savait pas si il devait rire ou pleurer – L'adulte ne lui jeta qu'un petit regard innocent et puis dans un sourire machiavélique, dévoila ses dents blanches. « Oh Lapin, tu n'auras qu'à te plaindre à ce cher et parfait et irremplaçable Severus. » Et avec cela l'homme se leva, laissant son fils catastrophé et amusé dans son lit – Et il n'y avait aucun doute que cela durerait toute la journée - - Mordred, pas Lapin - - Harry allait s'en souvenir toute sa vie et ne plus jamais le laisser tranquille avec cela -

- & -

« Régulus, tu es réveillé? »

La voix de Sirius sortit son petit frère d'un sommeil très léger et il murmura en se redressant que oui, il l'était. Puis il prit son visage dans ses mains, frottant doucement – pas trop fort surtout – ses yeux en grimaçant.

« Est-ce que ça va? » Demanda Sirius en pénétrant dans la chambre allant directement s'asseoir prêt de son frère. Il saisit ses mains crispées et les éloigna du visage livide de Régulus. « Tu veux une potion? » L'autre hocha douloureusement la tête et Sirius s'empressa de faire venir à lui l'un des nombreux flacons qui trônait sur la petite coiffeuse.

« Tiens bois. » L'animagus fit glisser le petit récipient entre les lèvres de son frère et celui-ci avala rapidement, fermant fort les yeux et priant pour que le calmant agisse vite – très vite, Mordred, c'était insupportable - « Tu dois voir un médicomage, Régulus, c'est de plus en plus grave. » « Non, c'est normal, c'est toujours comme ça à cette période de l'année, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Et comme pour appuyer ses paroles rassurantes, Régulus posa une main sur la poitrine de Sirius, serrant un peu le tissu. - Bien, il était prêt à entendre la prochaine question - .

« Quelle période, Reg'? » Lui parvint le murmure inquiet de son grand frère. - Il était prêt, mais y repenser faisait ressurgir ses cauchemars et il grimaça encore un peu plus - - Grimacer plutôt que pleurer - « La période où ils m'ont fait ça. » Expliqua t-il d'une voix douce, sa main libre balayant l'air autour de ses yeux.

« C'était en été. Dans trois jours. » - Oui, dans trois jours il y a 12 ans, à peine un moi après la naissance de Harry, Régulus avait été retrouvé mort dans un coin de l'allée des Embrumes – Sirius eut un petit son de gorge étranglée et ferma les yeux.

« Je supposes que cela va empirer au fur et à mesure. » Régulus acquiesça, frissonant à l'idée que oui, bientôt, dans trois jours, ce serait presque aussi douloureux que le jour où les Carrow s'étaient acharnés sur son corps. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? » - Parce que même Severus n'était pas au courant qu'il souffrait bien plus – tellement – à cette période - Régulus secoua la tête et haussa les épaules – ce n'était pas vraiment comme si quelqu'un pouvait y faire quelque chose - .

« Bien, je vais dormir avec toi à partir de maintenant, jusqu'à ce que tu es moins mal. » Les yeux mort de Régulus se remplirent de larmes et il releva la tête sur son frère – oh bien, si finalement, peut être que quelqu'un pouvait y faire quelque chose - « Je te réveillerais quand tu feras un cauchemar et te donnerait des potions pendant la nuit, d'accord petit frère? » - Bien sûr grand frère, tu es là pour cela -.

La gorge nouée, Régulus acquiesça et se laissa recoucher par Sirius. « Maintenant rendors-toi, je vais rester ici pour veiller à ce que tu dormes bien. » « Mais Severus et Harry arrivent aujourd'hui. » Tenta l'aveugle en résistant un peu. « Et ce sont Lucius et Draco qui vont les chercher, ils passeront sûrement une bonne partie de la journée ensemble. Ne t'inquiètes de rien et reposes-toi. »

- D'accord – Avec un soupir de soulagement, Régulus se laissa aller, se recroquevillant sous ses couvertures et laissant Sirius le border tendrement – comme quand il était petit - .

Quelques minutes plus tard, les effets de la potion calmante jouèrent sur sa fatigue et il se rendormit, Siruis fixant d'un regard inquiet et résigné les légers tremblements qui agitaient son corps.

- & -

Il était dix heures et cinq minutes lorsque le convoit de Vienne par portoloin atterit dans la salle des arrivés au ministère de la magie. Il y avait au moins quinze personnes et Draco ne repéra Severus et Harry qu'au tout dernier moment, lorsque les autres passagers eurent lâchés l'objet et se furent éloignés pour rejoindre leur famille.

Sans attendre Draco se précipita littéralement sur son ami - son frère, son confident, sa bouée - – Cela faisait tellement de temps - - huit jours entiers qu'il ne l'avait pas vu – et lui sauta dessus, le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. - Mordred, il avait été fort cette longue dernière semaine, mais à cet instant Draco n'avait plus qu'une envie, se terrer dans sa chambre avec Harry et se plaindre à lui de tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur - Harry avait un même sourire heureux et soulagé et lui rendait son étreinte, quelque chose de brillant au fond des ses yeux – c'était si bien d'avoir un frère qui l'aimait tant – puis doucement – difficilement – allez il fallait attendre encore un peu – Draco se dégagea et tourna son visage vers Severus, un sourire content étirant ses lèvres.

« Bonjour Severus. » « Bonjour Draco. » Répondit l'adulte brun en retour, observant en même temps Lucius les rejoindre d'un pas un peu tendu. Et le petit blond pâlit lorsqu'il les eut rejoint, avisant son expression glaciale.

« Lapin, je te serais grè à l'avenir de ne pas courir de cette façon extatique au milieu d'une foule de gens. » - Il devait y avoir en tout une vingtaine de personnes - .

« Oui père, pardon. » Murmura Draco, contrit - Son père avait raison, ce n'était pas de son rang. - - Sauf que 'Lapin' non plus. - - Et Severus semblait trouvé cela hilarant - « Oh Merlin Lucius, qu'a donc fait cet enfant pour que tu le punisses ainsi? » Mais Lucius ne fit que lui envoyer un regard noir et s'appuya sur sa canne, droit et fier. « Toi, tais-toi. » - Et Draco se souvenant de la raison pour laquelle il allait passer la journée à être juste 'Lapin' ne put s'empêcher de ricaner - - Et Harry avait les yeux pétillants d'amusement -.

« Cela aurait-il un rapport avec moi, Draco? » Demanda finalement Severus alors qu'ils commençaient à s'éloigner pour rejoindre le grand hall du ministère. L'héritier des Malfoy haussa un sourcil perplexe – que son large sourire démentait totalement – et hocha la tête.

« Peut être bien. » Murmura t-il. « Et aurais-tu l'amabilité de me dire de quelle sorte de chose je dois me faire pardonner auprès de ton père, s'il te plait. » Continua l'homme, jetant un regard au dos de Lucius qui était un peu plus loin devant.

« Du fait que tu sois un excellent professeur en manipulation. Ma langue a pu fourcher en te faisant passer pour plus parfait que lui. » « Je suis persuadé que ta langue n'a pas du tout fourché, Lapin. Bien, je pense que c'est rattrapble. » Et avant que Draco ne puisse se mettre à rouspéter, il le laissa avec Harry et rejoignit son meilleur ami.

« Alors tu as passé une bonne semaine? » Se permit Harry après un petit moment, prenant la place de Severus au côté de Draco. « Et bien oui, je pense. Mais c'est à toi que je devrais poser la question. Comment était Vienne? » Harry acquiesça et envoya un petit sourire ravi à Draco – Fantastique - « Chaud. Il a fait une chaleur horrible mais la piscine et les rafraîchissements de l'hôtel étaient très agréables. Les concerts étaient fabuleux et Vienne est magnifique. Tu y as déjà été? » Interrgoea t-il, ses yeux verts réveurs encore là bas.

« Il y a quatre ans. Mais je ne m'en souviens pas très bien. » Le brun hocha la tête et jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Draco – oui, tout avait été fantastique mais il s'était tant inquiété pour Draco qu'il n'en avait pas très bien dormi – Il releva la tête vers Severus et Lucius, trop loin pour les entendre, et murmura finalement.

« Comment va ta mère? »

Il sentit le petit blond se crisper à ses côtés et saisit discrètement sa main. « Oublies, on en parlera à la maison. » Continua précipitamment le jeune Snape - et Draco hocha la tête - « Ca va, ce n'est pas si terrible. Elle est juste trop pâle. Et j'ai peur qu'elle s'effondre n'importe quand. » - Bien, si Draco avait si peur en permanence, alors peut être serait-il mieux finalement d'en parler, pour être rassurer - Harry allait reprendre lorsque Severus et Lucius se retournèrent vers eux, avisant immédiatement leurs mines un peu sinistres – que les deux s'empressèrent de remplacer par des expressions impassibles - - Mais les deux adultes n'étaient pas dupes - .

« Et bien, vous en faites des têtes, à peine rentrés que vous vous disputez déjà? » « On ne dispute pas. » Grogna Draco. Puis il lança un regard vers Harry et retrouva son sourire. « J'étais vexé parce qu'il m'appelle Lapin aussi. » Mentit-il éhontément – et bizarrement – encore – cela fit du mal à Harry de voir qu'ils étaient tous réduit à mentir pour protéger un secret dont ils étaient tous au courant. Peut être fallait-il réellement envisager de dire la vérité. - - Mais pas ici, pas maintenant et surtout pas sans en avoir parler avec Draco – D'un accord tacite, les deux enfants laissèrent deux identiques sourires envahir leurs visages et rejoignirent leurs pères. - Plus tard, pas maintenant -.

- & -

Les retrouvailles avec les frères Black avaient été touchantes – même si Harry s'était immédiatemment aperçu que Régulus n'allait pas bien - - Et merde, parfois il lui venait encore l'envie de n'avoir jamais quitté les Dursley, s'inquiéter pour des gens aimés étaient vraiment prenant – et le dîner de 'retrouvaille' – même si il n'y avait aucun doute qu'ils se verraient tous probablement tous les deux jours chez l'un ou chez l'autre – devait être donné chez les Malfoy, à la demande de Narcissa elle-même. Lorsqu'il l'avait appris, Draco avait presque grogné de mécontenement et Harry et lui s'était refugiés dans la chambre du brun, prétextant de quelconques sujets secrets à discuter.

- Bien, réellement tout cela ne pouvait plus durer -

« Je crois qu'il faudrait le leur dire. » Harry avait dit cela d'un ton certain et Draco releva vivement son visage sur lui après s'être installé sur son lit, les mains crispés sur ses genoux. « Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas leur dire. » Pesta le blond et il lança un regard noir à Harry qui vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« C'était avant de voir qu'à force de ne rien savoir de cette maladie, tu imagines qu'elle peut s'effondrer à chaque instant. » « Mais c'est ce qu'elle fait, Harry. Elle s'effondre, elle s'évanouit, elle dort pendant des heures et à n'importe quel moment de la journée. »

Le petit Snape soupira et pinça ses lèvres. « Je pense qu'il faut leur dire. » - Oui, c'était trop douloureux pour eux et Harry ne se sentait pas assez courageux pour supporter Draco encore plus longtemps. Il serait toujours là, mais voir les gens inquiets, tristes et malheureux étaient quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment accepter. Et il n'en dormait plus beaucoup. Et son père lui posait des questions. Et vraiment, il ne voulait pas mentir à son père, pas plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà - .

« Mais tu as dit toi-même que cela allait rendre tout le monde malheureux. » - Oui, bien sûr - « Mais le fait de ne pas en parler te rend encore plus triste, Draco. Il faut que tu saches ce qui va se passer, ce que c'est comme maladie et... » « Je ne veux pas. »

- Merlin si, il le devait. -

« Si tu ne leur dis pas, alors je le dirais à mon père. » Et c'était horrible de voir le visage de Draco se transformer et ses yeux le fusiller du regard, une expression de pure trahison peignant ses traits pâles.

« Si tu fais ça, Harry, je ne te parlerais plus jamais. »

Le brun acquiesça, et un sanglot franchit ses lèvres – non il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, ce n'était pas sa maman qui allait mourir - - mais il était tellement fatigué - « D'accord. » Murmura t-il d'un ton étranglé.

« Je ne le dirais pas. Mais s'il te plait, tu dois le dire à ton père. Tu ne peux pas continuer à regarder ta mère comme si... »

« Tais-toi! C'est bien ce qu'ils disaient non? Elle va mourir, et il n'y a rien à faire. Alors je peux bien être en colère quand je vois que tout le monde vit comme si il ne se passait rien derrière, comme si inviter des gens et organiser des repas étaient tout à fait normal. Elle s'effondre dés qu'elle fait un effort Harry. Dés qu'elle fait le moindre effort, elle tombe. » Et sa voix était étranglé et brisé mais il ne pleurerait pas. - Parce qu'un Malfoy ne pleure pas - - Oh si un Malfoy pleure, mais si il commençait, Draco savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter – Il se contenta de plisser les yeux et transforma sa tristesse en colère – et c' était cela qui le faisait tenir -

- Juste ça -

- & -

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis lors et ni Harry, ni Draco n'avait reparlé de l'idée de dire la vérité à leurs parents et personne ne semblait se douter de rien.

Les cours avaient repris trois jours après le retour de Severus et Harry et le mois de Septembre s'était écoulé dans un brouillard de cours, de jeu, de musique et de balades à cheval. La maladie de Narcissa ne semblait pas empirer – ou du moins, Draco était-il trop souvent absent pour voir l'évolution - et le mois d'octobre avait commencé sur un vent frais annonçant l'arrivée de l'hiver.

« Est-ce que tu connais tous les recoins de ton manoir Dray? » Demanda Harry un jour où lui et Draco se promenaient dans les dédales de couloirs du Manoir Malfoy. Draco jeta un coup d'oeil un peu alarmé à Harry – oh merde, il sentait que cela n'allait pas lui plaire – et secoua la tête – non, il ne connaissait pas toutes les pièces du château et franchement, il y avait certains endroits où il ne souhaitait jamais mettre les pieds – Mais Harry était Harry et le petit sourire carnassier qu'il envoya à son meilleur ami le fit lentement déglutir.

« Tu ne m'emmeneras nulle part avec ce sourire Harry. »

Alors aussi vite qu'il était venu, le sourire disparu et laissa place à une petite moue brouillée et suppliante – et dans les yeux verts de Harry se reflétaient les lumières du plafond - - Maudit Snape – Draco grimaça et tapa du pieds avant de se retourner et de mettre ses mains sur ses yeux.

« Non. Je n'irais nulle part. » Il y eut un petit reniflement et Draco se retourna immédiatement, tombant de nouveau sur le visage adorable de Harry. - Argh, encore il s'était fait avoir - « Je te maudis jusqu'à la 28e génération si l'on trouve quelque chose d'horrible et d'abominable. » – cela voulait dire la même chose mais c'était pour prouver à quel point les choses qui se trouvaient dans le manoir pouvaient être effrayantes - .

Harry sourit, ravi, et attrapa la main de Draco l'entrainant déjà à sa suite. « Je te protégerais promis. »

Ils rejoignirent le grand escalier du hall et grimpèrent les marches jusqu'au cinquième étage, prenant le premier couloir sur la droite – et le noir qui envahissait le fond – ou ce qui semblait être le fond – fit frémir et gémir le petit blond.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là et je ne te laisserais pas tout seul, d'accord? » « Tu as intérêt. » Marmonna Draco en se rapprochant de Harry, sa main moite et crispée dans la sienne.

Ils marchèrent, encore et encore et de plus en plus loin et bientôt il n'y avait plus ni lumière derrière eux, ni lumière devant eux et Draco gémit de peur – Mordred, pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris sa baguette? -

« Harry, je te déteste. » Le petit brun ne répondit rien et lâcha brusquement la main de Draco, lui arrachant un cri, étranglé et terrorisé. « Harry! » Cria t-il presque dans un sanglot. - Merde, il avait vraiment peur du noir. - Un faible 'Lumos' lui répondit, éclairant le visage effrayant dans cette lumière du brun qui lui reprit rapidement la main. « Excuses-moi, viens. » « Tu m'avais promis de ne pas me lâcher. » Protesta Draco sur un ton de reproche.

Harry hocha la tête et s'excusa encore, pressant un peu plus la main de Draco. « Est-ce que tu veux qu'on entre dans une des pièces? » - Et découvrir la chambre encore meublée et drappée d'un des ses très très vieux ancêtres - - Non - « Je veux faire demi tour et rester dans ma chambre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, Harry, alors ne me demandes pas ça. »

Il sentit le brun acquiescer et ils se remirent à avancer, Harry les arrêtant quelques instants plus tard devant une immense double porte. « Tu crois que c'est quoi? » « Je crois que je ne veux pas le savoir. » Singea Draco avant de mordiller sa lèvre. « Sincèrement Harry, tu as conscience que je suis vraiment mort de trouille et que cela ne me fait vraiment pas plaisir d'être là et aussi que tu passes pour un ami horrible à m'obliger à être ici. »

Le petit Snape tourna son visage vers Draco et avisa les quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. « Mince Draco, tu aurais du me dire que tu ne voulais vraiment vraiment pas y aller. » Il tendit brusquement la main et effaça vite les larmes de son meilleur ami. « Viens, on repart et on ira faire une balade à cheval. » Et il n'y avait rien de filou dans ses yeux et il tirait déjà Draco derrière lui, vers la sortie de ce couloir horrible.

« Attends, Harry. » Le retint Draco en tirant un peu sur son poignet. Le brun se retourna vers lui et se rapprocha, éclairant leurs deux visages. « On fait cette salle, et après on s'en va. » Murmura t-il et il reprit son souffle parce que rien que de le dire lui avait pris presque tout ce qui lui restait de courage.

« Tu es sûr? » Harry fronça les sourcils et resta un instant à contempler l'expression presque déterminée du blond qui finit par vigoureusement hocher la tête.

« Juste cette salle, et après on s'en va. »

Et comme il ne fallait pas répéter les choses trente-six fois à Harry, une fois qu'il se fut assuré que c'était réellement ce que voulait Draco, il se retourna vers la porte et la poussa d'une main, l'autre occupée à retenir Draco – c'était une bonne idée, et il était déterminé, mais il n'en était absolument pas moins terrorisé -

« C'est une bibliothèque. » Murmura Harry ébahi alors que Draco avait détourné son regard – découvrir un lit défait et des voiles de baldaquins volants étaient sa pire hantise. - Mais c'était une bibliothèque – Il tourna rapidement son visage vers la pièce et découvrit comme Harry l'avait dit une vaste bibliothèque, entourant quelques petites tables d'études finement sculptées. Tiré par Harry, il entra dans la salle. « Tu ne savais pas qu'il y avait cette pièce ici? »

- Il y avait tant de livres, pourquoi étaient-ils abandonnés là? -

Rapidement le brun rejoignit l'autre côté de la pièce. « Je te lâche deux secondes la main pour ouvrir les rideaux d'accord? » Draco acquiesça et Harry lui confia sa baguette, attrapa les deux pans de tissus et les écarta d'un mouvement vif. Et Draco ne put s'empêcher de gémir de terreur

– Oh Merlin, quelle idée stupide il avait eu -

Les immenses fenêtres avaient été murés.

Sans attendre il se saisit de nouveau de la main de Harry et le tira vers lui. « Maintenant est-ce que l'on peut rentrer? » Murmura t-il d'une voix étranglé. Le brun hocha la tête et ils repassèrent près des tables, Harry les éclairant brièvement.

Et puis il s'arrêta. « Ca te dérange si je jettes juste un coup d'oeil aux livres qui sont là. » Il désigna de sa baguette les quelques piles de livres qui gisaient sur l'un des tables et Draco haussa les épaules. « Ok, mais pas longtemps. » Et ensemble ils allèrent se coller contre les bureaux poussiéreux, passant avec avidité leurs mains sur les reliures de cuirs.

Potions, défenses, magie noire, magie blanche...Quelques uns des livres étaient en double exemplaire dans la bibliothèque principale mais Draco et Harry découvrirent plusieurs livres qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu.

Et – et oui – parce qu'ils étaient jeunes et qu'ils ne doutaient pas un instant du bien fondé de leurs investigations – ils ne pouvaient pas abandonner tant de beaux livres ici – les deux enfants s'emparèrent de trois livres chacun – et Draco était beaucoup moins effrayé et bien plus excité – et ils rejoignirent rapidement le bout du couloir et la cage d'escalier illuminée d'un grand soleil, leur butin sous le bras.

Un livre de très vieilles et rares potions, trois tomes de sorts anciens, un de runique, un de celtique et un d'antique qu'ils se partageraient, un petit recueil de sort de magie sans baguette pour Harry et pour Draco, un petit carnet en cuir vierge.

Fier comme des pans de leurs trouvailles, ils redescendirent au deuxième étage du Manoir et restèrent le reste de l'après midi enfermé dans la chambre du blond.

C'était une parfaite journée d'octobre et leurs rires résonnèrent dans chaque sombre recoin de l'imposant manoir.

- & -

Et puis, un mois plus tard, des évènements étranges firent la une des journaux.

**La chambre des Secrets a été ouverte, **

_**Ennemi de l'héritier prenez garde! **_

_L'ouverture de la chambre des Secrets, légende mythique de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, serait la cause des divers évènements étranges survenus récemment au sein même de l'école. D'après nos sources, il y a un mois, le 24 octobre pour être exacte, un message en lettre de sang aurait été rédigé sur un mur, à quelques mètres à peine de la chatte pétrifiée du concierge, Mr Rusard. Un jeune élève, témoin de la scène, a déclaré au WizardNews Magazine « C'était horrible, il y avait cette phrase sur le mur écrite en lettre de sang 'La chambre des secrets à été ouverte, ennemi de l'héritier, prenez garde'. Je ne comprends pas comment le directeur Dumbledore peut nous laisser continuer à étudier alors que le danger rôde tout autour. Et même si ce n'est pas la chambre des Secrets, quelque chose est en train de se passer ici et nous sommes en danger. Personne ne peut ignorer cela. » Rappelons que depuis, un fantôme a lui aussi été retrouvé stupéfié dans l'un des couloirs de l'école._

_En réponse aux nombreux courriers des parents, Albus Dumbedlore a déclaré dans une conférence de presse qu'il n'y avait pour l'instant aucune raison de s'inquiéter et que les choses allaient rapidement rentrer dans l'ordre, tous les professeurs et préfets concentrés à découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire._

_Espérons, mesdames et messieurs, que ce fameux fin mot ne vienne pas avec le décès de l'un de nos enfants._

_Le **26 Novembre 1992**, _

_**Mylin Pac** pour **The WizardNews Magazine**. _

- & -

Et tandis que les journaux du matin paraissaient, un jeune garçon blond au corps épuisé et au visage cerné se retourna, s'enfonçant un peu plus dessous ses couvertures lorsque son père tenta de le tirer du lit.

* * *

_Et bien non, vous ne rêvez pas : ) Nouveau chapitre déjà fini et plus de défis. J'en ai marre, je n'atteindrais jamais les 1000 reviews - ouin - tant pis pour moi, mais ça me fend trop le coeur de laisser les gentils revieweurs punis._

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu._

_Biz._

_Blibl'_

_PS: Je fais de la pub pou deux excellentes auteurs qui méritent d'être connus...C'est du slash. _

_**N'oublies pas** de **Atsuna. **Elle upadte tous les deux jours et son Draco est un petit bijou. _

_**L'amour en trois points** de **Roxanne33**, là encore, Draco est un amour. : ) Et en plus, le chapitre 5 est terrible et elle update tous les jours!_

_N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews : ) Elles le méritent._


	16. XVI Le salon

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes : _

**Makie :** Coucou. Voilà le nouveau chapitre - je me suis pris un peu de temps pendant ce long week end - et même si il est un peu plus court que les plus longs - lol - j'espère qu'il te plaira. Un peu triste et desespérant, mais follement intéressant - : ) - avec pleins de Draco et de Harry...Et on passe déjà le tome 2... J'espère que tu apprécieras la fin. Héhé. Biz et merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.

**Gwladys Evans : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi. : ) A bientôt. Blibl'

**Nathiel :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et bien, je suis contente que mon Lucius te plaise. Cependant, je me suis vraiment inspiré du vrai. Souviens-toi à la fin du 7 comme lui et Narcissa recherche ardamment leur fils, et comment ils sont à la fin, ensemble. Je me suis inspiré de cela pour créer les Malfoys, froid à l'extérieur, aimant à l'intérieur. Mais je suis vraiment contente que cela te plaise :) Pour Régulus et Sirius. On ne les voit pas beaucoup ici. Je ne peux pas gérer d'avoir en permanence tous les personnages en même temps : ) ni Rémus d'ailleurs, il doit travailler - la bonne excuse : ) - mais j'espère que mes deux petits adultes te plairont. On avance dans l'histoire. On finit un passage, une vie, et on attends la suite avec impatience, n'est ce pas? : ) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bnone lecture. Blibl'

**Soubi : **Hello! Ravi de te voir là finalement : ) Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je pense que je veux vous faire pleurer dans ce nouveau chapitre, il est trés sombre et dur et douloureux et triste - J'aime beaucoup jouer avec les lecteurs. Cependant ici, pas de jeu, c'est dramatique du début à la fin : ) lol. Et pour une fois, ca ne se passe que pendant une journée - ca faisait longtemps : ) - Halala...Pauvre Lucius. Bonne lecture. Blibl'

**Typhi : **Draco a peur de décrouvrir une lit défait et des voiles qui volent dans une chambre, pas dans la bibliothèques - ou plutôt à la place, il ne savait pas que c'était une bibliothèque - et il a cette peur parce que je l'ai, lol. :) Et bien, la réponse à ta question pour le carnet est dans ce chapitre : ) Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review. Biz. Blibl'

**Plume :** Et bien, il était temps que tu laisses une review, lol. : ) La voilà la suite - ca doit être bien pour toi si tu viens de lire le nouveau chapitre . lol - merci beaucoup pour ta review. Oui, Draco ne va pas être au mieux de sa forme. :) Bonne lecture. Blibl'

* * *

_Oh, j'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos réactions sur ce chapitre : ) Alors, je vous laisse tout de suite avec ce nouveau chapitre de, _

HAPPY DAYS 

_XVI. Le salon_

L'ambiance au Manoir Malfoy était macabre.

- Oh non, pas macabre en réalité – C'était quelque chose de plus que macabre – de différent.

- Agonisante – L'ambiance au Manoir Malfoy était agonisante et Harry de ses grands yeux verts regardaient tout le monde s'agiter, pâlir, parler – et pleurer, parfois aussi. Surtout Narcissa -

Draco était tombé de cheval.

- Oh - Harry savait qu'il n'y avait pas que cela. Après tout, Draco était fatigué et pâle bien avant qu'ils ne décident tous les deux d'aller monter Bob et Le comte Dracula, mais Draco était tombé, et les adultes n'avaient plus pu repousser l'évidence. Il y avait quelque chose avec Draco. Autre que le simple fait qu'il dormait peu et devait se lever tôt le matin pour aller chez son précepteur – Severus -.

Et ainsi le petit brun se demandait en regardant de loin toute cette agitation, le coeur et l'estomac enserrés dans quelque chose de lourd, de broussailleux et de très compacte et douloureux – la peur – si Draco n'était pas atteint de la même maladie bizarre et mortelle que Narcissa.

Et à chaque fois que cette idée arrivait jusque dans ses pensées, les larmes aussi montaient tout droit dans ses yeux et menaçaient de dévaler ses petites joues roses. - Non Draco ne pouvait pas mourir. Son meilleur ami, son frère, son confident ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Il était trop jeune et trop indipensable -.

« Il faut en parler à tes parents Draco. S'il te plaît. » Harry était dans la chambre de son ami. Le blond avait un poignet bandé et un petit pansement sur la tête mais cela n'était rien de grave. Son teint, en revanche, si pâle que les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux gris en paraissaient presque violettes, semblait hurler à tout le monde que l'enfant était malade. Et pas qu'un peu.

Et les symptômes étaient étrangement les même que ceux de Narcissa – Non Draco ne pouvait pas mourir -.

Harry s'avança dans la chambre et grimpa sur le lit s'installant en tailleur et observant anxieusement Draco, appuyé sur ses oreillers l'air prêt à s'endormir de nouveau.

« Non, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. » Répondit quand même le malade d'une voix éraillée.

Cela agaça Harry – il était souvent agacé en ce moment. Et tellement fatigué aussi. - « Il le faut Draco. Si c'est la même maladie que ta mère il faut te soigner et... »

Mais Draco, comme toujours, semblait ne rien vouloir entendre et se contenta de détourner la tête, laissant ses yeux errés vaguement vers le parc assombri de nuage. Le moi de Janvier venait d'être entamé et les jours de grands froids arrivaient. Et rien ne ferait changer Draco d'avis.

Rien – Oh si, quelque chose, bien sûr – Harry se redressa subitement et passa une main devant ses yeux, ne pouvant plus retenir les larmes de peur et de tristesse qui menacaient de couler depuis tant de jours déjà – Allez Draco, s'il te plait, fais un effort - « S'il te plait, Draco. » « Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry. Cela n'a rien à voir avec ma mère. »

- Bien sûr - « Bien sûr! Tu te moques de moi? » S'énerva soudain le brun, et les larmes coulaient encore.

« Est ce que tu veux vraiment mourir? Si tu fais ça je te détesterais. Alors parles en à tes parents, demande leur. J'en ai marre de ne rien dire. Si tu m'abandonnes, je promets que je te détesterais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Et je ne viendrais plus jamais te voir. »

Le jeune garçon reprit sa respiration et sembla soudain réaliser quelque chose – et l'air bouche bée et blessé de Draco n'y changèrent rien – il se leva brusquement et s'éloigna de lui. « En fait, je vais même commencer maintenant. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, Draco. J'en ai marre de crever avec toi alors que tu ne fais aucun effort pour essayer d'aller mieux, ou juste de comprendre. Alors salut. » Et avec un dernier regard – si vert – rageur et plein de larmes, le fils de Severus quitta la chambre de l'héritier des Malfoy qui ravalant ses sanglots, s'empressa de sortir un petit carnet noir en cuir du faux fond de sa table de nuit.

- & -

L'ambiance au salon était lugubre – agonisante – Lucius était effondré dans un fauteuil, la tête entre les mains et ne semblait plus rien savoir du monde extérieur, Narcissa le fixait l'air ailleurs, les yeux humides et le teint blafard et Severus était comme hors du temps, convaincu que tout cela n'était en réalité qu'un cauchemar, un monstrueux cauchemar duquel ils se réveilleraient tous bientôt.

- Bien sûr, ok – « Peut être devrait-on lui faire passer les examens nécessaires pour déceler la maladie? » Suggéra Sirius dans son coin, les mains dans les poches et la mine triste. « Non. » Répondit Lucius – Non, Non, non – cela deviendrait trop réel ensuite.

« Bien, alors laissez-le crever sans lui apporter aucun soin, c'est parfait. »

« Sirius! » Réagit immédiatement Régulus en tournant son regard aveugle sur lui. « Tais-toi. »

« Mais c'est la vérité! » S'emporta le fugitif. « Si il est malade, il y a peut être une chance qu'il ne soit pas aussi atteint que Narcissa, ou qu'il soit guérissable. Pour ce que je sais sur cette maladie, elle n'est pas obligatoirement mortelle, alors si il y a un moyen qu'il s'en sorte, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. » Expliqua t-il d'un ton conciliant – allez, il fallait qu'ils le croient, il en allait de la vie d'un gosse -.

« Et si il n'y a rien à faire Black. » Siffla Lucius – Oh merde, cela avait été si dur de juste siffler, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose qui obstruait sa gorge – l'effroi -.

« Et bien, vous serez fixé. »

Narcissa laissa échapper un petit gémissement de crainte – de terreur. Et si c'était sa faute? - et de nouvelles larmes jaillirent de ses yeux – non, ce n'était pas possible, Draco ne pouvait pas aussi être malade –.

Elle allait approuver les conseils de Sirius lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant passer un Harry Snape à l'air furibond. - Quoi? Qu'y avait-il maintenant? - Le petit homme se dirigea directement vers son père qui le fixait en fronçant les sourcils et vint s'asseoir sur le sofa à ses côtés, les bras croisés.

« Harry? » Lâcha Severus interrogateur, son regard rivé sur la moue boudeuse de son fils. Le petit brun soupira – il aurait aimé être encore à Vienne et ne rien savoir de tout cela – et se rapprocha presque inconsciemment de son père – Merlin, il était fatigué. Et ne pas juste pouvoir dire la vérité lui bloquait la gorge. C'était idiot et honteux parce qu'il était un grand garçon maintenant, mais il avait horriblement envie de pleurer - - Oh non, Draco ne pouvait pas mourir. S'il vous plait -

« Harry, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Draco? » Reprit le jeune père voyant Harry se crisper de plus en plus, sa pâleur – bien sûr, il avait remarqué que Harry aussi était fatigué, mais il savait que c'était dû au mystérieux mal être de Draco -.

« Parce que. Quand rentrons-nous à la maison? » Répondit l'enfant d'une voix basse et rageuse – triste. Putain, il était tellement triste et il en avait tellement marre. Est-ce que tout allait recommencer à être malheureux et dur comme l'année passée? -.

« Je ne sais pas Harry. Nous allons sûrement passer la nuit ici. Est-ce que tu t'es disputé avec Draco ? » Continua la voix douce – incroyablement douce. Severus aussi – son père – l'irascible professeur de potion – semblait las et découragé. Harry secoua la tête. « Oui. Et je voudrais rentrer à la maison. » Sa voix restait ferme mais ses mains, serrées l'une contre l'autre et posées sur ses genoux tremblaient.

- il voulait parler, dire la vérité, savoir, comprendre - - Mais il ne pouvait pas, parce que Draco lui avait juré de ne plus jamais lui parler si jamais il disait la vérité – Harry ferma les yeux – et son père le regardait fixement – il le savait – de son regard sombre sûrement inquiet – - Oh il aimait tant son papa -.

Mais maintenant qu'il faisait la tête à Draco, peu importe qu'il lui en veuille toute sa vie pour avoir parlé sans sa permission. Draco l'avait laissé tomber, et envisagé de l'abandonner sans même vouloir partager ses secrets.

Le blond ne lui parlait même plus de toute façon - ou tellement peu -, alors il pouvait dire la vérité et ne pas s'en faire pour Draco. C'était tant pis. - C'était probablement perdre un ami mais c'était mieux que le voir mort - - Oh oui, il ne voulait pas voir son meilleur ami, son frère, son premier confident mourir - - Jamais. Quitte à ne plus jamais pouvoir lui parler - - Oui, il le fallait.

« Papa. » Murmura t-il doucement en relevant des yeux un peu brouillés de peur et de tristesse – et sa voix était coincée quelque part dans sa gorge, là où c'était douloureux et dur, comme une boule, ou quelque chose d'autre qui bloquait et tentait de transformer les sons en sanglots.

Les yeux de Severus – et les yeux de tous les autres dans la pièce, silencieux jusqu'ici - - ils ne pouvaient plus discuter Leucémie parce que Harry était là, et parce que Harry ne savait pas - « Oui Harry? » Encore un peu plus, le garçon se colla contre son père et dans un geste assez vif et désespéré lui saisit la main. Puis ferma les yeux, inspira fort. Et parla.

« Est-ce que Draco a la maladie de Narcissa? »

Il y eut un temps de silence pendant lequel Harry garda les yeux fermés – c'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté et que tout était devenu sourd – puis Lucius – il semblait à Harry que c'était Lucius parce que cela venait de son côté – laissa échapper un soupir, ou un hoquet, ou quelque chose qui transpirait la détresse dur et froide - violente – Harry ne savait pas comment dire parce qu'il avait l'impression que c'était toujours pareil, ce genre de sentiment mauvais qui plombait la pièce – et il se décida à rouvrir les yeux.

Tous le regardaient – il sentit à ce moment là que la main de son père s'était fermement resserée sur la sienne – et même Régulus le regardait de ses yeux aveugles.

- Et maintenant, il fallait être courageux – Ce fut Lucius qui se décida à parler – Oh merde, est-ce que les gosses savaient? - - Hélas oui - « Que sais-tu de la maladie de Narcissa Harry? » Interrogea t-il l'enfant d'une voix qu'il voulait froide et détachée mais d'où perçait l'appréhension quant à la réponse.

Harry haussa les épaules et ses grands yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent les orbes gris du père de son meilleur ami – mourant -.

« Que... » - Mince, pouvait-il dire cela? - Il ferma les yeux et plissa le nez et fronça les sourcils – merde, est-ce que tout devait forcément être si compliqué? -.

« Qu'elle va mourir. » Il pensait que personne ne l'avait entendu et qu'il allait être obligé de répéter mais Narcissa eut un petit sanglot étranglé et Harry sut que non, c'était bon, ils avaient entendus. - Et son père lui broyait la main- « Depuis quand le sais-tu Harry? »

Son père le regardait encore – comme tous les autres, toujours – et le fils haussa les épaules. « On est allé se promener en pleine nuit pendant les vacances de Pâques. » - Cela faisait vraiment longtemps en fait - « Et on vous a entendu en parler. »

- Et ils n'étaient pas sensés gambader dans le manoir à des heures pas possibles de la nuit, et encore moins écouter aux portes. Il allait se faire gronder et la conversation serait étouffée dans l'oeuf, parce qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils sachent, et le gronder et l'envoyer dans sa chambre – ou dans celle du manoir Malfoy qu'il occupait – serait la meilleure façon d'éviter la question. - Mais mince, non. Il voulait savoir vraiment -;

« Est-ce que tu veux dire que Draco aussi est au courant? » - Ou bien, peut être que tous seraient encore un peu plus horrifiés que quelques instants auparavant et qu'ils continueraient à écouter Harry et qu'ils lui expliqueraient – finalement, quel était le mieux? - « Oui, il l'est. » Répondit-il d'une petite voix. « Mais il refuse de vous en parler. C'est pour ça qu'on s'est disputé. J'en avais assez de ne pas savoir. » - C'était vraiment maintenant qu'il fallait être courageux et qu'il fallait forcer sa gorge à ne laisser passer que des sons articulés – et pas des sanglots -.

« Est-ce qu'il va mourir? » - Non, c'était trop dur. - Trop de fatigue accumulée, de peur et d'horreur eurent raison du survivant qui fondit en larme, cachant son visage dans ses mains, se séparant par la même de la forte poigne de son père. - Draco ne pouvait pas mourir. Il n'avait pas le droit. -

Il sentit son père l'attirer contre lui et il s'empressa de grimper sur ses genoux, se réfugiant entre ses bras – Merlin, il avait enfin dit la vérité, il pouvait enfin pleurer dans les bras de son père, et ne plus mentir -.

« Harry, nous ne savons pas ce que Draco a. » Tenta de le rassurer Sirius en s'avançant un peu dans la pièce, tenant le bras de son frère qui était resté figé – Ces gosses, putain, devaient-ils forcément souffrir autant? - - Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme si ce qui allait suivre lorsqu'ils seraient plus vieux seraient mieux - - Seigneur, tout n'allait être que trop dur et trop triste – mais ne pouvait-il pas y avoir un répit? Un seul petit moment – long – de détente, de simplicité, de calme et de joie? -

« Mais il ne va pas bien. » Répliqua Harry, les sanglots hachant sa voix – allez, il n'essayait même plus de faire comme-ci à présent. Ce n'était plus la peine. Draco allait sûrement mourir de toute façon – Oh non -

« Et on va trouver une solution pour qu'il aille mieux. »

- Oh Lucius, tu te mens à toi-même. - - Bien sûr, mais il le fallait n'est-ce pas? Sinon plus rien n'allait aller et ce serait horrible. -

- Pas Draco -

- & -

La nuit était tombé sur le manoir et le salon s'était peu à peu vidé, dans une sorte de brouillard lourd et pesant. Narcissa était allé se reposer – et elle ne voulait pas aller voir son fils. Elle voulait juste dormir et oublier qu'il était peut être malade par sa faute - , et Sirius avait raccompagné son frère au manoir – il souffrait en ce moment, et la fatigue et la crainte pour Draco n'aidaient pas – et seul Lucius, toujours effondré et Severus, gardant son fils contre lui – encore. Et c'était agréable et réconfortant - étaient présent dans le salon.

« Papa. » Murmura Harry rompant le silence et se détachant un peu de son père. L'adulte tourna son visage vers lui et lui offrit un petit sourire engageant.

« Est-ce que je peux aller voir Draco? » Demanda t-il – c'était un peu idiot de le demander, mais maintenant qu'il avait révélé leur secret, pouvait-il encore faire ce qu'il voulait? Allait-il être gronder? -.

« Oui. Mais si il dort, ne le réveilles pas, d'accord? » Répondit son père – bien, il ne serait pas grondé finalement -.

Sa bouille d'enfant, qui était restée jusqu'ici triste et crispée sembla se détendre un peu – même si il allait voir son ami pour lui dire qu'il avait avoué – et il se le va et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant Lucius.

- Lucius avait l'air si mal - « Lucius. » L'homme releva son visage vers lui, l'air épuisé, et Harry s'approcha un peu.

- En réalité, plus qu'avec son père, Harry aurait voulu pleurer dans les bras de Lucius. Parce qu'il était le père de Draco, et qu'il avait besoin de pleurer aussi. Et peut être – peut être – qu'avoir quelqu'un – pas un adulte – pleurant contre lui, avec lui, l'aiderait à se laisser aller? - Il s'approcha encore un peu et posa ses petites mains sur celle de Lucius– Mince, elles étaient vraiment petites pour un enfant de douze ans. Et par rapport à celle de l'adulte -.

« Oui Harry? » Demanda doucement Lucius alors qu'il le fixait, sa voix basse et las remuant cette chose douloureuse dans le coeur et l'estomac de Harry.

De nouveau, les larmes montèrent à ses yeux et il s'avança encore un peu – et il espérait que son père ne vienne pas le prendre, parce qu'il voulait vraiment – oh il ne savait pas – rester avec Lucius et qu'il aille mieux, qu'il sourit – mais ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas? Parce que Draco allait disparaître.

- De fines larmes glissèrent de ses yeux verts et il sentit Lucius aggriper sa main, et il fit encore un pas, se glissant entre les jambes de l'homme.

Et un hoquet – un sanglot – sortit d'entre ses lèvres qui tremblaient, préssées l'une contre l'autre et ses grands yeux verts vinrent à la rencontre de ceux si pâles et gris du blond. - Que pouvait-il dire? - « Je ... » L'enfant se frotta les yeux et il sanglota encore, ses épaules tremblant et s'agitant et Lucius n'y teint plus.

Harry pleurait pour son fils, était effrayé – mort de trouille, détruit, brisé – - comme lui - à l'idée de le perde - son meilleur ami. Il tendit ses bras et entoura le corps du garçon, l'attirant contre lui et le serrant fort – et les larmes de Harry redoublèrent – allant caller son visage d'aristocrate brisé dans son cou, son souffle se faisant hératique – mais il ne pleurerait pas - « Ca va aller Harry, tout va bien aller. » C'était des mensonge, mais cela faisait du bien – et du mal, tant de mal - de réaliser que c'était vrai, que cela se passait vraiment, et de l'admettre. Il le fallait pour avancer, il fallait accepter pour agir, pour tenter d'empêcher les choses – même si ce n'était pas possible -

- Oh non, pas Draco -

Et pendant un moment, le si droit Lucius Malfoy se laissa aller dans le bras d'un enfant – allez, un petit peu. -

- Pas Draco. -

- & -

Harry entrouvit la porte doucement – il avait fallu un moment pour qu'il se remette, et Lucius avait murmuré un 'merci' poignant et le brun avait eu l'impression qu'il allait se remettre à pleurer – et entra dans la chambre assombrie de son meilleur ami, la cheminée éclairant à peine un peu l'immense pièce.

« Draco? » Appela t-il doucement – il ne voulait pas vraiment le réveiller, mais il devait lui dire, vraiment - - et Merlin, il ne voulait pas être haït -.

« Harry? » Lui répondit quelques secondes à peine plus tard une autre voix – et Harry ferma les yeux, parce qu'il y avait tant de soulagement et de reconnaissance dans la voix de Draco – sûrement parce que finalement il était revenu - « Draco, je... »

Il s'avança dans la pièce rapidement, allant derechef s'installer sur le lit du blond et baissa la tête. - Etrange comme la nuit, Draco semblait juste fatigué – son teint blafard et gris et ses cernes bleutés n'étaient pas visibles -.

« Attends, je vais te dire la vérité. Il ne voulait pas mais je ne veux pas que tu me détestes. » Croassa Draco.

Cela semblait difficile pour lui, comme si il avait longtemps pleuré – ils pleuraient tous en ce moment, même Lucius. Juste son père n'avait pas encore laissé couler ses larmes - - Oh et Harry aurait pensé que Lucius était plus apte à ne pas pleurer que Severus. Mais son père aurait sûrement pleuré si c'était lui qui était malade – et jamais il ne voulait être malade, parce qu'il ne voulait jamais voir son père pleurer et s'aggriper avec tant de tristesse et de peur et de crainte et d'horreur comme l'avait fait Lucius un peu avant –

Et puis, les quelques mots de Draco semblèrent s'imposer à son esprit – Il?- « Qui ça il? » Murmura t-il, se rapprochant instinctivement de son presque frère.

Il l'observa se mordiller la lèvre et toussoter – Morgane, que se passait-il encore? - et Draco sortit alors quelque chose de sous ses draps et le posa à plat devant lui, Harry fixant un sourcil levé – comme son père – le petit carnet qu'ils avaient empruntés – _empruntés_ – dans la bibliothèque de Lucius plusieurs mois auparavant.

- Quoi? Et alors? - « Je ne comprends pas. » Souffla t-il en carressant le cuir du petit livre. Draco acquiesça et ferma fort les yeux.

- Il fallait dire la vérité. Il avait sûrement fait une énorme bêtise et ce n'était pas bien mais il fallait le dire - - Parce que depuis des jours son père passait ses nuits auprès de lui, la tête plongé entre ses mains, ou contre lui, ou l'une de ses mains dans l'une des siennes, et parfois il pleurait, parfois juste il le fixait, ou lui parlait, le suppliait, et Mordred, Draco ne voulait plus cela. Plus jamais. - - Papa -

« Ce carnet. C'est un journal. » Commença t-il rapidement et voyant que Harry ne l'interrompait pas, il continua. « J'ai écrit dedans parce qu'il y avait d'écrit, et il m'a répondu. »

- Oh la magie pouvait faire cela? - Le brun hocha la tête – Pour l'instant ce n'était pas si effroyable si? - Vu la pâleur sur le visage de Draco, si, cela devait l'être. Et il tremblait en plus. « Je crois que je fais des choses bizarres Harry. Ces choses étranges qui arrivent à Poudlard, je crois que c'est moi. » - Il avait murmurer d'un ton un peu horrifié, bas, grave, les larmes aux yeux et Harry le fixa plus intensément encore.

« Ce dont ils parlent dans le journal? » - Putain, n'avait-il finalement quitté Poudlard pour rien? - Draco hocha la tête et Harry frissona. - Et qu'était-ce finalement?-

« Tu es allé à Poudlard? » Le blond gémit une plainte terrifiée et acquiesça. « Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas... » Il pleurait maintenant. « Regarde dans ma malle, dans la penderie. »

C'était haché et terrifié et Harry s'empressa de s'exécuter, enfouissant au loin sa peur des placards, et du manque de lumière de la pièce. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait – il fallait faire vite parce que Draco pleurait beaucoup et sûrement allait-il falloir prévenir un adulte – et Draco serait encore sûrement contre, mais Harry ne se laisserait pas faire cette fois, c'était dangereux de rester ainsi sans rien faire, il était peut être encore un enfant, mais il était assez grand pour savoir quand il fallait avouer, au risque de se faire haïr - - Oh en fait, c'était sûrement quelque chose de très dur - encore - .

Il y avait des vêtements tâchés de sang – du moins, vu l'odeur et la couleur sombre éclairée par la lumière des flammes de la cheminée, cela y ressemblait – et Harry sentit son souffle se couper. - Oh Merlin, Draco. - Rapidement il grimpa sur le lit et vint tout prêt de son meilleur ami.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Murmura t-il la gorge nouée – Ne pouvait-il pas aller chercher un adulte maintenant? - « Je crois que c'est le sang de poule. Ils en avaient parler. » Répondit Draco, se rapprochant de Harry et se collant à lui – il voulait être rassuré, un peu de chaleur, oublier - « Mais, comment aurais-tu pu aller à Poudlard? »

Encore une fois, le garçon eut un hoquet et il tendit sa main – et ce geste fit peur à Harry, il avait l'impression de voir un mort, quelque chose de désincarné se lever dans la nuit et pointer mystérieusement un objet sur la cheminée - - Père! - « J'ai volé de la poudre de cheminette à mon père. » Expliqua Draco, sa voix vibrante.

« Je me suis réveillé à Poudlard, une fois, en pleine nuit. »

- Oh alors il n'y avait aucun doute. - - Merlin. - - Oh Merlin, alors peut être que finalemet Draco n'était pas malade, peut être qu'il n'allait pas mourir -.

« Est-ce que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es malade? » Demanda Harry d'un ton pressé.

« Je crois que la personne qui est dans ce journal est mauvaise. » Souffla Draco contre Harry. - Oh vraiment Draco? Crois-tu? - « Par Morgane Dray, pourquoi tu n'en as pas parler à ton père? » L'autre haussa les épaules et sanglota encore un peu plus – Il l'avait enfin dit. Et il était tellement fatigué. Et il voulait tellement que cela s'arrête. - « Il ne voulait pas. Il a dit qu'il lui ferait du mal. Qu'il le connaissait. Il l'appelait par son prénom. Il sait des choses sur lui. »

« Un journal ne peut pas faire de mal à un sorcier aussi puissant que Lucius, Draco. Il faut dire la vérité. »

- Allez Draco, s'il te plaît. - « Je te promets que je resterais avec toi et que tu ne te feras pas gronder, s'il te plaît. »

Et Draco hocha la tête – oh oui, il voulait son papa - « D'accord. Maintenant. » Répondit-il, sa voix éraillée par les larmes, la fatigue et la peur.

Doucement – il pouvait prendre leur temps maintenant, c'était bon – Harry aida Draco à se mettre debout – il ne tenait presque plus sur ses jambes, tant il était fatigué, vidé, ses lèvres de plus en plus bleu - et un bras passé sous la taille de son ami, l'autre saisissant le journal, ils quittèrent la pièce, rassuré de trouver un couloir éclairé.

Ils le longèrent, lentement « Allez Draco. » - Oh quoi, que se passait-il? Pourquoi semblait-il si faible? - et descendirent les escaliers menant au grand hall, rejoignant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient le salon. Et entrèrent.

« Papa, Lucius! » Cria presque Harry pour attirer l'attention des deux hommes qui discutaient à voix basse. Il n'y eut pas un instant avant que Lucius soit sur son fils, le soulevant de terre et le serrant dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Papa. » Se remit immédiatement à pleurer Draco, ses bras frêles passés autour du cou de son père, le serrant très fort. « C'est ça. » Continua Harry en brandissant le journal, s'attirant les regards de Lucius et Severus.

- Et oh. Oh. Les visages des deux hommes pâlirent si soudainement que Harry crut qu'ils allaient s'évanouir. - - Et Draco gémit, et sa tête roula et il perdit connaissance -.

« Severus, détruis-le! » Hurla Lucius presque hystérique en posant Draco sur le sofa, murmurant des supplications à l'encontre de son fils, tentant de le tirer de son sommeil, ses lèvres bien trop – vraiment trop – bleu.

Severus se précipita sur son Harry et saisit le carnet, réfléchissant – vite, vite – en fixant l'objet, jetant des regards à Draco, plissant les yeux. - Ne l'ouvres pas! - Puis ses yeux remontèrent sur la collection d'épée et de dague, là, au dessus de la cheminée – du poison, Severus – et d'un accio il fit venir l'une des armes empoisonnées d'un des ancêtres maléfiques de son meilleur ami et le fit immédiatement transperçer le cuir.

Violemment, brutalement, sans répis, encore et encore.

Et encore. - Meurs! Meurs! Meurs! -

Et puis il n'y eut plus rien que le souffle agité de Severus, l'air terrorisé de Harry et les effroyables sanglots de Lucius.

* * *

_C'est vraiment tous des cas sociaux dans cette fic, n'est-ce pas?_

_Alors?...Qu'en pensez-vous? J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu ;) Laissez une petite review pour me faire part de vos commentaires. - Horrifié, désespéré, sanglotant... -_

_héhé._

_Biz et à bientôt._

_Blibl'_


	17. XVII Entre deux murs

_Coucou. Pardonnez-moi mais il n'y aura pas de réponses aux reviews pour ce chapitre. _

_J'ai prolongé mon travail plus longtemps que prévu et j'en bave, et par le fait je n'ai pas deux secondes à moi, sachant que je bosses une dizaine – on dit une onzaine? - d'heures par jour. En espérant que vous ne serez pas trop déçu._

_Biz et merci à tous pour vos reviews auxquelles je répondrais de toute façon au prochain chapitre. _

**HAPPY DAYS**

_XVII. Entre deux murs. _

Un an était passé. Une année calme et reposante, avait suivi l'effroyable 'aventure' de Draco Malfoy. Il avait fallu du temps pour que le garçon blond se remette, mais avec l'aide de ses parents, de ses parrains et oncles, et de Harry, il avait réussi à retrouver un sommeil calme, agité cependant quelquefois d'horribles cauchemars du temps où il avait été l'homme de Voldemort.

Mais maintenant tout était terminé, et un conseil familial avait été réuni.

L'année prochaine, l'année de leur 14 ans, les deux garçons retourneraient à Poudlard.

Et rien ne ferait changer les adultes d'avis.

« Mais pourquoi?! » S'exclama Harry, encore une fois – cela faisait bien trois fois qu'il le demandait - - et il regardait son père avec tant de colère. -

« Pour la troisième fois, Harry, parce que c'est mieux ainsi. Je ne suis pas en mesure de vous assurer des cours de quatrième année et je tiens à ce que vous réussissiez vos examens dans deux ans. »

Harry, les sourcils fronçés et ses grands yeux verts rétrécis à l'extrême – Merde, il voulait rester au Manoir! - claqua sa langue sur son palais et sourit. - Un sourire sarcastique et amer -

« Et bien j'espère que quand on sera mort, on pourra au moins être enterré ici. »

Sa voix avait été basse et presque rauque – pour un enfant – et la gifle qui s'abattit sur sa joue claqua dans l'air et fit sursauter Draco et Narcissa. - C'était surprenant. -

« Ne redis plus jamais ça. »

Mais Harry ne fit que s'écarter de son père – Oh les yeux de son père ne montraient pas grand chose, mais Harry, une petit boule dans l'estomac, savait qu'il avait tappé là où c'était douloureux - - Et s'en voulait -.

Il ferma les yeux, passa une main dans ses cheveux, mordilla sa lèvre et s'écarta encore alors que le silence perdurait.

« D'accord. On ira à Poudlard. » Peu importe finalement si il mourrait, mais il ne voulait pas que son père soit triste, c'était pour cela qu'il refusait. Juste pour ça. - Mais si son père en venait à le gifler pour lui faire entendre raison, c'était sûrement parce que ce devait être important. N'est-ce pas? -

Et Poudlard n'était après tout pas si dangereux que cela.

N'est-ce pas?

Il se détourna et partit vers sa chambre, laissant derrière lui son père, sa main un peu rougit glissant contre son flanc.

- & -

« Pourquoi es-tu si effrayé par Poudlard? » Demanda Draco quelques minutes plus tard – et Harry s'était jeté sur son lit, enfouissant son visage dans ses oreillers -

« N'es-tu pas effrayé d'aller à poudlard Draco? Loin de la sécurité de ta maison. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, j'aurais pensé que toi, encore plus que moi, aurait souhaité rester ici. »

Le brun – et il avait grandit, il n'était plus si petit, et ses cheveux avaient un peu poussés - - Et il n'était plus si effrayé par tout, d'ailleurs – s'était redressé et avait pris position en tailleur en face de son meilleur ami.

« Je préfère mille fois aller à Poudlard que de rester encore plus en présence de ma mère mourante. » Murmura Draco en regardant ailleurs.

- Oui, bien sûr. -

« Mais Poudlard est dangereux. » Crut bon de répéter encore Harry. - Il l'avait tant fait au salon -.

« Je sais cela Harry. » Articula le blond en le regardant dans les yeux. « Je le sais. » - Oh oui, il le savait - « Mais le Manoir aussi est dangereux. » - Bien sûr, oui, il y avait des doubles maléfiques et des carnets de mage Noir fou - - Mais il y avait Papa et Oncle Lucius et Régulus, et Narcissa, et Parrain -

Le brun secoua la tête et regarda ses mains.

« Est-ce que c'est si étrange que je ne comprennes pas? » Il soupira. « Tu crois vraiment que _Papa _ne pourrait pas nous enseigner plus loin? Il était prof de Potion, et aurait pu être professeur de Défence contre les Forces du mal. Cela fait déjà deux matières qu'il pourrait nous enseigner jusqu'au bout. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit incompétent en sortilège ou Métamorphose. Ce ne sont que des sorts à enseigner, il suffit de prendre un livre pour se les remémorer et ensuite de les transmettre. Et l'histoire est écrite dans les livres. » -

Oh il s'énervait. Parce que plus il le disait, plus il lui semblait que s'arrêter maintenant était totalement sans raison. - « Alors, par Merlin, que se passe t-il en réalité pour qu'ils veuillent nous envoyer là-bas à tout prix?! »

Bien sûr, Draco ne savait pas. - Draco était pâle et semblait ne pas être très concerné par tout cela. -

« Est-ce que tu t'en fiches Draco? »

Le blond secoua la tête et le fixa enfin droit dans les yeux. « Je crois que nos parents savent ce qui est bon pour nous, Harry, et qu'on doit juste leur faire confiance. »

- Mais il leur faisait confiance! C'était juste que... - - Merde, il y avait autre chose. -

« Harry, s'il te plaît. Acceptes juste de retourner à Poudlard et cesses de t 'inquiéter. Parrain s'assurera de toute manière qu'ils ne nous arrivent rien. »

- Severus revenait lui aussi enseigner à Poudlard, en effet. Alors ce n'était pas comme si ils allaient être tout seul là- bas. - - Mais quand même. -

« D'accord. Puisque visiblement je suis le seul à m'inquiéter du fait que Poudlard est un aimant à emmerdes, je me tairais. Et advienne que pourra. »

Le blond hocha la tête et soupira, soulagé. - Parfois Harry avait ce côté têtu des Gryffondors. -

- Du moins de ce que ses parents lui avaient dit des Gryffondors -.

« Parfait. »

- Ou peut être le brun avait-il simplement un instinct de survie particulièrement développé. -

* * *

_C'est une honte, n'est ce pas? De ne publier que ce petit bout de rien du tout. _

_Je sais, pardon. Je ne suis pas habitué à arrêter cette fic si longtemps – alors plutôt que de la mettre en Stand-bye - parce que j'ai longuement hésité - jusqu'à l'année prochaine – parce que je n'écrirais plus rien d'ici les prochaines vacances d'été - - Etudes obliges – J'ai décidé de publié ce petit morceau-là, qui sera soit laissé ainsi, soit intégré au prochain chapitre. _

_Mais j'ai besoin de savoir que vous êtes toujours là et que vous attendez la suite et fin de cette fic aussi rapidement que possible – ce qui équivaut à une fin mi-Septembre, juste avant la reprise de la fac - Ohlala, et le prochain, le vrai, le grand que j'ai dans la tête a l'air tellement bien. Gyah, je me déteste de ne pas réussir à l'écrire comme je le voudrais. : (_

_Alors, cependant, qu'en pensez-vous? Il n'y a pas grand chose à en penser de mon point de vue, et même si j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce passage, je suis tellement honteuse de vous livrer un truc si petit. Bouh. Je vais aller me cacher dans la poubelle. _

_Malgré tout, il retourne à Poudlard pour leur quatrième année, n'est-ce pas présage de pleins d'excellentes choses. Oh, et il y a tant d'indices sur le futur dans ce chapitre que cela ne me paraît finalement pas si superflu que ça de vous le donner ainsi. _

_Cherchez, cherchez...Il y a tant de jolis choses prédites... : )_

_Merci de me lire et d'être là. Gros bisous à tous. _

_Blibl'_


	18. XVIII La Grande Salle

_Sincèrement, je suis désolé, mais je n'ai absolument pas le temps de répondre aux reviews. J'ai décidé d'arrêter définitivement d'y répondre, d'ailleurs, pour pouvoir finir cette fic avant la mi-Septembre. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas et que vous continuerez à m'encourager comme vous l'avez toujours fait. Cependant si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, j'y répondrais. _

_Merci à tous d'être là et de me lire._

_Je vous adore._

_Gros bisous._

_Blibl'_

_PS: Je ferais une réponse pour chacun après le dernier chapitre. _

* * *

**HAPPY DAYS**

_XVIII. La grande salle._

« Mes chers élèves, je suis heureux de vous retrouver... »

Harry n'écoutait déjà plus. - Non vraiment, plus du tout - Il était tourné vers Draco assis à sa droite à la table des Serpentards et battait des cils, tentant de détourner l'attention de son meilleur ami blond qui lui, semblait passionné par ce qui sortait de la bouche de ce cher vieux directeur.

- Il y eu la présentation d'un nouvel enseignant, Maugrey Fol'oeil. Type effrayant. Parfait -

« Harry, arrêtes ça. » Murmura Draco en lui lançant un regard noir - Non. Il n'arrêterait pas. Il avait accepté de venir à Poudlard mais ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il allait écouter l'autre 'grand homme' – viel homme – dire à toute l'école à quel point il était heureux d'accueillir cette année Harry Snape et Draco Malfoy -

« Et c'est avec un joie certaine, mes chers élèves, que nous accueillons également pour cette nouvelle année messieurs Snape et Malfoy, qui intègrent Serpentard en quatrième année. »

- Parfait, malgré toutes ses prières au ciel pour ne pas entendre _ça_, il avait fallu qu'il arrête de penser et de ne rien écouter juste à ce moment-là. - Et le sourire retors de Draco alors que les applaudissements emplissaient la pièce lui fit grincer des dents.

« Et maintenant, je vais laisser la place à Monsieur Fudge, le ministre de la magie qui nous fait le plaisir d'être présent aujourd'hui pour l'ouverture du Tournoi des trois sorciers, et qui acceuillera dans quelques minutes les écoles de Beauxbatons et de Durmstrang. »

- Ah oui, parce que cette année – l'année, justement où il revenait - Vraiment quelle splendide coïncidence – avait lieu le Tournoi des trois sorciers. Un événement rare et qui semblait enchanter tout le monde sauf lui.

Le ministre 'blablata' un moment – au sujet de choses belles et grandioses comme le rapprochement inter-école, le renforcement des liens entre pays et les grandioses possibilités de découvrir d'autres cultures - - bref, blablabla – et Harry avait décidé d'écouter, d'une oreille fort distraite cependant – et le ministre termina son long – long- discours en applaudissant fortement – entrainant les professeurs et les élèves avec lui – et les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent.

Les premiers 'intrus' – futurs assassins potentiels – furent les élèves de Beauxbatons – et vraiment, n'y avait-il que des filles en France? - Habillés d'uniformes bleus et blancs, elles semblaient vouloir faire bander tous les mecs de l'école et remuaient du popotins à qui mieux-mieux. - Harry soupira. Merlin, le manoir semblait tellement plus reposant. Il y avait trop de monde ici. Beaucoup trop -

« Harry, respires. » Le brun tourna son visage vers son meilleur ami qui le regardait avec des yeux un peu écarquillés et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « C'est ces filles qui te mettent dans cet état? »

- Non. Ca aurait été trop beau - - La sensation de noeud dans son estomac s'accrût encore – et elle ne semblait qu'éphémère lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la grande salle – et il ferma les yeux, se forçant à respirer lentement.

Il entendit à peine la voix du ministre saluer maintenant les élèves de Durmstrang – il releva un instant les yeux et tomba sur ces effrayants gladiateurs russes – et un vertige le prit.

« Bois. » Lui parvint une voix sourde à sa droite – Draco – alors qu'il sentait le bord d'un verre se presser contre ses lèvres.

« Malfoy, est-ce que ce ne serait pas mieux de le sortir de la salle? » Souffla une autre voix – en face ou à gauche, Harry ne savait pas - - Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que tout tournait autour de lui et qu'il voulait juste s'allonger et s'enfermer dans sa chambre au manoir – Mais sortir de là n'était pas une si mauvaise idée -.

« Sortir. » Réussit-il à articuler alors que des frissons violents tentaient de le mener droit vers l'inconscience – Non! Pas devant l'école entière. -

Il se sentit soulever – il pouvait marcher, mais sûrement pas tout seul – et alors qu'il n'entendait plus rien – et il était sûr que tout était jaune et gris autour de lui – il sentit qu'on le sortait de la grande salle et que les éclats de voix s'amoindrissaient à chacun de ses pas – ou bien était-ce parce que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui? -

Une nouvelle bouffée de panique et d'angoisse le prit – Putain, tout vrombissait en lui – et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

- & -

La rentrée s'était donc ainsi passée. - Et finalement cela avait été absolument parfait parce qu'ensuite il s'était retrouvé dans son dortoir, dans son lit, les rideaux tirés et un Draco au petit soin - - et ils avaient en plus ainsi pu faire la connaissance de Blaise Zabini, sympathique Serpentard – Draco s'était demandé ce qu'ils faisaient chez les verts et argents -, et de Théodore Nott, petit érudit assez discret.

Et Septembre, mois pendant lequel les élèves de plus de 16 ans pouvaient choisir de participer au Tournoi en glissant leur nom dans la Coupe prévu à cet effet, était passé, lentement, dans le froid de l'hiver qui s'annonçait déjà, et les trois concurrents, ce soir, seraient choisis.

Et Harry n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se trouver dans la grande salle avec encore plus de monde que d'habitude – il évitait dorénavant la salle aux heures de pointe et mangeait le soir toujours tout prêt de la sortie, pour avoir plus d'air. -

- Il avait d'ailleurs été vraiment touché quand son père, fou d'inquiétude, s'était rué dans son dortoir auprès de lui lorsqu'il avait enfin pu échapper au repas -

La grande salle était richement décorée – tant que Harry plissa les yeux et que Draco ricana devant tant de fioritures – et bien trop de rouge et d'or à son goût dans les décorations - et de nouvelles tables avaient été rajoutés pour les 'intrus'.

« Mes chers élèves... » - Blablabla- Encore une fois, Harry n'écouta rien de ce que le directeur puis le Ministre 'blablatèrent' – Il préférait picorer discrètement dans le plat suivit par un Blaise mort de rire – et ensuite - après que le Ministre eut si longtemps parlé que plusieurs autres élèves de toutes les maisons eurent enfin le règlement et volés dans les plats - la coupe se mit à cracher les noms des concurrents.

Dumbledore redressa ses lunettes en dépliant le premier bout de papier et sourit, ses yeux pétillants de malice – sale vieil emmerdeur – et il fit durer un peu le suspens - « Sale vieil emmerdeur » Murmura Blaise à ses côtés. - Et vraiment, Harry pensa qu'il adorait ce type – Et Draco leva les yeux aux ciels en priant n'importe quel mage puissant de foudroyer le directeur - .

« Pour la maison de Beauxbatons – Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux jeunes filles avec un petit sourire complice – Par l'enfer, tuez-le – et en fait il y avait quelques garçons aussi, remarqua Harry - « Notre concurrente sera... » – encore un petit temps pleins de suspens - « J'ai faim » Grommela Blaise en piquant encore une frite – et Théo sourit derrière sa main – Lui aussi, Harry l'aimait beaucoup - « Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour. »

« Salazard, si il mets autant de temps à dire chaque nom, je lui fracasses les tibias. » Souffla Draco, les mains dans les poches, le regard fixé sur la demi-Vélane qui s'était levée, toute en joie. « Prépares ta massue, Dray. » Lui conseilla Harry d'une même voix – alors que le deuxième nom avait été saisit au vol par le directeur et qu'il l'ouvrait de nouveau avec une lenteur calculée.

« L'élève qui jouera pour l'école Dursmstrang... » Il s'arrêta un instant – Et Severus fusilla Harry et Draco du regard qui murmuraient vivement divers moyens de torturer le directeur - « Sera monsieur Victor Krum. » Le russe massif se leva, plein d'arrogance, et se dirigea vers la petite salle derrière la table des professeurs.

« Maintenant, vient le tour de celui qui représentera Poudlard. » A ce stade, ni Harry, ni Draco, ni même Théo et Blaise ne faisaient plus attention, et il se contentaient de discuter discrètement. Etrangement le temps que le nom soit formulé arriva bien plus vite. « Cédric Diggory. »

Le garçon se leva à son tour avant de disparaître dans la petite pièce et un soupir général envahit la grande salle. - A table! -

Le directeur cependant, sourit encore et s'avança un peu plus sur l'estrade. « Et bien, mes chers élèves, je vous souhaite... » Sauf qu'il ne souhaita rien du tout – et Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur la table – alors que la coupe se remettait à flamboyer, crachant quelques minutes plus tard un nouveau nom.

« Dis-moi Harry, normalement, dans le Tournoi des trois sorciers, il n'y a bien que trois sorciers, n'est ce pas? » Le brun hocha la tête, l'air désespéré, et reporta son regard sur le directeur qui examinait le papier en fronçant les sourcils.

L'air grave, il se tourna vers l'assemblée et un nouveau nom tomba.

« Harry Potter. »

- Et Harry, vraiment, aurait préféré rester au Manoir cette année encore – et toute sa vie, si c'était possible. -

« Monsieur Harry Potter. Veuillez rejoindre les autres je vous prie. »

- Oui. Mais non.- Et toujours, le brun refusa de bouger, Draco, Théo et Blaise, et toutes les autres têtes tournées vers lui. - Quelqu'un avait-il oublié qu'il était agoraphobe et que tant d'attention sur lui pourrait le faire passer de conscient à inconscient. -

« Monsieur Potter. » L'appela cette fois le Ministre, qui s'était avancé au côté du directeur. - Et en levant les yeux, Harry apercut son père. Et son teint pâle en disait long.-

« Harry? »

Mais le brun secoua vivement la tête et tenta de faire abstraction du reste de la salle, se focalisant sur le directeur et le ministre. « Je suis désolé, messieurs, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous vous adressez à moi. Je m'appelle Harry Snape. » Le Ministre sembla se mordre la langue d'impatience.

« Monsieur Snape, votre nom est sorti de la Coupe, vous n'avez pas le choix, vous devez concourrir. » - C'est cela oui. -

« C'est un jeu, monsieur le Ministre. Et votre Coupe, normalement, n'accepte pas les élèves de moins de 16 ans. Etant donné que je n'en ai que 14 et _que je ne m'appelle pas Harry Potter_, je ne jouerais pas. »

Le silence dans la salle était sans précédent. Et les mines qu'affichaient Dumbledore et Fudge inestimables. Il fallait mettre un point final à ces conneries.

« Monsieur le Ministre, Professeur Dumbledore. » Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers Severus Snape, qui s'était levé et fixait son fils. « Même si son nom est sorti de la coupe, je suis son père, et je refuse qu'il joue. Et contre cela, messieurs, vous ne pouvez rien. »

- Et définitivement, papa était parfait pour mettre un point final aux choses désagréables.

Le soir même, alors que tout était rentré dans l'ordre et que Harry sirotait une tisane dans les appartements de son père tandis que Draco, sur le bureau, rédigait un exposé sur les effets de la potion de rétrécissement sur les petits animaux herbivores, Narcissa Malfoy mourut dans son lit, au côté de son mari endormi.

* * *

_Voilà!_

_Je n'en suis absolument pas fière mais il est livré. Et j'ai décidé de faire des chapitres plus courts pour pouvoir écrire plus vite, avec plus de temps. - C'est un concept assez bizarre, mais c'est la réalité. Je ne mets que deux heures à écrire et corriger un chapitre de trois pages, contre six pour huits pages. Donc, je préfères écrire plus court, mais plus vite._

_Sur ce chapitre. Comme je le disais, je n'en suis pas trés fier. Bon, je suis en parfait accord avec Harry. Il est allé à poudlard avec tant de mauvaises graces que je n'en attendais pas moins de lui - lol, étant donné que c'est moi qui écrit, c'est un peu étrange de dire ça comme ça, mais bon - mais j'ai l'impression que tout est un peu précipité, parce qu'il manque beaucoup de descriptions. Mais vous aurez remarquez que je n'aime pas les descriptions et donc... voilà._

_Cependant, c'est un chapitre charnière. Le prochain aura lieu au moi de Mars - pour eux, pour vous ce sera sûrement mardi ou mercredi - et il devrait être fatalement plus long, avec un Draco trés changé, et pleins de belles autres petites choses que vous n'imaginez même pas. : )_

_En espérant que vous serez là pour me faire part de vos avis sur ce chapitre. Et sur le précédent, si vous venez de le lire._

_Gros bisous à tous._

_Blibl'_

_PS: J'espère avoir bien corriger ce chapitre, mais si il en reste, pardonnez-moi. _


	19. XIX Le Cimetière

_Bonjour!_

_Comme vous allez sûrement le remarquer, le chapitre dans le parc a été raccordé au nouveau, donc pour ceux qui ont déjà lu, descendez un petit peu. _

_Gros bisous et merci pour vos reviews. - Par contre, les anonymes qui n'ont pas du compte, laissez vos adresses mails parce que Kelokelo a s'est vu supprimer son compte à cause des réponses aux reviews dans ses chapitres. - Bon le fait est que je ne réponds toujours pas aux reviews pour pouvoir finir demain mais bon...:) -_

_Bisous - encore - et maintenant je vous laisse avec un nouveau chapitre de, _

**HAPPY DAYS**

_XIX. Le cimetière_

Draco n'allait pas bien du tout. - De moins en moins bien en fait – Il était pâle et mangeait peu. Et évitait constamment toute proximité avec d'autres personnes. A part Harry. Et Harry se désespérait de voir son ami, son frère, son confident, si droit et impassible de l'extérieur, et si brisé de l'intérieur - Merlin, Draco n'allait pas bien du tout. Et il l'avait encore une fois prouvé en réagissant si violemment, alors que Harry ne faisait que parler avec Luna et Blaise.

Le brun n'avait pas fait attention assez vite à son ami et celui-ci, vexé et agacé s'était éloigné sans un mot, le regard et le port droit, son petit foulard de soie blanche voletant autour de sa cape sombre.

« Il est si seul. » Murmura la voix un peu surréelle de Luna alors qu'elle regardait l'héritier des Malfoy quitter le péron de la tour EST et se diriger à grand pas vers le parc - Oui, Luna. En effet. Draco est tout ce qu'il y a de plus triste et seul. Mais il ne veut rien dire, rien faire. Il n'a même pas pleurer... - - Oh Draco, s'il te plait, reviens - Harry ferma les yeux et serra les poings en retenant une vague de tristesse qui s'insinuait sournoisement – et il était habitué, c'était ainsi tous les jours – en lui.

« Harry. Peut être que tu devrais le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure. C'est ce qu'il font avec les bébés quand ils sortent du ventre de leur mère. Les médicomages leur tappent dessus pour s'assurer qu'ils sont en vie, et les ramener à la vie quand ils sont trop proches de la mort, et trop faible pour se sauver eux-même. »

La blonde était folle - Mais jolie et adorable - et Harry lui jeta un coup d'oeil malheureux et incertain - Bien sûr, ce n'était pas si fou - puis il hocha la tête et regarda ses mains.

« Merci Luna, pour ces conseils judicieux, j'en prends notes. » Et avec un sourire et de vagues salutations à ses deux camarades, il fit volte face et prit le chemin emprunté par son si cher ami.

La dernière tâche avait lieu demain matin, et Harry se sentait fatigué rien qu'à l'idée de devoir encore fêter quelque chose. - Non vraiment, inviter tant de gens aux châteaux étaient épuisants et angoissants, il y avait tant de fêtes et de bals – et sa tête lui faisait tellement mal - Et il n'avait plus de potion contre la douleur. Mais il était hors de question qu'il aille encore en réclamer à son père. Cela encore l'inquiéterait – il avait assez à faire avec Draco et Lucius. - et Harry savait que la marque de son père devait être aussi douloureuse et que donc il savait que Voldemort ou quoique ce soit faisait des siennes. Et ainsi Harry n'avait pas à le prévenir de cela - Merlin, il s'embrouillait lui-même. -

Et c'était fatiguant. Et Draco – même si Harry était triste. Merlin, si triste et cela faisait mal. Là. Quelque part. De savoir que Draco n'avait pas réussi à laisser sortir sa peine et qu'elle était coincée là, quelque part. En lui – malgré tout, était fatiguant.

Il marcha un moment dans le parc de Poudlard le trouva sur un banc dépourvu de neige – on était en Mars et il neigait encore. C'était insupportable - nonchalemment installé – mais avec tant de classe que Harry se sentit comme souvent pauvre commun mortel comparé à cette incarnation de la prestance et de la classe – fumant une cigarette.

« Fumer tue Draco. » Murmura t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés, sa tête légèrement tournée vers lui et les yeux rivés aux siens.

« Oui. Lentement. Et vu le peu qu'il nous reste à vivre, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. » Lui répondit le blond d'une voix douce, un peu vague. - Il avait garder cela d'avant la mort de sa mère. Cette rêverie, toujours, dans laquelle il semblait se plonger pour oublier et qui n'emportait que ses yeux, le reste de son être restant de marbre - Dieu, comment faisait-il? -

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour quelque chose? » Demanda Harry anxieux, ses yeux verts posées sur ses mains, paumes ouvertes vers le ciel. - Il n'allait pas le contredire sur leur mort future, après tout, qu'y avait-il de plus plausible ? - « Non Harry. Tu fais ce que tu veux. Tu as le droit d'avoir des amis, - Draco expira une fine bouffée de fumer – bien sûr. »

- Oh non Draco. Bien sûr que non - Et Harry fronça les sourcils et sentit ses yeux s'embués un peu - Quand tout cela cesserait-il donc? - - Bien sûr que non. Draco ne voulait pas qu'il ait d'amis. Draco voulait qu'il n'y ait que lui-même pour Harry. Et personne d'autre. Parce qu'il était quelque chose comme _son Harry. _-

« Arrêtes Draco. » Souffla t-il en se redressant, fixant de nouveau son regard dans les yeux gris du blond. Il secoua la tête - Non Draco. Bien sûr que non -.

« Je sais très bien. » Commença t-il un peu fébrile - si triste - « que tu voudrais qu'il n'y ait que toi. » - Et Merlin, c'était d'accord. Pourvu que Draco ne soit plus si fragile -.

Il se redressa encore un peu et se tourna complètement, passant l'une de ses jambes par dessus le banc pour être parfaitement face à Draco. Il lui arracha presque sa cigarette des mains et la jeta par terre – et Putain, Draco ne résista même pas. Son air juste si vague se posa simplement sur la tige refroidit, l'air pourtant toujours si impassible - Putain Draco! – et avec quelque chose comme de la rage et du désespoir – et de la tendresse aussi. Beaucoup – Harry lui saisit les mains – si fines, si froides, si longues, si blanches – et le força – vraiment – à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Arrêtes Draco! » S'exclama t-il. Et il avait l'impression de se retrouver des années en arrière quand il voulait absolument exprimer quelque chose mais que tout tournait trop vite dans son esprit et que juste, il voulait hurler et être immédiatement compris.

« Arrêtes, s'il te plait. » - Il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure. Et qu'il maîtrise ce ton suppliant à la limite du sanglot – « Je veux bien ne plus voir personne et n'être plus qu'avec toi, je te le promets. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras Draco. Je cesserais de les approcher, de leur parler, je ne les regarderais même plus. Mais il faut que tu arrêtes de partir dans ton monde. S'il te plaît. Tu hais trop de monde. Tu ne peux pas n'aimer que moi Draco. Ce n'est pas possible. Alors s'il te plaît – s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît – je veux bien ne plus voir personne d'autre que toi, mais en échange. » – allez, s'il te plaît - - et les larmes étaient au fond de ses yeux, tapis, et les sanglots dans sa gorge, tout proche – « Mais en échange, s'il te plaît, Dray. S'il te plaît. Cries, pleures, parles. » - Et les larmes enfin - « S'il te plaît. Guéris. Vis. »

Il y eu un silence. Long, triste évidemment, et casser ça et là par les reniflements piteux de Harry. Et encore un « S'il te plaît. » suivit de quelques frottements las et tremblants, pour essuyer les larmes - Le petit brun était si fatigué -

Et puis finalement, parce que c'était Harry, _son Harry_, son frère, son confident, son meilleur ami, Draco ne put – encore – résister à ses yeux trop verts brillants de larmes et si désespérés - et aussi, sûrement parce qu'il en avait tellement besoin quelque part, là, au fond de lui – et enfin baissa la tête et plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux, crispés – Salazard, il ne voulait pas pleurer sa mère. Cela voudrait dire qu'elle était vraiment parti. Et il ne voulait pas. Pas maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter - et le premier sanglot qui passa ses lèvres, tristes, fins, ténus, le surprit tellement qu'il en laissa couler ses larmes – il les retenait tant chaque jour – et puis, plus rien ne retint rien.

Et Harry, effrayé, épuisé, rassuré, regarda son si cher ami blond fondre en sanglots et larmes devant lui, des faibles plaintes déchirantes planant autour d'eux, résonnant, sinistres et rauques sur la neige - Oh Draco - et le petit brun s'approcha, passa ses bras autour du blond et l'attira contre lui.

- Vis Draco. S'il te plaît. Vis. -

- & -

Draco voulait voir son père. - Bien sûr, c'était normal - Ils avaient passés la nuit à pleurer – et à parler – et ce matin, n'ayant encore pas touché à son petit déjeuner, Draco avait souhaité être ramené au Manoir et voir son père, juste un peu. Pour être avec lui. Parce que maintenant Narcissa était vraiment morte en lui. Il n'y aurait plus de lien, de faux espoirs douloureux. Et Draco avait besoin de son père. -

Alors Harry était parti chercher le sien, de père, et le ramenait à présent au dortoir où Draco, droit et impassible attendait, installé dans un fauteuil, les yeux encore un peu rouge d'avoir pleurés – et c'était quelque chose de triste – toujours – de le voir si plein de prestance, alors que ces yeux brillants semblaient montrés son âme brisée. -

« Draco, je vais te ramener au Manoir. J'en parlerais à Dumbledore. Tu devrais pouvoir y rester le temps que tu veux. » L'adulte se tourna alors vers Harry qui fixait Draco, toujours inquiet. « Est-ce que tu veux rentrer au Manoir aussi? » Lui demanda t-il, attirant l'attention du brun sur lui.

« Non. Pas si tu restes. » – Il ne laisserait jamais son père tout seul dans cet endroit – Severus acquiesça et soupira. « Je serais revenu dans un quart d'heure, vingt minutes. Rejoins tes amis, on se rejoint dans le parc pour la troisième tâche. »

Harry hocha la tête et frissona, une vague de douleur le parcourant brusquement. « Draco. Nous allons passer par la cheminée de mes appartements, viens. »

L'adolescent se leva et se rendit jusqu'à la porte, Harry lui adressant un sourire encourageant auquel il répondit. « Fais ce que tu peux pour aller mieux, d'accord. » Le pria Harry l'air toujours un peu triste – et cet air sur le visage de son meilleur ami retourna un peu les trippes de l'héritier – pour lui, il irait mieux. C'était une promesse. - « Je te le promets. » Souffla t-il avant de quitter les lieux avec un dernier sourire. - Un peu triste, mais un peu gaie aussi, et c'était la preuve qu'il allait vraiment essayer de sortir de cet abime sordide dans lequel il s'était laissé emporté à la mort de sa mère. -

Harry soupira et sortit des dortoirs à son tour. - Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'aller voir l'immense labyrinthe qui constituait la dernière tâche. -

« Snape, venez ici! » Le surprit une voix basse et bourrue alors qu'il rejoignait le rez de chaussée du château, s'apprétant à sortir dans le parc. - Il lança un regard affligé à Théodore et Blaise qui l'attendait à la porte et se retourna - quoi encore? - se trouvant nez à nez avec son professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal – toujours aussi effrayant mais malheureusement aussi compétent qu'on pouvait l'espérer d'un aussi ancien Auror –

Harry sourit. « Bonjour professeur. » Le salua t-il en s'approchant à son tour. « Est-ce que vous êtes libre cinq minutes? J'ai besoin d'aide. » - Bon, il n'irait encore pas voir le labyrinthe maintenant - - Il avait encore une petite demi heure avant le début de la tâche finale, cinq minutes devraient aller – Il hocha la tête en souriant.

« Avec plaisir professeur. Qu'est-ce que vous faites? » Demanda t-il curieux en suivant l'homme dans les dédales du château. « Je range des documents, et avec ma jambe de bois je n'arrive pas à atteindre les étages supérieur. » Expliqua l'homme alors qu'il passait une statue de sorcière borgne quelques couloirs plus loin.

Et Harry fronça les sourcils et s'arrêta. « Mais pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas la magie? » L'interrogea t-il alors que l'Auror s'était arrêté et tourné vers lui. - Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir – dans le château non plus, probablement. Ou si peu. - - Evidemment - Maugrey haussa les épaules et soupira en sortant sa baguette.

- Quoi? -

« Vous êtes trop curieux Harry Potter. » Et sans que le survivant n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, un sort l'atteint en pleine poitrine et il se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- & -

« Draco? Severus? »

Lucius était à la porte du salon et les observait s'épousseter.

« Lucius, ton fils souhaitait te voir. » Murmura Severus en tournant légèrement sa tête vers son filleul – qui gardait les yeux baissés - « Pourquoi? » L'interrogea l'adulte blond en s'approchant. « Draco, est-ce que tu vas bien? » S'inquiéta t-il immédiatement en voyant que son fils gardait la tête baissé et ne réagissait pas.

Il l'observa reprendre sa respiration et relever la tête – et il remarqua immédiatement ses yeux rouges et son coeur se serra. - « Papa. » Laissa doucement échapper Draco. Et ses yeux étincelaient de larmes. « Papa. Maman est morte. » Continua t-il. Lucius acquiesça, les yeux un peu écarquillés et s'approcha de son fils, mettant à la cave tous les préceptes des Malfoys et l'attirant dans ses bras. « Je sais mon fils. » - Oui Draco, Narcissa est morte. Depuis longtemps. Elle ne reviendra pas. -

« Je vais y aller Lucius. » Le blond hocha la tête et força Draco à s'éloigner un peu de la cheminée. « Poudlard. » Laissa entendre Severus en lancant la poudre sur les flammes. Il fit un signe de tête aux deux blonds – et Draco avait sorti la tête et les yeux brillants lui souriait – un peu – et l'homme disparut.

- & -

« Nott, Zabini. Avez-vous vu Harry? » Lança immédiatement Severus aux deux amis de son fils, alors qu'il atteignait les portes de Poudlard. Les deux garçons se retrounèrent immédiatement vers lui et secouèrent la tête. « La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, il partait avec le professeur Maugrey. »

Severus fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui. « Vous savez pourquoi? » Continua t-il. - Oh non, ce qu'il ressentait était juste un bête mauvais pressentiment, n'est-ce pas? -

« Apparemment, le professeur avait besoin d'aide pour quelque chose. » Répondit Blaise en fronçant les sourcils alors que l'homme semblait s'être brusquement arrêter de respirer, les yeux rivés sur son bras droit. - Oh non, ce n'était pas un pressentiment finalement -

« Professeur. » - Non. Pas ça. - « Allez chercher le professeur Dumbledore immédiatement, dites-lui de me rejoindre dans son bureau. » Les deux serpentards semblèrent prendre trop de temps à réagir et l'homme releva la tête. « Tout de suite. » Claqua froidement sa voix, et ils s'éloignèrent rapidement vers les immenses tribunes installés pour le Tournoi.

Sans un regard de plus, Severus s'empressa de rejoindre le bureau du directeur et aboya le mot de passe – et la gargouille sembla s'indigner mais l'homme n'en avait que faire, il devait retrouver son fils. - Il se précipita sur le bureau et d'un mouvement du bras jeta à terre tout ce qui l'encombrait – et Dumbledore pouvait bien aller se faire foutre pour ça – et parcourut fébrilement des yeux le plan du château gravés sur le bureau et les divers petits points qui bougaient ça et là le long des couloirs et dans le parc. Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout. Pas de Harry Potter. - Harry Merlin. -

« Exa Harry Snape » Murmura t-il en pointant sa baguette sur la carte. - Allez Harry, mon ange. Apparais. S'il te plaît. - Mais la carte qui défilait, semblant parcourir chaque recoin du château ne trouva rien et Severus fut pris d'un violent tremblement alors que de nouveau, sa marque sembla vouloir sortir de sa peau tout en brûlant son bras.

« Exa Maugrey Fol'oeil. » Rugit-il une nouvelle fois s'éloignant en même temps du bureau pour s'emparer d'une poignée de poudre de cheminette et la jeter dans le feu. « Manoir Malfoy! » Lança t-il avant de revenir sur la carte, toujours vierge des noms prédits. - Merlin, il ne devait pas paniquer. Harry était probablement allé accompagner Maugrey à Prés au Lard. - Oh non, Harry, s'il te plaît. -

« Severus. » Retentirent en même temps les voix de Lucius et de Dumbledore, l'un sortant de la cheminée avec son fils et se tenant le bras, ayant l'air de souffrir autant que lui, l'autre entrant par la porte.

Le maître des potions inspira profondément – il tremblait - - Il aurait du le garder à la maison. En sécurité. - Harry – et releva la tête. « Harry n'est plus au château. Il a disparu. » Il reprit sa respiration. « Avec Maugrey Fol'oeil. »

- Pas Harry -

« Et Voldemort m'appelle. » Continua Lucius d'une voix nerveuse, découvrant sa marque net et sombre.

« Merlin tout puissant. » Et cela venait de Dumbledore. Et du coeur de chacun.

- Merlin tout puissant. Non. - Pas Harry. Pas maintenant. -

- & -

Harry ouvrit les yeux. - Et il aurait souhaité pouvoir les garder encore un peu plus fermé parce que la nausée qui s'empara de lui le fit gémir de peine - - et sa tête semblait prête à exploser – Il s'apercût immédiatement qu'il était maintenu par un sort contre un mur – ou quoique ce soit d'autre – et tenta vainement de se débattre. -

« Harry Potter. » Siffla une voix tout prêt de lui lui sembla t-il. - Mon dieu, il savait qui s'était. Mon dieu. Papa, au secours. S'il te plaît. - « C'est si délectable de te voir ainsi trembler de peur. » - Le petit brun sentait son sang couler le long de son bras, lentement, et il espérait juste que cela ne le viderait pas complètement - - Oh mais Voldemort allait sûrement le tuer avant. - - Oh papa, s'il te plaît -

« N'as-tu même pas le courage de me regarder dans les yeux, petit Potter. » Souffla encore Voldemort – et non, non il ne voulait pas regarder l'homme. Parce qu'il l'avait juste entre-aperçu et que ça, juste ça, lui avait donné envie de hurler de terreur. - Oh vraiment, il n'était pas fait pour ça et ne voulait pas rester là. - Il sentit un sanglot envahir sa gorge et se fit violence pour ne pas le laisser sortir. - Allez, un peu de courage. -

« Réponds! » S'agaça subitement le Lord en saisissant de ses horribles doigts le menton fin de Harry, le forçant à relever la tête – et elle tournait et c'était atrocement douloureux – et le garçon hurla en ouvrant grand les yeux – de douleur et d'horreur – oh non. Il n'était pas du tout courageux et ne voulait pas mourir. - - Papa! -

Le Lord ne manqua pas d'éclater d'un rire sec et glacial et Harry sentit sa nausée reprendre violemment lorsque la joie du Seigneur des Ténèbres sembla s'insinuer en lui.

Il respira profondément et ne put cette fois, retenir un gémissement mêlé d'un faible sanglot. Et cela encore amusa grandement le Lord. « Oh Harry, ne pleures pas voyons. » Souffla l'homme-Serpent d'un ton faussement attristé. Le petit brun sentit à nouveau l'homme s'approcher et se saisir de son menton – et Harry mordit violemment ses lèvres, les faisant saigner, laissant couler ses larmes qui se mélèrent au sang -

« Harry, tu pensais vraiment que j'étais mort. Que tu pourrais vivre sans que je ne me venges. » Leurs regards étaient fixés l'un dans l'autre à présent et Harry fixait les yeux rouges avec horreur.

« Tu sais, on m'a dit ce qu'avait fait ce traître de Snape en décidant de prendre soin de toi. De t'adopter. » Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ricana sinistrement à ses mots – et il ressera ses doigts sur le menton du garçon - « J'ai été vraiment déçu quand il n'est pas mort, il y a quatre ans. » - Harry frissona violemment et ferma les yeux. -

« Ouvres les yeux! » Cria Voldemort, juste contre son visage. Le brun releva immédiatemment son regard, tremblant de tous ses membres et déglutit. - Ne pas pleurer, ne pas sangloter. - « Ah Harry. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi? » Murmura encore le monstre – c'était un monstre, il était terrifiant.- - Ne pas pleurer, ne pas sangloter, ne pas gémir – Oh Merlin, ça faisait si mal – et ne pas fermer les yeux, surtout pas. -

Puis brusquement Harry sentit le Lord s'éloigner de lui et il laissa échapper un très faible soupir – gémissement – étranglé et opressé. « Nous verrons cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, je voudrais voir mes mangemorts. »

Il tourna le dos à Harry et celui-ci aperçut alors trois autres personnes présentes. - Merlin. - Un homme petit, gros, laid, la main en sang - ou était-ce un moignon? -, sanglotant au pied de son maître, un autre, plus jeune et fou – et son air totalement fou tombait parfois sur Harry et lui souriait, lui faisait un clin do'eil - - Oh Seigneur, c'était Maugrey – et - Ne pas pleurer. Salazard, il voulait rentrer chez lui – Quirrel.

« Barty, donnes-moi ton bras. » Siffla Voldemort doucement, presque gentiment – et encore un frisson de douleur et de terreur emplit Harry et il gémit, sa tête tournant violemment alors qu'il repensait au sang s'écoulant toujours le long de son bras – Il observa le Lord sortir sa baguette et du bout des doigts la poser sur la Marque révélée de l'homme – du faux Maugrey – celui-ci serrant les dents sous la douleur.

Il y eut ensuite un silence. Un long silence et seul la respiration précipitée et douloureuse de Harry – il fallait qu'il reste conscient. Ou peut être serait-ce moins douloureux si il tombait maintenant inconscient – se faisait entendre, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'une série d'explosions retentisse tout autour et envahisse – et Harry remarqua les tombes autour de lui – seulement maintenant – et frissona violemment – oh Seigneur - les lieux. Un par un un, rapidement, les mangemorts vétus de longues capes noirs se placèrent en cercle autour de leur maître et restèrent droits et figés.

Le cercle se ferma lorsque le dernier des mangemorts arriva – mais il manquait des personnes, des places étaient vides - - et Harry pria pour que son père ne soit pas là. -

Il laissa retomber sa tête en avant, les yeux fermés douloureusement lorsqu'une vague de colère passa dans ses veines – il voulait hurler au monstre devant lui de garder ses sentiments pour lui – et il mordit encore violemment sa lèvre pour s'empêcher de hurler. - Il n'entendait même pas – ou si peu – ce que racontait le Seigneur des Ténèbres à ses fidèles. - Il ressentait juste, par vague, ses colères et ses joies et cela faisait mal. Tellement mal.-

« Lucius. » Lui parvint cependant très clairement cette fois-ci la voix du Lord. Et le survivant releva brusquement la tête, les yeux un peu écarquillés, fixés sur la silhouette fier et droite qui faisait face au Lord. - Merlin Lucius. -

« Maître. » Murmura d'un ton révérencieux le représentant d'une des plus anciennes familles de l'aristocratie sorcière anglaise, en s'inclinant. - Lucius. Lucius! Va t-en. Voulait crier Harry en regardant, terrorisé maintenant, les deux hommes discuter froidement. -

« Comment va ton épouse, Lucius? » S'enquit presque poliment le Maître. « Elle est décédée mon Seigneur. » La voix plate de Lucius lorsqu'il dit cela fit frissoner Harry qui laissa retomber - encore - sa tête en avant. - C'était un cauchemar. -

« Tu ne m'as pas beaucoup soutenu, Lucius. J'ai été déçu de voir que tu niais appartenir à mes fidèles. » Continua la voix douceureuse du Lord. - Menaçante, froide, calculatrice – Harry releva les yeux et fixa encore les deux hommes. - Il ne voulait pas voir Lucius mourir. S'il vous plaît. -

« Maître, j'ai gardé ma place au Ministère, et je tiens le Ministre au creux de mes mains. Pour vous. » Le ton de Lucius était d'une soumission absolue mais cela ne sembla pas contenter son Maître qui grinça des dents. « Au moindre faux pas, Lucius, ton fils ira rejoindre sa mère. » - Non! Pas Draco. Lucius, ne fais rien. Va t'en. - Lucius ne répondit rien et courba l'échine, laissant passer son Maître au mangemort d'â côté.

Et Harry se remit à ne plus rien entendre, ne s'occupant plus que de repousser la douleur et de fixer Lucius. « ...le monde sera à nous... » Une nausée prit de nouveau Harry et il ferma les yeux en relevant la tête. - Ne pas vomir, ne pas gémir, ne pas pleurer, ne pas sangloter. - « Lucius, que fais-tu? » Siffla la voix du Lord. - Une vague de colère semblèrent vouloir achever le petit brun qui hoqueta. -

« Maître, vous avez capturé Harry Potter. » Susurra la voix de Lucius tout prêt de lui, emplit d'admiration. - Lucius, qu'est-ce que tu fais? - « Lucius, je ne t'ai pas permis de bouger. » - Lucius. Pitié. - « Vides ton esprit Harry. Fermes tout. » Entendit-il dans un souffle.

« Pardonnez-moi Maître. » Harry sentit encore un peu Lucius s'approcher. Et alors qu'un rugissement de haine – à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur de lui – envahissait le cimetière, Lucius entoura son petit neveu de ses bras et transplana. - Vides ton esprit Harry, vides le. -

Leurs pieds eurent à peine touché le sol qu'Harry se laissa tomber à terre et vomit violemment. Puis sans même pouvoir lever les yeux – sans sentir Lucius tout prêt de lui, si inquiet – il perdit connaissance. - Enfin- .

- Papa -

* * *

_Une nouvelle fois - et je commence par là - veuillez m'excusez si il reste des fautes, j'avais tout corriger et comme une quiche j'ai fermé la page...Donc j'ai du tout recommencer, mais j'espère qu'il n'y en a plus quand même - ou presque - _

_Alors, ce chapitre, comment l'avez-vous trouver? Je me lance dans l'action et nous avouerons que c'est assez conceptuel. On ne voit toujours pratiquement rien d'autres que l'intérieur des persos - particulièrement Harry - et pour ma part, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque en permanence quelque chose. Ce n'est pas mon chapitre préféré - mais je ne pourrais jamais le rendre mon préféré puisqu'il y a de l'action dedans, et des choses qui normalement devrait être détaillé et que ce n'est pas mon fort - enfin bon..._

_J'en suis quand même assez ravie, parce qu'on découvre là mon petit Harry face à Voldemort et sa terreur et son manque de courage face à lui - enfin on retrouve un vrai gosse de 14 ans, c'est bien. - J'aime personnellement beaucoup ce passage - plus que ceux d'au dessus - et j'espère que vous l'apprécierez aussi même si il manque parfois quelques petits détails en plus, description ou autre. - Je voulais vraiment me focaliser sur Harry et sur le fait qu'il ne voit rien, avec sa douleur et ses larmes. et qu'il est totalement paniqué et envahit par la douleur. -_

_Et Lucius à la rescousse, vous vous y attendiez?_

_J'attends avec impatience vos réactions par rapport à ce chapitre parce que c'en est enfin un qui a à voir avec le livre et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous pensez de ma transformation. - Mais un petit bonjour ce sera accepté aussi, lol - _

_Gros bisous._

_Blibl'_


	20. XX Le Manoir Snape

_Bonjour, et bien sans plus attendre je vous offre l'avant dernier chapitre - long, il est long! - - et heu...triste aussi. Lol. Pour changer - de, _

**HAPPY DAYS**

_XX. Le Manoir Snape_

Le retour au manoir avait été précipité. Lucius, Harry inconscient dans les bras s'était fait assaillir par Sirius et Rémus, Régulus suivant aveuglément, les traits tirés par la peur et l'anxiété. - Tout va bien Régulus, ne t'inquiètes pas, s'il te plaît. Pas maintenant – et puis Severus était arrivé et avait pris son fils dans ses bras, s'était assis dans un fauteuil – et il tremblait violemment – et avait serré Harry contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait – Sirius l'avait un instant observé, le visage pâle et les yeux embués et s'était dit que oui, vraiment, Severus était un excellent père pour Harry – même James devait le reconnaître, de là où il était -.

« Severus, comment va t-il? » S'enquit Régulus qui, ne voyant rien imaginait le pire. Mais Severus n'eut même pas la force de réponse et Lucius s'approcha de son jeune ami, posant une main sur son épaule. « Il va se remettre Régulus. Il n'a aucune blessure visible, à part son bras. Que tu devrais soigner Severus. » Le père du survivant sembla reprendre part à leur monde et hocha la tête, se levant rapidement comme si quelques minutes de plus ainsi serait fatal pour son son fils.

« Je vais rentrer au Manoir et ramené Draco ici. Voldemort va chercher à le tuer. » Expliqua Lucius dés que son meilleur ami eut quitté la pièce, s'approchant de la cheminée et s'apprétant à partir. « Ok. Revenez vite. » Les pria Régulus alors que Lucius disparaissait déjà dans les flammes.

Le plus jeune des Black soupira de soulagement – tout le monde était en vie, c'était le principal – et se laissa aller dans les bras de son frère qui l'attira contre lui.

« T'inquiètes pas Reg', tout finira bien. »

« Prions pour que tu dises vrai Sirius, pourvu qu'il en soit ainsi. » - Oh oui Merlin, pourvu que tout se termine bien. »

- & -

La 'défense' Serpentarde s'était donc installé au Manoir Snape - caché par de multiples sorts diverses de magie Blanche et Noire, totalement indectable même par le Lord Noir - et Dumbledore avait été enchanté de voir que tout le monde allait bien.

Du moins, il en avait été rassuré pour son plan, qui incluait les deux anciens mangemorts et les deux ex-gryffondors.

« Les Horcruxes doivent être retrouvés. Et je ne peux hélas compter sur personne d'autres que vous pour se faire. D'une part, parce que vous, Severus et Lucius connaissez le Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis longtemps et serez plus à même de déjouer les pièges qu'il aura placé pour protéger ses morceaux d'âme, d'autres part, vous deux, parce que vous avez chacun une formation de défense contre les forces du mal approfondi, toi en tant qu'auror Sirius, et toi Rémus, en tant que professeur. » Expliquait le vieil homme à voix basse, ses rides dévoilant malgré son air décontracté ses doutes et ses angoisses. - Pauvre vieil homme. -

« Pourquoi aucun membre de l'ordre ne peut le faire à part nous, Albus? » S'enquit Severus d'un ton froid. - Et il était en train d'espérer que Harry et Draco ne soit pas derrière la porte - - Mais vu que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Harry était encore inconscient et plutôt loin de se réveiller, c'était sûrement de l'inquiétude pour rien - « Parce que j'ai confiance en vous quatre, et parce que vous êtes les meilleures chacun dans votre domaine. »

« Vous avez au moins une idée des endroits où l'on doit chercher ces choses? » L'interrogea Lucius peu enclin à se laisser flatter par le vieil homme.

Le directeur de Poudlard hocha la tête et sortit un carnet de cuir marron glacé qu'il tendit au grand blond.

« Ceci est un récapitulatif de toutes les informations que j'ai pu collecter depuis le jour où j'ai appris que Voldemort possédait des Horcruxes. La bague des Gaunt, le médaillon et le journal étant cependant déjà en notre possession, il ne reste plus que l'épée de Gryffondor, la coupe de Poufsouffle et la couronne de Serdaigle à trouver. Ensuite, il y aura le Serpent de Voldemort, Nagini, à achever. Je n'attendais pas de vous que vous les trouviez, je voudrais que vous alliez les chercher et que vous les détruisiez » - Ce qui était cent mille fois plus risqué que de simplement les chercher, évidemment. -

« Et à propos de la prophétie. » Commença alors Severus – parce qu'il n'y avait pas besoin qu'ils en viennent à parler plus avant sur les Horcruxes, ils iraient les chercher. - Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils et passa une main sur son front – et il faisait ses 125 années - « Je pense qu'il faut de toute urgence la sortir du ministère et la mettre en lieu sûr, mais pour cela nous avons besoin d'Harry et... »

« Nous n'avons pas _besoin_ d'Harry, Dumbledore. Je vous interdis de parler de mon fils comme s'il s'agissait d'une machine ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, vieil homme. Harry aura le choix d'aller la chercher ou pas, et vous ne serez pas là pour argumenter là dessus. » - Sale vieil emmerdeur - « Bien Severus. Evidemment, si Voldemort apprends la prophétie et décide de faire du cadavre d'Harry l'une de ses priorités, vous ne m'en tiendrez pas responsable. »

Les traits de Severus devinrent instantanément plus dur et ses yeux se glacèrent. « Si vous ne voulez pas que j'emmène Harry à l'autre bout du monde Albus, vous avez intérêt à vous calmer, c'est clair? » Cracha t-il blanc de rage au vieil homme qui ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, avalant une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

« Pardon Severus. » Murmura t-il. Puis il déposa la tasse et se leva. « Malgré tout, je compte sur vous messieurs, pour rester en vie jusqu'à ce que tout ceci soit terminé. » Et étrangement, il semblait très sérieux et presque ému en regardant les quatres grands hommes qu'il avait face à lui – il jeta un coup d'oeil à Régulus et sourit doucement - - Quelque part, il était heureux que Régulus n'ait plus à prendre part à tout cela, ce garçon étrait trop innocent et en avait trop vu. -

« Peu importe tous les différents que nous avons pu avoir, vous êtes sûrement les élèves qui m'ont le plus marqués dans ma longue vie de professeur, et je vous estime énormément. » Et sur ce, sans même qu'il ait laissé le temps aux plus jeune de répondre, il disparut dans la cheminée, sans poudre ni parole.

« Cet homme est un mystère. » Murmura Rémus qui était resté assis alors que les autres s'étaient levés au départ de Dumbledore – et ils s'étaient _levés_, inconsciemment, pour saluer Albus - - Oh bien sûr, Albus _était et resterait _un grand homme. -

« Cet homme est un manipulateur boulimique. » Siffla Severus en s'éloignant déjà vers les grands escaliers. « Je vais voir Harry. » Continua t-il en disparaissant, laissant les autres commander à Lapy un repas.

« Tu peux nous préparer la table, Lapy. Ce serait bien que l'on puisse avoir de l'aligot, ce soir. » Demanda doucement Régulus à l'elfe de maison qui s'inclina bassement devant son plus jeune maître – du moins des grands adultes - « De l'aligot, Régulus? » La voix de Lucius était sarcastique et à la limite de l'incrédule – sauf que ce n'était pas Malfoyen du tout – et Sirius et Rémus ne purent se retenir de ricaner doucement. - Même si eux même étaient un peu étonnés par le menu du soir.

« Et bien oui, de l'aligot, Lucius. C'est super bon. » Régulus souriait à présent avec un air d'enfant – et Lucius lui aurait tout permis et tout donné juste pour ce sourire - « Et lourd et gras. » Continua son frère, lui aussi attendri par la demande et le sourire.

« Tu es bête. Si vous devez aller vous faire tuer demain, autant que vous ayiez quelque chose dans le ventre pour vous défendre un peu. » Expliqua l'aveugle d'un ton légers – mais au fond de ses yeux sans vie, sa triste panique était visible par tous. - « C'est sûr, on sera beaucoup plus à l'aise pour éviter les saloperies que Voldemort aura placé sur ses horcruxes avec dix kilos en plus dans le ventre. »

« Et bien, les sorts pourraient rebondir sur ta bedaine Sirius, on ne sait jamais. Je trouve personnellement l'idée très bonne. Viens Régulus, laissons ces deux gourmets dénigrer le repas. Tant pis pour eux si ils ne s'en sortent pas grace à leur ventre rond demain. »

Et sur ceux, Rémus entraina Régulus avec lui vers la cuisine. - Et il fallait être heureux un peu, s'amuser, se détendre, avant de partir à la guerre. -

- & -

Severus était assis à côté de son fils et lisait un livre lorsque celui-ci reprit doucement conscience, gémissant quand son crâne sembla vouloir se fendre en deux – encore. Oh Seigneur faites qu'il ne soit pas encore là-bas dans un cimetière accroché à une sinistre pierre tombal. -

« Harry. » Entendit-il murmurer tout près de son oreille – et ce n'était ni la voix, ni le souffle du Seigneur des ténèbres et il manqua de pleurer pour cela - - Papa - « Harry, c'est moi. Ouvres les yeux. »

C'était dur, c'était douloureux et c'était fatiguant, mais l'effort en valait la chandelle parce que plus que tout, il voulait voir le visage rassurant de son père et ne plus jamais le quitter – et le frapper si encore il voulait le faire retourner à Poudlard - « Papa. » Croassa t-il. Et sa gorge était douloureuse, dû probablement à son inconscience prolongée et aux cris qu'il avait poussé lorsque l'Autre était en face de lui.

« Tu vas bien? » Demanda Severus en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit – et Harry roula des yeux légèrement – il ne voyait pas très bien – et s'aperçut qu'il était dans sa chambre, dans son lit au Manoir – à la maison.

« Est-ce que c'est fini? » Murmura t-il – très bas, pour que ce ne soit pas douloureux – Et son père hocha la tête, le teint pâle et les mains crispés sur celle bandé d'Harry.

« Oui Harry, tout est fini. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. » Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et déglutit – allez, il n'avait pas pleuré là bas - enfin si un peu-, il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer ici. Même si il avait été hanté par la peur de mourir, seul, sans son père. Sans pouvoir dire à son père combien il l'aimait et combien il regrettait d'être mort, de lui faire du mal en partant. - Mais les larmes coulèrent tout de même sur ses joues et Severus l'attira prestement contre lui – tout contre lui, parce que Merlin, ce n'était pas fini. Loin de là – et souffla à son oreille.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé à aller à Poudlard, tu avais raison. » Il y avait comme des hoquets étranglés dans les mots de Severus.

« Tu avais raisons. Pardon. » Et quelque chose d'humide mouillait légèrement le cou et la nuque de Harry et il se serra un peu plus contre son père – Pardon papa, je ne veux pas te faire pleurer. Pardon - « Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant qu'il est revenu vraiment? » Demanda Harry d'une petite voix après un long moment de silence – ils étaient si bien tous les deux, ensemble. Père et fils. En sécurité - L'adulte se crispa et Harry n'eut finalement pas tant envie d'entendre la réponse.

Qui vint – évidemment – tout de même.

« Nous allons aller chercher les Horcruxes avec Lucius, Sirius et Rémus. Il n'en reste que quatre à détruire. » - Quatre. Seulement quatre. Quatre Horcruxes, c'était quatre chance de mourir de différentes manières. -

« Que quatre. Merci papa, tu me rassures. Et que fera t-on pendant que vous irez chercher vos 'que quatre' choses dangeureuses et macabres? » Demanda Harry en se serrant un peu plus. - Merlin, pourquoi était-ce leurs parents, parrains et oncles qui devaient partir à la recherche de ces choses? -

« Vous resterez avec Régulus. Et ensuite, quand nous aurons terminés, nous reviendrons ici et nous vous entrainerons Draco et toi, à vous battre pour la dernière bataille. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et se redressa un peu, ses yeux verts s'ancrant instantanément dans les iris noir de son père. - Quoi? Pourquoi voulait-il qu'ils s'entrainent? -

« Pourquoi doit-on s'entraîner papa? » Demanda t-il d'une petite voix – parce qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas du tout aimer la réponse – Et la moue triste et résignée de son père ne fit que l'enfoncer un peu plus dans ses certitudes – BORDEL! Quand tout cela allait-il enfin prendre fin? - - Bientôt Harry. Oh très bientôt. -

« Il y a une prophétie, Harry. » Commença doucement Severus, cherchant sûrement un moyen de ne pas effrayer son fils – sauf que ces quelques mots l'avaient déjà terrorisé. Parce qu'à peine son père les avait-il prononcé qu'il avait compris. Bien sûr, pourquoi Voldemort s'acharnerait-il sur lui? Pour ça, parce qu'il y avait une prophétie qui disait, comme dans les livres, qu'il était l'élu ou un truc du genre, le survivant, et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir battre Voldemort. - - Oh c'était cela n'est-ce pas? -

« Je voudrais pouvoir t'emmener à l'autre bout du monde Harry. Quitter ce monde et oublier tout ce qu'il y a ici. »

- Oh Harry ne doutait pas que son père y avait même plus que songé, mais il devait savoir aussi que Harry ne le laisserait pas faire. Parce que même si il était un trouillard – ou plutôt quelqu'un, juste, qui en avait marre de souffrir et d'être malheureux - - sauf dans les bras de son père, là il était heureux - - il avait un père – même si il était faible et douillet – enfin tout était relatif n'est-ce pas? - il ne pouvait même pas envisager de laisser des gens innocents mourir. Des bébés, des enfants, des adolescents, des femmes, des hommes et des vieillards – quoique, si Dumby devait mourir... - et même si il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont exactement était capable Voldemort – à part revenir à la vie et le terroriser – il était sûr qu'une prophétie n'était pas rien. Et que encore un peu, il allait avoir mal.

« C'est bon papa, ne t'inquiètes. Je serais assez fort et je le battrais. Mais toi – et il se réfugia encore dans les bras de son père – toi, s'il te plaît, restes en vie jusque là. »

Et c'était une supplique tellement triste que Severus ne put que jurer, corps et âmes, qu'il resterait en vie. - Oh Severus, tu resteras en vie. -

- & -

Et finalement, tout avait suivi son cours comme il était prédit. Harry et Draco virent leurs pères, parrains et oncles quitter la maison, ils observèrent Régulus se renfermer, se crisper, jouer encore et encore de la musique qui résonnait dans le manoir et il ne fut pas un instant question qu'ils retournent à Poudlard pour suivre les cours ou tout au moins passer leurs examens.

C'était – Oh oui ça l'était vraiment – comme si tout était en 'stand-bye'. Comme si eux seuls étaient concernés par le retour de Voldemort et ce que cela impliquait et que tous les autres, les élèves de Poudlard comme tous les sorciers d'Angleterre, étaient préservés de cette horrible nouvelle. - Et probablement était-ce vrai. Nul part, dans les journaux, il n'était fait mention du retour de Voldemort et l'assimilation des multiples accidents survenus récemments au Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était même pas envisagée. »

Une tornade en plein été, près de l'écosse faisant des centaines de morts et des milliers de blessés, un tremblement de terre en octobre, à quelques kilomètres de Londres, laissant abasourdis les sorciers comme les moldus et créant la panique sur le climat changeant, et puis ce blizzard en hiver, qui semblait vouloir geler sur place chaque être humain se risquant dehors.

Ce blizzard - lui seul, révéla tout. -

« Maître Snape, Maître Snape! » S'égosillait une voix aigue et désagréable tout prêt du visage de Harry alors que celui-ci dormait profondément quelques instants plus tôt, empêtré dans ses épaisses couvertes vertes.

« Maître Snape, Maître Snape, votre père a envoyé un courrier, votre père a envoyé un courrier. » Continua Lapy et cela suffit à tirer Harry du lit brusquement. Il s'empara de la lettre tenu précieusement par l'elfe de maison et l'ouvrit rapidement, les lignes défilant sous ses yeux le faisant pâlir. - Oh non. -

« Des mauvaises nouvelles Maître Snape? » Demanda Lapy anxieux, alors qu'il s'approchait et posait une main tremblante sur le genoux d'Harry, tentant d'être réconfortant. - Lapy, tu es si adorable. - Le garçon brun releva la tête et lui offrit un sourire qu'il espérait assez rassurant puis soupira – peine perdue. -

« Tu connais Azkaban. » L'elfe hocha la tête. « Le blizzard, le froid, la glace. Ce sont les détraqueurs. Voldemort a fait évader ses plus précieux mangemorts, et les détraqueurs se sont dispercés un peu partout. La communauté sait maintenant que Voldemort est revenu. » Expliqua Harry qui ressera imperceptiblement sa couverture sur lui. « Mon père nous demande de ne pas sortir, même pas toi Lapy, du Manoir. Même si les détraqueurs ne peuvent sentir le Manoir, on ne sait jamais. »

Et avec cela il se leva enfin, glissa ses pieds nus dans des épaisses pantoufles et se rendit dans la chambre de Draco, lui aussi emmitouflé sous un monticule de couvertures duveteuses et grimpa sur le lit, secouant un peu son meilleur ami et lui plaquant sous le nez la lettre de son père.

Bien sûr Draco pâlit.

Et Harry se recroquevilla un peu et passa sous les couvertures, allant se coller contre son presque frère, tremblant légèrement – de froid et de peur - - Oh Harry. -

« Est-ce que tu crois que tout finira un jour? » Demanda t-il dans un petit murmure enfantin, alors que Draco enserrait sa taille avec son bras et le serrait un peu plus encore.

« Bien sûr que tout finira un jour. Et quand l'autre demeuré mégalo sera six pieds sous terre, je deviendrais un grand cherchomage en médimagie et science des potions tandis que tu t'occuperas de ton petit restaurant sur l'Allée des Orangades. » - C'était bien ce futur. -

« J'aimerais bien. » Soupira Harry en fermant les yeux – et sa gorge était serrée pour quelque chose et il avait l'impression que les larmes souhaitaient s'évader de ses yeux - - peut être à cause de cette prophétie qui le condamnait presque? - « Tout ira bien Harry. On s'en sortira. » Le rassura Draco tout contre lui, le sentant se raidir et respirer trop vite.

« Tout ira bien. »

- & -

« Rémus! Putain, Rémus, s'il te plaît. Respires. Allez. » - Oh Merlin, il ne fallait pas que Rémus parte maintenant. Non. Sirius ne pourrait pas le supporter. Et peu importe que cela fasse déjà cinq minutes qu'il était inconscient et ne respirait plus et que ni les massages ni les sortilèges de respiration artificiel de Sirius n'ait marché. - - Peu impote! Rémus devait vivre. - - S'il te plaît. -

L'évadé d'Azkaban – et il n'était plus le seul à posséder ce titre, maintenant – n'arrêterait pas tant que Rémus n'aurait pas rouvert les yeux et lui ait souri de sa manière si tendre et nostalgique.

« Rémus. Reviens tout de suite. » Ordonna Sirius frénétiquement, alors qu'encore il massait la poitrine déjà pâle du Loup Garou, ses lèvres bleuies pas le froid et la mort et sa tête gigotant sous les coups sur son coeur. - Non. Non. Rémus!. -

« Sirius, il est mort. » Parvint à l'animagus une voix rauque et peinée. - Bien sûr, même Lucius était triste. Rémus était quelqu'un de charmant. Quelqu'un qui ressemblait à Harry et Régulus. - - Oh Merlin, Rémus, reviens, s'il te plaît. -

« Rémus. Je t'interdis de partir c'est clair. Si tu me laisses, je ne viendrais jamais te voir au cimetière, et je ne te parlerais plus jamais et je te haïrais. »

Mais il n'y eut rien. Et c'était de l'acharnement et Lucius ne pouvait pas laisser Sirius continuer – de plus il devait rejoindre Severus à Poudlard, pour récupérer la couronne de Serdaigle. -

« Sirius, il est mort. Regardes-moi! » Mais Sirius ne voulait rien voir ni rien entendre d'autre que Rémus et le blond fut forcé de lui prendre presque violemment le visage pour le tourner vers lui et les yeux bleus rois du parrain d'Harry, effroyablement embrumés, paniqués et désespérés se posèrent sur le visage et dans les yeux de Lucius.

« Rémus est mort Sirius, il s'est noyé. Il n'y a plus rien à faire. » Murmura t-il avec toute la détermination et la conviction dont il était capable de faire preuve.

Et bien sûr – parce que Sirius savait – le brun le crut et fut secoué de nombreux sanglots – et il essayait de parler mais cela ne marchait pas alors il se laissa juste tomber sur la poitrine de son dernier meilleur ami – Oh Rémus – et lui murmura que non, il ne le détesterait pas. -

«...et je viendrais te voir au cimetière, à côté de Jamsie et Lily et je te parlerais autant de fois que je pourrais, je vous raconterais ce que votre vieux Patmol devient chez les vivants. Je te le promets. Je ne te détesterais jamais, Moony. » Sanglotait l'animagus fébrilement. - Il ne voulait plus vivre et subir ça encore. Non. Rémus, reviens! -

« Allez Sirius, il faut y aller. » Le brun respira encore profondément, hoquetant de peine et finit par reprendre son souffle, hochant finalement la tête – il était las et brisé maintenant, c'était fini, il n'y avait plus de Rémus. –

Il laissa Lucius s'emparer doucement du corps de Rémus, le soulevant précautionneusement avant qu'ils ne transplanent pour l'école, sûrement dénués de tout élève en cette heure tardive de la nuit.

- & -

Le plus inconsolable fut Harry. Mais Régulus était loin d'être en forme non plus. Il ne l'avait appris que trois mois plus tard. - Trois mois! par tous les mages de la terre. - Il était enterré, mort, disparu, noyé depuis trois mois lorsque l'on avait jugé bon de le leur dire.

« Pourquoi vous avez fait ça?! Pourquoi vous ne nous l'avez pas dit avant? Cela vous faisait quoi de vous arrêter deux secondes ici et de nous dire qu'il était mort?» Pleurait Harry encore et encore, ses larmes ruisselant sur ses joues rouges alors qu'il fixait son père et Lucius avec fureur, Draco un peu en retrait, les traits tirés et le regard brillant.

« Vous n'avez pas pensé qu'on aurait voulu être là, au moins pour l'enterrement. Ou même simplement savoir. Putain, comment vous avez pu faire ça?! Je vous déteste. Je vous déteste! » Cria t-il comme si c'était la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit pour exprimer sa fureur.

Mais il n'y avait rien, de toute façon, qui ramènerait Rémus alors cela ne servait à rien. - C'était terminé pour l'adorable Loup Garou. - - Game over – Et Harry baissa la tête, les sanglots faisant trembler son corps.

« Pardon Harry. » Souffla son père – pour la trentième fois, mais les précédentes, Harry ne l'avait pas écouté - « Pardon. C'est de ma faute. Je ne voulais pas vous l'annoncer par lettre, et nous n'avions pas le temps de venir ici. »

« Et qu'avez-vous fait de si prenant que vous ne puissiez même pas venir deux minutes annoncer la mort de quelqu'un d'aussi important que Rémus? » Demanda Harry d'une voix brisée en remontant son regard sur le visage fatigué et plus dur qu'auparavant de son père. - Et il eut honte un instant parce que son père en avait déjà tant fait. -

« Nous avons fait beaucoup de choses Harry, et nous avons presque tout fini. » Le petit brun acquiesça et s'approcha un peu de Severus – il voulait être aussi dans les bras de son père - - Parce que Draco s'était déjà réfugié dans les bras de Lucius et Régulus dans ceux de son grand frère - - Plus de Malfoy, plus de rancoeur, plus de code, de valeurs, plus rien, juste un père et son fils, ou un petit frère et un grand frère, prêt à mourir pour la paix - - et c'était trop triste et douloureux.

« Vous allez repartir. » Murmura doucement la voix de Draco, se détachant un peu de son père.

« Non, nous ne repartons pas. Régulus a eu une idée pour récupérer la coupe de Poufsouffle, alors ne t'inquiètes pas, on reste ici. »

Et Harry n'y tint plus et se jeta enfin sur son père – cela faisait si longtemps – et le serra à l'en étouffer - - et c'était égoiste et honteux mais il préférait que ce soit Rémus qui soit mort, plutôt que Severus, son papa. -

« Et la prophétie? » Demanda anxieusement Régulus alors qu'il se laissait tomber dans le sofa, les dernières larmes pour Rémus séchant sur ses joues – Non Rémus, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne seras jamais oublié - « Nous l'avons détruite. Il était hors de question que Harry aille là-bas. Nous l'avons détruite. Dumbledore en possède une copie, de toute façon. »

« Alors, et maintenant? » - Bonne question Draco. Très bonne question. « Nous allons tenter de contacter Bellatrix Lestrange, pour qu'elle nous donne la coupe de Poufsouffle qui se trouve dans son coffre à Gringotts. »

- Bien sûr. Evidemment. -

- & -

« Est-ce que c'est une blague? » Ricana Bellatrix Lestrange de façon démente tandis qu'elle bougeait dans tous les sens pour tenter de se défaire de ses liens.

Il avait fallu près de deux mois pour que Lucius et Severus réussissent à coincer la sorcière et alors qu'ils auraient dû fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry, ils l'avaient enfin eu. - Et peut être que toute cette sale histoire allait finalement prendre fin - Il ne manquait plus que Régulus et son petit air piteux pour faire craquer Bella et peut être enfin, que toute cette sale histoire allait finalement prendre fin - - Vraiment ce serait bien. -

« Bonsoir Bella. » Parvint enfin la voix de jeune aveugle alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce exigue du fin fond des cachots de Poudlard.

- Bien sûr, Bellatrix ne s'attendait sûrement pas à le voir – mais Severus ressentit quelque chose comme de l'espoir lorsqu'il vit les yeux de la femme papilloner d'incrédulité et de joie – vraiment? - « Régulus? »

« Salut cousine. » Sourit Régulus en s'approchant un peu, à tâtons – et lui aussi était ému. - Bella, tu m'as manqué. -

« Tu n'étais pas mort? » Demanda t'elle d'une voix toujours aussi surprise, le laissant s'approcher encore plus – Régulus, mon petit Régulus, tu es en vie. -

« Pourquoi nous as-tu trahi? » Continua t-elle sans attendre la réponse évidente de l'aveugle – et elle savait qu'il l'était, depuis qu'il était entré, elle voyait ces choses-là - - Pauvre petit chaton. -

« Tout est devenu si compliqué Bella. » Murmura Régulus tout près d'elle.

« Tu m'as enseigné les valeurs d'une grande famille et j'en suis venu à les aimer, et puis il fallait du jour au lendemain que je plies sous les volontés d'un sang mêlé en salissant mon nom par du sang plein les mains. Du sang sale, du sang facile à faire couler. Qu'étions-nous devenu, Bella? Cette si grande famille que nous étions, si belle, gâchée par des ambitions qui n'étaient pas les nôtres. Le Maître avait soif de vengeance, nous de reconnaissance. Ce n'était pas compatible. Je ne voulais être haït et craint, Bella, je voulais être respecté et admiré pour ce que j'étais et ce que je représentais. Et j'aurais cru que toi, plus que quiconque, aurait vu cela aussi. »

Les mots de Régulus étaient juste. Juste et profond – Régulus, tu as toujours été si intelligent – et Bella ne pu que hocher la tête et clôre ses paupières.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Reg'? » Finit-elle par demander au bout de longue minute, sa voix ayant perdu ses accents métalliques, laissant place à la douce voix de la gentille cousine d'avant.

« Les clés de ton coffre à Gringotts. Il y a un objet dont nous avons besoin à l'intérieur. » Les yeux bleus de la femme brisée par le temps et Azkaban se relevèrent sur son cousin aveugle et elle soupira. « Quel objet? Qu'allez-vous faire avec? »

Le brun enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et mordilla sa lèvre inférieur. « Régulus. » Le prévint Severus – il ne fallait pas en dire trop. Surtout pas. -

« Nous allons détruire Voldemort. » Mais Régulus était comme le vent et la pluie, il n'en faisait jamais qu'à sa tête. Et cela fit sourire Bellatrix. -

« Rien que ça. » « Je veux retrouver ce que nous étions avant, Bella. Je veux retrouver nos racines, ce que nos ancêtres nous ont transmis. Je veux être à nouveau ce qu'il y a de plus vrai dans l'aristocratie anglaise. Je veux être un digne représentant de la vieille sorcellerie, et Voldemort jamais ne permettra cela. Parce qu'il pense être le seul être supérieur à tout autre. Et nous allons le détruire, Bella. Et avec Sirius et moi, ensuite, la famille Black redeviendra ce qu'elle était. Mais ce ne sera jamais possible si Vodemort reste au pouvoir. »

« Et vous avez besoin de moi. » « Pour ouvrir ton coffre, oui. »

La femme regarda longuement son cousin. Encore et encore. - Et il avait tellement raison. Le prestige, la prestance de la famille Black avait été souillée par Voldemort, c'était vrai. - Mais, cela semblait si impossible. - « J'acceptes, mais quand ce sera fait, je veux que tu m'accordes le droit de mourir dignement. »

- Bien sûr. - Régulus ferma les yeux et crispa les poings. - Il savait que tout allait se terminer ainsi, et même si il s'y était préparé, c'était dur et triste. - Cependant il acquiesça. - Il n'avait pas le choix – et s'approchant à tâtons de sa cousine – il y eut un geste derrière, quelque part, mais Severus ou Lucius sembla abandonner l'idée de l'empêcher de s'approcher – il trouva l'une des joues de Bella et la caressa doucement, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

Quatres jours plus tard, enfin, le dernier des Horcruxes caché fut détruit et le corps de bellatrix Lestrange fut retrouvé devant le caveau des Black. Aucune marque ni aucun signe de sort sur elle.

- La cigüe était le poison mortel des grands aristocrates -

- & -

Ensuite il y eut l'entraînement. Et cela passa vite et lentement à la fois parce que ni Draco ni Harry n'entendait quoique ce soit sur les évènements extérieurs, et qu'il souhaitait profiter un maximum de leur année à l'intérieur – parce que après, quand il serait temps, plus rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. -

Il y eut de la musique, des rires, des plaintes, des engueulades.

Il y eut un tas de choses qui chaque jour rendait un peu plus clôt le cocon dans lequel les jeunes et les moins jeunes s'enfermaient, tentant toujours d'oublier le dehors – et sûrement était-ce un peu la même ambiance à Poudlard - - sauf que là bas il y avait les nouvelles – et c'était heureux – Harry était heureux – de vivre ainsi, juste tous ensemble, comme avant, avec Lucius et Draco en plus, toujours là.

C'était quelque chose d'ennivrant, qui rendait content et qui n'était plus ni désagréable, ni triste, ni douloureux. - Et même si ils étaient là pour s'entraîner, pour apprendre à se battre et vaincre Voldemort, il y avait cela de bien qu'ils étaient juste ensemble, et c'était le principal. -

- Juste Rémus manquait. -

Il y eut les anniversaires. Celui des 15 ans de Draco, en Décembre, celui des 36 ans de Severus en janvier, 38 pour Lucius en février, Régulus en Avril, avec ses petits 34 ans et son frère le même mois, du même âge que Severus.

Et puis il y eut Harry et ses 16 ans. L'année d'avant avait déjà été ternis par la capture de Bellatrix et Harry n'était pas très heureux d'arriver à ce jour. Parce qu'il allait forcément se passer quelque chose. Il le sentait – et jamais ses pressentiments ne l'avaient trompés jusqua là . -

Et le soir même lorsque la tête de Dumbledore passa dans la cheminée et annonça d'une voix triste et vieille – si vieille – que Poudlard était attaqué, Harry sut que vraiment, finalement, ne pas fêter ses anniversaires chez les Dursley n'étaient pas plus mal après tout. Et avec un petit baiser sur la joue de son père, il monta dans sa chambre pour chercher ses affaires.

- Allez Harry, de la concentration. Tout ira bien. Tout ira vraiment bien. - - S'il te plaît. Sois sage. -

- & -

« Il faut y aller. » Souffla Sirius dans un coin de la pièce, les bras croisés contre son torse – vaine tentative pour se préserver contre le futur alors qu'ils étaient tous prêt à partir dans le hall, les traits crispés par l'anxiété – mais Severus secoua la tête et regarda son fils – encore. Cela semblait faire des heures qu'il le fixait, sans vraiment le voir, ou en le voyant trop. -

« Non. » Retentit finalement sa voix basse et un peu rauque de peur. Indiscutable.

« Non, Harry, tu n'iras pas te battre. » Et il était sûr de cela. Il ne le laisserait pas se battre. - Oh papa. Nous n'avons pas le choix. - Mais Severus n'était pas le seul à penser ainsi, et les autres fixaient le père et le fils avec espoir. - Allez renonces, renonces Harry. -

« Harry, s'il te plait. Tu ne peux pas aller te battre. Tu es trop petit. » La voix de Severus était étranglé maintenant. - Papa, ne souffres pas tant, s'il te plait. - et Harry avait l'impression qu'il y avait un grand froid dans la pièce, un vide.- - Et lui était si loin. -

« On va partir Harry. Tu vas venir avec moi et on va partir loin. » L'homme avait une lueur un peu folle et désespérée dans le regard et Harry se retint de juste s'effondrer en sanglot – parce qu'il ne fallait pas, il fallait se battre. Et mourir. – et il le retint par le bras, alors que Severus semblait déjà vouloir l'emmener au loin.

« Non papa. » Murmura le brun presque à mi-voix. - Et Régulus et Sirius et Lucius secouèrent la tête. Parce qu'ils savaient – oh et Papa savait aussi. Mais il ne l'accepterait pas si facilement – tous savaient qu'il ne refuserait pas de se battre, qu'il prenait cela comme un obligation, un devoir. Quelque chose qui devait être fait. Malgré tout. -

« Si. Viens. » Mais Harry de nouveau secoua négativement la tête sans bouger un instant. « Je suis ton père. Et tant que tu ne seras pas majeur, ce sera moi qui prendra les décisions. Tu viens. »

Et le ton de l'adulte se voulait dur et implacable encore et Harry eut encore un peu plus cette envie de pleurer. - Oh ne t'inquiète pas, papa. Ce ne sera pas si terrible que tu le penses. - L'adulte eut un mouvement rapide et il attira son fils contre lui et le serra très fort, s'attachant à lui comme si cet instant-là devait rester unique, à jamais graver dans leur mémoire, dans le temps.

« Sil te plaît, viens. »

« Papa, je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas possible. Je dois y aller. Mais je te promets que je ferais tout pour survivre. Pour toi. Pour revenir ici avec toi et qu'on vive tous ensemble encore longtemps. »

Et parce qu'il devait en être ainsi – n'est-ce pas? Il n'y avait vraiment aucun autre choix pour que tout aille bien - Severus finit par hocher la tête et s'éloigna un peu de son fils, les bras tendus, figés, et les traits paniqués.

« Dray, viens là. » Murmura Harry avec un petit sourire en fixant son meilleur ami, qui un sourcil haussé s'approcha à son tour. « Il est hors de question que je n'ailles pas me battre. » Claqua la voix un peu sèche et froide du blond.

Mais Harry se contenta de garder son sourire et retira juste le Missinvenium que Rémus lui avait offert pour ses douze ans, le tendant gentiment à Draco. « Je voudrais que tu le gardes pour moi. Au cas où je sois perdu et que tu ais à me retrouver. » Expliqua Harry dans un murmure, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

« Je te le rendrais quand tout sera fini, idiot. »

Et il attira son frère contre lui.

Et enfin ils partirent faire la guerre.

- Restez en vie. S'il vous plaît. Restez tous en vie pour moi. -

* * *

_Et bien voilà, on y arrive. Et on retrouve un peu plus l'écriture du début non? C'est plus 'fluent' que pour les trois chapitres précédents. Du moins de mon point de vue de celle qui a écrit, j'ai eu beaucoup plus de facilité à écrire ce chapitre - c'est bien simple, je n'ai fait qu'écrire, et écrire et écrire sans m'arrêter pendant deux heures - et je suis trés contente de ce chapitre. Vraiment, c'est cool. : ) lol._

_Rémus est passé de vie à trépas, certains vont m'étriper. Déjà Cissa et maintenant Rémus mais bon, c'était depuis longtemps prévu alors...Je n'avais pas le choix. Parce qu'il n'est pas présent dans le dernier chapitre - je vous rappelle que le dernier chapitre est écrit depuis le 7 mai - et par conséquent...Et ben eh, c'est comme ça et c'est pas autrement. : )_

_Et Bella!! Bella, ma cher gentille Bella qui accepte d'aider son petit cousin préféré et qui se donne dignement la mort ensuite. Si c'est pas beau tout ça._

_Vous aurez peut être remarqué que ce chapitre XX, l'avant dernier, porte le même nom que le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire - et ce n'est pas pour rien. - _

_Je suis trop occupé aujourd'hui pour vous faire une petite mise au point sur chacun des persos - Severus est trop chou hein. Et totalement flippé de perdre Harry. C'est...horrible. - cependant n'hésitez pas à laisser un message. _

_Gros bisous._

_Blibl'_


	21. 0 Harry

_Re-bonjour. Et bien nous voilà donc arrivé au tout dernier chapitre de HAPPY DAYS - écrit depuis si longtemps déjà - et je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir écrit et publié cette histoire, de vous avoir fait rêver - enfin j'espère - et de vous avoir fait peur et pleurer etc...J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira et vous laisse donc le lire : )_

_Gros bisous à tous. Et merci pour tous vos encouragements, vos mots, vots commentaires, qui m'ont permis de mener cette fiction à terme._

_Blibl'_

**HAPPY DAYS**

_0. Harry._

C'était fini.

Le parc était envahi de blessés et de cadavres et c'en était presque effrayant et la nuit et la fumée rendaient opaque tout l'air autour d'eux.

Bien, ils étaient ensemble. Severus, Sirius et Lucius, mais Mordred, où était Harry et Draco?

"Severus calmes-toi." Parvint à l'homme la voix calme de son meilleur ami - mais Severus le connaissait, Lucius était anxieux, mort de trouille - - Et merde, il allait si mal à la mort de Narcissa. Merlin, pas Draco aussi. Et pas Harry - Pas Harry. -

Il y avait tellement de corps un peu partout que Severus en eut presque la nausée – Seigneur, Merlin – s'il vous plait – pas Harry. Non. -

Et puis – parce qu'il le fallait bien - il y eut comme un trou dans l'opacité, quelque chose comme un courant d'air qui dissipa le brouillard autour d'un homme. - Grand, fin, blond. -

De Draco - Oh Merlin Draco - portant un petit tas de robes inconscient, un corps - oh Mordred non - quelqu'un - quelqu'un, pas un corps, non. Oh non! - Et Severus ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas regarder. Non. Pitié. -

Mais Draco avançait et avançait encore - Parce qu'il le fallait, Severus, c'était ainsi que cela devait être - jusqu'à être prêt d'eux mais Severus ne regardait pas. il ne voulait pas regarder.

- Non. -

Et mon Dieu – ou quoique ce soit d'autre - - S'il vous plait - , il ne voulait pas entendre non plus parce que Lucius pleurait – Lucius pleurait! - Oh non. Non, non, non - et ça n'allait pas du tout.

"Severus." Marmonna une voix, brisée. C'était Sirius. Ce n'était que Sirius. - non. -

"Non."

"Severus prends le." Et c'était la voix de Draco à présent. - Non - Il secoua la tête. Non -

- Oh si - Si, bien sûr. Il devait prendre son fils dans ses bras, pour ne pas le laisser seul. -

Et Severus se retourna et ouvrit les yeux.

- Oh. Oh non. Non. -

"Non." Il s'approcha. Draco était tellement livide - tellement droit, impassible et livide - et Harry - Oh non. Pas Harry - tellement désarticulé et éteint.

Mort.

- Oh Non.-

"Non" et sa voix faible était juste tellement emplie de détresse. Brisée. Cassée, rauque - oh non. -

Et les sanglots et les larmes qui le secouaient alors qu'il récupérait le petit corps de son fils contre lui ne pourraient rien y faire.

C'était fini.

- & -

Ils étaient dans le petit salon. Au manoir. Si vide. Severus avait le regard fixé sur quelque chose et Régulus ne disait rien, il semblait même qu'il ne respirait plus.

"Je m'occuperais de tout ça Severus. Ne t'inquiètes pas." La voix de Lucius avait quelque chose de fatigué - qui passait même à travers sa froideur - et Severus ferma les yeux.

"C'est bon." Murmura t-il d'une voix encore un peu rauque, toujours brisée. - Et cela remuait Lucius et faisait pleurer Régulus de l'entendre parler ainsi. - Tout, partout, dans leur attitude, dans l'absence, le silence, leur rappelait que Harry n'était plus là - était mort. -

"Ce sera fait au manoir. Il y était bien. En sécurité." L'homme se leva. - Oui, il était en sécurité ici. Il aurait dû l'y garder. L'empêcher de sortir, le garder avec lui, avec eux. -

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Lucius se lever et s'approcher de lui. "Severus..." Et Lucius ne savait pas quoi dire. Pas dans cette situation. Mais son ami ne le laissa pas finir de toute façon, il n'avait plus la force d'entendre quoique ce soit. - Pas encore. -

- Non. -

"Tais-toi." - Non. C'était trop dur. Il voulait son fils. - Et il avait l'air si perdu. - "Il faudra un peu de musique. Peut être que Draco pourra jouer. Il me l'a demandé." Sa voix était de plus en plus rauque, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à sortir de sa gorge, à passer ses lèvres.

"Est ce que tu veux qu'il soit enterré dans le parc?"

- Oh Merlin non. -

- Non!- Et Severus ferma les yeux et fit quelques pas et cela n'allait plus du tout maintenant. "Non." Et ce fut un hoquet étranglé, - un sanglot - Non - et les larmes coulèrent de nouveau. - Non. Son fils ne pouvait pas être enterré. Pas mis dans une petite boîte et enfermé sous terre. Non. - - Oh non -

"Je ne veux pas." Et Lucius l'entoura de ses bras et le serra fort, parce que c'était trop dur de voir son meilleur ami ainsi. "Il ne faut pas. Il ne peut pas." Et Severus sanglotait sa détresse et sa voix était tellement pleine de larmes. "Je veux mon fils, Lucius. Je veux que mon fils revienne."

Et il voulait crier, et il était tellement fatigué. Il laissa échapper plusieurs gémissements de détresse et Lucius sentit ses yeux s'embuer et il ressera ses bras plus fort encore autour de l'homme brisé qu'était son meilleur ami.

"Je veux mon fils, Lucius, s'il te plait."

Non. - C'était impossible. -

C'était fini.

- & -

_"Joues le encore!"_

_"Harry, cela fait mille fois." Et la voix n'était ni en colère, ni réjouie, juste toujours froide et belle mais il y avait quelque part de l'affection et un peu d'amusement._

_"Oui, mais c'est beau" Et cela semblait normal que Draco rejoue encore une fois - après tant d'autres - ce morceau-là, juste parce qu'il était beau pour Harry._

_- Bien sûr - _

_Un soupir, un sourire aux lèvres, Draco leva son bras, posa de nouveau son archet sur les cordes, et joua, encore._

_Et les notes sombres et parfaites envahirent de nouveau la pièce et Harry sourit, soupira, sentit quelque chose en lui le châtouiller comme toujours, ses yeux le démangant, ses bras frissonant et c'était si beau._

La musique résonnait de façon magnifique dans le grand salon d'apparat du manoir Snape. Et Draco jouait comme si sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à ça. - Bien sûr. Il n'y avait plus que ça. -

Les notes dansaient entre elles, pleuraient l'absence de Harry à leur côté pour les écouter, et le manoir semblait faire échos aux sanglots du violoncelle de Draco qui jouait si impassiblement.

C'était presque cruel. - Oh oui c'était cruel de savoir Harry dans cette petit boîte ici et de sentir, d'entendre les notes chahuter autour du couvercle pour être perçu de l'absent. -

Severus poussa un soupir tremblant et ferma les yeux, resserant sa main sur celle de Régulus, qui la broyait déjà tellement et Sirius à ses côtés prit sa tête dans ses mains.

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver? Il avait promis de protéger Harry. Ils l'avaient tous promis.

Même Lucius, qui observait juste son fils semblait près à pleurer, à juste lâcher prise. A cause de la fatigue et de la tristesse.

Trop de perte.

Ou cette perte là était juste trop.

Dans un silence, juste un simple silence que les notes restituaient laissant place à un vide encore plus grand partout autour et en eux, la suite de Bach prit fin.

_- Joues la encore Draco! -_

Non, il fallait que cela s'arrête maintenant.

C'était fini.

Et Draco se leva, emporta son archet et son instrument et sembla vouloir sortir de la pièce, mais il s'arrêta sur le pas, et attendit.

Harry fut accompagné jusqu'aux jardins, par son père, son parrain, son oncle et tous les autres.

Et Draco.

Puis il fut mis en terre. - Et Severus semblait vouloir dire non. Tout arrêter, et juste garder pour toujours son fils entre ses bras. Mais Lucius était auprès de lui et veillait. -

Et Draco s'éloigna juste un peu plus loin, son violoncelle contre lui, toujours - encore un peu -, sa veste - celle que Harry lui avait offert - et son foulard en soie blanche - le préféré de Harry - flottant derrière lui.

Il rejoignit lentement la falaise et observa le monde. Le temps était gris, des nuages épais laissaient juste entrevoir ça et là quelques notes de bleus, mais l'air était clair et le vent tiède et doux.

Au bord de la falaise, Draco plaça une cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'alluma, aspira une bouffée.

_- Fumer tue Draco, arrêtes ça! - _

Et jeta son violoncelle dans le trou.

- Et la caisse de résonnance qui tombe, résonne et craque emplit de ses notes sombres le creux des rochers et pleura sur la mer. -

Et Draco exhala, se retourna et avança un peu. Son père, Severus - Oh Merlin, Severus semblait si mal - et Régulus - Régulus, pauvre Régulus. Pauvre eux tous - dans les bras de son frère étaient là.

Encore il aspira et expira la fumée.

Puis durement, difficilement, - Oh par tous les Mages, ce n'était pas possible - il releva sa main libre et la passa sur son visage, simplement comme ça, un peu - s'il vous plait, il n'en pouvait plus - et les sanglots échappèrent à ses lèvres et ses larmes à ses paupières et sans qu'il n'y ait rien de plus, Lucius attira son fils contre lui.

C'était fini.

**HAPPY DAYS**

**FIN**

**_Pour éviter tout malentendu et autres reproches virulents envers moi pour ma traitrise terrible et foudroyante, je tiens à signaler qu'il y a une suite à cette fic, et que si je n'ai pas marqué que c'était une deathFic, c'est pour une bonne raison. Merci. La suite est donc nommé LONELY DAYS. _**


End file.
